Twins
by Lil' Black Angel
Summary: Yaoi RxS, OCxS, SephixCloud, LeonCloud. Riku has moved to Destiny Island where he meets Sora. Everything was going great for him until his twin brother Seth shows up. Deals with other family issues too. Complete.
1. Introductions

Twins

4/13/05

Pairing: Riku x Sora

Kingdom Hearts belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. I own no part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

* * *

"Oh…" Sora moaned as he was woken from his slumber by a loud noise outside. He grabbed his alarm clock to see what ungodly hour he was so rudely waken at, "It's eleven. Come on people it's not even noon."

He tossed the clock back to its home on the nightstand. "What's the point of summer vacation if you can't sleep till the afternoon, then get up and waste the rest of the day hanging out with friends." He ranted to himself.

He rolled over and tried to get that extra hour of sleep but once again was disrupted by a loud noise from outside. He threw his blanket off of himself and stomped over to the window to see what the commotion was.

"What is going on out there?" Sora looked out of his bedroom window and saw a moving truck next door.

"New neighbors cool." His previous bad mood faded as the thought of new friends filled his mind. It was rare in the close knit community of Destiny Island for someone new to move in so it was a special occasion for the whole island. He waited at his window to catch a glimpse at the new neighbors.

'I wonder if they have someone my age' he thought to himself.

He did not have to wait long for an answer to his question as a boy roughly his age emerged from the other house. He stopped on the porch to talk to some unknown person in the moving truck, or at least that was Sora's guess. Sora could not make out what was being said but it made the boy smile.

The boy had silver hair that blush the back of his neck. His skin was a nice crème color. He had no shirt on, only a black pair of shorts. This gave Sora a better look at his well chiseled body. He was quite possibility the hottest guy Sora had ever seen.

"Definitely worth being woken up over." he said to himself.

The boy on the porch turned and looked right at Sora still smiling. The brunette saw the new neighbor looking at him and hided behind the window from the other boy.

He blushed madly 'Good going dork.' he thought to himself.

He gathered his courage and peeped out the side of his window. The silver haired boy was still looking in his direction. When he saw Sora emerge he waved at him. Once again Sora ducked back in his house.

'How cute, guess moving to this place isn't going to be so bad after all.' Riku thought to himself.

"What are you doing Riku come help me with this couch." a voice yelled at him from inside of the truck.

"Keep your pants on I'll be right there." Riku said before he walked into the truck to help his cousin with the beige couch.

"Who were you waving at?" the irritated brunette asked.

"I don't know his name Leon. I guess he is my new neighbor." Riku replied.

"Well hurry up and get that end. We still have a lot of work to do."

"Stupid. You couldn't even wave back at him. He probably thinks you are some rude snob." Sora reprimanded himself.

"I don't think I should have gotten out of bed today. Maybe I should just crawl back in bed." he continued with his rant.

Sora however did not go back to bed; instead he showered and got dress. He decided to wear his trademark red jumper. He walked down stairs and was greeted by his mother.

"Good morning dear. Are you hungry? Would you like me to make you something to eat?" She asked.

"No mom I'm not hungry." Sora replied.

She put her hand on his forehead to see if he was running a temperature. "Are you feeling well?" she ask, concern evident in her voice. Sora had never woken up and not been hungry.

"Yeah I'm great." He said while flashing a brilliant smile.

She decided to let it go, if Sora said he was fine then she would believe him.

"Have you seen it, we have new neighbors?"

"Um, yeah mom I did, that was what woke me up."

"I believe that they have been moving in since seven or so, maybe earlier I'm not sure. I don't think that they have taken a single break since they have started working."

"Been paying attention that much attention to them?" Sora asked.

She ruffled his hair "Do you know that it has been eight years since we have had a new neighbor? The last family to move to the island was Kairi's family."

Sora sighed. He remembered that day very well. It was possibility the best and most embarrassing day of his life rolled into one.

Little Selphie ran all the way over from her house to inform Sora a new family was moving in. But when she arrived Sora was still asleep. Instead of waiting for the boy to wake up Selphie ran up to his room and jumped on him.

"Sora wake up! I have a new friend that I want you to meet. Come with me to meet her." She yelled as she jumped up and down on his bed.

His little eyes opened and saw red. In the entire time that he had known Selphie he had never been this mad at her. He quickly got up and chased her all the way to her house in his pj's. When they arrived at Selphie's home Kairi, Tidus, and Wakka were waiting for them on the porch.

"Nice pajamas." Tidus sarcastically said when the pair reached the trio. Sora froze on the bottom of the steps when he realized that he was still in his pajamas.

Sora was wearing his blue snuggly bear pajama set. The one with a cute little bear on the shirt that said I heart snuggling and the pant bottoms that had bear heads and hearts all over them.1 They all laughed at him but Kairi.

She defended him "Well I think that snuggly bear is cute."

This silenced the other three.

"Me too" Selphie beamed in.

The other two boys did nothing else to tease Sora about his attire.

Kairi was an angel. He remembered that day well because it was the day he meet his best friend.

"It's so exciting having someone new in the neighborhood." Sora's mom said.

"Hm? What? Oh yeah it's great." Sora replied.

"Well since you are up and dressed why don't you invite them over for lunch."

Sora hesitated 'what if that guy comes over? I don't know if I can face him just yet.'

"I don't know mom, I have a lot of stuff to do today and…"

"And nothing all you do is sleep, eat, and hang out with your friends. You can take five minutes out of your busy schedule and invite them over. Tell them lunch is at twelve thirty."

Sora knew when he was defeated. "Fine, I'll do it."

He dragged himself out of the house and when next door. He walked up unto the porch,

"Hello." he called out.

A silver head poked out from the house but it was not the same one as earlier. This man had long silver hair that ran down his back. There was an air about him, one of power and grace.

'I might have been wrong earlier. He might be the hottest guy I have ever seen.'

"Hello. Can I help you?" the man said in a deep baritone voice.

"I was wondering, well actually it was my mom, if you guys wanted to come eat lunch with us, at our house, next door at twelve thirty." Sora said while he pointed to his house.

'Smooth move Sora.' thought to himself.

"That would be wonderful thank you. My name is Sephiroth, and you are?" the older man said.

"Sora Hikari." he answered back.

"It is nice to meet you Sora."

"It's nice to meet you too sir."

"Move out of the way or help." an irritated voice said from behind Sora.

The boy jumped and turned around to see stormy grey eyes.

"Sorry." Sora moved aside to allow the other man to pass by him into the house.

But instead of moving on Leon handed him the box he was carrying. "You look strong enough. Take this upstairs second door to the right." He said before he turned to go back into the truck.

"You must forgive him Sora my nephew Leon has very few manners." Sephiroth said.

"It's ok I don't mind helping."

The boy followed Leon's instructions and walked upstairs with his load. When Sora arrived he almost dropped the box, there in the room was the boy from before. His back was turned to Sora; he was looking out of his new window, which Sora noted was directly across from his own.

'Ok Sora be cool.'

"H-hi", his voice cracked. 'Thank you puberty.' he thought sarcastically.

The other boy turned around and smiled at Sora.

"Hello." He replied in returned.

"Where do you want this?" Sora asked motioning with the box.

"Anywhere is fine." Riku replied.

Sora set the box in an empty corner. Riku took this opportunity to look over the other boy.

'Just as I thought, very cute.'

"My name is Riku by the way. What's your?"

"Sora."

"So did Leon force you into working?" he asked.

Sora was surprised by his question "How did you know?"

Riku shrugged "Because I know my cousin well."

Sora slowly started to walk away from the other boy "Well it was nice meeting you."

'He seems really shy. I guess I will have to fix that, but I need him to stay a little longer in order to do that.' Riku thought to himself.

"Say Sora is there anything to do on this island?" Riku asked quickly before the other could leave the room.

Sora scratched the back of his head "Not really, just hang out on the beach, and on Fridays in the summer there is always a double feature in the theatre. It's usually an old B movie and a comedy; they are usually fun to watch."

"So this is just a quite little island. That's cool I guess. Maybe later you could show me around." Riku said as he stepped into Sora's personal space.

He was only a few inches from Sora's face. The brunette blushed profusely as Riku stared down at him.

"I think it would be great if we could spend sometime together and get to know each other."

Sora backed away from Riku "Um…yeah that would be great."

He was amazed that he made it out the door without tripping over anything. He started to walk down the hall when he remembered that he forgot to tell Riku about lunch.

He when back to Riku's room and poked his head in "Hey Riku you and your family is invited to lunch at twelve thirty at my house."

Riku looked at his watch and then at Sora "I have a better idea. Let's ditch lunch and you can show me the island." Riku said with a sly smile.

"I don't know Riku." Sora hesitated.

"It will be fun. Besides after lunch Leon will just put you to work again away."

"Won't your dad and Leon be mad if you abandon them to move the rest of your stuff?" Sora questioned.

"No way, we already moved majority of the stuff and Cloud is around here somewhere helping out too."

"Who's Cloud?" Sora asked.

"He is my dad's friend. Trust me they will be fine."

"But I'm kind of hungry." Sora whined.

"I'll buy you lunch to pay you back for showing me the island." Riku grinned at Sora. He would not let him off that easily.

The other boy blushed and nodded his agreement.

"Give me a few minutes to get ready." Riku said as he pushed the other out of door so he could clean up a bit. Riku threw on a yellow shirt and some deodorant.

The two boys walked down stairs quietly in order to make it pass Leon. They almost made it.

"Sora dear where are you going?" Mrs. Hikari asked.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Sora asked shocked to see his mother.

"Well when you didn't come back to the house immediately I assumed that you ran off instead of doing what I asked."

Sora looked at the ground "No I did what you asked." he whined.

'Think you would know that being the island's biggest busybody.' he added mentally.

"Say mom may Riku and I skip lunch."

"Sora is going to show me around the island." Riku pitched in.

"Riku, Mrs. Hikari has taken time to prepare us a nice lunch…" Sephiroth said in a warning tone of voice.

"It's ok I don't mind if they wish to explore the island." she interrupted.

"Very well, but I want you back in two hours we still have work to do." Riku's father said.

"Yes sir." The two boys left to explore the island.

"Ok so where first?" the silver haired boy asked.

"Well you own me lunch so we'll go the local burger joint, Cosmo's Burgers."

The two walked down the street and talked about random things that pop into their heads.

"Where are you from?" Sora asked him.

"Central" he replied.

"Cool so you are from the big island I have always wanted to go there. What is it like?"

"It's ok I guess."

"Just ok? Come on it has to be better then this small island."

'Not really, there is no one as cute as you there' Riku thought but did not say that instead he replied "It may be bigger but size isn't everything" he laughed at his pun.

Sora didn't get it. "So why did your family move here?"

"My dad retired and wanted to move to a quiet community. He remembered this place from when he was younger and thought that this would be a great place to live, so here we are."

"Did he use to live here?"

"No I think he just visited this island once" Riku said sadly.

Sora was confused by Riku's sudden change in tone but decide not to push it.

"What kind of music do you like?" Riku asked trying to change the subject.

"I listen to just about anything, but mostly rock"

"Me too" the silver haired boy replied.

"Right now my favorite band is Jet."

Riku smiled "Same here."

"So you like that band too?" Sora said excitedly.

"Yeah, they rock." Riku replied.

Their conversation when on like that for the twenty minute walk that it took them to reach the diner. It was a small white building with blue and chromo trim; it has a large rocket on top of the building with Cosmo's Burger written in neon lights mounted on it.

"Looks like something out of the movies Sora." Riku stated.

"Yep. It's one of a kind. The guy that runs it is a retired test pilot. He's name is Cid. If you're lucky he'll tell you some of his stories about it."

Riku rolled his eyes "If you say so."

The two boys walked in and seated themselves in the corner near a jukebox. The inside matched the outside. The floor was checker; the walls were the same color blue as the trim on the outside. And there were aviation stuff plastered all over the walls. Behind the counter were Cid's most personal mementos, pictures, and other items from when he was a pilot.

"Hey Sora who's your friend?" the sweet voice of Aerith ranged out from behind the counter.

"This is Riku, he just moved in next door to me." Sora beamed.

"Well that's a surprise. Welcome to our island Riku, I hope you like living here."

"Thanks." he replied

"What will you boys have today?" Aerith asked.

"Let's see, how about two cheeseburgers, a large fry, and an extra large chocolate milkshake. What are you going to have Riku?" Sora said with a smile.

"What! You can't eat all that!" Riku exclaimed.

"Yes I can. My mom says that I have two wooden legs because she can't figure out where all the food goes."

"We'll see. I guess I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a grape soda." Riku replied.

He looked at Aerith and asked "Can he really eat all that?"

"I've seen him eat more." she said with a wink.

About fifteen minutes later they received their food. They ate in silent as Riku was shocked that the small boy in front of him could eat so much.

'I can't believe that he ate everything he order I thought it was a joke.'

"Are you going to finish your fries?" Sora asked reaching for them before Riku could answer.

Riku quickly slapped his hand away "No you can't eat my fries, just because I'm not as fast of an eater as some people does not mean that I'm done eating." He stated with a smile.

Sora pouted, he gave his famous puppy dog eyes.

'God how do I resist that face?' Riku thought.

"Ok you can have a few, just don't eat all of them." he finally said.

"Great!" Sora replied while he grabbed a hand full of fries.

The boys finished up eating and spent three hours talking about random things at Cosmo's. They talked about everything from hobbies to life experiences. They soon discovered that they had a lot in common. They returned home late.

"Well we didn't tour the island but I did have a great time, thanks Sora."

"No problem. Maybe tomorrow I could give you a proper tour?" Sora inquired.

"That sounds great. Guess I'll see you tomorrow." Riku replied.

"Or you could stick around and help us catch up on work considering you kept Riku away for so long." Leon said from the moving truck.

"We weren't away that long!" Riku countered.

His cousin ignored him and walked inside of the truck. Riku followed him inside the truck it to confront his cousin.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked him.

"I'm helping you out. Do you want Sora to go home?" Leon whispered.

"No, but stop being such an ass." Riku whispered back.

He left the truck and walked back to Sora "I don't know why he is complaining all most everything is moved." He told the brown haired boy.

"If I help then maybe things will go faster for you and we could spend more time together." Sora blushed as he said the last part.

"Ok, sounds like a plan." Riku smiled at his new friend.

"Hurry up, times wasting." Leon called over his shoulder as he walked into the house.

Riku glared at his back.

It did not take them long to finish unloading the truck once everyone worked together. After the work was done Sora was called back to his own home so he didn't get to spend anymore time with Riku liked he wanted to. It seemed that in their absence Riku's family was invited to dinner at another neighbor's house.

'They probably won't need to buy groceries for at least two weeks everybody on the island will want to have them over for a meal or bring them food' he thought to himself.

He returned home ecstatic. He had made a new friend. The rest of the evening pasted in a blur for him. Later that night he laid on his bed listening to music playing on the radio.

'I can't wait till tomorrow. I'll introduce Riku to all my other friends or maybe not. I really would like to just spend more time with him alone. Is this normal?' he thought.

'I never met anybody that I had so much in common with. I can't wait until tomorrow!'

Riku worked in his own room trying to get it in order so that tomorrow he would be able to hang out with Sora some more.

'Today was great. I bet tomorrow will be even better. Moving here from Central wasn't such a bad idea after all. I guess dad knows what he is doing.'

"You disappeared today. Where did you go?" Sephiroth asked.

"Well general incase you have not notice but we have electricity and running water. Telephone and cable will be in tomorrow" Cloud sarcastically replied.

"Good job solider but I recall telling you not to call me that anymore. I am no longer head of the army. I have retired remember?" he played along.

Cloud gave a sad little smile "Old habits die hard I guess."

Sephiroth hugged the blonde and kissed his cheek "So we have hot water now?" he asked playfully.

"Yes. Speaking of that I believe I will have to take a shower" the blonde coyly replied as he left the older man's arms and walked into the doorway of the master bathroom.

"But it would be a shame for both of us to take separate showers and waste all of that water" the silver haired man stated in a matter of fact voice.

"True, I suppose you will just have to join me" he replied seductively.

Sephiroth chased after him into the bathroom.

In another room in the house Leon laid in his sleeping bag staring at a picture of Cloud and himself as recruits in the Royal Army. He gently stoked the side of Cloud's face in the picture with his thumb 'I will make you mine' he thought to himself.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: 1 Young Sora in his pajamas was such a vivid image in my head that I had to draw it. The picture can be found in the fanart section on my website. Check my profile for the address.

Yes I know that the title is Twins and by the summary Riku would have to have one somewhere right? He does it's just that he hasn't made his entrance yet. Any ideas for a name for Riku's twin; review and let me know because I'm having a little trouble picking one.

And as always thanks for reading, please review.


	2. Stormy Days

5/11/05

Kingdom Hearts belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. I own no part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

* * *

It was late, but he wanted to finish setting up his room tonight. He has moved several times within his own lifetime and knew that the faster you unpacked, the quicker you settle in and the sooner the new place felt like home. He has worked hard since after dinner and had only two more boxes to go. One contained books and the other was a junk box. It contained mostly trophies, pictures, and other miscellaneous items. He started with his junk box.

He pulled a trophy out first 'Where should I put this?' he thought to himself as he looked over his room.

The walls were painted a light crème color and the floors were hard wood, like the rest of the house. One side had a large bay window with a built in bench to sit on. This was the room's best feature in his mind. It was directly across from Sora's room. A large tree was in between the two houses but it did not obstruct the view. Another had his closet; he placed his entertainment center along that wall. Another wall held the door to the hall way, and his dresser. Finally the last wall had two built in bookshelves. He put his bed in between them.

'This had to of been a girl's room, but at least the walls aren't pink' he thought sarcastically to himself.

He looked over the shelves, 'I could put my trophies on the top two shelves on each side and my books and stuff on the bottom three. That'll work' he concluded.

He blindly reached into the box, and pulled out an old picture of himself and his brother. It was taken by their father when they were five years old. It was at an annual family day festival that the base held every year. He looked at it and memories from that day flooded his mind. The picture was taken right after they had won the three legged race. Pride radiated from their faces because of their achievement. They each held up their first place blue ribbons; their mother was between them hugging each of the boys when the picture was taken. It used to be his favorite picture.

"Seth" he whispered.

He placed the picture back in the box.

oOoOoOo

Morning…

Cloud walked downstairs to the kitchen. He lazily stretched and looked around.

'I can't believe that I'm the first one up.'

At that moment strong arms rapped around him, a deep sexy voice whispered "Good morning", but it was not the voice he wanted to hear.

He quickly pulled away "What do you think you are doing!" an enraged Cloud asked.

Leon stepped forward to close the space between them "I want to claim what is mine" he boldly proclaimed.

Cloud step back "Are you insane? I'm with Sephiroth, what if your uncle heard you make such a claim?"

"So what if he did? He is not the right person for you. He is…"

"Quit playing around Leon. I am not arguing with you on this subject!" he interrupted him. He turned his back to him and tried to walk away from the other man.

Enraged that Cloud would turn away from him, Leon spun the blonde around and backed him into the nearest wall he placed his arms on either side of the other's head to box him in. "I only have two weeks leave before I have to return to base. I want you to go with me when I do."

"No" he defiantly replied.

"You are a soldier at heart. You told me once before that being in the army was the only thing that you wanted to do, it was the only thing that mattered. Can you really throw away your dreams to live his? How long do you think you will last on this quiet little island?"

Cloud continued to glare at him "I won't leave him. There is nothing you can do that will make me go with you."

Leon smiled smugly at him and replied "I don't need to do anything Cloud, you will come with me willing once you realize what a mistake this is" He leaned forward to kiss the other man, but Cloud violently shoved him away.

"No more. I don't want to hear this nonsense from you again." Cloud tried leaving the situation again but Leon grabbed him by the arm "Wait…"

The two men stared at each other neither wanted to give an inch, neither wanted to emit that the other might be right. The situation was quickly deteriorating when the door bell rang. They ignored it and continued to glare at each other.

Ding-dong it rang again.

"I better get that" Cloud hissed as he pulled away from the other man. He collected himself as he walked over to answer the door.

He opened it and was greeted by two elderly women. They each looked to be in their sixties. They could have been anyone's grandmother with their button up dresses and wide rimmed sun hats. Cloud started to greet them but was beaten to it.

"Oh my you are a cute one, see Edna I told you that we had gotten some cute neighbors. To think we are lucky enough to be neighbors to four good looking boys like you" the older woman said.

"Indeed we have Grace. By the way my name is Edna and this is Grace. Tell me sonny are you married? Because if your not I have a granddaughter that I would love for you to meet" the other woman said while she pitched Cloud's cheek.

"Pay her no mind dear. Now my granddaughters are the ones you should meet" she said while pitching his other cheek.

"Ah…" Cloud murmured. He was unsure of how to handle these two women. They did not seem to be a threat but his burning cheeks told him otherwise. The two elderly ladies giggled as they let go of his pinked cheeks.

"Look I believe that we embarrassed him" Edna said.

"Oh I almost forgot why we came. Here you go dear. We figured that you might not have anything for breakfast so we made you some blueberry muffins" Edna continued and handed him a basket of freshly made muffins.

"Thank you for the muffins ladies."

The two ladies giggled to each other. "Oh and he is polite too. You're welcome dear. Now if you and your family need anything we are right across the street" she pointed to a white and blue house on the other side of the road.

"Ok thanks again" he said as he tried to back into the house.

"We'll see you soon cutie, you boys will have to come to dinner sometime" Grace said and the two ladies left. Cloud rubbed his abused cheeks with his free hand 'People on this island are really friendly… and strange.'

Cloud closed the door and walked back inside. He smiled when he seen Sephiroth was up. 'Good Leon won't try anything in front of him.'

"Good morning love" Cloud said as he walked up to him and gave him a kiss. This was not one of though good morning pecks, no this was a passionate soul searching kiss that left you dazed, panting and wanting more. He peeped over at the brunette as he kissed his lover to make sure that he was watching. Just as Cloud wanted he was watching them. Leon could feel his blood boil. He knew that Cloud was only doing it to get under his skin and unfortunately it was working.

The kiss finally broke "Morning" the older man replied a little stunned.

"Are you hungry? I have muffins. Some nice older ladies made them for us." He took one of the muffins out of the basket and held it up for Sephiroth. He smiled at Cloud as he bit into it. Cloud reached up and kissed him again.

Sephiroth looked at him questioningly "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing. Can't I be happy to see?" he asked trying to act innocence.

"Are you going to share the muffins or am I going to starve?" an irritated Leon asked.

"Good morning to you too nephew" Sephiroth replied.

Cloud tossed him one of the muffins before he sat the basket down and took one for himself. There was an uneasy quite that hung in the kitchen air as the three men ate their breakfast and Sephiroth could not figure out why.

oOoOoOo

Riku had just finished dressing. He looked outside of his window at the sky 'A little cloudy but still nice.'

He glanced across the small space that separated his and Sora's house and saw that he was up too. The other boy was unaware of someone watching him. He danced around his room singing along with a song on the radio as he hand dried his hair. The boy only wore a towel around his thin waist Riku noted.

'I shouldn't look. I wouldn't want someone to watch me but I can't help but to look at him' he thought to himself.

Riku tried to turn away but he was mesmerized by the other's movement. He was seductive without trying Riku concluded. He almost fell out of the window trying to continue to watch the other dance, but he disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. In the end all Riku could see was the towel that was around his waist fly across the room. He shook his head hoping to get rid of all the dirt thoughts that was running through it at the moment as he walked downstairs to see his family eating quietly.

"Good morning everyone" Riku said as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning. You are in a happy mood" his father replied.

He scratched the back of his head blushing before he answered "Um yeah. Sora and I are going out today to continue to explore the island if that is ok with you."

"I thought you did that yesterday" Leon replied.

"We didn't get past the diner" he informed him while he grabbed his own muffin to eat.

"Are you finished with your room?" Sephiroth asked him.

"Yes sir I finished unpacking last night" he said as he bit into it.

"Stay out of trouble then."

"Thanks dad. See you later" he said as he walked out of his own house and to Sora's.

oOoOoOo

After retrieving Sora, the two boys walked around the island and continued their conversation from yesterday. "Basically this is a fishing community. The town itself is really small. Everything can be found on Main Street. Stores, town hall, the movie theater. It's all about a quarter mile from Cosmo's." he explained.

Riku shook his head listening to the smaller boy. Sora continued to talk about the island as they walked. The two boys ended up at the docks.

"What are we doing here?" Riku asked.

"I want to take you to Paopu Island" he replied.

"Ok sounds good to me. Where is this island?" he said nonchalantly.

The other boy pointed to a small island about a quarter of a mile from the main land "There, that is where everyone hangs out at."

Sora lead Riku over to his row boat and jumped in it. "Come on Riku lets go" he happily said.

Riku jumped in it as well and the boat sunk a little "Are you sure it can hold both of us?" he questioned.

"Don't tease Riku. This is a great boat my dad built it" Sora proudly proclaimed.

Riku smiled at his friend "Ok if you say so. Do you need help rowing?"

"No I've got it" he smiled back.

'Please don't let this thing sink' Riku secret prayed.

Sora rowed them over to the small island without any problems. He was out of breath when they reached land.

'No one else is here' Sora noted as he tied up his boat.

Riku patted Sora on the back "Should have let me help. It sounds like you are tired."

"No way I have plenty of energy! I could race you right now!" he proclaimed arrogantly still huffing and puffing.

"Ok I'll take you up on that challenge. Where do you want to race?" Riku teased.

Sora's face fell. 'Oh man' he thought. He quickly looked around. "How about to that tree over there" Sora suggested pointing to a paopu tree on a lone strip of beach connected to the rest of the island by a bridge.

"Ok on three" Riku told Sora and got ready to race.

"One…" Sora said.

"Two…" Riku counted.

Sora took off sprinting toward the island and shouted over his shoulder "Three!"

"Hey!" Riku shouted out as he took off after Sora.

Sora's trick reminded him of Seth. He would always do the same thing when they raced. They may have been identical, but when it came to racing Riku was better. Everyday when they were little they would race across the backyard, to the wooden fence and back again to the house. And everyday Seth would try to do some underhanded trick to beat Riku. Once he tied Riku's shoe stings together so he would trip. That had caused a fight and he ended up with a black-eye. Their mother was furious with them, but their dad laughed when he came home he told that it did not matter because now he could tell them apart.

Riku looked at Sora he was not that far ahead of him. He picked up the pace and caught up with the brunette. He ran beside him for a moment he got Sora's attention and smiled at him before he finally passed him. Sora' face fell Riku just passed him like it was nothing. But he was not going to give up so easily. He gave everything he had he almost caught Riku but in the end the other boy won.

"No fair" Sora panted.

"What are you talking about you cheated to get a head start" Riku teased.

Sora stuck his bottom lip out to pout at this observation "I could have won."

Riku leaned against the large tree trying not to laugh at his new friend. Sora sat down in the sand near him to sulk. Riku walked around the tree so he would not have to look at Sora 'He is so adorable when he does that. Does he know how it affects me? He is just so kissable when he pouts.'

As he walked around the base of the tree he looked down and saw two wooden swords in the sand. Curious he picked one of them up.

"I wonder what these are doing here?" he said to himself.

Sora's mood immediately picked up "Tidus and I were practicing the other day."

"Really? Cool." Riku tossed the wooden sword in the air, catching it before he pointed at Sora "Care for a round? I mean if you are not too tried" he said mockingly.

Sora puffed his chest out "I am never too tried for a match. Just wait I'll beat you this time."

He grabbed the other sword. Riku smiled cockily at him "We'll see."

With renew energy Sora swung the sword at Riku who blocked it.

'I'm glad his mood has picked up' he thought. They moved around the island laughing as they played. Sora was better at this than Riku would have thought. He landed a few solid blows that knocked Riku into the sand. He laid there for a moment not getting up.

'This is my change to win!' Sora thought as he approached the other boy. When he was in range Riku sprung forward feet first and knocked Sora over.

"Oww…" he yelped out.

Riku then jumped onto the tree's curved trunk. "Come on Sora you can do better then that" he taunted.

Angrily Sora got up and charged at Riku. He jumped in the air with his sword raise high over his head but Riku moved out of the way before Sora could hit him. Sora landed wobbly on the trunk. He flailed his arms wildly to regain his balance. Somewhere in the process he dropped his wooden sword. Riku took advantage of the situation. He dropped his own sword then grabbed Sora around the waist and pulled him down to the ground. He got on top of him straddling his hips and pinned his arms above his head.

"Ahh…" Sora squeaked out.

He struggled against his capture but Riku held on. Riku bend his head down so that he was close to Sora's face. Their breath mingled as they both panted for air. He stopped his struggled as he looked into the other's sea green eyes. Sora blushed profusely as the other slowly moved closer. Riku stopped when their noses barely touched he gently rubbed his nose against the other's.

'I could close the space between us but would Sora be ok with that?' Riku wondered.

Sora had similar thoughts going through his mind. His started to wonder what it would be like to kiss Riku. Other more graph thoughts started to occupy his mind. Sora's eyes widen dramatically before he closed them tightly. If he did not have to look at Riku then maybe all the dirt thoughts that were running around in his head would stop he reasoned. Riku held his position on top of Sora he wanted the other boy to look at him he wanted to see Sora's blue eyes.

"Sora look at me" he whispered huskily.

He would not comply with Riku's order he shut his eyes tighter. This confused Riku he was sure that he saw lust in the other boy's eyes. 'Maybe he needs more time.'

With a heavy sigh he got off of the brunette. He offered his hand to help him up. Sora took the offered hand and allowed Riku to pull him up. Sora walked away from him stretching his arms high in the air. "All man now it's two to nothing" he said to himself.

"Keeping score Sora?" Riku asked a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Maybe" he replied.

Riku climbed the tree and lay on the truck. "Things here are really peaceful. Maybe I'll take a nap."

Sora climbed onto the tree as well he sat in between Riku's spread legs "What no way. You have to give me a rematch!" he exclaimed.

"Later" Riku replied with a yawn.

"But Riku…" he whined.

The other boy shushed him "Listen to the ocean, listen to how the waves crash against the shore you don't have that in Central."

"But Central has beaches too right?" Sora asked.

"Not like this. In Central it's you and thousands of other people all crowded onto this small stripe of sand. There is no privacy or space" he continued.

"Oh…" Sora said in understanding.

oOoOoOo

Sephiroth sat at his desk in his new study. With his head rested on one hand he opened one of the doors on his desk. Slowly he removed a locked box. He sat straight upright as he opened it. Reaching inside he removed his wedding ring from it. Rolling it between his fingers he watched it glisten in the morning light. He signed heavily as he studied it. 'Forever' was the engraving in the simple gold ring.

'Am I doing the right thing? I promised you I would love you forever, that I would love no other woman. Would you laugh now knowing that I was with him? Or would you be happy that I found someone to love, someone who loves me back' he debated to himself.

He put the ring back in the grey box and removed a picture of her. It was of their wedding day. She was beautiful in her long white tradition gown. Her black hair fixed perfectly accented with spring flowers, her blue eyes danced with happiness. A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he looked at it.

"Catherine" he whispered.

'I need you now more than ever with Seth coming back. You always handled the boys better than me. I do not know if I can repair this family without you' he continued.

Cloud knocked on the door disturbing his train of thought. He put the picture and box away. "Enter" he commanded, he smiled as his lover walked up to him. Pulling the blonde to sit in his lap he kissed him chastely.

"What are you doing in here all alone?" he asked.

"Thinking" Sephiroth casually replied.

"That could be dangerous" Cloud observed.

"Maybe" he replied.

"Can't you response with more that one word answers?" he teased.

"No" he jokingly response.

Cloud playfully slapped him on the chest. "Are you ready to get back to work?" he asked.

"No not yet. Cloud I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Seth is coming home" he confessed.

"Is he? Have you told Riku?" Cloud shifted uncomfortable in the other's lap.

"No he will find out soon enough." Sephiroth said pushing Cloud off of his lap so that he could get up.

"Don't you need to pick him up?" Cloud wondered.

"No Vincent well pick him up and put him on the ferry" the silver haired man informed him.

"I see then we should go set up his room. Ready?" Cloud asked standing in the door way waiting for the other.

"More than ready" he said as they exit the room.

oOoOoOo

"Hey Sora!" an energetic female voice yelled.

Sora quickly jumped off of the tree and moved to greet his friends who were quickly approaching them.

"Hi guys" he said sheepishly.

"Hey we're mad at you!" Selphie shouted from the back of the group.

"Why's that?" Sora asked nervously.

"Because you didn't wait for us today and then you took the new kid with you!" she continued.

She looked behind Sora to see Riku standing still next to the tree. She let out a high pitched squeak as she ran up to him jumping into his arms.

"You're cute" she told him as she hung onto him. He was not sure how to handle this girl. He looked at Sora for help but he was too busy laughing at Riku's situation.

She let go of him and hugged Sora "I'll forgive you if you introduce us" she whispered to him.

"But it looks like you have already introduced yourself" he giggled out.

She stepped away from him her hands on her hips with an angry pout on her face. The others in the group ignored Sora and Selphie fighting to study Riku. He felt like a piece of meat. After that one girl jumped into his arms he was not sure how the others will react to him.

A blonde boy finally stepped forward "Hi I'm Tidus" he extended his hand to the other boy.

He shook it "I'm Riku" he replied.

Tidus pointed to his other friends as he introduced each of them "That is Wakka, the girl in lavender is Kairi, and the one who groped you is Selphie."

He waved to them "Hello everyone"

"Hi" "Hey" they each replied.

"So you are new here ya? Cool. We haven't had a new family move on the island since Kairi's did a few years back" Wakka excitedly said.

"So I've heard" he replied.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Well Sora and I when to Cosmos yesterday and…" he started but was interrupted.

"Sora why didn't you invite us?" Selphie pouted.

"You guys weren't around that day so Riku and I ate without you" he explained.

"No fair!" she whined.

The others watched the two hyperactive teens argue with each other. Every now and then Selphie would playfully slap Sora's arm.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Riku finally asked looking away from the two.

"It doesn't matter. Say Riku what were you and Sora doing before we came?" Tidus asked.

"Ah well we just finished sword fighting and were resting" he said nonchalantly.

"Who won?" Tidus said flatly.

"I did" Riku replied proudly.

"What no way!" Sora shouted from the other side of the tree.

"Way Sora I had you pinned" Riku teased.

"But…I could have beaten you if I wasn't so tried" he continued to pout.

"Maybe next time, but this time I won" Riku told him.

"Hey lets play blitzball ya" Wakka suggested tried of the just standing around.

"No I want to take this guy on. I want to see how good he is" Tidus said.

"But blitzball sounds like so much fun!" Selphie exclaimed.

"I'll make this quick" Riku said confidentially.

The two boys then squared off against each other. Riku relaxed and allowed his opponent to attack him first. Tidus was not as strong a swordsman as Sora, Riku could tell by the first few swings. He waited for Tidus to swing his sword high above his head. When he did Riku dropped to his knees and thrust the wooden sword forward striking his opponent in the chest. It was game over for Tidus, as promised Riku won the match quickly.

"Wow I didn't land one blow. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Tidus asked.

"My family is full of swordsmen, so I've picked up a thing or two" the silver haired boy replied. "So shall we play blitzball was it?" he continued.

"Ya sounds like a good plan. I want the new kid on my team" Wakka shouted.

"Your still going to lose. I want Tidus and Kairi then." Sora replied.

"Whatever we are going to crème you!" Selphie replied confidently standing next to her teammates.

"Ah guys I hate to break it to you but I don't know how to play blitzball" Riku confessed.

"But everybody knows how to play!" Wakka wildly claimed.

"Guess not" Riku replied sheepishly.

Sora overheard their conversation sniggered to himself 'I'm going get him this time.'

"It's simple if the other team has the ball take it, if you get blocked pass it. Anything else I'll tell you as we play" Wakka reassured him.

The teens started to take to the water to play the game but before could play the loud crackle of thunder boomed across the sky. Off in the distance a large storm was swiftly moving across the water toward the island.

"Where did that storm come from?" Riku asked.

"Don't know. But it's summer so thunderstorms are pretty common" Sora replied.

The group of teens quickly gathered there things and left Paopu Island. They barely made it to the main docks when it started to pour the rain. They said good bye to each other as they ran off to their own homes before they got any wetter. Riku and Sora raced to Sora's house. Riku intentionally stayed a step behind the other boy. When they reached the porch Riku grabbed Sora by the shoulders and spun him around. He then pressed him again the door.

"I need to know something Sora, it's kind of important" he said breathlessly.

"W-what is it?" he stuttered out.

"Do you…" he started but was interrupted when the door opened and Sora almost fell though the newly made crack.

"Ah!" he shouted out.

"Sora honey what are you doing out there, you will caught your death if you continue to stay out there in the rain" his mom ranted.

"Sorry mom" he replied.

"You too Riku. Both of you come inside and dry off" she continued.

"I shouldn't, I need to get back home so my dad doesn't worry about me. Anyway I'll see you later Sora" Riku said as he backed away from the two.

"Wait Riku" he started. 'What were you going to ask me?' he wondered to himself as his mother pulled him inside.

Riku ran home 'Damn it I have no luck today.'

The storm raged on wasting the summer day away. Later in the evening Riku work in the living room, trying to help get things unpack when there was a knock on the door.

'Who would come over in this storm? Maybe Sora?' he thought as he when to answer it.

At first all he could see was a figure dressed in a black raincoat. He could not tell who it was at first but than the figured smiled and lifted his head a little. It did not take much for Riku to recognize the figure.

"No it can't be" he said horrified.

"Is that anyway to greet me brother" he said as he shoved his green duffel bag into his arms. Riku threw the bag down and grab Seth by the collar. He pushed him against the wall and said "What are you doing here? You should be in juvenile hall."

"What can I say I got out for good behavior" he sarcastically replied.

"Not likely" Riku replied just as sarcastic.

"That is enough let him go" Sephiroth commanded when he entered the room. Riku let go of his brother and approached his father angrily.

"Is this your doing? Did you pull some strings to get him out?" Riku shouted at him.

"Riku" he said in a cold dangerous voice "That will be enough." The boy settled down immediately.

"Well that was anticlimactic" Seth observed.

"Is everything ok?" Cloud asked as he walked into the living room he stood next to Sephiroth rapping an arm around the older male's waist.

"Who are you suppose to be his new bitch" Seth said angrily.

Sephiroth pushed Cloud away and stocked across the room to grab his son by his collar and pushed him against the wall "I will not have you disrespecting me or Cloud or anyone else for that matter Seth. Do you understand?" he said coldly.

"Yes" he hissed out.

"Good" Sephiroth said as put him down. He stared at him for a moment before he pulled him into a tight hug. "Believe it or not I am glad you are here" he whispered into his ear. The boy said nothing or did nothing he only stood there motionless, his arms flat against his side. The boy pulled away and grabbed his bag "So which one is my room?" he asked.

"First door on the right" Sephiroth sighed.

He walked upstairs with nothing more said.

oOoOoOo

Before going to bed Riku walked into his brother's room. "I can't believe you're here" he said angrily.

"Come on now are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"You blamed me for that fire, I when to jail over you!" Riku spat angrily as he held back the need to throttle him.

"Ah but it was only for a night. You didn't go away like me did you? Justice prevailed and the right brother when to juvenile hall."

"What happened to you after mom died you changed. You became a different person" his toned changed from angry to sad.

"I am a different person from you incase you hadn't notice" he turned his back to him.

"That's not what I mean. Look if you are going to be an ass then I don't want anything to do with you" Riku finally said.

"I guess that's going to put a damper on family time" Seth said as he approached his brother. He grabbed a lock of silver hair and twirled it around his finger. "You grew your hair out too" he observed. They were physical identical in every way, even their haircut was the same.

"Yeah it's not like dad is big on haircuts" he smiled.

Seth smiled back at him. He stepped away and turned his back to Riku again "Good night little brother."

oOoOoOo

The next day Riku left early to see Sora. The brunette was barely up when he came over. They ate a large breakfast that Mrs. Hikari made for them and then left for the beach. As they walked down the street Seth watched the pair from the living room window. 'Now he's cute but it looks like he is with my brother. That doesn't matter now does it? Bet I can have some fun here.' He hummed to himself as he left the room.

Tbc…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who review the first chapter. And especially to everyone who tried and help me pick out a name for Riku's twin. There were some good ideas but I decided on Seth, it just came to me one night. I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. Next chapter I will try harder to get it out quicker.

As always thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Movie Night and First Encounter

Twins

Chapter 3

By: Double

6/26/05

Pairing: Riku x Sora, Sephiroth x Cloud, Seth x Sora, Leon + Cloud

Disclaimer:Kingdom Hearts belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. I own no part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

It was a miserably hot day. It was the type of day where you could walk outside and five minutes later your clothes would stick to you. The temperature may have been ninety degrees but, with the humidity it made it feel like a hundred. It was a day that let you know summer was in full swing. The only saving grace was a slight breeze that blew off of the ocean. It gave enough relief that the islanders could venture outside, even if it was to only go to the beach to cool themselves off in the ocean. Sora sat with Kairi on her front porch swing chatting and drinking lemonade. There is nothing better on a hot summer day than a talk glass of cool lemonade. It has been a few days since they had spent anytime together, and it was a good time to catch up on things.

"You have been spending a lot of time with Riku lately," Kairi observed.

"True. I guess we just click, you know," he replied. He pushed the ground with his feet to keep the swing moving.

She smiled at him, "He seems nice but a little secretive."

Sora cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean Kairi?"

"Well he never really talks about himself, and he says very little about his family, don't you find it strange?"

Sora rolled his eyes, "You and my mom are just alike both of you have to know everything. He is a private person, is that so bad? Besides I know a lot about Riku already."

The red headed girl slid closer to her best friend. "Oh tell me what you know!" she could barely keep the excitement from her voice.

Sora laughed at her antics, "Well, we like the same music, sports, food; you know all the important things in life."

The girl huffed at his response; she was hoping to learn a little more about him, "Boys, you don't seem to get what is really important in life."

He finished his lemonade in one gulp, "Girls!" he breathed out dramatically. "Is there any female on this island that doesn't like to gossip?" he continued.

"No of course not silly!" she answered laughing. He joined in laughing with her. The two settled down, and sat quietly next to each other.

"But seriously, Kairi, he is a good guy and that's all that matters to me," he finally said.

"And he is cute," she piped in.

Sora turned away from Kairi blushing. "I wouldn't know anything about that."

She slapped his arm playfully. "You are such a terrible liar. Admit it."

He turned to her with a cheesy grin plaster across his face. "Ok, I'm a terrible lair."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on Sora tell the truth."

He got up from the swing and stretched his arms. He then looked at his watch "I hate to cut our time together short, but I promised my mom I would help her out with grocery shopping today."

She looked at him suspiciously, "Really?"

"Of course how else am I going to get my favorite cereal?" he replied hoping that she would buy it.

He handed her his glass and walked down the front steps, "I'll see you later, ok?"

She waved him off. "Ok Sora, have fun getting your _cereal,_" she said sarcastically.

Before Sora reached the final step she called out to him, "Hey, don't forget about the movies tonight. You did ask Riku to go too, right?"

"I did yesterday. We will meet you guys there at seven."

XxXxXxX

Earlier that day at Riku's house…

Sephiroth walked down stairs dressed in a white button up shirt with a blue tie. He walked over to Cloud and kissed him on the cheek as the blonde made breakfast for the family.

"You look nice, where are you going?" Cloud asked.

"Out on business," he ambitiously replied.

"Anywhere in specific?" the blonde questioned him again.

A small smile crossed Sephiroth's lips, "It is a surprise."

"I hate surprises." Cloud informed him.

The older man poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Cloud left the stove unattended and stood next to Sephiroth.

"I want to go with you." Cloud demanded.

Sephiroth was amused with the blonde's antics. "But that will ruin my surprise," he reasoned.

"No, it won't, you can surprise me when we get there." He continued.

"You are pouting." Sephiroth teased.

Cloud was outraged by Sephiroth's comment. He simply did not pout. How dare his lover tell him that he was pouting, when he clearly was not.

"I do not pout." He insisted.

Sephiroth's wide smile turned to a serious frown, "Are the eggs burning?"

Cloud turned his attention to the stove, he quickly removed the frying pan from the eye and walked over to Sephiroth he placed the two slightly burnt eggs in his plate.

"Hope you like them well done," he said in a miffed tone.

Sephiroth looked his breakfast slightly disgusted by the two eggs. "Can I have a knife for by eggs dear?"

Cloud was amazed he was going to try them. He handed him a knife. "You can't be serious, are you actually going to try to eat those?"

"Of course, this is the first time you cooked breakfast for me and I am going to eat it."

He looked at him pointedly, "If I can eat MREs for weeks on end I can eat this." 1

"That doesn't make me feel better. Here, I'll redo them." he grabbed Sephiroth's plate before he actually try them.

Sephiroth hid his smile behind his cup of coffee, he loved the fact he could manipulate Cloud so easily.

"Well isn't this the perfect picture of domestic bliss. Now only thing you need is a pink apron and the picture would be complete."

"Seth it is too early in the morning for your sarcasm." Sephiroth stated.

He shrugged his shoulders and sat down across from his father. He looked at Cloud evilly "Yeah, I'll take two eggs scrabbled and try not to burn them this time blondie."

"Seth," Sephiroth warned.

"With cheese…" he added.

"Manners young man," he continued with his warning.

The teen rolled his eyes, "…Please."

"You're grounded today, again." Sephiroth said in a dead pan tone of voice.

Seth sighed, "Figures."

"You are never going to leave this house if you keep up with that attitude." his father told him.

"Yeah I get it." he replied.

'It's going to be one of those days.' Seth thought to himself as Cloud slapped down some eggs on his plate. He picked at them, 'Is that egg shell?'

"Are you sure I can't go?" Cloud begged.

"Yes, I am not sure if the deal will go through. Please be patient and wait here." He gave Cloud a quick kiss on the lips and left. He drove a short distance to meet a man about the property. He step out of the car and was amazed by the scenery. It was a little small for a dojo but it could still fit his purpose. The grounds were over grown with vegetation. The building was dirty but otherwise in good shape.

"When was the last time anyone was here?" he asked.

"About ten years. After dad died, mom had the place boarded up. She did not want to sell it. She was always sentimental."

"What about now. Why are you selling it?"

"Mom is gone and well I never was good with a sword, so the place is no use to me. Besides it feels right. I would like to see this place filled with students again. I believe it would make my father happy." The man replied.

Sephiroth continued to walk around the building. He could see the potential the place held, but also realized that it needed a lot of work. It was larger inside then he first thought, a pleasant surprise. He walked out back and noticed a large back yard and access to the beach. He smiled. It would be awhile before he could open it up, but with Cloud's help this could be a wonderful place to train young swordsmen.

"What do you think?" the man asked from behind him.

Sephiroth turned around to face the seller, "I believe we can do business together."

Cloud sat on the couch flipping channels. 'No, no, boring, romance, no. How is it we have a hundred and fifty some channels and there is nothing good to watch on any of them?'

The blonde sunk further into the couch to a point where he was barely sat in his seat, 'Why couldn't Sephiroth take me with him?'

Leon walked into the room and sat next to Cloud. He casually stretched one arm along the top of the couch above the other man's head, he turned his whole body toward Cloud, one leg lazily crossed over the other, and he laid his head on his out stretch arm.

"Bored already?"

Cloud only ignored him.

"You can't avoid me forever," he informed Cloud.

"But I can try."

A ghost of a smile graced Leon's lips, finally a response. "Where did Sephiroth go today?"

Cloud stared at Leon suspiciously "I don't know, all he would say is it was a surprise."

"I see," Leon replied.

There was a love seat, a recliner, and another place to sit on this couch where he would not be so close to him but, Leon had to pick the place right next to him. It was uncomfortable that he would set so close to him. Cloud moved to the other end of the couch, and Leon shifted so that he was again right next to Cloud. He tossed the remote to Leon as he got up to leave the room.

"He doesn't really love you. You are only a convenience."

"That's not true," he retorted.

"He will always love Catherine." Leon coolly stated.

"Yes and why shouldn't he? She was his wife and mother of his children. We have already worked through that." Cloud argued back.

"Are you sure?"

Cloud turned his back and walked away.

A small smile formed across Leon's face, 'I believe I hit a sore spot. Now I just have to use this to my advantage.'

XxXxXxX

Seth laid in his bed listening to the music that played on the radio. The rhythmic beats washed over him as thoughts of his new life swirled through his head. It has been three days since he arrived on Destiny Island, three long days of his brother avoiding him, of Cloud act like some giggling school girl around his father, speaking of his father, he was trying to be a good parent but honestly he was only annoying him, and then there was Leon. He seems to be stalking the blonde. It would be funny if it was not so sad. It was a silent war between the two and Leon was losing. They never really say anything but there was a tension between them. Oh it is not that Seth is psychic or specially intoned with other people's feeling, far from it. No, if the truth was told he overheard a conversation between the two. Apparently his cousin is head over heels in love with Cloud and has no problem telling him so. This causes Cloud to run to his father and throw himself at him.

'It's sickening. Honestly how many times must I be subjected to inadvertently seeing my father groped? Once in a lifetime is one too many! It's not that I disagree with him being with another man, no, I would be a hypocrite if I did, it's just that thinking or seeing him in a sexual matter is bizarre. Maybe I'll help Leon win over Cloud, kill two birds with one stone so to speak. Then again let Leon suffer, it's not like he has ever done anything for me.' Seth rolled over so he laid on his side continuing to think about his situation.

'Is that my future? To stalk after someone who does not love me in return. No unlike my cousin, I will make sure that Sora loves me back. Besides my brother has not made a move on the boy so he is still on the market, so to speak, unless he already had someone, but that would be very doubtfully. Maybe he is straight? Ha that would only make it more fun. But again that would be doubtful too. The few times I have seen him, he was looking at Riku starry eyed and blushing like crazy. It was cute how he acted. I wonder why Riku hasn't made a move. Maybe I'm wrong and he does have someone special in his life. Or he could be too innocent to understand subtle signs. If that is the case they will never get together. Good for me then, I always believed the direct approach is the best. My brother is no competition for me as far as the love department is concerned. If I had been here since day one, I would already have Sora on his hands and knees begging me for more.' Seth sighed heavily, that was a train of thought he did not want to go down. 'But what a pretty image it made.' He sat up and rubbed his eyes. 'Three days is long enough to be on house arrest, time to explore the island and the locals.'

XxXxXxX

'Next time I decide to explore the island I will have to remember to do it before dark. Honestly is there anyone out there?' he thought to himself as he walked down an abandoned alleyway in town.

"Who are you?" a voice from the shadows asked.

Seth looked around to pinpoint the source of voice, but the ally was too dark.

"Who wants to know?" he asked hatefully.

An older teenager stepped out of the shadows his reddish blonde hair was neatly fixed. He wore a white jacket with a long red cross on each sleeve. The most distinguished figure was a scar between his eyes on an otherwise faultless face.

"I do," he said dangerously.

"Why?" Seth replied. He knew how to put on the tough act too.

"Because you are on our turf," he said harshly.

"Our?" Seth questioned.

"Ours," a harsh feminine voice said as this mysterious person grabbed him from behind. She held his arms behind his back in a vice grip. He struggled to free himself but to no avail. If there was one thing that he truly hated was being restrained, 'At least I'm on my feet,' he reasoned. He continued to struggle but the girl held on tight.

'Damn this chick is strong. Is she on steroids or what?'

"I don't know you do I? No matter, you will come to know me well soon enough. Anyway considering you are new here and I am feeling_ generous_ tonight we will let you off with a light beating to teach you a lesson, never cross into our territory." Seifer said with a sick grin on his face.

Seth could feel fear rise from the pit of his stomach. It was a mixture of being restrained and the look in the other boy's eyes. Something told him that his guy got off on watching others in pain. That sick look in his eyes made him what to run. Masculinity be damned, there were more important things in life.

"What's wrong pretty boy don't want to play with us," he asked him as he cupped Seth's chin.

"Fuck off!" Seth screamed he kicked wildly at his attacker in front of him. Seifer stepped back quickly to avoid being hit. He dusted himself off angrily and noticed footprints on his favorite jacket.

"You little chicken wuss, look what you have done!" he pointed to the muddy spot on his arm.

"I was going to be nice but now you are going to…"

"Feel the pain!" his companion filled in for him.

Seifer removed his jacket before advancing on the boy again. Seth panic, he violently thwarted his body back and forth causing Fujin to lose her balance. He finally freed himself by throwing her over his back. He then took off in the opposite direction. He did not care if it ruined his reputation; he just wanted to get away from the two psychopaths. He almost made it but Seifer caught him by the back of his shirt. He swung him around and pressed him into the brick wall.

"Arg…" he cried out in pain.

"Back off!" Seth said threatening.

"You are in no position to threaten me." He hissed.

Sora quickly walked down the street to meet his friends at the movies. 'I can't be late again! I have been waiting to see this movie forever!'

"You stupid punk you're going to pay!" an angry voice said from an ally up ahead.

Sora immediately recognized the voice as Seifer.

'I wonder what unlucky person made him mad,' he thought to himself.

He carefully approached the ally, hoping to sneak pass by the bully. He was surprised to see Riku in his clutches.

All fear of missing the movie or being bullied himself vanished as he saw his friend in the hands of Seifer, 'I have to help him!'

He ran up to the pair just in time to see his friend knee Seifer in the groin. Sora wrench at the sight, sure he did not like him but as a guy he could sympathized. The older male fell to the ground in pain. Seth followed up with a quick knee to the face.

"R-Riku?" Sora asked questionably stepping forward to check on his friend.

Seth looked up, surprised to see Sora standing there. He was memorized by the other boy's eyes, he loves that color blue.

"Die!" roared Fujin. She grabbed Seth by the neck

A small choke sound escaped his lips. Sora panicked he did the first thing that came to his mind he grabbed a trash can lid and swing it as hard as he could at her head. A sickening thunderous sound resonated from the metal lid as it bent over her head. She turned and looked at him, a slow painful death was promised in her eyes. Sora dropped the trash can lid and slowly walked backwards away from her.

'It always works on wrestling, I mean sure the guy doesn't win but it at least stuns his opponent, no one ever just turns around annoyed right? Oh man she is going to kill me, if I only had a cookie sheet.' he thought to himself. 2

She reached for him, this gave Seth enough of a distraction that he was able to free himself. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around into the wall. He let loose a series of fierce blows; he fought like a wild beast: kicks, punches, and scratches that seem to come at random. She had a hard time to defeat herself as he continued the onslaught. Her counterpart got up and stumbled toward them. Seth saw this and turned his attention to Seifer. His violent streak surfaced as he fought with the older boy.

"Do you think I enjoy being held down? Do you think people enjoy being bullied?" he yelled.

"Answer me!" he continued as he hit him.

Sora backed himself so that he was against the wall, some of the things that Riku was saying did not make sense to him. He was frightened of him; he did not know that the boy had such a violent side. When Seth was satisfied that the bully would not get up he turned to look at Sora, he noticed that the boy was shaking.

"Come on!" Seth said as he grabbed Sora's hand and ran out of the alley and down the street. He ducked into the alley next to the theater pulling Sora with him. He pushed the boy against the wall and pinned him in. Sora still was shaking.

"It's ok, you're safe now," Seth reassured him.

"O-ok," he hesitated.

Seth gently cupped the other boy's chin and forced Sora to look at him.

"You really are something you know that?" he told the other boy.

"No, I'm not." Sora said as he turned away.

"Yes you are. You helped me with those creeps back there. You didn't have to do that."

Sora blushed and turned his head away. Seth gently touched his cheek with his hand.

"Why do you look away?" he wondered.

"I-I don't know," he stuttered out.

Seth leaned forward and kissed Sora's cheek. He pulled back a little to see Sora's reaction; he had to hide the laughter that bubbled up inside of him. His eyes were wide open like an owl's. A bright red blush graced his whole face. He was frozen in place as Seth moved forward and kissed the corner of his mouth before he kissed Sora fully on the lips. At first he Sora did not respond, he was too stunned; he allowed Seth to ravish his mouth as he pleased. Seth pulled the other boy closer to him as he continued to kiss him breathless. Sora slowly started to response to the kiss, he pushed against the invading tongue and brushed against it roughly as he tried his best to kiss him back. Sora entwined his fingers into Seth's silver hair. He snaked one of his arms around Sora's lower back to hold him in place and he used his free hand to untuck Sora's shirt. His hand roamed under the shirt memorizing every inch of Sora's body. Sora let out a low moan when Seth blushed over his nipple. Seth grinned wickedly as he broke the kiss. He loved the dazed look Sora had on his face. He tilted his head and licked the junction of Sora's neck before he bit the area. Sora's eyes rolled in the back of his head in pleasure as Seth sucked on the abused flesh. Sora held on to Seth tightly as the other boy molested him. Seth smiled wickedly; Sora was putty in his hands. He moved his hand down Sora's side gently, brushed his fingers ever the other's shorts before he ran his hand back up his thigh, to finally cupping his groin.

"Ah…Riku!" Sora cried out.

Angrily he pushed away from the brunette. He turned his back to Sora 'I shouldn't be upset, he doesn't know but still…' he turned to Sora to see the boy looking at the ground, a sad pout on his face.

Seth felt his heart drop for hurting his feelings, 'He looks like a lost puppy, so sad and lonely, and I did that.'

"I'm sorry," Seth genuinely said.

"It's ok. Say Riku do you know the time?" Sora replied.

Seth looked at his watch, pushed the indiglo button to see the numbers on it, "It's seven fifteen, why?"

"We'll going to be late to the movies!" Sora panicked. He grabbed the silver haired boy's hand and tried to drag him out of the alley but he would not move.

"Go on without me I'll catch up in a minute ok?"

Sora hesitated for a moment before finally agreeing.

Seth walked out of the alley and in the opposite direction of Sora.

Dazed Sora walked the short distance to the ticket line, there were quite a few people standing there already. He stood quietly in the back of the line; all he could think about was the kiss. Passionate, rough, demanding, wonderful it was all though things and more. The only fitting word he could think of to descript it was amazing. It was passion beyond anything that he has ever experienced before.

'But Riku acted mad when he broke the kiss. Did I do it right? Maybe I disappointed him. Maybe I'm a bad kisser! But it was my first kiss how can he expect it to be good at it like he was. He definitely had experience at it. I wonder how many people he has kissed? I wonder if he will kiss me again. I hope…' the boy was interrupted from his thought went Riku grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Sora," he said happily.

The said boy blushed and looked away from his friend. He started to play with the hem of his shirt in a nervous manner. "Hi," he finally said.

"What's wrong, don't you want to see this movie?" Riku asked concern evident in his voice.

Sora looked at him wide eyed, 'He acts like nothing happened! Maybe he is ok with everything then?'

Sora smiled back at him, "Of course I want to see the movie! I have been waiting for weeks for this movie to come out!"

"Ok then! Where are the others?" the silver haired boy asked.

Sora looked around for his other four friends, "There they are! Hey they're running late too!"

Selphie spotted Sora and ran up to him and hugged him energetically. She turned Riku and jumped into his arms "It is Sora and Riku! Are you ready to see the movie?" she asked while still hanging on to Riku.

'I will never get use to her greetings,' Riku solemnly thought to himself.

"Definitely. How about you?" Riku asked the cheerful girl as he pulled her off of him.

"Yep!" she grabbed onto Tidus' arm.

The six friends discussed their day as they waited in line for there tickets. Sora only listened half heartily to the conversation as they continued.

"Are you ok?" Kairi whispered to him.

"Fine, never better," he lied. Truthfully he was worried, but he could not tell her that.

She would have questioned him more but it was her turn to buy a ticket.

The teens bought their tickets and quickly filed into the movie theater.

Selphie dug into her pocket and pulled out fifty three cents. The girl pouted, she did not have enough money to buy any popcorn. She looked over at Tidus, there was her mark. She wrapped her arms around his neck to the boy's surprise.

"Tidus," she said in a sing song type of voice.

"You know that you are my bestest friend in the whole wide world. And there is no one who could replace you, right?" she started. 3

"Um…ok," he stuttered out. A light blush creped across his cheeks.

"And as my best friend you would do anything for me right?" she continued.

He nodded dumbly.

"Then you will buy me some popcorn, soda, and candy?" she asked hopefully.

He pulled away from her. "No way, you are hyper enough. You do not need any candy or soda!" He practically shouted.

She put on her best pout and stared at him. "Please," she begged.

He turned his back to her and noticed he was a few feet away from the concession stand.

He sighed heavily, "Ok fine."

He stepped up to the stand, "Can I get a large popcorn, two sodas, and a bag of M&M please." he told the man at the counter.

Selphie hugged him from behind and rubbed her cheek against his. The boy continued to blush. "But we are sharing the candy Selphie, got that?"

"That's fine we can put it in the popcorn. Mmm, chocolate and popcorn," she said, imagining the how wonderful it will taste.

The six friends filed into the theater itself, they sat in the front row. They laughed and joked with each other until the lights went down and the previews came on. Sora looked over at Riku who sat next to him. He was not sure how to ask Riku about earlier.

'This is frustrating, he is right there next to me and yet I can't talk to him.' He thought to himself.

Sora looked at Riku the boy was completely into the preview of some action movie that is supposed to come out later that summer. He pouted. Kairi looked over at him worried.

"Sora are you ok?" she whispered.

He turned to her surprised. "Peachy," he whispered back.

She wanted to pursue the matter more but a woman behind them rudely shh them. The rest of the movie Sora sat in silence. The movie itself was good, but Sora's mind was busy with other matters of the heart. Every now and again he would peek over at Riku. He was utterly into the movie, not a care in the world, it was unfair.

'Maybe I'm making more out of this then there needs to be. Riku seems fine with it. Maybe he doesn't want anyone to know about the kiss. That seems like him. He can be very secretive sometimes. I guess this is another one of his quirks. But still, I wish I knew how he felt about everything now and not have to wait.' He looked over at Riku once last time before focusing on the movie.

The movie ended and the group parted ways. Sora and Riku walked home together quietly. When they reached Sora's fence Riku stopped to say his good byes. Riku had been getting a weird vibe from his friend even since they left the theater.

He scratched the back of his head, "It's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow ok."

He started to walk away from Sora, but the brunette grabbed his arm. "Wait Riku, I have to ask you something."

He turned around to face Sora, "What is it?"

"I…" he started. He looked down and started to play with the hem of his shirt. He blushed brightly. 'Ok I have his undivided attention, so all I have to do now is tell him.'

He looked up at the other boy. He was patiently waiting for Sora's question. Sora did the first thing that came to mind; he leaned forward and kissed Riku. He was a little shocked by Sora's sudden actions, but it was a pleasant surprise. He rapped his arms around Sora's waist to bring him closer. The kiss was softer, less demanding then before. The kiss broke and Sora was relieved to see Riku smiling at him.

"So everything is ok right?" Sora asked hopefully.

"More then ok," he replied.

Sora smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips again.

"It really is getting late. I should be going." Riku said.

He let go of Sora and started to walk away.

"Wait Riku, Do you want to come over tomorrow?"

Riku turned to him with a smile, "Yeah, I'll see you bright and early ok."

"Ok see you tomorrow," he enthusiastically said.

Riku gave him one last quick kiss before they parted. Sora practically skipped into his house and up the stairs to his bedroom. He jumped on his bed and cuddled his pillow, he could not remember a time in his life that he was this happy. Riku obviously liked him too. Life could not be better for him. In his own mind he believed that nothing could go amiss. But how wrong he was, for next door in the shadows Seth watched him kiss his brother. A snarl formed across his face as he watched.

'So he gets to benefit from my hard work. That is so wrong. And yet I have no one to blame but myself. What am I going to do?'

XxXxXxX

Cloud laid in bed with Sephiroth, the argument he had with Leon was still fresh in his mind. He lied to Leon earlier; he had never talked to Sephiroth about Catherine in any depth. He had to wonder what part did she play in their relationship, or if she was even a factor.

'Damn it he got to me!'

He cuddled up to his older lover, "Sephi are you up?"

"Yes, what's wrong?" he asked groggily.

Cloud drew random patterns with his finger on Sephiroth's chest, "You love me right?"

Sephiroth snorted, "You know I do. What is this about?"

Cloud bit his bottom lip, 'Should I tell him about Leon? Should I ask him about Catherine?'

"Cloud," he said sternly interrupting his train of thought, "I'm not going to tell you about the surprise. Pester me all you want, you are going to have to wait till tomorrow to find out." He rolled over so that his back was turned to Cloud. "Good night."

Cloud rolled over to face away from Sephiroth, "Yeah good night," he said sadly. 'What am I going to do?' he thought before he fell into a restless sleep.

TBC…

* * *

Notes:

1. MRE means Meal Ready to Eat. Military food for when you are out in the field, and quite possibly the worst food every created.

2. This comes from the old hardcore matches. My friends and I always joked about the cookie sheet being the _'ultimate'_ weapon, because it made such a great sound when it was used. And the fact it's a cookie sheet, honestly.

3. Yes I know there is no such word as bestest and yes it is improper grammar, but honestly it seems like a term she would use.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. They do help keep me going. Sorry it took so long but I have had a rough month or so. And as always thanks for reading and please review


	4. Sunny Days

"Twins"

By: Lil Black Angel

Beta'd By: Robin Loire

Warning: Lots of cussing in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. I own no part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

* * *

10 years ago… 

_**The rain beat down on the roof, playing its own rhythmic melody. The lighting and thunder roared adding its own booming voice to the song. The storm raged through the night, and little Seth could not sleep. The lighting outside flashed, casting shadows in the room. Innocent objects took on a more sinister nature with each new illumination. Seth hid under his sheets but nothing could calm his fear. A branch fell from a tree in the front yard, landing with a loud crash. Seth sat up with a shout. **_

_**"Seth are you alright?" little Riku asked from the bottom bunk.**_

_**"N-no," he said shakily.**_

_**Riku got out of bed and climbed to the top bunk He pulled his brother into a tight hug and settled into bed with him. He petted his hair in a comforting manner, just like their mother would have done. **_

_**"It's ok Seth, it's just a storm," he said in a comforting voice.**_

_**"I know that, it's just that, I don't know. I'm scared," he cried.**_

_**The two boys settled into the bed and listened to the rain beat on the roof outside. And slowly things that were once scary regained their normal appearance and there was nothing to fear from rain or the shadows.**_

_**"Riku…" he started, "We will always be together right?"**_

_**Riku smiled, "Yeah we'll be best friends forever!"**_

_**Seth shook his head and said, "No we will be best brothers forever!"**_

_**"Yeah even better," Riku enthusiastically replied.**_

_**The two snuggled together and fell asleep as the storm raged on.**_

8 years before…

_**Riku hit the ground hard. The two bullies stood over him, sneers across their faces. **_

_**"Just give us your lunch money kid and this can all be over," the taller bully said. **_

_**"No," Riku replied defiantly.**_

_**"It's your funeral," the bully replied. **_

_**He raised his fist high in the air to strike Riku but it never came. Instead Seth had grabbed his arm, spun him around and hit him square in the jaw. The other bully let go of Riku and lunged at Seth. They rolled around in the dirt for a moment before the blonde bully was able to pin Seth under him. A flurry of blows landed on Seth's upper body and face. Seth tried to cover up but it did not help protect him from the worst of the blows. Riku got up he was wobbly on his feet but he had to help his brother. He used all of his strength to push the heavyset boy off his brother. Seth turn over coffining, trying to catch his breathe. The bully looked over to his companion but saw that he was knocked out. Riku helped Seth up and the two boys stood over the blonde. He gulped audibly and ran away from the angry twins. . **_

_**"Are you ok Riku?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. **_

_**"Ah-hn, how about you?" he replied.**_

_**Seth wiggled his front tooth with his tongue and it fell out. "Oh check it out," he said.**_

_**"Cool maybe the tooth fairy will visit you tonight. You could get a quarter for it."**_

_**Seth looked at his tooth, "No I think this one is worth a whole dollar."**_

End of flashback…

Awaken from his dreams, Riku turned over in his bed. _'What happened to you Seth? Where is my best friend, the guy that always had my back? What happen to you? Do you really think you were the only one hurt when mom died?'_

Riku sat up and stretched. He walked out of his room and down the hall to Seth's room. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He leaned his head on the door.

"Seth," he whispered.

He knocked lightly on the door, calling his brother's name again but to no avail. Seth did not open the door. Disheartened he walked back to his room and flopped on his bed, covering his face with his arms. _'He is back but at the same time he isn't. Is it so wrong to want the old Seth back? What am I going to do?'_ he thought to himself. He eventually fell into a restless sleep.

>>

Sephiroth woke up and turned to his blonde lover. _'Perhaps I was too harsh on him yesterday,'_ he thought to himself. He leaned over and kissed Cloud's shoulder, followed by his neck, and worked his way up to his ear. He lightly nibbled at it. Cloud tried to shrug the annoyance off him so he could get those extra few minutes of sleep but Sephiroth was persistent so he continued his assault, he kissed along Cloud's jaw line till he finally reached his lips. Cloud then woke up and kissed him back.

"Good morning love," Sephiroth said.

Cloud smiled, "Good morning to you too."

Sephiroth smiled back, "Get dressed and I will show you my surprise."

Cloud nodded his head and got out of bed. He turned to face the older man, "Sephiroth…" he began.

"Yes Cloud?"

Cloud bit his lower lip, '_Should I ask him?_' he debated with himself. He looked at his lover, he was in such a good mood this morning; it was rare. He had a certain twinkle in his eyes that Cloud had not seen in a long time. '_It would probably be best if I don't say anything to him today. Besides I can always ask him later._' Cloud reasoned with himself.

"Nothing, I'm just excited that's all," he lied.

Sephiroth's smile grew wider, "Then let's hurry up."

They quickly dressed and left the house. The drive to the dojo was quick and quiet. Sephiroth pulled up to the old dojo and stepped out of the car.

"Well what do you think?" he asked hopefully.

Cloud looked over at the old dojo, to say that it was run down was an understatement. He looked back at the older man with a confusing look in his eyes, "Sephiroth, it's…what is it?"

"A dojo, I plan on renovating it. And I want you to help me and when it opens I want you to be my assistant master."

"What? But we don't even use the same sword technique," he countered.

Sephiroth scratched his chin, "True but you can still work here with me. We could create our own technique."

"That would take years." _'And be very impractical,'_ he added mentally. It would not work in his opinion. They did not even use the same type of swords. And even if they did managed to fine some common ground who would want to learn it? This was a peace-loving island of fishermen, not warriors or soldiers.

"Would that be so bad?" he asked wistfully.

Cloud was stunned speechless. It was a simple question, but one that had a great impact on him. He looked away, ashamed that he ever doubted him. Leon had made a valiant point yesterday, and yes one day they will have to have a serious conversation about Catherine but right now was not the time. Sephiroth wanted to share his dream with him and that to Cloud was worth the world. He walked around the front of the building looking it over. "It's going to take a lot of work to fix this place."

"Yes it is but I think we can handle it," he replied.

Cloud kissed him chastity on the lips. "Agreed."

Sephiroth hugged him tightly, "I'll have all the paper work completed by the end of the week. By this Friday we will own this place."

Cloud pulled away, "Will you show me the rest of the dojo?"

Sephiroth took his hand, "Yes, of course."

>>

Sora held up a blue sleeveless shirt, "No, not this one either." He threw it on the pile of clothes that he had also rejected on his bed. He grabbed his trademark red jumper and held it up to his body, "Ah, this is useless I don't know what to wear. I mean this isn't like a real date or anything. I just asked him to come hang out. But still." He looked in his closet; he then realized that he had gone though almost his entire wardrobe. Frustrated he put on the jumper. He quickly fixed his bed and looked around the room. _'Ok everything is in order.'_ He walked downstairs and sat down at the breakfast table with a thump.

'_Where's mom?'_ he thought to himself. He looked around the room and found a note on the counter.

_Sora, _

_Gone shopping with my sister on the main island. I left you money in case I'm not home in time to make dinner._

_Mom_

_P.S. xoxo_

Sora found a twenty-dollar bill, which he put in his pocket. _'If shopping was a professional sport then my mom would be Michael Jordan._' He sarcastically thought. _'Wait if mom isn't here that means me and Riku will be here by ourselves.'_ Sora's face turned as red as his jumper at that thought. Suddenly the idea of Riku coming over seem like a bad one. "I should call him and cancel," he said as he grabbed the telephone, "but I don't have his number." He smacked the phone against his head, as let out a frustrated growl. His eyes lit up as an idea came to him, he could call Kairi and ask her to come over and hang out with them but the doorbell interrupted his thoughts. _'Ah, that must be Riku! Damn his timing!'_ He gathered his courage and answered the door.

"Hi," he said shakily.

"Hey Sora. Are you ok, you look a little pale," concern evident in his voice.

"No, I mean I'm fine." Sora stood there looking at the ground.

Riku tried to get Sora to look at him but the boy avoided his gaze. "Are you going to let me in?" he asked.

Sora stepped aside and allowed Riku to past. He stood in the living room waiting for Sora to join him.

"So what do you want to do?" Riku asked the other boy.

Sora thought about it, "I have the new Blitz ball 05 game, do you want to play?"

"Sounds great," he replied.

The boys settled down by the television in the living room and Sora turned on his game system. The nervousness that he felt earlier melted away as the opening animations of the game played.

"Ok I get to be the Stars, who do you want to be Riku?"

"Ah who's good?" he asked. Riku was not one for blitz ball; he only knew the basics of the game. And as for the league he did not know one team from the other.

"The Seahorses are a good team," Sora said while hiding a smile behind his hand.

"Ok," Riku said as he selected the team.

The game started off and Sora's team got the ball, his forward swam deep into Riku's territory.

"Ok how do I stop you?" Riku asked, already frustrated with the game.

"You have to try and steal the ball. Swim up to my guy and press X, if he is stronger then he will take the ball. Oh and the square button to pass," he answered him back a little absentmindedly. He was completely into the game.

Riku moved his player in front of Sora's forward, but Sora had him pass the ball to his left wing at the last minute, denying Riku the chance to steal the ball.

"Ah!" Riku said as he scrabbled to move his guy to Sora's.

"Press the triangle button to change characters," Sora informed him.

He did and was able to get a player that was close to Sora's. He tried to steal the ball but was unsuccessful. The left wing was then free to score. Sora threw his arms up in the air in victory.

"Ha score one for me!" he said cheerfully.

"Ok, you got one on me but just wait, I'll get you next time," Riku confidentially responded.

But Sora scored the next two points as well. The final score of the game was three to one. Riku looked at the screen angrily as Sora's team did a little victory dance. The brunette beside him was not paying attention to it, as he too was to busy doing his own victory dance with the controller still in his hand.

"I can't believe that you picked the Seahorses, they are the worst team in the league!" Sora said with a laugh.

Riku raised an eyebrow, "So that's how it is hn?"

A sheepish smile graced Sora's face as he looked at Riku. "I didn't think you would pick them."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Ok rematch, this time I'll just select my team by myself." He looked over the league and picked the Sharks.

"They sound like they can do some damage, just wait this time I'll get you."

"Yeah maybe but I still think I'll win!" Sora replied confidently.

The game was hard played but in the end Riku won three to two. He looked over at a pouting Sora, _'I wonder if he would mind if I kiss him?'_ He saw no reason not to, so he leaned over and gave Sora a quick peck on the lips. The smaller boy blushed and turned his head away. "Now it's one to one," a still pouting Sora whispered.

"Then how about a tie breaker, the winner gets whatever he wants," Riku said in a suggestive tone.

Sora blushed harder, "Anything?" he asked shyly.

"Within reason of course," Riku corrected.

Sora nodded dumbly and the boys started their third game. Riku was able to get the ball first this time, he had his player go deep into Sora's territory but Sora was able to steal it. Sora moved the ball to about the start line before Riku took control of it again. He passed it to another player then another, finally he had his character kick the ball and he scored.

"Ha one for me!" he bragged.

Sora scorned, "That's just one."

He moved closer to the television to get a better view, as the game continued; Sora was able to make the next goal.

"Take that Riku!" he shouted.

"Yeah, yeah it's tied now." Riku replied.

Riku took control of the ball a third time; he was able to move it deep into Sora's territory with a series of brilliant passes.

"Ah, get down there, you got to stop him!" Sora yelled at his team. He was losing his cool fast. He really wanted to win this game. However, Riku was able to score again against Sora's Stars. The game went between the two boys until the very end. Riku scored the winning goal in the last few seconds of the game.

Sora fell back on the carpet, his hands crossed over his face, "I lost," he moaned.

Riku looked over Sora; it would be so easy to declare him as his prize. He straddled his waist. Sora peeked through his crossed arms. He blushed as he realized the position that they were in. Riku grabbed Sora's arms and pinned them above his head. He brought his face down to a point that their noses barely touched. He then rubbed his nose against Sora's.

"Now let me think, what do I want?" He kissed Sora gently before he said "I think…" he traced his nose along his jaw line with a ghost like touch till he reached his ear "I want you…" he licked the outer shell of Sora's ear, "to make me lunch," he finally whispered.

Sora gasped as Riku got off of him, that was not what he expected.

"I didn't eat breakfast and I hungry. How about you?" he said nonchalantly.

Sora pouted as he got up, "You, you're…you're a meanie!"

Riku laughed at Sora's reaction, he could not remember the last time he was called that.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked angrily.

Riku pulled him into his arms and kissed him breathless. "Is this what you want?" he arrogantly asked.

Sora looked at him glassy eyed. Riku kissed him again before he pushed the other down to sit on the couch. He kneeled before him placing his hands on each of Sora's knees and spread his legs apart. "Should I declare you as my prize? Would that be fair?"

Sora was unsure how to answer Riku's questions, he looked down at the other boy, "I don't know."

"I don't think it would be fair," Riku answered his own question.

He reached up to kiss Sora again. "I don't want you to be a prize in some game, I think more of you than that." His hands traveled up his thighs under the fabric of Sora's jumper. He reached the tip of his underwear before he racked his nails down the other boy's legs sending chills up the smaller boy's spine. He then wrapped his arms around him and pulled Sora closer to him. "However if you want to continue this, that would be a different story."

Sora's blush spread to his whole face and neck he looked away before he answered again with, "I don't know."

"That's a popular answer today. Perhaps after you think about it, maybe after lunch," Riku said hopefully.

He did not wait for an answer instead he left Sora and entered the kitchen. The brunette quickly gathered his wits and followed Riku into the other room.

>>

Leon lay in bed; one arm folded over his head the other across his stomach. Memories of passed years flashed through his mind. His mind wondered to the first time he'd met Cloud.

_He had just finished his basic training and was assigned to his first post when he met Cloud. He smiled as he remembered the first time that he saw the blonde. He was standing guard at the entrance to the barracks. He remembered it well because of his perfect stance, slightly baggy uniform, and the few blonde spikes that made their way from under his hat. He was small for his age. There were two other soldiers standing around him teasing the boy. They took turns dishing out insults but he never replied back, he did not even twitch. Leon noticed that they were the same rank as himself and the blonde guard. He balled his hands into fists; he would not let this go any further. He stepped up and forcefully pushed one of them away. _

"_You have no right to tease him, he is a fellow solider you should treat him with respect," he angrily told them._

"_Get real," the one on the right said. _

"_Yeah, what's he to you anyway? Is he your girlfriend?" the other asked. They both laughed at this remark. _

"_I suggest that the two of you leave now," he growled. The two stopped laughing. Leon stared at them, a slow painful death was promised in his eyes. _

_One of the soldiers shivered, as a chill ran up his spine, "Hey man we didn't mean it. Come on, let's go." He grabbed his comrade by his arm and they left. _

_Leon turned to the blonde, "Are you ok?" he asked but he did not response. Leon showed him his ID and walked into the building. _

_Later that night he was surprise to see the same blonde walk into his room. _

"_Hi," the mysterious blonde said timidly. _

"_Hi," he answered back._

_The blonde took off his hat and jumped into the top bunk, "I guess we're roommates. My name is Cloud by the way." _

_Leon was shocked; he was lucky enough to stay in the same room as him. "My name is Leon."_

"_Nice to meet you," he extended his hand and Leon took it._

"_So…" Leon started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He answered it to be greeted by a first class solider, an officer. He quickly saluted him. _

"_Easy there, we're not on duty," the black haired man replied. _

"_Zack!" Cloud happily said as he jumped down from his bunk. He hugged him and turned to Leon embarrassed, "Zack is teaching me to use the buster sword." _

"_Sure," he simply stated. He watched his hope of having a chance with the blonde walk out the door, but a small voice in the back of his mind told him, at least he likes guys. Not all of his hope was extinguished. _

_He became close friends with Cloud over the next few months. They did everything together except for what he wanted. He wanted to get close to him, but that was impossible with Zack in the picture. But he would not step in between them he had too much honor to do that. He would just have to wait for his chance with the blonde. From what he heard Zack was a philanderer. He loved the ladies, he loved the guys, he basically loved anything with a pulse or at least that was the rumor. Apart of him hoped that it was not true, but another more selfish part wanted it to be true. He did not have to wait long for Zack to screw up; Cloud caught him kissing some girl. He ran back to their shared room where Leon was all too happy to comfort him. That night they became lovers. The next few months were the happiest that Leon had known. However like all good things it had to end. One night he went out with some of his buddies to celebrate his promotion and he got completely wasted. The next day he woke up with a strange woman in his bed. Cloud heard rumors but would not believe them, surely Leon would not be like Zack. But there was something about the rumor he could not shake. When he confronted Leon, he told him the truth. He begged Cloud to forgive him, but the blonde could not, his heart had been broken again. The next day Cloud transferred out of the base and into headquarters at Central._

He did not see him again until he visited his uncle a year ago and found out that Cloud was with Sephiroth. The only thing that the blonde wanted was someone to be faithful to him, to love him and Sephiroth could do that. He was loyal to a fault. But that did not mean that Leon was going to give up, far from it, he was going to win Cloud back and prove to him that he is the one for him.

>>

Sora sat across the kitchen table staring at Riku gloomily. He was pouting and it took all of Riku's resolve to not laugh. He decided that he had to do something about it. He slid his foot across the ground and up Sora's leg. The brunette straightened up in his sit. His eyes opened comically wide as he realized what Riku was doing to him. He slid his foot slowly along the calf for a moment before he moved to the knee. He circled the bony area before he moved up the thigh. He rubbed his foot up and down a few times before he teasingly rubbed his groin. Sora moaned and rested his head on the table. Riku realized that it did not take much to get to Sora. He moved his foot down to Sora's to get him to actively participate. He teasingly played with him but Sora just did not get it.

"Sora," he said huskily. "Don't you want to play with me?" he asked in the same sultry tone.

Sora looked up at him, his eyes glazed over and slightly out of focus, all he could was nodded his head. Riku smiled before he stood up. He grabbed the front of Sora's jumper to pull him up and out of his seat.

He gave him a quick kiss before he announced, "Tag you're it."

He pushed the boy away before he took a few steps back to see if Sora was going to go along with the game. The said boy shook his head to gain his composure. He jumped at Riku but he pulled away. Sora continued to chase Riku around the kitchen laughing, however Riku twisted and stepped away each and every time. Riku turned his back to Sora so that he could run into the living room. Seeing his chance Sora jumped on the boy's back. He was able to carry him to the couch where he collapsed belly first.

Sora sat up on Riku's hips in triumph, "Ha I win, now your it!"

Instead of bucking Sora off or trying to get to him, he laughed, "Not quite baby."

Sora pouted, "What do you mean?"

Riku turned his head so he could see the brunette and pointed to his lips. Sora caught on quickly and kissed him. He moved to get off of Riku but he wrapped his arm around his head and gave him another chaste kiss.

"Now you're it again," he teased.

"Nah-ah," he replied and kissed him quickly before Riku could push him away and run. Riku twisted under him so that he was lying on his back. He grabbed the front of Sora's outfit and pulled him down to kiss him, but unlike the other's this was a mind blowing, tongue twister that left them both panting. Riku rolled them over so that the other boy was on the bottom before he kissed him again. He kissed Sora's cheek lovingly, changing the tone of their play. His lips moved over Sora's soft skin to his ear. He bit his ear lobe gently before he suckled it. Sora moaned Riku's name. The boy smiled, he ran his hands up and down Sora's body to causing him to moan. Sora buried his hands in Riku's silver locks. He forced Riku to turn his head to meet him in a heated kiss.

"Sora are you home?" was the only warning Riku had before he found himself on the floor. He blinked, _'What happened?' _He looked up at his position on the ground to see Sora's mother.

"Sora honey what did I tell you about roughhousing in the living room?" she lectured.

"Sorry mom," he replied quietly.

"Are you ok Riku?" she asked sweetly. He could only nod dumbly.

"Mom what are you doing home I thought you were going shopping with your sister," Sora squeaked out.

"I was but when I got to the mall I realized that I forgot my wallet with all my credit cards in it," she sadly replied.

"Oh," Sora said. _'That would be like Lance Armstrong forgetting his bike at the Tour de France,'_ he sarcastically thought to himself.

"Anyway what have you been up too?" she asked nonchalantly.

Sora blushed and looked away. "We have been playing video games and stuff," Riku answered for him.

She shook her head, "Figures."

"Anyway Sora it's getting late and I've got to go do that thing I told you about with my father. So I'll see you tomorrow right?" he asked. He was just as embarrassed as Sora by the situation of almost being caught by his mom. He figured the best solution to this matter was to leave.

"Um yeah, we're suppose to meet the guys at Kairi's tomorrow so I'll see you then," Sora replied not looking at Riku. He hit Riku lightly in the arm as a boyish gesture of affection.

"Bye Sora, Mrs. Hikairi," he said as he left the house.

Seth walked aimlessly down the street. Plans of how he can steal Sora away from his brother danced in his head. But nothing he could think of would work in his opinion. He would have to turn Sora against Riku, but how? Sora did not strike him as someone who was really all that bright. That would be to his advantage. But his brother gets up at an ungodly hour just so he could spend as much time with Sora as possible. That was to his disadvantage. Perhaps he could somehow manipulate Sora into coming to his side, but how? That was the main question. The gears in his devious mind began to turn, but nothing seems to come to him.

>>

'_Damn this place is hot. I thought walking around during the day would be better. I can't even think in this heat!'_ he thought.

He continued his plotting when he came across Cosmo's. He looked over the place, and saw the large rocket on top, _'Someone is compromising.' _But despite the unusual appearance of the restaurant he walked inside. He sat at the counter and waited. A few minutes passed and still no service. He slammed his fist down on the counter and yelled, "Hey anyone back there or should I ask one the vermin around here for some service!"

"Don't piss your pants kid, I'll be with you when I'm with you!" Cid yelled from the storage room.

"Whatever," Seth said as he rolled his eyes. He rested his head on one hand and tapped the counter with the other.

Cid came out from the back, he took a long drag off of his cigarette as he looked over an annoyed Seth. "So who the hell are you?"

"Me? I'm a customer! Or are you to senile to know that?" he said outraged.

Cid took another drag before he said, "That's not what I asked you ankle biter. What's your name?"

"Who are you to ask my name?" he said arrogantly. 1

"Who am I? Who am I? I'm Cid fucking Highwind that's who. The great space explorer, the first man to make it to outer space and live, that's who! Now you little piss ant, answer my question!"

"Seth," he answered back.

"Well now was that so hard. So what do you want?"

"Water to start with."

"Big spender hn?" Cid joked as he place a large glass of nice cold ice water in front of him.

Seth gulped down his water, "Whatever."

Cid smiled at the boy before he turned his back and walked over to the grill. He threw on a hamburger before he turned to get Seth some more water. The boy gulped it down just as fast as the first. He refused to look at Cid, but the older man did not mind. He busied himself with work behind the counter.

"It's quiet here," he observed.

"True, summertime is the slowest time of the year. Most people are out fishing to support their families, and tourism is practically unheard of, unless it's fall people like to come in to watch the annual festival," he replied back in friendly conversation.

"Crappy place to open a restaurant then," Seth remarked.

"Not really, it has its advantages too," he smiled. Cid finished fixing the burger and placed it in front of Seth.

"I don't remember ordering this," he said.

"You didn't but you look hungry, so I made it for you." Cid argued back, crossing his arms across his chest.

Seth lifted the top bun and look at the food suspiciously. Lettuce tomatoes, and other normal fixings were on it.

"You didn't spit in it did you?" he asked eyeing the older man.

"Of course I did, a smart mouth brat like you deserves it!" he replied sarcastically.

Seth shrugged, "Hey at least your honest, I mean its not like I'm planning on paying anyway."

Cid turned his back to him murmuring something about smart mouth kids these days and such. After determining that the hamburger was safe Seth tried it. It was good, but he was not going to tell Cid that. He finished it and continued to sit at the counter sipping at his water quietly.

"Thanks for the grub old man but I've got to go," he said as he began to leave.

Cid throw a rag at Seth's head, "Not so fast there boy, first go burst the tables over there."

Seth pulled the rag off of his head angrily, "What! I'm not your servant."

"You are today," he said as he lit up another cigarette.

The silver haired boy slammed his hands down on the counter and stared intensely at Cid, the older man had his hands on his hips staring back just as hard. The unstoppable force meant the immovable object. Neither would give in. They continue their stare down until Cid swatted him with another rag.

"A little work won't kill you kid, now grab your diaper and get to cleaning those tables!" he argued.

"Gawk," he said before he grabbed the towel and walked over to do what Cid asked him to do.

"And when you're done with that, I have some dishes back here for you," he continued.

"Slave driver," he complained as he worked.

Seth ended up working for Cid until the start of the dinner rush, which was around five. They had their arguments but overall they got along quite well. Cid had just as bad an attitude as Seth, and would not let him pull one over on him. He made Seth do several difference jobs around the joint, including waiting, until Seth told a customer where he could get off on. At the end of the shift Seth finished up with the day's dishes, getting things ready for the night crew.

"You did good kid, I'm proud of you," he said, the pride in his voice evident.

Seth stretched his back, "Thanks."

"So Mr. Attitude can be nice," he laughed.

Seth rolled his eyes. Cid laughed at his response. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money.

"Here for you," he handed out the money.

"What?" Seth asked surprised.

"Come on now, you don't think I'm a slave driver did you?" he asked.

Seth quickly grabbed the money and pocketed it without counting it.

"So what was the point?" he asked confused.

"The point! The point was to make you work, that was the point! That and the fact my normal day girl called in sick, so I needed someone." Cid responded.

"I could have robbed you or something you know," Seth said looking to the side.

"Maybe but I don't think you would have," he said with a smile.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you remain me of me..."

"Oh great!" he interrupted.

"Hey! Do you kiss your mother with that sarcastic mouth?" he asked angrily.

Seth grabbed him by the collar, "Don't mention her."

"Ah, sore spot. You get into a fight or something?" he asked.

Seth let go of him and turned his back to Cid, his head down he answered, "No she's dead."

"Sorry to hear that," he genuinely replied.

"It's ok, you didn't know besides she died along time ago," he turned to face the older man again.

Cid placed his hand on the boy's shoulder in a comforting manner, but Seth quickly shrugged him off. "Don't touch me!" he said venomously.

"Ok," Cid said as he held his hands up.

"If you feel like it you can stop by anytime and I'll let you do some work for a little extra cash. Who knows, maybe if you lose that attitude I'll give you a job," he offered.

Seth turned to the side and smiled, "That wouldn't be so bad, I mean a senile old man like you could probably use my help."

Cid shook his fist at him half-heartedly, "Ah you smart ass."

Seth left the small restaurant and walked back home. Somewhere in the day he forgot about Riku, Sora, and everything else. He only concentrated on what task he had to do next. Working for Cid was not that bad; he could give just as well as he could take when it came to attitude. When he arrived Riku was sitting on the front porch.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

He shrugged. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he replied and continued to walk inside.

Riku gave him a weird look but decided not to ask. "Seth I want to talk to you," he said seriously.

"About what?" he asked curiously.

Riku stood up, there were so many things he wanted, no needed to know. "Well I…" he paused.

"That's the first time I've known you to be lost for words," he noted.

Seth walked up to him so that they were only a few inches apart. "Tell me," he whispered.

Riku looked into his brother's eyes, eyes that were so much like his own, he wanted to tell him so many things. He wanted to ask him so many things. This was the first time since Seth's return that he has been willing to talk with him. He grabbed his brother by the biceps to make such that he would not go anywhere. "I want to know what happened? Why did we grow apart?"

"We grew up, these things happen Riku, nothing more," he said and removed Riku's hands from his arms. He moved to go around Riku but he grabbed him again.

"You lied, just now. Tell me the truth. Do you hate me? Is that it?" he asked. He felt that his life depended on the answer to this question. If his brother said no then he knew that whatever it was, that was between them they could work it out, however if Seth said yes then he did not even want to consider that possibility.

"What do you think?" he said as he walked away.

"Wait, don't you leave me now answer my question! I want to know Seth!" he screamed. _'I need to know!' _he added mentally.

But Seth never answered him. Instead he ran into his room and locked the door behind him. He leaned on the door, and then slid down it to sit on the floor. One hand covered his face, "It's not that, it could never be that brother but it's just that I blame you. He ruined my life over you," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Footnotes:

1. Lloyd's favor phase from Tale of Symphonia, great game by Namco. I just had to borrow it; it was the only line that fit really.

If you are wondering who Zack is he had a very small part in Final Fantasy 7. As for Cid, I never liked how he was in Kingdom Hearts, he was just too nice, I preferred the Cid from Final Fantasy 7, the chain smoking, smart mouth, pilot.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate it. Reviews do help keep me going. And as always thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Summer Storms

"Twins"

By: Lil Black Angel

Beta'd by: Robin Loire

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, unbeta'd

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I own no part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

* * *

"Good morning it's only six thirty and it looks like…" Bam! Seth hit his alarm clock hard. He growled as he peeked out from under his covers. He crawled out of bed. 

'_Why am I doing this again? Oh yes to get to Sora first.'_ He threw on some clothes, he was not sure if they were clean or dirty, but they were the closest things to him. He ended up wearing a black anarchy shirt and long blue jeans shorts.

He snuck into Riku's room and turned off his alarm clock. _'Let's see how early you get up now.'_

He walked down stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed a cooler and quickly prepared some food and drinks to fill it. He then walked over to Sora's house.

'_I don't think anyone is up so how do I get in?'_ He left the cooler on the front porch before he walked around the property and saw a large tree outside Sora's opened window.

'_This is too perfect!'_ He climbed the tree and entered Sora's room without a sound. He slid into bed with Sora. He wrapped his arms around his waist and lay with the sleeping boy for a moment. He moved his arm up and down his side in a slow sensual manner. Sora squirmed under his hand. _'Ticklish? That's nice to know,'_ he thought to himself. He kissed Sora's neck to try to wake him up.

"Sora, wake up baby I have a surprise," he whispered.

But Sora pulled away from him. Seth moved his hand slowly across Sora's stomach. The boy giggled in his sleep. Seth continued to tickle him to wake him up. Sora rolled over to get away from Seth's roaming hands. He turned to face him when he open his eyes.

"Riku!" he said surprised.

Seth kissed him to quite him down, "Not so loud baby, you don't want to wake the whole island do you?"

"No," he said with a sleepily smile.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I wanted to surprise you today. Tell me is there anyplace we could go that would be totally private?" he asked.

Sora closed his eyes in concentration. His mind was still foggy from just waking up. "Mmm, I think I know a place. But we're suppose to meet up with the gang today to go out to the beach," he said.

Seth rubbed his hand gently over Sora's face. "But I've come up with a better plan, trust me you'll like this surprise."

"We can't blow them off again Riku. If we do they'll be mad at us," he whined.

"So what, they'll forgive us," he said trying to convince Sora. He snuggled up to the brunette. He placed small butterfly kisses along his neck and ear. "Please, it'll be fun."

Sora moaned. Riku could be very convincing when he wanted to be, he admitted to himself. "Ok, ok just let me get dressed," he finally caved in. He rolled out of bed and gathered his clothes before he when into his bathroom.

Seth got up and looked out the window, he glared at Riku's room, which was directly across from Sora's. He stuck his tongue out at him in a childish manner before he turned his attention back to the bathroom door. He grabbed Sora's top blanket and folded it so they could take it with them. Sora came out of the bathroom dressed in a blue t-shirt with an orange strip and black shorts.

"Ok ready," he said cheerfully.

They walked out the front door instead of climbing out of the window. Seth grabbed his cooler that he had prepared earlier on their way out. They walked to the docks in a comfortable silence. The sun was just starting to come up. The colors of a new day streaked across the sky, promising another warm summer day. Seth smiled to himself he knew that it would be a great day to steal Sora away.

"It's beautiful, I think this is the first time that I've seen the sun come up." Sora said.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, how about you Riku?" he wondered.

"Same here, I think it's wonderful," he said wistfully.

Sora led them to his small boat at the dock. "Ok Riku, last time I rowed it's your turn this time."

"Um ok, were are we going?" he asked trying to play it cool.

"To the kid's island of course, same as last time. Well we have to row around the island to the other side," he giggled out pointing to the small island across the channel.

'_What they have already got on private outing? Well go Riku. I guess I need to give you more credit,'_ Seth thought. Seth easily rowed over to the play island with the help of the outgoing tide. There was no dock on the outer side of the island so the boys had to drag the boat to a safe place so it would not drift away. "Where to now?" he asked.

"This way." Sora grabbed Seth's hand and led him to the top of a hill that overlooked the rest of the small island. In the very middle on top of the hill was a clearing that was hidden by brushes and large trees that grew over it. It was the perfect hide away. Seth spread the blanket out and grabbed the cooler. He pulled out a sandwich and handed it to Sora but he waved his hand. Seth did not feel that hungry either so he put it away.

"That's ok, I have plenty of food and drinks so…" he left the sentence unfinished.

"We could spend all day here," Sora finished.

"Only if you want too," He replied back. He smiled at him seductively, "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Riku, that's not funny," he said stunned. A small pout formed across his face as he turned away from the other boy.

"I'm not laughing am I?" he reached over to pet Sora's head. "I love your eyes and your smile there just like…" he pulled away before he finished his sentence.

"Like what?" he asked. He leaned closer to the-would-be Riku. He placed his own hand over the top of Seth's to reinsure him. Again Seth pulled away from him.

"You remain me of my mom. She had breath taking sapphire blue eyes, and a smile that just brightened your day, no matter what."

"She sounds wonderful," he said wistfully.

"She was." He turned his back to Sora, he placed his hands in his face then he sniffed quietly to keep from crying. It may have been five years since her death but Seth was still affected by it. Sora hugged him from behind resting his head on the other boys shoulder. "It's ok Riku. If you want to cry it's ok."

Seth sniffed again before he turned to face the other boy, "I don't need to cry, I'm done with that." He kissed him quickly before he pushed Sora down on the ground. He rested his head on the other boy's chest and wrapped his arms around him. "But I could use a nap, waking up early is for the birds."

Sora laughed at his antics, "Agreed, but can't you be on the bottom? You are really heavy."

"Nope, suffer." He snuggled into the other boy and fell asleep quickly. Sora knew that it was hopeless to get him to move. He yawned loudly before he too drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

>>

Cloud sat in the garage working on his motorcycle. It had not worked in over six months however Cloud still did not give up hope. It was his passion. He had brought the motorcycle from the army surplus; it was a classic Shin-Ra XLR military issue. Sure it has seen better days when he brought it, but the moment he saw it, it was love at first sight. It took him a year working on it in his free time to get it running property. It ran great until he blew the engine street racing. A classic vehicle like this requires original parts, or at least that was Cloud's opinion. It had taken him months to get the engine back in order the only thing that was needed was the new transmission. He received it only a week before he moved to the island with Sephiroth. With everyone out of the house he had the chance to install it and see if he could get his dream machine running again. He scratched his head, for some reason he could not get the engine to turn over. He got up to find his manual to the motorcycle. There had to be some small detail that he was missing. The door open to the garage and Leon walked in.

"Having fun?" he asked an annoyed Cloud.

"What do you want? I thought you were going fishing," he said hatefully.

"I did. However I've already caught plenty for dinner so I came back," he replied back coolly.

"Liar!" he accused.

He smiled at the blonde, "I was lucky." He moved closer to Cloud. He stood in the other man's personal space. He reached forward to wipe a snug of grease from Cloud's face.

"Don't," he growled dangerously.

But Leon did not comply with his demand. "But you have grease on your face."

He pulled away violently, "Leave it alone Leon. How many times do I have to tell you…"

"That you are with Sephiroth now and are in love and whatever. I know this speech already," he finished for him bitterly.

Cloud looked at him angrily. Again Leon moved into his personally space. He backed Cloud up into a wall, he placed his hands on either sides of his head to block him in. "The same old lines over and over again. The same arguments, I'm sick of it."

"Good, so am I. Now let me be," he practically yelled.

"You misunderstand me." He moved forward and kissed him. He grabbed Cloud's face forcefully to hold him still as he deepened the kiss. Leon did not want it to end; he knew as soon as he did Cloud would slug him, something he deserved. But for this moment he had Cloud. In that moment he knew what Heaven must feel like. It was the feeling of fulfillment. His tongue plundered Cloud's mouth without mercy. Leon was surprised when Cloud's tongue moved against his. He was overjoyed to feel Cloud kiss him back. Leon moved his hands down the other's body and around his waist pulling him closer. When the need for air became too great they broke the heated kiss. Leon smiled, a rare sight. But Cloud pushed him away.

'_What have I done?' _he thought to himself.

"Don't shy away now," he tried to grab Cloud's arm but the blonde pulled away from him.

"You!" he shouted as he threw a punch at Leon but the brunette dodged him and spun him around capturing him in his arms.

"Why are you mad Cloud? You kissed me back! You want me just as much as I want you admit it!" he argued.

Cloud had no answers for him. He looked down ashamed of himself. Leon had the ability to make him question his love for Sephiroth and his new life that he was trying to build with him. How can he do that? Was it his relentless pursue of the matter or perhaps the weakness in his own heart? Leon tightened his grip on Cloud, pulling him closer than before. He placed small kisses along his neck. He turned him around and kissed him again, stopping Cloud's train of thought. Cloud eagerly kissed him back. Leon pressed him into the wall. The kiss was savage. Annoyed with the barrier of clothing between them, Leon tried to pull Cloud's shirt off. His hands roamed underneath the material to explore his chest.

"Cloud are you home?" Sephiroth called out from the front door. He removed his shoes and walked through the house looking for him. _'He should be home,'_ he thought to himself.

Cloud quickly pushed Leon away. He placed his hand over his mouth in disbelieve at what he was about to do with Leon. He gathered his wits quickly before he answered back. He called out, "Yes I'm in the garage, dear."

Leon bit back the bitterness that he felt when he heard Cloud use the term of endearment. Cloud walked into the house to greet his lover. Sephiroth smiled when he saw Cloud's physical state. He was flushed and had a grease streaks across his nose and left cheek.

"Enjoying your work that much?" he grabbed a rag from the sink and walked up to Cloud. He kissed him gently on the lips before he took the rag and cleaned his face lovingly.

"You know I do," he replied smiling.

Leon came out of the garage in time to see the exchange. _'He treats him like one of his kids.'_

Cloud reached up and kissed him again, to make up for his infidelity earlier. But Sephiroth broke the kiss early. He looked up and saw Leon standing in the entranceway to the garage. Suspicion and jealously started to creep into the back of his mind but he quickly dismissed it as paranoia. His nephew and his lover would never betray him.

"Sephiroth how did everything go today?" Cloud asked.

He looked down at him, "Fine. Leon what are you doing back so early from your fishing trip?"

Leon rolled his eyes, "I caught my allowed quota for today," he replied back deadpan.

Sephiroth nodded his head, "I see."

Cloud went to embrace the older man but he caught him by the forearms, "I know what you are doing," he stated.

Cloud's heart froze; he swallowed a large lump that was in his throat. "What is that?" he asked shakily.

"You are trying to get me just as dirty as you, my little grease monkey," he teased.

Cloud grasped, he was relieved that he did not guess correctly. Leon rolled his eyes he started to leave the kitchen.

"Where are you going nephew?" he questioned.

"I'm going to clean the fish I caught so we can have them for dinner," he replied in his normal serious voice.

"Later," Cloud replied. Leon nodded in his direction, _'Definitely,'_ he thought to himself.

He then turned to his mate. "So I'm a dirty little grease monkey?" he asked mischievously.

"Yes you are but you are my grease monkey," he replied passionately.

Cloud kissed him again before he replied, "Yes I am."

>>

The first thing that Sora noticed when he woke up was a heavy weight on his chest. In a way it was a comforting weight. Sora wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders and head. He petted the other boy's hair; he loved how soft it felt between his fingers. A wick idea formed in his mind; perhaps he should pay him back for waking him up this morning. One hand gently traveled down Seth's side, Sora blushed when his hand glided across his butt before his hand went up his shirt. His fingers barely touched Seth's skin as it traveled up his back. The boy twitched under the touch, he tried to reach around and stop the annoyance but he could not get to it. Sleepily he opened his eyes and looked at a smiling Sora.

"Is that how it is?" he said, his voice still rough from sleeping. Sora hand moved up and down trying to find that one spot that would make him laugh. Seth smiled back at his own hands traveled to Sora's sides.

"Unfortunately for you I'm not ticklish." With that said he unleashed his own attack. The smaller male was surprised when Seth started his assault. He twisted and bucked his hips to get Seth off of him. But the other boy was stronger, he held him down as he continued to make him laugh.

"Mercy, mercy, please…" he gasped between breathes.

Seth finally let up; he sat up on Sora's hips. He smiled cockily at the boy under him. Seth had to admit that Sora looked good under him panting and blushing the way that he was.

"No fair," he said breathless.

"Who said life was fair?" he asked him.

Sora wiggled his hips and tried to push Seth off of him, "Get off your heavy," he complained.

Seth rolled them over so that Sora now was on top. The brunette smiled triumphantly, "Yeah, this is how it should be."

Seth smiled back at him, "I can still dominate you from the bottom you know."

Sora looked at him confused, "How's that?"

"Like this," he said before he tickled the other's right side. Sora gasped and they rolled over again. "See, you'll never be able to top me as long as you are so ticklish."

Sora pouted, "I can't help it."

"I know that's just another reason why I like you so much," he said honestly.

Sora groaned as he moved under him again trying to get comfortable under the heavy weight. Seth moaned, Sora had no idea how he was effecting him. He moved so that he sat in between Sora's legs, he placed his hands on either side of his head, so that his weight was off of Sora. "Better?" he asked. Sora nodded dumbly. "Do you have any idea how you effect me?" he asked him again.

Sora only shook his head. He lowered his head so that he was only a few inches away from Sora's face, "Let me show you then," he whispered.

He closed the space between them and kissed Sora sweetly. He tasted of cinnamon; it was intoxicating he desired more. His hands roamed under Sora's shirt. His nails raked down his chest, marking him. Sora broke the kiss with a yelp. But Seth was not deterred; he moved on to kiss his neck. He concentrated on one spot, the junction between Sora's neck and shoulder, again marking him. Sora moaned and bucked under Seth. He wanted to do more than sit there and let his boyfriend have his way with him; he wanted to be an active participant. He started by running his hands over the other's chest. He brushed across his nipples causing him to groan deeply. Shivers ran through his body, Sora was a quick learner Seth decided. Sora began to kiss Seth's neck, just like he was doing to him. He licked the pulse of his jugular before he started to suck at it. Seth stopped his actives to enjoy the wonderful feeling of Sora's lips. He hovered over Sora with his eyes closed and allowed him to continue his ministers. Sora pulled away and looked at the other.

"Riku?" he asked concerned. Seth opened his eyes to look at the other. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked nervously.

He shook his head and gave Sora a quick kiss on the lips to reinsure him. "No you were doing everything right."

Seth quickly removed Sora's shirt. He sat up and looked over Sora's body much to the boy's discomfort. He was perfect, slightly tanned, his body was fit he had muscular definition but it was not overly done, the only marks that were on him were the one's that he had just placed there. He smiled at him. His hands traveled down Sora's chest to his pants. His reached down with his right hand and palmed the other's groin. He loved the look of shock on his face. Sora could not believe that Riku was this forward. He tried to undo his pants but Sora slapped his hand away.

"Out here?" he questioned shyly.

"Yes," he said with a hint of laughter in his voice. His right hand traveled across Sora's chest drawing random patterns on it. Sora was confused by all the new feelings bubbling up inside of him; want, confusion, embarrassment, everything shun brightly in his blue eyes. It was breathtaking to behold. No matter how much he wanted to Seth knew that Sora would not let him go any further at this moment. He rolled his eyes, "What would you like to do then?" he asked.

Sora thought about it for a moment. "How about something to eat?"

"Ok that's fine." He let him up. He grabbed a sandwich from the red cooler and handed it to Sora before he grabbed one for himself.

"What would you like to do after we eat?" Sora asked.

"Hm? What's that babe?" Seth asked as he chewed on his sandwich.

"Why do you do that?" he asked puffing out his cheeks in a pout.

"What?" Seth asked nonchalantly.

"Call me baby and babe and stuff," Sora replied annoyed.

"You don't like that?" he asked.

He looked away, "I don't know, it's just you haven't really done that before." He observed.

"Oh, well, you know as a relationship progresses sometimes people give each other pet names," he explained as if telling something to a child.

"I know that!" Sora huffed.

"Ah! I get it you don't like your pet name. Maybe you would prefer tiger or something tough like that?" he asked with a smile.

Sora nodded enthusiastically. Seth scratched his chin in thought. "But you remind me of a kitten instead."

"What!" he shouted outraged. He slapped Seth playfully across the arm. He could only laugh at Sora's reaction. Seth took another bite out of his sandwich as he continued to laugh at him.

"I hope you choke!" Sora said in mock anger. Seth gave him a-lop sided smile. He had this arrogant charm to him that Sora found irresistible. He quickly came to realize that he could never stay mad at Riku for long; there was just something special about him that Sora could not put his finger on. But he would at less try to act it long enough to get an apology from him.

Seth stuck his bottom lip out in a mock pout. "You hurt my feelings babe. How about you give me a nickname, it'll make you feel better," he suggested.

Sora looked away from him, "How about meanie?" he replied sarcastically.

Seth twitched his nose slightly put off by Sora's response. He lay back on the blanket with his eyes closed. "Mmm…" he moaned.

Sora turned his head to the side questionably, "What are you doing?" he asked. He placed each of his hands on either side of his head. Looking down at the other boy, he noticed he had a small smile across his face.

Seth opened one eye to take a peek at Sora. "Ok, I'm a meanie, well more like the big bad wolf. You know about the big bad wolf don't you?" he asked.

"What?" he asked, confused by his response.

"The big bad wolf, from Little Red Riding Hood. He eats grandma so he can pretend to be her to get to the girl," he explained.

"So? What's the point?" he asked.

"You know the real story behind it don't you? You know the real meaning of it right?" he said. He was trying to give Sora a small hint at the truth, not just about himself either.

"Riku?" he questioned. He was stumped by the other boy's change in attitude.

He smiled sadly at him as he petted his head. "I'm like the wolf you see, I'm the wolf in sheep's clothing. So maybe I am a meanie."

Sora turned his head side to side confused. "The real meaning? But it's just a stupid fairy tale."

"Of course it is," he said with a laugh.

"You're weird," he said twitching his nose.

"Yeah but you still like me right?" asked with a smug smile on his face.

Sora looked up at the sky with a large grin across his face, "Yeah, I still like you."

Seth looked up at the same blue sky with a smile across his face as well.

>>

Riku woke up with a yawn. He stretched and looked at his clock. "What!" he shouted. He could not believe his eyes, it was pass eleven o'clock. He never sleeps in like that, so why was today different he wondered. He was absolutely sure that he had set his alarm clock last night but then why did it not go off. Is it broken? He picked it up and shook it close to his ear. Nothing rattled in it. He wiped his face with his hand before he placed it down on his nightstand.

'_I guest I was wrong. I hope Sora and the others aren't mad at me for being late,'_ he thought to himself.

He quickly got dressed and walked over to Sora's. Mrs. Hikairi greeted him at the door. "Hello Riku how are you doing?"

"Fine and you?" he replied politely.

She answered back, "Good."

"Is Sora here?" he asked getting to the point.

"No, he was gone when I got up. I thought that he was with you," she replied a little concerned about her son's whereabouts.

"No, I guess he is with the others. Ok thanks," He waved goodbye and left the house.

"Anytime Riku, bye," she said and went inside.

He left Sora's house and walked down the street to Kairi's. He spotted the others sitting on the front porch talking. He jogged up to them happily, thinking that they would know where Sora is. "Hi guys!"

"Riku!" Selphie shouted enthusiastically.

"Where's Sora?" she asked him before he reached them.

Riku was stunned. "I thought he was with you," he said concerned.

"We thought he was with you but I guess not," Kairi replied.

"Maybe he is still in bed," Tidus suggested.

Riku replied, "No, I already check his house." He turned his back to the group to look over the neighborhood.

"This is bad ya, Sora would never just blow his friends off," Wakka reasoned.

"True, maybe he thought we were suppose to meet at the beach," Kairi suggested, standing up ready to go.

"Yeah that's probably it, I can see him now complaining that we are late!" Tidus exclaimed.

Kairi nodded her agreement. The five friends quickly left the house and headed to the beach to hoping to meet their friend.

>>

Seth stretched lazily on the blanket. When was the last time he could just waste the day away like this? Definitely not before his imprisonment. Perhaps never, his father was not one to waste time like this. But then again, laying here with Sora was not a waste of time, in his opinion. The boy was happily in his arms as he petted his hair. He could have sworn that the brunette was purring but that was probably his imagination. He closed his eyes; this was the first time in a long time that he was happy. Yes it was at his brother's expense, but he owed him just a little happiness. It was his fault after all. This pain, this emptiness in his soul was too much to handle at times. But for this moment he could bare it. But for how long, that was the real question. How long will it take until Sora figures it out? He shook his head, it did not matter really, and nothing did anymore. _'Yeah right I'm the big bad wolf,'_ he thought sarcastically to himself.

>>

They fanned out on the beach at their play island, calling for Sora with no luck. They looked high and low on the small island but no one could find him. After about a half an hour they gathered at the dock to talk. No one knew where the brunette boy was.

"Maybe we should split up," Kairi suggested.

"I'm with Tidus!" Selphie enthusiastically answered, hugging the blonde boy from behind.

"Ok then Wakka, Riku, and I will be the second group," the red headed girl said.

"Not to be rude Kairi but I think that I would like be in Tidus' group," Wakka politely said.

"Why's that?" the blonde boy asked him.

"Because someone has to chaperon you two. If I were to leave you alone out here you would just go somewhere private ya," he teased making little kissing noises just to infuriate Tidus further.

The blonde boy blushed brightly. "That's not true, it's not like that! We're just friends!" he argued back.

Selphie placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "Don't listen to him, it _is_ like that!" she rebutted.

Poor Tidus blushed brighter as Wakka patted him on the back. "See you need me, ya. Otherwise you wouldn't get anything done."

His friends laughed as he tried to get to Wakka but Riku held him back.

"Ok but seriously we need to start looking. I guess Kairi and I will go back to the mainland and you three can look around here." Riku suggested, taking the role as leader.

"How will we know if you guys find him?" Selphie asked.

"We'll meet back at my house in three hours. Is that good for everyone?" Kairi answered.

"Yeah," they replied. The two groups split up. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka would stay on the kid's island and the other two would look around town for Sora.

Selphie waved good-bye to her friends as the two rowed away. Tidus had a wick smile across his face. "Now that Riku is gone no one is here to hold me back from getting you."

Wakka spun his ball on his fingertip as he said, "Maybe but you'll have to catch me first." He threw his ball at Tidus and took off laughing. Tidus on the other hand did not find it half as funny and charged after him with the blitz ball in his hand.

"Get back here!" he yelled and threw the ball at his friend but spun around and caught it without losing a step.

"Guys we are supposed to look for Sora," she whined. "Guys…" she continued as she chased after them.

>>

Elsewhere in town…

"I don't see him anywhere," Riku complained. He had this sinking feeling since he woke up and it just would not leave him. He needed to see Sora; he had to make sure he was safe.

"I never would have guessed that you were the worrying type," Kairi commented.

"Hm? What do you mean? I'm not worried," Riku said trying to play it off.

"I mean you care about Sora, right?" she asked.

"Of course I do he's my friend," he answered without thought or hesitation.

"Like a boyfriend?" she hinted.

He raised one silver eyebrow, "What if I do?" he asked.

She clapped her hands together and let out a squeak. "I knew it!"

Riku looked at her suspiciously, "How did you know?"

"Sora told me, we are best friends after all. I just wanted to see if you would admit to it," she replied confidently.

"Why?" he asked, confused by the girl's actions.

"You seem secretive, I just…I don't want to see Sora hurt, that's all," she confessed.

"I won't hurt him," he said, the tone in his voice was final.

"I hope so," she said as she grabbed his hand, "Come on, and let's go find Sora."

Riku had spent all day looking for Sora and yet no one was able to find him. The five friends sat on Kairi's porch. They were back to square one. No one on the whole island had seen Sora that day.

"This is impossible, he has to be somewhere," Kairi complained.

"Do you think he was abducted by aliens?" Selphie asked.

"There is no such thing as aliens," Tidus countered. The sunny girl crossed her arms as she turned away from Tidus with a pout.

"Ok, so outside of that, where could Sora have gone?" Riku pondered.

"I don't know but I'm hungry," Tidus complained.

"This is no time to think about your stomach ya," Wakka angrily remarked.

"His grandpa's?" Kairi suddenly suggested. "Whenever he needs help in his shop he always gets Sora to help him. Did anyone check there?" They all shook their heads in the negative. She snapped her fingers, "That must be it! I'll get his number to call." Kairi ran up to her room and looked through her organizer. Finding the number she quickly called him hoping to find the missing boy. The phone rang a few times before an elderly man answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Grandpa Hikairi is Sora there?" she asked.

"What? No I don't want any thanks," he replied.

"Hn?" she held the phone away from her looking at it confusedly. It came to her that his hearing aid must not be working properly. "No, is Sora there?" she said louder.

"Hn? What Sora? Yeah he is a good kid," he answered not fully understanding the question.

Kairi's mother knocked on her door lightly before she opened it, "Kairi dinner is ready. " It distracted her from what the elderly man had said.

"Ok mom, I'll be down in a minute," she replied.

"Thanks Grandpa Hikairi, tell Sora I'll see him later bye," she happily said.

"What? Ok but I haven't seen Sora this week," he answered.

But Kairi did not hear him; she had already hung up the phone. She skipped down the stairs to see her friends waiting for her at the dining room table.

"I was right, Sora is with his grandpa," she said confidentially.

"Good, I'm glad he is ok, but I am so going to yell at him for making us worry about him," Selphie replied.

"Yeah," Tidus agreed. "But it's his loss, he is going to miss his favorite dinner," he continued. Riku smiled at his new friends comments but he was still worried about him. He would not stop worrying until he saw the boy for himself.

>>

The sun had almost completely sat when Seth and Sora made it back to the dock. They took their time in getting back home. Seth did not want the day to end but like all good things time has a way of taking it away. When they arrived at Sora's house Seth wrapped his arm around Sora's neck and kissed his temple.

"Bye Sora, I'll see you later ok," he whispered.

"Ok Riku," he happily replied.

Seth left him and walked into his own house. When he entered it he was surprise to see Riku sitting on the couch watching television. Riku glanced over at his brother and noticed the cooler he was carrying.

"Where did you go today?" he asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"Out for a picnic," he replied.

"With who?" he asked suspiciously.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," he said before be walked into the kitchen. There was something unsettling about his answer. He followed his twin into the kitchen.

"Try me," he said threateningly.

"Mmm, hostile, that is so unlike you," Seth replied turning away from his brother, walking to the sink. Again he followed him. It was at this point that Riku noticed a mark on his brother's neck. Timidity he touched the area with two fingers. Seth was surprised by the gentleness of the touch, if it could be called that. It sent shivers up and down his back.

"What is that?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Seth pushed his hand away from him. He considered playing dumb or lying for a moment but what was the point.

He looked Riku in the eye and replied, "It's a hickey."

Riku swallow hard, "Who gave it to you?" he asked fearing the answer.

"Sora," he whispered but it was loud enough so that Riku could hear him.

Riku was blinded by fury. He struck Seth across the face. He held his chin, "Ok I deserved that," he admitted.

But Riku did not care what excuse his brother had or whatever he had to say for himself, he just wanted to hurt him. Riku grabbed Seth by the collar and slammed him into the cabinets. "You…" he stated angrily through clinked teeth. He then spun him around and threw him to the ground.

"I can't believe you would take advantage of Sora like that."

Not being one to lie there and take it he jumped up and hit Riku hard across the face. "So what if I did. I wasn't the only one to lie to him!" he accused.

Riku was stunned by the accusation; he took a step back away from his twin. He shook his head, "No I didn't…"

"Right…you just didn't tell him the whole truth, that is so much better," he sarcastically replied.

Riku continued to shake his head. "Shut up!" he yelled as he took another swing at Seth but the boy easily dodged it and returned it with a knee to Riku's stomach. He doubled over and fell to the ground.

Seth looped over him smugly. "You don't deserve Sora. I think he would be much happier with me."

Riku got up to his hands and knees and angrily looked at him. "Bastard."

Seth scratched his head, "No, I'm legitimately my father's son."

His nonchalant reply fueled Riku's anger; he pushed off the ground and tackled Seth. He then straddled his waist before he started to hit him as hard as he could.

Seth let out a yelp, _'Ok so teasing Riku wasn't a good idea.'_

He knew that he could not lie there and take the beating that Riku wanted to give him. He grabbed Riku's hands trying to prevent him from striking him anymore. He fought with Riku and was eventually able to roll them over so that he was on top. He gave just as much punishment as he received in a furry of wild blows. Riku fought his way from underneath him. He pushed his brother off of him and got to his feet at the same time Seth did. He smiled at Riku. It seemed that everything Seth did pissed him off more, if that was possible. He let out a loud battle cry and charged at Seth. He grabbed him around his waist lifted him up and forced both of them through the back screen door. The loud crash caught the attention of the other men in the house. They quickly ran to the kitchen to see what the cause of the noise. Sephiroth was shocked to see the damage to his back door. Angrily he stalked outside to see his two sons fighting.

"Boys!" he bellowed out. He grabbed the one on top and pulled him off of the other. "What are you two fighting about?" he sneered.

Neither said anything, they only looked away. He looked between the two, "I asked a question now answer me!" But again neither would answer. "Fine have it your way, both of you go to your rooms for the rest of the night. I will decide your punishment later."

They quickly walked into the house and up to their rooms without a word.

"Sephiroth," Cloud said timidity. The older male turned to him, anger still shun in his eyes. "It really isn't that bad. I can fix this in no time. The screen is not…"

"That is not the point Cloud, they…agrr…I was hoping that they could get along here. I thought that if we were away from Central, the place where their mother died they could heal. But no…I must be a terrible father," he angrily replied.

"Sephi, you are not a terrible father. The boys, for whatever reason fought, that is not your fault. Siblings fight, it's one of though universal rules," he tried to reason with him.

Sephiroth sat on the steps. He slumped over resting his face in his hands. The anger inside of him slowly faded into doubt and self-pity. Cloud sat behind him wrapping arms around him. He rested his head on Sephiroth's shoulder. The warmth that radiated from his body was comforting to the older man. He sighed heavily, "Cloud I couldn't tell who was who just now. Is that a mark of a good father?"

The blonde was taken back by his confession. "They are identical twins."

"But Catherine could always tell them apart. Even when they pretended to be each other she knew," he stated sadly.

"She was special, she was their mother," he tried to give some comfort to him but it did not seem to help.

"And I am there father, I should be able to at least tell them apart," he argued back.

Cloud had no answer for him. No matter what he said, Sephiroth would just throw it back at him. He tightened his grip around his body. The best he could do was let him rant and comfort him when he was done.

"It is because I was never really there for them like I should have been. I mean I was there during the holidays and special events but I never took the time to be there during mundane events, the everyday. My job was my life and now they are the ones paying for it."

His lover kissed his cheek, "At the time you did the best you could. As for right now, you can spend the rest of your life regretting you're past choices or you can get up and live your life as it is now. The boys still need you, it's not too late."

Sephiroth turned to look at Cloud, "You're right," he said quietly. He gave him a small peck on the lips before he got up. "I need some time to myself though, if that's ok."

Cloud gave him a small smile, "Of course." The two parted ways, Sephiroth when to his study and Cloud stayed to fix the broken door.

>>

Later that night…

The storm clouds gathered around the small island. The thunder crashed announcing its coming. Sora looked outside his window, "Man it's going to be a bad one." He made sure that his window was locked and shut tight. He removed his shirt as he walked into his bathroom and threw it to the ground carelessly. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the purplish mark on his neck.

'_I hope the guys don't tease me about this,'_ he gloomily thought.

The loud boom of lighting striking close shook the house, causing the lights to flicker. "Ok so a shower is a bad idea right now," he said to himself. Sora walked back into his bedroom. Lighting cracked outside again causing the lights to flicker.

He looked around his room, "That was close by." He glanced out his window again he could barely see anything. He jumped back when something hit his window.

"Sora," someone from outside called. Again a pebble hit his window. "Come on Sora it's starting to rain," he called out. Sora opened his window and poked his head outside.

"Riku?" he paused for a moment to let his heart settle back into his chest. "Oh Riku, come in," he invited.

The other boy quickly climbed the tree to enter Sora's room. He was only slightly wet, a few drops of water rolled down his face. His breath was heavy as he stared at a puzzled Sora.

Sora touched the bruise across the other's cheek gently, "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it," he said. He cupped his hand gently as he kissed it.

"What are you doing here its kind of late," Sora asked.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see you," he answered back.

"How come?" he asked innocently.

"Do I really need a reason? I like being around you," he replied.

"Oh," Sora replied rubbing the back of his head, a faint blush spread across his face.

He cupped Sora's chin, to make him look up at him. "And I guess I wanted to tell you that you're special to me." With that said he kissed him chastely. Sora leaned into him wrapping his arms around his neck. Sora looked lovingly into his eyes as he moved foreword to kiss him again. The silver haired boy pulled him over to the bed. He sat on the bed and pulled Sora on his lap. He ran his hands over his bare chest, Sora let out a low moan. The older boy rolled them over so that he lay on top of Sora.

"Riku!" he pouted.

But the other boy did not listen to him instead he kissed him roughly. Sora met the brutal kiss with enthusiasm; he battled with the other over dominance but lost. The older male pulled away breathless, looking down into Sora's dazed blue eyes he smiled he knew that he had won. Sora timidity reached up and pulled the other's shirt off of him. He took a moment to admire his companion's well tone chest before he reached up and kissed him again. The boy on top began to explore the other's body, his hands roamed over his body teasing him wherever he had the chance. He lightly ran his hands over Sora's sides and he let out a giggle. The other smiled into the kiss but decided to not tickle him, he had other plans.

He quickly undid Sora's shorts, this time the brunette did not protest. He pulled down his shorts and underwear to about his knees. He loomed over Sora, drinking in the sight before him. Sora blushed his eyes were filled with both lust and confusion. It was beautiful to behold. He kissed his neck, trailing down his chest; he paused to tease his right nipple, before he continued his decent. He caught Sora's eye and made sure that he was watching as he took his penis in his hand and licked the tip of it. Sora's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he let out a sultry moan. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked on it just enough to tease Sora. He bucked under him and grabbed the other's head to hold him down but the other boy was able to pull away.

He smiled at him smugly. He grabbed Sora's hands and forced them over his head. He held him down and kissed him passionately. His tongue ran over the other's mouth as he dominated him. He rubbed himself against the other boy. He eagerly arched upward to meet his boyfriend's moments. Sora eventually freed his hands to touch the other's body. Sora reached down with clumsy fingers and tried to undo the other's pants but his hands would not do what his brain wanted them to do. The older boy took one of Sora's hands in his and kissed his fingers one at a time before he placed both of his arms above his head again. He moved down to kiss Sora as he did this he rubbed himself against the other boy. Sora moaned loudly as he broke the kiss. The other wasted no time; he moved down to kiss his neck. Sora freed his arms to wrap them around the other's neck tightly holding onto him.

The older boy looked over him hungrily, "You are mine," he said huskily. "Say it, tell me you belong to me!" he said heatedly.

"Yes, yours!" he panted out.

He smiled and went back to Sora's neck, sucking the area only an inch or two below his ear marking the flesh on the opposite side of the first mark. They thrust themselves against each other passionately; it did not take long for Sora to find his release. Sora realized what he had done and turned away from him in embarrassment.

"Why do you shy away from me?" he asked.

"I can't believe that just happened," Sora said covering his face with his hands.

"Sora things like that happen to the best of us," he spoke softly. "We can stop if you want to babe," he suggested.

Sora nodded his head. The other boy leaned over him and rubbed his nose against the other's nose in a loving gesture before he spooned him. He held him in his arms until Sora fell asleep.

Outside the storm raged on.

>>

Morning…

The sunlight entered Sora's room through the open window it slowly made its way to his bed till it finally shined on the boy. Sora tried to turn away from the light but it continued to harass him. Eventually he opened his eyes. A soft groan escaped his lips. He reached for Riku but no one was there. He called out for the boy but no one answered. He lifted his head up a little off the bed to look around but there was nobody there.

He lay back down for a moment, _'Why did he leave me?'_ he wondered sadly. He settled back down into his bed. _'Maybe I'll just stay here all day."_ He closed his eyes hoping to fall back asleep. However loud shouting from outside caught Sora's attention. He slowly got up and walked over to his window. He was shocked to see Riku fighting someone but he could not tell who it was.

'_Maybe one of those bullies came to get him back for the other day,'_ he thought to himself. He put on the first thing that he could find and ran over next door. When he got there he saw two boys fighting. He slowly made his way across the lawn to where the boys were. The sight that greeted him blew his mind.

"Riku?" he said timidly.

The twins stopped their fighting to look up at a hurt Sora.

"Riku, there're two of you?" He backed away from the twins. "I don't understand. Who did I sleep with last night?"

* * *

TBC…

A/N: Little Red Riding Hood has a lot of interpretations; it's something I remember from English lit class and thought it would be neat to use it here. The story is a cliffhanger this time, so to all my readers out there who do you think snuck into Sora's room? What will Cloud's decision be? And what is Seth's secret? I've given a lot of hints.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fanfic. It really means a lot to me that you took the time to review, so thank you again.

And as always thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Truth be Told

"Twins"

By: Lil' Black Angel

Beta'd By: Robin Loire

Warnings: Angst

* * *

He lay in bed next to Sora watching the other boy sleep. He gently petted his silky brown hair. The boy was at peace, a slight smile played on his face. He murmured something unintelligible in his sleep before he cuddled his pillow. He smiled; Sora was too cute for his own good. He kissed his cheek to apologize for his actions last night; he should never have been so forceful with him, but he wanted him more than he had wanted anything in his life. Unfortunately Sora was in the dark when it came to the truth about who he really is. The thought of telling him the truth crossed his mind however he feared that it would hurt him more then the lie. He felt guilty for his actions last night, but Sora does not seem too upset about it. He even snuggled up to him after he embarrassed the poor boy.

He kissed his ear before he whispered gently, "I'm sorry Sora."

He sighed heavily, he had to get back home soon the sun was almost up and he was still grounded. It tore his heart out knowing that he had to leave him but he had no choice in the matter, if his father were to check on him went he woke up and he was not there well he was sure his teen years will be spend grounded or worst.

"I wish I can be here when you wake up," he whispered.

He gently kissed his lips. Sora smiled and buried his face in his pillow but did not wake up. He got out of bed and stretched. He found his shirt that Sora had carelessly tossed aside last night and put it back on. He looked back at him one last time before he climbed out the window to go home.

Careful to not make a sound he opened the door slowly. He snuck inside with the stealth of a ghost. The noise of his stomach growling was the only thing that broke the silence of the house. He patted the area in an attempt to quiet it down. Deciding he might as well stay up instead of going back to bed he walked in the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

"Seth?" he asked, shocked to see his sibling up so early. It was barely past five, an ungodly hour to be up according to Seth. Riku knew that he would never get up this early of his own free will. He looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing so early?"

"Um, good morning to you too, Riku. Can't a guy get a head start on the day without being interrogated?" he replied sarcastically. He was shocked to see him up as well. He thought it was too early for anyone in his family to be up; apparently he was wrong as Riku was standing before him staring him down. He cleared his throat and tried to act cool. "What?" he asked.

Riku shook his head; he intently looked Seth over, trying to find any clues as to the truth. He pulled a medium length brown hair off of his shoulder. He held between his thumb and index finger close to his face for inspection "Sora," he whispered. His face was a mixture of anger and disbelief. "You went and visited him again last night didn't you?"

"What if I did?" he answered back bravely. If he was a smarter man he would try and lie his way out of it, or at least deny it. He did neither; he did not even look for an escape route. He stood next to the kitchen counter with his normal cocky grin plastered across his face.

"It was bad enough that you stole him away yesterday and worried me and his friends half to death but then you have to go and sneak out of the house to visit him again last night." His got louder with each word he spoke. His eyes blazed with fury. His lips were pressed together in a thin line. His breath quickened as thoughts of what he could have done with Sora ran though his mind. Yes his death glare at that moment could have rivaled that of their father's. He took a step toward Seth and he took a step back. He knew his brother's limits when it came to his games and he just reached it.

Riku reached forward and grabbed his brother's forearms. "What is with you? Why are you going after Sora?" Riku asked his twin angrily.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Because I can."

"That's not good enough! Just give me one reason," he begged as he shook Seth as if that would cause the answer to just fall out of him.

Seth pulled away violently. He was in no mood to play twenty questions with him. He rolled his eyes, "Because…" he paused for a moment in contemplation. "Just because, no reason really," he finally said.

Riku grabbed Seth by the collar and backed him up against a nearby wall "No, no more games! I want an answer from you! Why are you trying to ruin my life?" he asked frustrated with his bother's nonchalant attitude.

"I don't want to ruin your life," he replied just as angry.

Riku shook his head in confusion, "Then what is it?"

Seth shoved his brother off of him, "You wouldn't understand." He tried to walk pass him but Riku grabbed his arm.

"No not this time no more running away. Talk to me," he demanded.

But the time for talking was over Seth pulled his arm away from him violently before he hit him across his face. He landed hard on the floor. He quickly got up and swung to hit Seth in the stomach. He doubled over in pain; he kneeled down before his brother. Riku grabbed him by his hair and forced him back to his feet.

He looked at his twin angrily, "Alright Seth, at least answer one question, what did you do with Sora yesterday, last night?"

Seth reached around to try and pry Riku's hand away from his sore scalp but without much success. Out of desperation he kneed Riku in the stomach. He let go of Seth's hair and fell back on his bottom in pain.

"You really want to know Riku?" he asked angrily as he kicked him while he was down.

"Yes," he coughed out.

He bent down to whisper to him, "Too bad." He started to walk away but Riku was determined to not let him go. Seth was almost out the front door when Riku tackled him from behind. They rolled down the steps to the ground. Both boys were dazed after that move. Seth moved away from Riku. He slowly tried to get to his feet but was tackled from behind by his brother again. Riku straddled his back and then wrapped his arm around the other's neck in a chokehold. Seth struggled to breathe, in desperation he rolled them over so that Riku was his back but he would not let go of his hold. Seth elbowed him in his side repeatedly. Eventually, Riku was forced to let go. Seth turned over and hit him.

"What; do you think you can beat me?" Seth shouted angrily.

"Yes," Riku replied just as upset. He sat up and hit him across the face.

He pushed Seth to the ground again and started to pound him, as he shouted at him. Seth again rolled them over and hit Riku viciously in the face and chest. At some point the battle was no longer about Sora or finding out secrets. It became about winning, showing the other that he was right and nothing else. Blood, sweat, and tears flow freely as their battle rage on. Seth reached down and started to choke Riku.

"What's so special about you? Tell me that!" he yelled.

Riku struggled for air out of desperation he reached up to choke Seth. They did not notice the brunette boy that they were fighting over standing near them in shock.

"Riku?" he said timidly.

The two boys stopped immediately and looked up at Sora. They were too shocked to say anything to him.

"Riku, there's two of you," he said stunned.

The twins shared a look. The exact same thing crossed each of their minds; Sora was not the brightest kid on the island.

He backed away from the twins. "I don't understand. Who did I sleep with last night?"

Riku looked up at his brother angrier than before, "What!" he growled, it was not a question but a loud statement.

Riku pushed his brother off of him and got up, "Seth!" was the only word he could form at the moment. He turned his full attention to his brother again ready to go for round two.

"Riku, what's going on?" Sora asked timidity.

The two bickering boys turned to look at Sora. Riku opened and closed his mouth but nothing came out.

"Riku…" he pouted.

"This is my twin Seth," he finally responded. The anger inside of him melted away at the sight of a hurt and confused Sora.

Sora had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, something was not right here but he could not place it. "How come you never tolled me about him before?" he asked.

"I don't know," he replied looking at the ground he did not want to face him now, not like this. He did not want him to find out about his brother this way.

Sora played with the hem of his shirt, "Whom have I been seeing?" he asked fearing the answer.

"Both of us," Seth answered honestly.

Sora shook his head he did not want to believe him but he somehow knew that it was the truth. Tears wailed up in his large blue eyes, angrily he pointed to Riku, "You and you…" he then pointed to Seth, "was this some sick game you two like to play? What, do you find someone to toy with and then have a good laugh after?" he stooped his foot angrily. "Answer me!" he shouted.

"It's not like that!" Riku desperately replied. He tried to approach the boy to help calm him down but Sora backed further away from the two, "Why would you play with me like that! I thought you liked me Riku!" he shouted.

He turned to leave but Riku grabbed his arm. "Wait! Sora I do like you, this wasn't a game please believe me," he cried.

Sora pulled away, "No! I don't want anything to do with either of you!"

He moved to stop Sora again but he pushed him away. "Sora please, we can talk about this," he begged.

But he had nothing to say to Riku or his twin. He needed to get away from this surreal situation. He took off down the street not looking back. Riku tried to go after him but Seth grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground.

"We're not finished yet little brother!" he snarled.

Riku quickly got up to continue fighting. He threw a furious punch at Seth that caught him in the face. He fell to the ground. Quickly Seth used his leg to sweep Riku's feet from under him. He climbed on top of Riku planning to attack but to his surprise he was pulled off of him by their father.

"Enough!" he growled. Holding Seth by the collar of his shirt. "I see grounding you does not deter either of you from misbehaving."

"He started!" Seth accused pointing a finger at Riku childishly.

"Liar," he countered.

"I don't care who started it, I will finish it!" he bellowed. "Now then," he begun "Do I even want to know why the neighbor's boy ran away crying?" he asked.

"Ah," Riku started.

"Silent," Sephiroth shapely replied, not in the mood to hear their excuses. He pinched the bridge of his nose in a vein attempted to stop the migrant that was coming on. "Boys you are too old to be spanked, grounding seems to be ineffective, so what's left? Should I let you run around with no supervision? Let you do as you please?"

"Sounds good to me," Seth replied.

He turned his glaze to his other son silencing his next comment with a cutting look. He looked up and noticed the old ladies from across the street were on their porch enjoying the show.

"Come let us continue this inside," he said dragging Seth by his collar and Riku by his ear back into the house.

"Sit," he commanded pushing them to the couch.

Without question they sat on the couch next to each other. Sephiroth paced back and forth across the living room deep in thought. The boys sat next to each other nervous as to what their punishment will be. He paused for a moment and looked down at them. "When I chose to move this family away from Central I picked a place where I thought we could start over again. I wanted a fresh start with the two of you and with Cloud. To say that things have not gone as planed would be an understatement. Perhaps it was too ambitious of me or foolish of me to believe that a change of scenery would fix everything. However it is too late for regret, we are here and there is no going back." He paused again in thought to pick his words carefully. "I wanted, want," he corrected himself, "for you two to live a better, happier life then I have. But it seems that all you do is fight with each other and make each other miserable. So tell me why have you been fighting for the last two days? Why was that boy crying earlier?" He waited patiently for an answer but the boys would not answer. "We will stay here until you answer my questions," he threatened.

Riku squirmed in his seat, he wanted to leave and talk to Sora to convince him that he did care about him and it was Seth that tricked both of them.

"Were you fighting over him?" he asked guessing at the cause. Neither of them would look at their father or each other when he asked that question. _'So that is the reason,'_ he thought to himself. "I see," he replied in an almost whisper tone.

"Can we go then?" Riku asked jumping up from the couch.

"No," he replied sternly pointing for him to sit again.

"So what are you going to do with us?" Seth asked also wanting to leave so he could find Sora.

"For now you can go up to you rooms and think about what you have done. When you are ready you can come down we can talk again. We will go from there," he said.

"I thought you said grounding didn't work?" Seth replied.

Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest, "True however you are going to wait until I come up with a better punishment."

"That's not fair," Seth argued.

"Life isn't fair. You disobeying the rules isn't fair ether, fighting with each other and causing me grief isn't fair Seth. However these are things that we must deal with. For now you will go to your room!" he countered angrily, his voice rising in volume with each word. Seth wanted to say something more, however Riku grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs. When they were out of their father's sight Seth pulled away from Riku.

"What?" he asked sarcastically.

"Do you want to make him angrier?" he asked.

Seth smiled he wondered how high he could drive his blood pressure up before he exploded. "What if I do?"

Riku rolled his eyes, "You're insane."

"Just a little," he said smiling before he walked into his own bedroom.

>>

He wondered as he ran down the street if this was not a nightmare. Deep down he wanted to believe that but the pain inside his chest reminded him he was indeed awake and this was no dream. It felt like someone reached inside of him and tore his heart out. He was not paying attention to what he was doing and ended up tripping over his own feet falling hard to the ground. He skinned his knees on impacted but that was the last thing on his mind. His vision was blurry from crying. He could barely breathe. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand trying to catch his breath. The twins were the only things he could think about.

"Why would they do that to me? I thought Riku liked me, was I wrong about everything?" he wondered out loud. He got up and looked around to try and figure out where he had blindly ran to. He looked around and noticed that he was only a few houses away from Kairi's place.

'_Kairi…she's my friend, she won't lie to me,' _he thought to himself.

He got up and hobbled to her door. He knocked and rang the doorbell desperately to get her attention. She opened the door quickly ready to tell off whoever was on the other side but when she took one look at Sora's miserably state, all the rage in her disappeared immediately. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Sora…" she whispered. She took his hand and led him inside. Quietly they made their way to her bedroom. "What happened?" she asked.

"Riku, there's two of him," he started.

Kairi looked at him like he grew another head. "Sora that doesn't make sense."

He sniffed loudly, "No I mean that he has a brother a twin brother!" he gasped out.

Her eyes became impossibly large in understanding. "So how come he never told us?" she asked, more to herself than to Sora.

"I don't know. He doesn't know! That's what he said. It's probably all just a game to them!" he shouted angrily. He stood up only to fall back on the bed. "Ouch," he moaned grabbing his knees. Kairi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Stay here Sora, I'll get the first aid kit." She disappeared only for a moment before reappearing again with a small blue and white kit in hand. "You need to take better care of yourself," she reprimanded him. He sniffed, focusing his attention on her. She quickly bandaged his knees. "There, better?" she asked.

He turned away from her, "Yeah." It did not convince either of them. She sat next to him on the bed. She swung her legs in a nervous habit, waiting for Sora to say something.

"I mean they tricked me. They are probably laughing right now at me," he said mournfully. The more he thought about it the angrier he became. How could he not tell there were two of them? Was he that gullible? He stood up and started to hyperventilate, "I thought the whole time it was just Riku and now I don't know who stole my first kiss or anything," he ranted.

She sat on the bed in shock, she really hoped that what Sora was saying was not true, after all yesterday Riku assured her that he would not do anything to hurt her best friend. _'Was that a lie too?' _she wondered.

"Kairi," he said his voice sounded defeated. "I don't know what to do. I thought Riku liked me. Was everything a lie?" he asked innocently. He looked at her with wide blue eyes, begging for an answer. But she did not have one. She hugged him close to her petting his hair in a calming manner. How does one answer such question if you are wondering the same thing yourself? He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and bared his head in her shoulder. She could only hold him and wait. If what Sora believe was really true and Riku and his brother were only playing with her best friend's heart, there will have hell to pay.

>>

'_All dreams must end,'_ he thought bitterly to himself. How long did he believe he could continue this game anyway? If he was lucky until school started, but on the first day of school everyone would be shock to see Riku had a twin brother. Perhaps it would have been better if he had told Sora that he was Riku's brother that first night he meet him in the alley. _'But that wouldn't have been as fun,'_ an evil little voice in the back of his mind whispered. He smiled yes he has had a lot of fun with the boy in the last few days. "But what now?" he said out loud. He had made a mess this time and he was not sure how to get out of it. He closed his eyes in deep thought, trying to come up with a plan. Where did it all go wrong? That was a perplexing question. There was no simple answer to it. Things have been going wrong for a long time now. Before he even came to this small island or even before he decided it was a good idea to try and burn his uncle's house to the ground. If he had to pick a moment in time where it all started to go down hill, it would be the moment he found out his mother was sick. He could remember the day as if it was yesterday. It's funny he could not remember what his first day of school was like or what the weather was last week but that day was clear in his mind.

It happened on a Saturday, the weather was warm for early spring. The whole family had spent the day at the park laughing and playing. The cherry blossoms were in bloom, he remembered that because him and Riku picked some of the flowers for their mother and she did not yell at them for trying to tear down the trees. That should have been his first clue something was wrong. It was after dinner that she sat them down and told them that she was sick, breast cancer to be exact. Seth and Riku both cried they did not want it to be true. She hugged them and ensured them that everything would be fine. She was confident that everything would work out in the end. It was the tone of her that convinced him it was the God honest truth.

She was a young woman barely in her thirties when she was diagnosed with cancer. The treatments started and at first everything was going like she said or at least that was what the boys were lead to believe. It was an aggressive form of cancer and it quickly spread throughout her body. Within a few months she wasted away in front of their very eyes. At first she lost her right breast then it spread and she lose the other. It spread again and they had to use chemotherapy and more radiation. Slowly she lost her long dark locks of hair. The whole time she was losing weight and by the end of it her cheeks were hollow and her bones were visible threw her skin. It seem the harder the doctors worked the worst she got. Her last month they moved her to a hospice; it was her choice to move, there was nothing left that they could do. Even in her weaken state she still comforted them instead the other way around a testament to her character Seth guessed.

_One Sunday they went to see her like they did everyday but this day was different. They left early that day to visit her. Riku and Seth raced down the halls of the hospice to see her. A nurse or two may have yelled at them to slow down but they could care less, they just wanted to see her. Riku beat him to the room by a few feet. She was asleep. He wondered if they had arrived too early. He stood next to his brother at the side of her bed. Riku called for her and went to touch her arm but pulled away quickly as if he had been burned. He grabbed Seth's hand and held it tight. He was confused by his brother's reaction; his brain just did not want to comprehend the obvious. His hand shook as he reached to touch her hand it was cold. He screamed for his dad, he was still down the hall. He burst into the room and immediately went over to his young sons. He embraced them before looking up at his wife. Sephiroth wanted to believe that she was only asleep, she could be such a deep sleeper sometimes but he had seen death enough to know what it looks like. He picked her hand up and kissed it gently before he broke down completely. It was the only time they had seen him cry. After that he bottled all his emotions inside of him. Seth figured that was what men did when they were truly hurting. They just sucked it up and acted strong. That was what his father did and he was the strongest person he knew so it had to be right. _

_Even in death she was beautiful. Of course he was a little bias. The funeral had been lovely if you could call such a thing that. It seems like an oxymoron. They dress them up with flowers and pretty words but they could not cover up the pain or at least that was his opinion. Everything that day seem automatic, from dressing in the morning to walking into the church. A lot of people stood up and talked about her, but he did not pay attention to them, he did not want to hear their words or their good-byes. He focused on Riku, it seem like they had not let go of each other since they found her dead. He squeezed his hand harder as their father when to the podium to speak. A few words and phases stuck in his mind but nothing special. At the graveyard, the only thing that he noticed was sky. It was Carolina blue with large white fluffy clouds. The sun was shining bright in that perfect sky and he hated it. He hated the sun for shining; he hated the sky for being so cheerful. Why couldn't it be black; he wanted it to be as dark as he was. The whole day he understood what was happening, and why but he could not connect emotionally to it. It was best described as an outer body experience. He could see everything that was happening only he was not experiencing it. It was like watching a bad television show. _

After the funeral they returned to their empty home. Yes it was empty despite having all of their family and friends over. It was not the same without her. The large home was overflowing with people. He never realized he had so many cousins. His father played the role of a good host as strange as that sounds. He was strong and solid on the outside but anyone who took the time to look at his face could see the dark lines under his eyes from lack of sleep and if they look closely enough they could see how broken he really was. His sons did not notice this though they only saw the strong exterior of the general, their father. An hour into having everyone trying to comfort him and talk to him about his feelings he had had enough. He searched for Riku but could not find his brother. Out of desperation he ran up to Riku's room, he knew that he would eventually return here besides it gave him refuge from his overbearing relatives. He laid on his brother's bed his pillow it was soft and inviting. He cuddled it and let the emotion of the day sink in. It did not take him long to fall into a dreamless sleep only later to be awaken by the door opening...

A gentle knock at his door drew him out of his daydream, "Seth," Riku said gently as he opened the door. "Can we talk?" he asked hopefully.

He turned away for a moment to contemplate it, "Yeah come in," he finally said.

Riku was surprised that Seth agreed he half expected to be told to go jump off a bridge but he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Riku shut the door and walked over to sit on the bed next to Seth. "What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Mom," he answered honestly.

It seemed that his brother was full of surprises today; he had not expected that answer. "She was something, hn?" Riku said wistfully.

"Yeah she was. So defying dad's order to see me, I feel honored. What's the occasion," he replied returning to his normal self.

"Like I said I want to talk to you. I want to know why you are going after Sora?" he asked.

Seth sat up. He looked out the window. "I thought he was cute and besides I just wanted to have some fun but the more time I spent with him the more I liked being around him."

Riku nodded his head he could relate to that. "Why couldn't you have introduced yourself instead of pretending to be me?"

Seth shrugged, "I did say I wanted to have some fun." He could see Riku's eye twitch in anger. He smiled, even in a touching brotherly moment like this he still enjoyed teasing him. Especially since it was so easy for him to get under his skin. "Besides why didn't you tell him you had a brother?" he countered.

"Ok point taken. Both of us could have been more honest with him," he admitted. An uncomfortable silent founded. "But you aren't going to go after him anymore right? I mean I doubt he'll even want to talk to you."

"What, no way Sora loved it when I kissed and cuddled him," he replied cockily.

"What you cuddled with him!" Riku shouted as he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"And kissed don't forget about the kissing," Seth said smugly. The brother bonding moment was officially over when Riku lunged at Seth for the third time in under twenty-four hours in order to beat him to a bloody pulp. He sat on top of him pinning his arms above his head. "Why are you doing this? I don't want to fight with you all the time, I want my brother back."

"Funny you could have fooled me when I first came home you were ready for a fight!" he argued.

"I was shocked!" he counted trying to defend his actions.

"To say the least!" he spat out as he tried to free himself from he brother's gasp but without success. Riku tightened his grip on his arms and pressed his body closer to his in order to keep him from thwarting around too much and throwing him off the bed.

Riku shook his head in frustration. "You blamed me for that fire."

"I did no such thing! It was the neighbor, Mrs. Minamino. If she hadn't caught you playing _doctor_ with her son she never would have a grudge again you and said it was you that day! Besides as soon as I found out you were in custody I set the record straight!" he countered just as upset as his brother.

Riku bowed his head, "I always thought…you were playing one of your stupid jokes. I mean who sets a fire in the middle of the day?"

Seth smiled, "It was not my finest moment."

A long silent passed between them. Riku used this time to gather up his courage to ask him a question that had been plaguing his mind since his brother's return. "Seth do you hate me?" he barely whispered it out.

He turned his head away from Riku, "No I…" he paused.

Riku looked down at him frowning, " But what Seth?" he asked concerned.

Seth swallowed hard. Should he tell him? He deserves to know. He shook his head, '_No it's too soon. I can barely admit it to myself much less anyone else._' "Nothing I don't hate you," he finally said.

Riku smiled and hugged his brother tightly burying his head in his chest. "I'm glad," he whispered. Seth wrapped his arms around him in a loose hug and allowed himself to enjoy the warmth of his brother.

>>

Sephiroth sat at his desk in his study. It has been an emotional week. They had moved to a new home and his son had returned from juvenile hall. Sephiroth rubbed his temples as he contemplated his options about the boys.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud timidity asked as he entered the room.

The older man looked up at him and smiled if there was one thing that he could rely on it was him. The blonde walked around the desk to stand behind him. He grabbed his shoulders and started to massage them. Sephiroth let out a low groan. This was exactly what he needed. He melted into his lover's touch; he let the stress of the last week melt away as Cloud's hands worked out the tension in his back.

"What are you going to do with them?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know, any suggestions?" he asked.

He thought about it for a moment, "Perhaps instead of punishing them, they could use some male bonding time."

"What do you mean?" he asked turning his chair around to face Cloud.

He leaned against the back wall he crossed his arms over his chest. "I mean that they have been apart for years, they could use sometime to get reacquainted with each other and with you. Take them out to go fishing or something where it is just the three of you," he ranted.

Sephiroth scratched his chin in thought, "That is almost a good idea."

Cloud was slightly offended by his reply. "Almost?"

He reached up and pulled Cloud into his lap. He tilted his chin down so that he look at his eyes, "You are part of this family too. I want you to come with us."

Cloud turned his head to the side, "And what would you have us do? "

"I believe you said something about fishing? This island is famous for its fishing. I think that is a good idea."

"Ok," he replied. He lean foreword and kissed Sephiroth gently, happy that he listened to his suggestion.

"I am lucky to have someone as handsome and wise as you in my corner." He kissed him again this time more passionately. His hands ran down Cloud's sides to finally resting on his hips. He squeezed his buttocks and pulled Cloud closer.

Cloud broke the kiss early. He took a deep breath. "If you keep this up we won't be able to go fishing anytime soon." Instead of loosing his grip on Cloud he tightened it.

He gave him a devilish grin, "The boys can wait, besides they need some time to cool off." He reached up to kiss him again but Cloud pulled away.

"We will never leave this room if you continue down this pass." He countered crossing his arms over his chest.

Sephiroth stole another quick kiss before he reluctantly pulled away. "I will go talk to the boys and get them ready if you will go pack us lunch."

Cloud smiled, "Agreed." He replied as he moved from his lover's lap and exited the room.

Sephiroth leaned back in his seat deep in thought. '_And he says I am the tease_.' He gave himself a moment to let his blood cool before he also left the room to talk to his sons. He went to Riku's room first to talk to him before he talked to Seth, he reasoned that the elder of the twins would need more time to cool down. He knocked on the door only to find no one replied. He opened the door and called for him. He was surprised to see that he was not in his room like he was supposed to be. Disappointed and angry that he would disobey his order he went to see if Seth had left as well. He stocked to the other bedroom and opened the door without warning. The sight that greeted him was more surprising then the one before. His sons were on the bed cuddling with each other. It was mind bogging. For the past few days they have tried without much success thankfully to kill each other and now they are being loving toward each other. _'They made up so soon, perhaps things are not so hopeless after all.'_ He thought to himself. The two boys were surprised to see their father standing in the doorway. They quickly sat up.

"Um you're suppose to knock before you enter someone's room," Seth said crossing his arms over his chest; he was embarrassed to be caught in such a loving moment with his brother.

Sephiroth crossed his arms over his own chest in a position similar to his son, "This is my house, I can enter any room that I choose at any time."

Seth pointed at him, "Ok point made."

Sephiroth entered the room and stood next to the bed looking down at his sons, "I assume that you made up."

They both nodded. Sephiroth smiled, "Good."

"So have you decided our punishment?" Seth asked getting to the point.

"Yes I have," he replied coolly.

They sat up straight and waited for what terrible fate that awaited them. "I have decided that instead of punishing you that we will instead go on a family outing."

Instead of the happy reaction he expected from his sons they only frowned. He raised an eyebrow, "Then I guess this will be a punishment."

Seth brushed some hair behind his ear before he replied, "It's just that I think we were hoping to do something else."

"Like what?" Sephiroth asked.

Both of them fidgeted on the bed, they were embarrassed to say that they wanted to check on Sora. Riku nodded his head toward Seth to encourage him to speak up but he shook his and waved his hand at Riku to tell him that he should tell their father but he shook his head back at him. Finally Riku spoke, "I guess we don't have anything better to do."

Their father smiled down at them, "Good. We will leave shortly to go then so get ready." He left the room after that to find their fishing gear.

Seth smacked his brother across his arm, "Wimp," he said.

Riku pushed him back, "It's not like you said anything either."

Seth rolled his eyes, "I guess we will have to go fishing. I wonder what made him think of that?"

Riku shrugged, he had to admit it was unusual but he was not going to ask to be grounded instead of going on a family outing that would be crazy. "It's weird but it's better that the alternative."

"True but what about Sora?" Seth asked returning to the earlier probable.

Riku looked away, that was a good question, what were they going to do about him? He was confused and upset right now, he would probably yell at them again if he saw them so soon. "Let's give him some time ok? Maybe tonight after dinner we can go see him," Riku suggested.

Seth was surprised by his answer, "We? So you are going to let me go with you?" he asked.

He nodded, "Yes, you are the reason we are in this mess you should help clean it up."

Seth patted him on the back not too gently, "Ok sounds good," he smiled.

>>

Sora ranted and raved for about an hour before he eventually tired himself out and fell asleep on Kairi's bed. He had literally cried himself to sleep. She sat next to him deep in thought. The more that she had learned during his tirade the more she wanted to get even with Riku and his brother, whatever his name was. She would like to shave their heads or kick them in the balls or maybe feed them to the sharks, she had liked the last idea best. They deserved anything that they got for hurting Sora. She brushed his hair away from his face as he slept. He was too good of a person to have two half-witted playboys mess with his heart. And to think that she thought that Riku was cute when she first saw him that day on the beach. She stood up to pace around her room. She wanted to call the others to ask them for help, this thing was too big for just her to handle but she knew that if she called the others Sora would be too upset to except their help. She had already asked him if she could get the others involved but he refused. He did not want to be teased by Tidus or Wakka for falling for the twin's joke. But she seriously doubted they would say anything mean to him. He could have at least let her call Selphie, but no, he did not want anyone to know. In a way she was glad that he trusted her enough that he would come to her in his hour of need but at the same time she felt completely helpless. The best she could do was comfort him and act as a sounding board for his rants. She wanted to do more but there was nothing he would allow her to do. She sat on her windowsill to look outside the only thing she could do was wait for him to wake up and talk to him again. She hoped he would be ok.

>>

It was a picture perfect day to go on an outing. The weather was not too hot there was a slight overcast to shield them from the sun's rays. Sephiroth took his family to the prior for their fishing trip. The fishing prior was only about a hundred yards away from the dock. There was a small shop next to it that sold fishing supplies, junk food, and fishing licenses. Sephiroth sent the boys with Cloud to go set up while he went to secure their fishing licenses. The game warren talked to Sephiroth for twenty or so minutes about the latest gossip on the island as if he was an old friend. Sephiroth shook his head as he exit the shack, he had never met such friendly people in his life as the natives on Destiny Island, and it amazed him. As he approached his family he noticed the boys were already trash talking each other. He smiled they were both very competitive, they would compete in anything against each other, anything from who can finish dinner first to who could get higher grades in school. He would not complain about the latter, he believed that their competitiveness gave them an edge in academics. The twins wanted to sit on oppisite sides of prior to fish but Sephiroth forced them to sit next to each other. The boys would bicker back and forth but it was not the spiteful volley that they have engaged in that past few days but the typical bragging that they seem to enjoy when they compete. Things eventually fell silent after Seth complained about Riku scaring the fish away with all of his loud chatter, of course he was talking just as much as the other boy, it brought a smile to Sephiroth's face knowing that things were starting to take on a form of normalcy. It was not an idea trip as he hoped but it did accomplish one thing that he wanted it relieved some of the tension.

They had spent a majority of the day fishing at the prior. Unfortunately no one had caught a single fish, it was a mystery to them but no one really seem to care about that, they had had a good time trying. As Sephiroth and Cloud unloaded the vehicle Riku and Seth snuck away to the side of their home.

"Well what are we going to do?" Riku asked his brother.

Seth smiled, "Not to worry I have a plan," was all that he said at first.

Riku rolled his eyes whatever it was he knew that anything that started with a line like that had to be bad but at this point he did not have anything better so he decided to go along with it, "Care to share it." Seth dragged him over to the large tree that sat outside of Sora's window. "Simple, we climb that tree to enter Sora's room and we talk to him. Hopefully he'll listen to us."

Riku nodded his head, he decided that he would be the first one climb the tree and enter Sora's room. Luckily for them the window was open. They sat on Sora's bed and waited for the brunette to come home.

>>

Sora rolled over in the unfamiliar plush bed he looked at the clock next to him and noticed that he had slept most of the day away. He rubbed his eyes as he got up to look for Kairi. He found her downstairs on the sofa. She smiled a sad kind of smile as she saw him. "How are you doing?" she asked.

He tried to smile back at her but it fell flat. "Better I guess," he replied gruffly. He stood on the bottom step looking down at the ground as they sat in silence. "I guess I should go back home."

"You don't have to, you can stay here as long as you want. I thought we could pig out on junk food and watch old sappy movies together," she replied.

A small scoff escaped his lips, "That sounds so girly."

She threw a pillow at him, "Yeah but you would feel better after," she argued. He caught the pillow and tossed it to the ground, "I already do, thanks Kairi. Besides I need to get home, I don't want to worry my mom too much."

She nodded her head in understanding before she got up and walked over to him. "Alright but I want you to call me tonight ok?"

"Sure Kairi," he replied. He hugged her before he walked out the door.

"Don't forget to call later," she called out to him as he walked down the driveway.

He waved at her as she stood on the front porch, "I won't forget." It did not take him long to return home. He tried not to think of Riku but the harder he tried the more he thought about him, it was the like the old cliché. He walked into his home and noticed that his mom was nowhere in sight. He gave a silent thank you to the sky; he did not want to face her right now or anyone for that matter. He could use some quiet reflection time he reasoned. He grabbed some cookies and milk from the kitchen before he headed up to his room. He dropped his milk when he saw the objects of his obsession sitting on his bed.

"W-what are you doing here?" he stuttered out. He pointed an accusing finger at them, "Haven't you done enough damage, get out of here!" he yelled.

"No," Riku said coolly. "We want no need to talk to you Sora please," he begged.

He looked down at his spilled milk and pouted, "I have to clean this up," he replied as he walked away from them to get a rag.

Riku sighed, this was going to be harder then he thought. He grabbed Sora's hands as he wiped up the milk. "Sora…" he said softly.

The brunette looked up into soft sea green eyes and blushed. He was ashamed that he still was affect by him like this, granted it had only been a few hours sense he found out that he was lied to by him and his brother but he always thought he was stronger then this. He looked down, "I don't have anything to say to you," he replied coldly.

"Then please listen to us," he begged.

Sora bit his lip as he looked away he knew that he should kick them out and never talk to either one of them but a part of him also wanted answers. He needed to know if it all was a game.

"Ok," he finally agreed.

Riku took his hand and led him over to his bed he wanted Sora to sit with them but he forcefully pulled away from him and jumped back to rest against the wall oppisite of them. "Just say what you want to say and leave," he said crossing his arms.

Riku looked at his twin for advice, he was not sure if they could convince Sora it was not a joke, well not a joke to him at least.

"We didn't mean to hurt you," Seth said. "This has more to do with our relationship than with the relationship we have with you," he continued.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"It's hard to explain," he replied looking to his brother to continue this explanation. Riku shook his head and waved his hand for Seth to continue. The said boy rolled his eyes at him and looked at Sora. "Look Sora I'm sorry, I can't explain my actions away, ok? I can only apologize and hope you'll give us a second chance."

"Yeah," Riku seconded.

"You seem to think it's that simple as forgive and forget but it's not. You play with my heart as you please and expect me to forgive you? It doesn't work like that!" he ranted.

"Sora," Riku said softly. He got up and walked over to him. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know which one of you stole my first kiss or who visited me last night or anything. It's…" he couldn't finish his sentence. He looked away from them.

"I did, if that makes you feel better," Seth said standing up from the bed as well.

Sora turned to him and asked, "Which one are you?"

"I'm Seth," he said pointing to himself proudly and a little peeved that he could not tell the difference.

"Oh," he said looking away from them again. An uncomfortable silence fell in the room. Sora stared at the floor in thought and the twins looked at him waiting for him to say anything.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" Riku asked breaking the silence.

Sora walked over to his window and looked outside. He stood there in deep thought for a long time leaving the two brothers to wait in anticipation for his answer. "I guess," he said slowly. "But I need time to think about it. Please leave."

Riku stood behind him and placed his hands on both of his shoulders, "Not yet Sora, we still have a lot to talk about," he insisted.

Sora shrugged him off as he turned to face the other boy, "Maybe we do but right now I don't have anything to say to either of you. I want to be alone for awhile." He turned to face the window again ignoring the twins.

"But we will talk later right?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded, "Yeah tomorrow maybe."

"Promise?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," he replied not turning around to face them.

Riku sighed, there was no use in pushing Sora anymore. He had not fully forgiven them but he is at least willing to talk to them. It was a start. He grabbed his brother and together they left the brunette boy by himself to think.

* * *

TBC...

A big special thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, thank you. I do love reading them and I appreciate all the responses. Also Sora didn't have sex with anyone. Whatever I described is what happened and afterward they fell asleep. Sorry if I confused anyone.

And as always thank you for reading please review.


	7. Chapter 7

"Twins" Chapter 7

By: Lil Black Angel aka Double

Beta'd by: Robin Loire

is owned by SquareEnix and Disney. I do not own any part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warnings: Yaoi, that is male/male relationships.

* * *

Kairi looked at her clock it was already eight o'clock in the evening and Sora still had not called her like he promised. She was worried about him. She had never seen him that upset before in the entire time that she had known him. She stomped her foot in frustration. There was nothing she could do for Sora or rather there was nothing he would let her do for him. She hated the fact that she was helpless. She could not rally the troops so to speak and go over and beat up Riku and his worthless brother like she wanted to.

She looked back over at her clock. If she called him now it would give him an excuse to not keep his promise. She sat on the bed and continued to stare at her clock, only five minutes has passed since she last looked. He said that he needed to be alone, maybe he still does. If he does not call her tonight she could visit him tomorrow, after all, she reasoned, it was not good to spend too much time by oneself after getting heartbroken. Deciding that he probably will not call her tonight, she walked down stairs to the kitchen to make herself a late night snack.

>>

Elsewhere…

Sora sat on his windowsill staring mindlessly outside. He had a lot to think about. Riku had an identical twin brother, a brother that Riku did not mention to him and a brother that concealed his identity from him. The fact that they had lied to him was such a hard concept to wrap his mind around. Everything in his world was black and white, good or evil. But Riku and his brother did not seem to fit in his worldview. They had lied to him and used him so they should be concerned evil and he should not hang out with them anymore and yet he wanted to. He wants to be with them. He liked being with them and that was the problem. They did not seem like bad people even though they hurt him. They did apologize to him. Maybe he should try and see the shades of gray, the in betweens of life and forgive them. He sighed heavily he was starting to get a headache not to mention a backache from leaning against the windowsill for so long. He got up sluggishly and stretched his aching muscles. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the clock it was already ten at night.

'_Where has the day gone?_' he wondered.

He remembered that he promised to call Kairi. He really did not have anything to say to her but if he didn't call her, she would be mad at him and he had enough to worry about without offending his best friend. He picked up his phone and dialed the number quickly. It only ranged once when she answered it.

"Sora I thought that you forgot," she said without a hello.

"I didn't forget I just got distracted. Besides how did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Caller ID silly," she said with a giggle. "So what was distracting you?" she asked him innocently.

He bit his bottom lip as he wondered if he should tell her about Riku and Seth visiting him earlier. "Um I was thinking about Riku and Seth, they were waiting for me when I came home and…" he never got to finish his sentence he was interrupted by Kairi's loud gasp.

"Sora don't tell me you are thinking about forgiving them!" she shrieked.

He groaned, "Kairi they said they were sorry and…" he said trying to defend himself.

"Sora can't you see that was a lie too! That's what guys like them do. They are bad news you should not have anything to do with them!" she lectured.

"I know but everyone deserves a second change too right?" he asked trying to reason with her.

She sighed heavily, she did not to see Sora hurt again she feared that if they were to hurt him again it would be worst than the first time, it could even be something he would never recover from. He was the kind of guy that wore his heart on his sleeve; she only wanted to protect him after all. "I don't trust these guys Sora," she said.

"I know, I'll be careful Kairi," he promised her so not to worry her anymore then what he already had.

"Will you?" she asked in disbelief.

Sora yawned loudly, "Listen Kairi it's late so I'll talk to you tomorrow ok." He said trying to get out of a lecture that he knew was coming.

"Ok Sora good night," she replied before she hung up.

"Night," he replied. He tossed his own phone at a pile of dirty clothes that sat on the floor. He changed into his pajamas before he fell back to land heavily on his bed. He crossed his arms over his head in frustration before he fell asleep.

>>

The small island that sets off of Destiny Island the traditional playground of the older children, a place where they could explore and play. A place that the adults felt was safe. It was a haven to the children, a place they could call their own. Sora opened his eyes to find himself lying on this beach.

'_Where am I?'_ he wondered as he got up to look around. He immediately recognized his surrounding as one of his favorite places. He smiled he knew that he was safe here. He walked along the shoreline looking for his friends.

"Kairi are you out there?" he called out but no one answered.

He walked a little further before he tried again, "Tidus, Wakka, Selphie are you guys out there? Are you hiding? I'm not in the mood to play games come on guys!" he yelled out but again no answer.

He continued to walk around looking for his friends but with no luck. He came upon the small island with the one crooked paopu fruit tree. He stood at the edge of the bridge to scan the area for his friends. In the water on the other side of him he saw Riku standing waist deep in the ocean.

"Riku," he called out happily and ran to the other boy.

He waded in the water to reach the other boy but the current was strong and he was having trouble getting to him. It was as if the water itself did not want him to reach Riku. He called out for the other boy again and this time he turned around and smiled. It was that cocky grin that spread across his whole face. His lips moved but Sora could not hear a word he was saying. He raised his hand, beckoning Sora to join him. He tried to reach him again but without success. He stopped frozen in fear as the ocean withdrew from around them, he knew that it meant one thing. He called to Riku frantically to warn him of the wave behind him but the silver haired boy did not turn to look or move in anyway. He was unafraid or maybe he did not know, Sora was not sure. The large wave reared up behind Riku blocking out the sun, it moved fast, Sora stood frozen he knew there was no getting away from it. It crashed into him, pushing down into the ocean, down further then it should have.

He opened his eyes and noticed that the surface was getting further away. He tried to swim but did not have the strength to move his limbs. He held his breath for as long as he could but the need to breathe became too great, his body betrayed him as he gasped for air, to his surprise he founded out that he breath underwater. Without the fear of drowning he enjoyed his decent to the ocean floor.

Finally he landed in an unknown room. Darkness surrounded him, he could see nothing around him in this room but there was a light up ahead. He cautiously walked toward it. As he got closer he could hear moaning. He swallowed hard as he walked into another area. It was an elaborately decorated room. The floors were wooden, covered in Prussian rugs. There were no walls from what he could tell only windows that looked out into the deep ocean. He looked out one of the windows and a small yellow fish looked back at him. He smiled as another yellow fish came to chase him off. Large palm trees, in beautiful golden pots sat in between each arch of the windows, separating them. The only light came from an unknown source high in the ceiling. The room was empty except for a large four-post bed covered with blood red silk sheets. He noticed that there were no pillows on the bed just two occupants. They were dressed in identical outfits, long sleeve button up shirts and pants. The only difference was the color; one wore white and the other black. He watched transfixed as the two on the bed continued to make out. The one in the black was on top attacking the other aggressively with his kisses. But that did not mean that the one in white was passive. He was busy working on removing their shirts and trying to attack the other's neck with his own kisses. The one in the black whispered something in the other's ear. They immediately stopped their activities and turned to face Sora.

"We have been waiting so long for you to come Sora," the one in the white said.

"R-Riku?" Sora hesitated. He then recognized the pair on the bed as Riku and Seth. He turned away embarrassed that he walked upon such a forbidden act. Riku got up from the bed, his opened shirt fell from shoulders as he stalked Sora. The smaller brunette was frozen in place as the other approached him.

He took him in his arms, "Sora," he whispered huskily in his ear.

The said boy closed his eyes and shivered with excitement. Riku licked the outer shell of his ear before he kissed behind it. He kissed along his neck as he pulled him closer. He tilted Sora's face upward so he could look lovingly into his eyes. He slowly bent down and kissed the brunette on the lips sweetly. Sora's knees buckled under him, but he did not fall, Riku had wrapped his arms around him to hold him tight. He picked him up and carried him over to the bed where Seth was waiting. He continued to kiss him breathless as he gently laid him down on the bed. The next thing that Sora knew, he was laying on the bed in between the two boys naked.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked panic evident in his voice. He tried to cover himself but Seth swatted his hands away.

"If you continue to do that then we won't play with you," he teased. Sora blushed brighter as the innuendo.

"Sora you do want to play with us, right?"Riku asked seductively.

Sora woke up sitting straight up in his bed gasping for air. He drugged his hand across his chest as he looked around his room. _'They even haunt me in my sleep!'_ he ranted to himself. _'Can't I get a moment of peace from them!'_ He looked down and noticed a large wet spot on his boxers.

"Aw…" he whined embarrassed that he had messed up his favorite pair. He changed his sheets and clothes before he when back to bed hoping to dream about anything except for them.

>>

Cloud picked out the wrench he needed out of his toolbox before he walked over to his motorcycle. He still had not finished fixing it and it was something that was driving him insane. He just needed to ride. It was a compulsion, a desire that he has to satisfy. He was always able to think better when he rode. It cleared his mind. He was not sure what it was about it that did the trick maybe it was the fresh air, or the roar of the motor but it always helped. And right now he needed to get away to think, he had a lot on his mind.

To say that he did not have his doubts about moving here with Sephiroth would be a lie. He was not sure what he would do on such a small island but Sephiroth convinced him that everything would work out for the best if they started over together. Cloud snorted, his lover was very multiplicative when it came to getting his way. He wondered now how he talked him into it. But that was part of his charm Cloud reasoned.

He was happy as a solider, as a child it was all that he dreamed about, to be one of the select few to service in the royal guard. He wondered if he would be as happy with Sephiroth at the dojo. He never saw himself as a teacher then again he did not see Sephiroth as an instructor either. He loved Sephiroth and could not see his life without him. Maybe that was why he left with him.

But then Leon had to come with them. It had been three years seen he broke up with him. It was a messy break up. Leon admitted to cheating on him one drunken night when he asked him if the rumors were true. He was truthful with him but it was the point that he cheated on him in the first place drunk or not. He begged Cloud for forgiveness but he refused, Leon knew how Cloud felt after Zack had cheated on him. They argued then fought violently and ultimately he transferred out to Central. He was lucky that his CO was an understanding man and let him transfer out immediately. He swore that he would never stay with anyone that cheated on him after that.

He was such a hypocrite because he had kissed Leon when he was supposed to be with Sephiroth. In his mind he knew that he would never think of cheating on him. But isn't that what he was doing? Was he thinking about cheating on him? But Leon wanted more then just one night or something on the side he wanted him to leave Sephiroth for good. He wanted Cloud to return to his old life but was that what he wanted? Sephiroth had always been good to him, even if he did not always tell him all of his plans. That was one thing that bugged him about the older man, he did not always divulged his plans to him even when the plan involved him.

Leon has been relentless in his pursuit of him. He had slowly chipped away at his resolve over the past week. He had even kissed him back willingly the other day. He felt horrible for betraying Sephiroth but Leon had made some valid points over the last few days. Cloud snorted, why would he go back to Leon when he had Sephiroth? And yet he was considering it. Leon was familiar, he was offering him what he knew, his old life. Sephiroth was offering him the unknown, a new life with him, his sons, and the dojo. It only drove him to work harder to get his motorcycle fixed.

Cloud blindly reached into his toolbox for a different wrench as he continued to contemplate his situation. He went to tighten a bolt when he noticed that he had grabbed a screwdriver instead of a wrench. He rolled his eyes at his mistake; he must be extremely exhausted to make such a dumb error. He stopped what he was doing and began to clean up his workspace. There was no sense in going on if he would make a mistake that would cost him precious time trying to figure out what he did. He stretched and idly wondered what time it was as he entered the kitchen. The clock on the microwave read passed midnight.

"Cloud," a husky voice whispered from behind him.

He turned around to face part of his dilemma. "Leon what are you doing up?"

"I wanted a glass of water," he answered dryly.

"Oh good night then," Cloud politely replied before he walked around Leon to go upstairs but he grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait," he said.

Cloud turned to him, "What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you that I have to leave for Central tomorrow. I got the call when you were out with Sephiroth and the wonder twins. I just wanted you to know." He brushed some stray stains of hair behind Cloud's ear. "I still want you to come with me but I understand if it's not enough time to decide."

"Don't do this Leon," he whispered.

"I have to say this. The other day when we kissed I know you felt something too. I know that I don't deserve a second chance but Cloud we were good together, we had a good relationship until I messed up. Please at least think about coming back to Central with me. Maybe not this time but in about a month I'm coming back, give me your decision then."

"Leon…" he started but was silent when the other man unexpectedly kissed him. It was not a forceful kiss like before but a gently pressing of lips.

"Just promise me you'll think about it," he insisted before he let go of him.

Cloud said nothing in return he just walked upstairs to get away. Leon watched him ascend into the darkness; this was the first time that he felt that he might not be able to convince Cloud to return to him. He had not had a serious relationship sense they broke up, no one seemed to measure up to Cloud. He wondered if it was because Cloud was that good or was it because he was measuring people by impossible standards. There was no point in thinking about it now; he had done everything that he could do to win him over he could only wait and hope.

>>

The next day…

Sephiroth sat on his bed looking over Cloud as he fixed his tie. He smiled he never would have imagined that he would be lucky enough as to find love again. He took a moment to study the sleeping blonde. He was his rock, the only thing that kept him sane at times. He helped him realize that life was worth living after his wife died. At the time he was what he needed, still needs. He was someone who would listen to him and tell him when he was being a fool when he needed it. Maybe that was why he was special; he was always honest with him. That was why he wanted Cloud to always be by his side. Why he asked him to come with him to this far off island. It was selfish of him to take Cloud from his dreams but it was like Cloud had told him dreams change. There were only two other times in his life that he could remember being that happy and both involved Catherine: their wedding and the birth of their sons. That was why today was important to him. It would bring him another step closer to making Cloud completely his. He ran his fingers through his spiky hair. It was surprising soft. Of coarse he did not have any gel in it at the time either. He was always amazed that even when he put no styling produces in his hair it would stand on end. Sephiroth's hand traveled down from Cloud's hair to his shoulder, he shook him lightly to wake him up. Cloud stubbornly rolled over as he grumbled something inaudible. Not disheartened by Cloud's behavior he tried again, this time he shook him a little harder.

"Cloud," he whispered. The blonde opened one cranky blue eye and stared at his lover. "Have you gone soft on me already solider?" he teased.

Cloud groaned, "Of coarse not General but, if someone had not kept me up so long late night after I came to bed late to begin with then I might not be so tired today," he replied sarcastically.

Sephiroth smiled, "Are you complaining?"

"No," Cloud said with a snort. He sat up and noticed that Sephiroth was fully dressed. "Big plans today?" he asked.

"Yes, I need to go to Kalm on the main island. Cloud, I need a favor from you," he replied.

"What is it?" Cloud asked suspiciously.

"I need you to stay here and watch the boys," he requested.

"Can't I go with you?" he asked.

"But I could really use you here. I'm not worried about Riku but Seth as an tendency to get into trouble," he insisted.

"Speaking of trouble, he has yet to call me by my name, the best I can hope for is Blondie from him," Cloud ranted to the older man. He pointed a finger at Sephiroth's chest. "You're not planning another surprise are you?"

Sephiroth stood up with a grin spread across his face, "What if I am? Didn't you like my last surprise?" he asked teasingly.

Cloud rolled his eyes remembering the dojo, "Well it was interesting to say the least."

He continued to smile and sat back down on the bed. "I need to get some important documents drawn up today and other things. It's boring stuff, trust me, I would rather be here with you then there."

"But still," he complained, the idea of having to spend the whole day with Seth was one he was not looking forward to.

"Solider are you telling me that you are scared of a little babysitting mission?" he teased.

"No General," Cloud answered back mockingly, he even added a quick salute for show.

Sephiroth truly believed that deep down Cloud would always be a solider at heart. Sephiroth kissed him on the lips, "If you promise not to strangle Seth by the time I get back, I'll bring home dinner with me."

"Pizza?" he asked hopefully.

Sephiroth twitched his nose in disgust; it was not one of his favorite foods but Cloud and the twins like it, so he nodded, if he was lucky he could get something else for himself, something with less grease. "Sure," he promised.

"Ok then I promise," he answered back with a smile. He got up out of bed, put on his robe and walked Sephiroth to the door. He noticed that Leon was waiting on the porch with his bags packed.

"Leon?" Cloud asked.

"We're going together to Kalm. He is going to drop me off at the airport," Leon answered his question before he could ask it.

The blonde nodded his head in understanding. "Ok, well have a good flight," he said. He turned his attention to his lover and kissed him quickly. "Don't stay away too long today."

"I promise," he replied with a smile. "Let's go Leon," he said as he walked to his car.

Cloud watched them drive off he could not help the sickening feeling in his stomach. He wondered if Leon would tell him about the kiss. He hoped that Leon was smarter then that, Sephiroth's temper was legendary and he was not sure how he would take the news. He walked back into the house and called for the boys, but on one answered. He shrugged, "At least my job will be easy today. Maybe I could finish fixing my motorcycle."

>>

Sora rolled over in bed he noticed it was around eleven in the morning. He sighed heavily, the last week or so his whole summertime sleeping pattern has been totally messed up. He had been getting up early and going to bed late, hardly getting any sleep at all. It was not good for a growing boy to be deprived of sleep like that. Sure it was eleven in the morning but he had hardly gotten any sleep the night before, every time he closed his eyes he saw their lying smiling faces. He rolled over to go back to sleep but all that he could see was Riku. That silver-haired devil and his brother was the only thing he could think about. He was not sure if he should give Riku a second chance or not. He had lied to him indirectly. His unwillingness to be forward and tell him the truth that he had a twin brother was incomprehensible to him. Was it that bad to have a sibling? He always wondered what it would be like to have a little brother or sister around. He could not imagine that if he did have one he would deny that they existed, especially if that sibling was his twin. He wondered what Seth did that was so bad that Riku would not want anything to do with him.

His thoughts then turned to Seth. He had lied to him too. He pretended to be Riku. Why would he do that? Seth said that it had to do with them more than it had to do with Sora himself. Should he believe him? Should he believe either of them? He threw his blanket off of himself and stretched. There was no way he was getting anymore sleep today. He quickly got dress before he grumpily walked downstairs. As he entered the kitchen he noticed that his mom was nowhere around. He shrugged and poured himself a tall glass of orange juice before he walked outside to sit on the front porch swing. The sun hung high in the sky, the clouds were few and far between, and a slight breeze blew from the south. It was looking like it was going to be another beautiful summer day. He closed his eyes willing his mind to go blank trying to focus on anything but his new neighbors. But fate was not so kind to him.

"Sora," a familiar voice said from the bottom of the steps.

The brunette boy opened his eyes to see one of the twins staring at him. "So which one are you?" he asked in a deadpan voice.

He was not sure if Sora was kidding or not but he answered him anyway. "It's Riku. Can I sit with you?" he asked politely.

He nodded his head wearily and the other boy took his seat on the right side of him. Sora was a pitiful sight he was looking down at the ground with a small pout on his lips. He methodically pushed the swing at a slow but steady pace with his feet. Riku reached out and brushed a few stains of stray hair behind Sora's ear but he pulled away from him. Riku pulled his hand back as if he had been burnt. Hurt he placed both of his hands in his lap.

"Sora I was hoping we could continue our conversation from yesterday," Riku began.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked. Riku was stunned by Sora's response. Why couldn't he see what he sees in Sora, a beautiful spirit that he could not get enough of?

"Because you're special. I know that I haven't known you long but I really like you Sora. I have never met someone like you. I mean I feel like I have known you my whole life. I know that it sounds weird but it's true. And I don't want to lose something special because of one of Seth's stupid jokes. Sora, please…" he could not finish his sentence, his voice choked off. He reached out and brushed his hand through Sora's hair this time the brunette did not flinch from him. Riku leaned forward so that he was only a few inches from Sora's lips. "Please," he whispered as he slowly moved forward. He cupped Sora's cheek gently as he continued to move in. The younger boy's eyes grew wide as Riku's lips were almost touching his.

"No," he gasped as he pulled away. "I can't do that right now!"

"Sora? Wait right now? So will give me a second change?" he asked hopefully.

Sora nodded his head. "Yeah but just as friends, ok."

Riku was disappointed but he also had hope, Sora would not cut him out of his life completely, he was just sending him back to square one. He could live with that. He was confident that he could win the boy over again.

'_Sora you're so innocent. You are so gullible that you will believe anything won't you? Just like Riku. He thinks that just because we had some brotherly moments together that it would solve everything and we can go back to being like we use to be. I hate to break it to him but we can never be like that again, never. I want him to hurt. I want him to bleed just like me. Yes, I want to tear his heart out so he knows what it's like to have a hole in his chest. I want him to be heartless too. It's his fault that I'm so messed up after all. He's the reason that…no I won't think about that now. I have other more important things to think about now. Like how to make Sora mine. I guess I'll have to prove that I'm not the evil twin. That's going to be difficult but at least he knows that I exist now.'_ He continued to watch the two boys in the swing. His jaw dropped as he watched Riku move in to kiss Sora. He could not believe what he was seeing. _'Look at them. Damn he moves fast he has already gotten Sora to forgive him. And are they going to kiss?'_ He held his breath as moved in to get a better view. He smiled as Sora pulled away from Riku. _'Nope. Good. Guess I have to break this little love fest up,'_ he thought to himself as he walked up the steps to greet the two boys in the swing.

"Hello," he said sweetly. He took the seat next to Sora without asking. He stretched his arm out to place it behind Sora. He turned his whole body toward the other boy, solely focusing his entire attention to him.

"What are you doing here Seth?" Riku asked slightly irritated that his brother had interrupted his moment with Sora.

"Is that anyway to greet me my dear brother?" Seth said clutching his heart as if Riku's words had wounded him. "Is he trying to tell you that I'm the evil twin Sora? Cause you know there is no such thing," he told the brunette boy as he moved his arm around the other's shoulder to pull him closer to him.

"Seth," Riku growled, he did not like the way he was rubbing Sora's shoulder. Seth leaned back to look at his twin, a wicked smile spread across his face to tease him. Riku restrained himself from acting against his brother.

"Ah, you see how he treats me," Seth whined to Sora.

"Riku, please," Sora said in a quiet tone.

Riku took a deep breath. "Alright." He did however smacked Seth's hand away from Sora.

"Sora," he said softly as he tilted the boy's face toward him, "I just want a chance to know you. May I?" he asked sweetly. His eyes never left Sora's as the boy pondered his request.

'_He was the one that pretended to be Riku, his lie was worst then his brother's but his eyes look sincere,'_ he thought to himself. He noticed that Seth's thumb slowly rubbed across his jawbone in a comforting motion.

"Ok," he whispered he was almost completely under his spell when Riku cleared his throat loudly. Sora turned to face forward in his seat, a bright crimson blush spread across his face. He suddenly jumped out of the swing as if he was stuck by lighting. He pointed at both of them he had to get this off his chest before he could fully forgive them. "But no more lying to me or pretending to be each other because if you do I won't give either of you a third chance, understand?"

They both nodded dumbly. "Sure Sora, I promise," Riku said.

"Me too," Seth agreed.

Sora nodded his head, "Ok then." He looked at his watch and noticed what time it was, he promised to meet Kairi today and if he blew her off this time well he did not want to think about the consequences. "Listen guys I promised to meet Kairi today and well I'll see you later alright," he said.

"Can we come with you?" Seth asked.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he told the twins, "Kairi isn't your biggest fan right now so I think you just stay clear of her."

"Oh, so I guess you told her…" Riku started.

"Yeah, she knows everything," Sora finished for him.

"So what? She'll just have to deal," Seth replied smugly.

Sora shook his head, "No, you guys don't really know how bad her temper is, I think it would be best if you don't come with me. Besides I have been neglecting her and the rest of the gang lately. So I'll see you guys later ok?"

Riku took this as their cue to go and grabbed Seth by the arm as he stood up. "Later then," he said to the brunette. Sora nodded with a smile. As Riku left he knew that he had another chance with Sora, it was one that he would not waste. Seth knew that it would be difficult to win over Sora but he was confident that he could. He looked back at the brunette and winked at him, the boy in turn blushed brightly. Oh yes, he was more then confident he would win in the end.

* * *

TBC…

Footnotes: CO is short for Commanding Officer. Kalm is actually a town in Final Fantasy 7, which is a trademark of SquareEnix.

A/N: To every one who took the time to review, Thank You.

And as always thanks for reading please review.


	8. Chapter 7b

"Twins" Chapter 7 Part B

By: Lil Black Angel

Beta'd by: Robin Loire

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is own by SquareEnix and Disney. Final Fantasy 7 is own by Square Enix. I do not own any part of either. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warnings: Yaoi, that is male/male relationships.

* * *

Sephiroth drove his car onto the ferry. As soon as the boat departed he and Leon got out of it to walk around. They stood at the back of the ship quietly watching the small island disappear into the horizon. It was an uncomfortable silence for Leon; perhaps his conscious was getting to him. He turned around to rest his back on the railing. "So…" he started off to get his uncle's attention.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to look at the other man. "Yes Leon, what is it?" he asked.

At first he did not reply, he took a moment to contemplate what he wanted to say to him. "How long will it take to open up the dojo?" he asked deciding to start off with a neutral topic.

The older man thought about it for a moment before he answered, "It will take about six months. There are many things that need to be fixed and I want a dorm added to it."

"I see," he replied.

"Indeed," Sephiroth said as he turned his attention back to watching the ocean.

"Will Cloud help you run it once it's open?" he asked again breaking the silence.

"Yes, he will be my assistance master," he commented proudly.

Leon snorted, "Shouldn't an assistance master use the same sword technique as the master?"

"Then co-master," he replied annoyed.

"A dojo should only have one master," he offhandedly remark.

Sephiroth sighed heavily having no answer for him. Again a long silence passed between them before the silver haired man said, "It does not matter to me, nor does it matter to the people who have already expressed interest in studying there."

"Then why not have them help you fix up the place?" he asked.

"Because I am in no hurry. Besides I do not want to be indebt to anyone. I want the freedom to choose my own students. If I were to have investors then they will want to tell me how to run my dojo and I will not have it."

"I see." Another pause followed. "But what of Cloud? You surprised him with the dojo didn't you? How does he feel about things?"

"He is fine with it of course." Sephiroth replied absolutely positive of his answer.

"Are you sure?" Leon asked trying to rattle his resolve.

"You seem more talkative then normal today nephew. What is your interest in it? In Cloud?" he asked suspicious of Leon's intentions.

Leon did not response, he walked away form him. He headed toward the front of the boat. Sephiroth followed him. Something in the back of his mind was troubling him but he could not place it. Why would Leon care about his dojo or what Cloud thought of it? There was only one way to find out for sure. He stood next to his nephew and looked at him as the other man stared out into the endless ocean ignoring him. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. They flare with mako, the color swirl inside of his sea green orbs like liquid metal. Leon shifted uncomfortably under his glare. Being intimidated was not something he was use to. Yet his uncle was probably one of the only people that could make him feel that way. Maybe it was the way his eyes shun with that unnatural power or perhaps it was just the way he stood there looking down at him. He knew that he had to give him an answer of some sort or he will start to ask questions that might lead him to the truth of the matter.

"I don't understand why would anyone want to give up being in the Royal Guard. It was suppose to be his dream," he said thinking quickly.

"How would you know that?" he asked, his suspicion getting the best of him.

"I have gotten to know him over the last week and he told me that he was in the Royal Guard. What solider doesn't dream about being apart of that elite fighting force."

"Hmm…" he replied in contemplation. His answer was only somewhat satisfying to the older man. He could not put aside the feeling that there was something he was not telling him. But still Leon was not the type to lie. He was usually too blunt to be deceitful. Perhaps it was everything that has transpired in the last week that has him on edge, yes, that must be it. Moving to a new home, having Seth return from juvenile hall, the twins constantly fighting, and of course trying to get the dojo. He continued to look down at his nephew but the brunette was quietly staring at the ocean ahead of him, ignoring the older man. Sephiroth walked away from the other wanting to be alone for a while to think.

>>

Cloud finished pouring the oil into the motor. Sitting the empty can aside he looked over the machine mentally checking off everything that needed to be done. When he was satisfied that it was ready to be started, he crossed his fingers and turned the key. The engine roared to life. He smiled as he listened to the purr of the motor as he revved it. Sadly he had to turn it off. He still had to stay home just incase one of the boys needed help or had got into trouble and need to be bailed out of jail, which was highly likely in Seth's case. He left his precious Shin-Ra XLR and entered the house. He flopped down on the couch and sighed heavily, he was already bored.

He looked around the living room and noticed the door to Sephiroth's office. His lover's own personal space. Now normally he would respect Sephiroth's area but today was different. He was bored and a little curious about what he kept in that room. He had been in there before but never really looked around in it. Slowly he removed himself from the couch and walked over to the door. He grabbed the doorknob and looked around the house. He knew that he was alone but he still felt the need to look over his shoulder. He opened the door and slowly stepped in. Sephiroth had fixed it up since the last time he had been in there. Scenic pictures line each of the sidewalls. His desk faced away from the window, behind it sat his sword the Masamune on its stand, the infamous blade that's very name could strike terror into the hearts of men. Cloud lightly brush is fingers over the sheath of the sword. It was an amazing sight to watch Sephiroth wield the long sword. He turned around and took a seat in the large plush leather chair. He bounced back in it to get comfortable. Curious to what his lover kept hidden in here he started to go through the doors on the desk. He began with the right side drawer. Inside it he found a lockbox. He pulled it out and sat it in front of him. He tried to open it but of course it was locked. He rummaged through the other doors but could not find the key to it. He could put it back and walk away but he was tried of his lover's secrets and surprises. Cloud grabbed a paperclip from the top drawer and manipulated the material to the shape he desired. It took no time for him to open it. It his surprise the box was full of old family photos.

'_Why would he hide them?' _he wonder to himself.

As he looked though them he noticed that none of them had Sephiroth in them. They all were of Catherine or of her and the twins. He continued to dig in the box and pulled out some old letters. He unfolded one of them and notice that it was dated seventeen years ago, that would have put it during the Wutai rebellion. Sephiroth had led a victorious campaign against rebel forces in that territory. If he remembered correctly rebels wanted to overthrow the Union government there and return to the old way. That was a feudal system made up of many clans with an emperor to rule over everything. Of course the rebel leader claimed that he was of royal descend and he should be the new emperor to lead his people. He proclaimed that it was the destiny of the Wutai people to rise up against their oppressors and take back their formal glory. But he forgot that it was after the failure of just that type of government that led the people of Wutai to willingly join the Union in the first place. This group not only used terrorist method against government property and bureaucrats but against the very people they want to uplift. It took Sephiroth and his men eighteen months of tracking through thick jungles and high mountains to bring them down.

'_I wonder what was he like when he was younger?'_ he thought to himself. He read the letter in his hand, which was from Sephiroth addressed to Catherine.

_Catherine,_

_You are an irritating woman. You are all that I think about whether I am sleeping or awake. When I am trying to plan our next campaign with my officers your face is all that I can see. I want you out of my head for a moment so I can think straight and end this operation! Sometimes I believe you had bewitched me and I cannot break free of you but I am unsure that I want to. Still I cannot be bother with such trivial matters, do not contact me again my full attention must be on this war. _

_Good day_.

Cloud laughed to himself, Sephiroth's letter was cross between being romantic and being completely rude. He wondered what her response was to his letter. He looked inside of the box and found another stack of letters. These were written on a sky blue stationary, definitely nothing Sephiroth would use. He opened the one on top. Luckily for him this one was dated a few days after the General's.

_To Sephiroth:_

_May I remind you that you are the one that writes me at least once a day. And another thing, if I were a witch as you accuse I wouldn't waste a spell trying to ensnare a stubborn, self-righteous, egomaniac such as yourself!_

_Good day to you too._

Apart of Cloud was surprise by her response but another was cheering her on for standing up to him. In her letter she had this sarcastic wit that reminded him of Seth.

"So that is were he gets it from," he said to himself.

He knew that they had married shortly after the war but from the sounds of these letters they did not fit his definition of madly in love. Mad yes, in love definitely not. He folded it back up and placed in on top of the stack of letters. He leaned back in the chair in contemplation. He had even more questions now then when he started snooping. There was only one course of action to take, he took the next letter that Sephiroth wrote and read it.

_Catherine, _

_I apologize for the last letter that I wrote to you. I have been under great political pressure to end this conflict. I am starting to get frustrated with all of the politicians who think that they know how to win when in fact they know nothing about what is going on here. While we are gaining ground everyday and are in fact winning, troop morale is low. _

_The rebels are unusually cruel. The other day a recon group came across a burnt village. The village was made up of poor farmers, they had nothing to do with this conflict and yet they slaughtered them all. It is unclear as to why the rebel troops did this but it has left many of my men shaken. I am unsure as to how to remedy the situation. The only thing I know to do is to press on and win before any more innocents are hurt._

_But I did not lie in my last letter to you Catherine. You haunt me everywhere I go. While I said that it was annoying, in truth your memory is a comforting present to me. Sometimes I think it is the only thing that keeps me sane. I do not have the words to express how I feel about you but I know that I have never felt this way about anyone else before. _

Cloud put the letter down. He came to realize that she was not only his wife but also his first love. He spent the next two hours reading all of the letters. As he read them a picture of their relationship formed before his eyes and slowly he got to know Catherine. He imagined that she must have been a strong, independent, slightly sarcastic woman. Well she was only sarcastic when Sephiroth deserved it, like when she wrote a letter to him describing with a poetic pen a beautiful sunset she had witness and he replied rudely that he watched the sun rise and set everyday, it was no big deal. He could see why Sephiroth fell for her. He picked up the last letter to read. It was addressed from Sephiroth to Catherine.

_To my beloved Catherine,_

_Three days ago the rebel leader was captured. He was found hiding like a coward in a bunker. For all of his talk and terrorism he truly is a pathetic man. When I went to interrogate him I passed a group of protesters in my car, a remnant of the rebellion. Some spit and threw rocks at my caravan. Some even called me a monster. It would not be the first time that I had heard that but I now know that it is not true, because now I can point to you and say there is my proof that I am indeed human. You are my proof that I am not heartless because I love…_

Cloud closed the letter he did not need to read anymore to know what it said. He fixed the box so that it was as he found it. The last thing he put in was her wedding ring. He held it between his fingers and noted that she must have been a small woman because her ring would not fit on his pinky finger. He read the inscription before he put it into the box with the other mementos. Then he fixed Sephiroth's desk just as he found it. A lot of his questions had been answered but he still had doubts about his moving in with Sephiroth. He had his own hang ups about the past that he must face. His break up with Leon left him scarred. If he is going to move forward he needed to confront that. He was willing to admit to himself that he was still attracted to Leon and that kiss they shared the other day was amazing. He has to decide if he wanted the security of the past or the uncertainty of the future. He walked out of the room and into a still empty house. He ran his hand through his spiked hair.

'_Perhaps I can wash my motorcycle and give it a little test drive around the neighborhood. I will still be close by just incase I'm needed and besides I want to make sure that she's working properly.'_

>>

Riku and Seth left Sora's porch and started walking down the street in the opposite direction of their home. They walked in an uncomfortable silence for about a block before Riku spoke. "What's the deal with you butting in on me and Sora?" he asked anger on the edge of his voice.

He shrugged as a response and continued walking down the street.

Riku pushed his arm as a way to get his attention. "Come on Seth, you are not the silent type answer me."

Seth cleared his throat before he said, "I like him."

"What?" Riku asked surprise to hear this from Seth. He really did believe that he was only toying with Sora and himself as another one of his stupid pranks. "I thought we agreed you won't go after him."

"No, you said I shouldn't go after him because he probably would never have anything to do with me but that isn't the case now is it? He's given me a second chance right along with you and I for one plan on using that opportunity to the fullest."

"That's still not fair…" he uncharacteristically whined.

"Listen Riku I'm here now to stay and that isn't going to change. Besides Sora is a big boy he can make is own decisions. I just believe that he should have the choice between us."

"He could choose neither of us," Riku countered.

Seth made a wide sweeping motion with his hand as he replied, "No way, not a chance, he blushes around us too much not to be attracted."

Riku raised an eyebrow at his brother, "So…"

Seth smirked at him, "So…" They paused in their walk to look at each other, sizing one another up. "Let's see who can get Sora to kiss him first, like a game if you will," Seth suggested.

Riku pushed him again and started walking again. "You and your stupid games and pranks. I'm not going to do anything that could hurt him again. He's too important to me."

"And to me too but that doesn't mean we can't compete with each other. It'll be fun," he said with a wink.

Riku shook his head at his brother's suggestion. It was something he wouldn't even consider doing. "You're a mess. You know that Seth? You are an absolute mess."

Seth continued to smirk, "Maybe but at least I'm fun to be around."

They continued their walk quietly down the street. After a few blocks they came across Cosmo's Burgers.

"Are you hungry?" Riku asked his brother.

"Yeah, I could eat. I did skip breakfast after all," he replied rubbing his belly.

"I came in here the other day and the food was really good," Riku said as he entered the establishment.

Seth shrugged, "It's ok, I just hope that crazy old…"

"Oh God you multiplied!" Cid replied from behind the counter.

"He's here," Seth finished flatly.

"You know him Seth?" Riku asked curious as to the unusual replied they had to each other.

"Unfortunately. This senile old man wouldn't let me leave last time I was here. He put me to work and everything," he complained to his brother.

"It didn't hurt you did it? You smart mouth, ankle biting…" he ranted but was interrupted by Aerith.

"Cid please, don't argue with the customers. Remember Shera's swear jar? It's a dollar a bad word. You don't want to lose anymore money today do you?" Aerith asked sweetly. She turned to the twins continuing to smile sweetly, She pointed to the two seats in front of her. "Why don't you have a seat here and I'll get you something to drink."

The two boys took her suggestion and sat down at the counter and ordered something to drinks. She placed the two sodas in front of them. "You'll have to forgive Cid he has been a bit edgy lately with trying to give up smoking and cussing at the same time," she said trying to explain his actions.

"But he was smoking like a chimney the other day when I was in here," Seth counted.

"Him and his wife Shera only found out the other day that she is pregnant. She insisted that he gives up all of his bad habits before the baby is born. He's trying to do it for her and their child but well it's been rough on him," she explained.

"Aerith are you gossiping about me!" he bellowed.

She waved her hand in front of her face, "Cid you know that you and Shera are the talk of the town right now besides I thought that the boys here needed to know why you are being so rude."

"Gawk, am not," he counted.

Seth scoffed, "I can't believe someone would willing marry you pops. So is she one of those mail order brides?"

"Of course not! I won her over with my overwhelming charm and manliness," he replied proudly flexing one of his biceps.

"If you say so," Seth replied as he took a sip of his soda.

Cid wanted to say more but Aerith interrupted him. "Cid you still have inventory to do and it won't get done until you do it. Don't worry about the front I'll handle the customers," she insisted. Cid grabbed a toothpick to chew on before he walked away mumbling something about cloning and pushy employees. Aerith sighed as her boss left them. "Well then do you know what you would like to eat?" The twins both ordered the special, which was a cheeseburger and fries. They talked quietly to each other as they waited for her to fix their food. The place was eerily quiet. After all they were the only customers in the restaurant at the time. Riku wondered if it was because Cid had driven everyone off or if was just the time of day. Their food had just been sat in front of them when another group of kids entered the fast food joint.

Kairi was stunned to see the twins sitting at the counter. _'They have some nerve showing their faces in public,' _she thought. But then again only her and Sora out of the close-knit group of friends knew about what they had done.

Selphie let out a high pitch squeak as she spotted the two boys. "Oh someone catch me I think I'm going to faint," she declared as she fanned herself.

"Hey what about me," Tidus whined to her.

She turned her attention to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly around his neck choking him. "Don't be jealous of them Tidy, you will always be my pookie bear," she reassured him but only ended up embarrassing the poor blonde.

"Ya pookie your girlfriend just likes to look," Wakka teased his younger friend.

Tidus broke free of Selphie's steel grip to chase after his sneering friend. "She isn't my girlfriend!" he insisted. He chased him clear outside leaving the rest of the group behind. The two girls watched the boys have their argument from one of the windows.

"Boys are so immature," Selphie complained to Kairi. She only nodded her agreement.

Sora stood in his place transfixed on the twins at the counter. He hadn't expected to see them for the rest of the day. Apart of him wanted the time away from them but another part of him was glad that they were here. He fidgeted with the hen of his shirt unsure what to say to them.

"Hey Sora, why don't you come sit with me?" Seth asked patting his lap suggestively.

Riku hit him in the arm and shook his head as his way of telling him to knock it off.

"What?" Seth asked annoyed by his brother.

But Riku ignored him and continued to look at Sora. "Hi again," he said softly.

"Hi," Sora answered back softly.

Kairi looked back to Sora and the twins. She stepped between them and pulled the brunette boy behind her. "You two need to stay away from him," she hissed. Seth's expression darken he did not like to be told what to do.

"Kairi please be nice to them. They're my friends too," he told her as he stepped away from her to go talk to them.

"Humph," Kairi said as she turned away from him. Selphie noticed the weird exchange and went to Kairi to find out what was going on but before she could ask anything Tidus and Wakka walked back into Cosmo's. They were no longer fighting with each other but laughing.

"What's going on ya?" Wakka asked sensing the tension in the air.

"Nothing we were just shocked that Riku has a twin brother that's all," Kairi explained. She avoided looking at her friends and went to sit at their favorite booth.

"How come you never told us that you had a twin Riku?" Tidus asked. "Wait which one of you is Riku?" he added.

"I am," Riku said as he raised his hand. "And well…" he tried to explain the other part but Seth answered for him. "It's because I've been grounded pretty much since I got here and well," he scratched his head as he thought about what he wanted to say next. "Did you ask him?" he asked.

Tidus turned to Wakka and whispered to him, "Did we ask Riku if he had any brothers or sisters?"

"I'm not sure ya," he whispered back.

"It doesn't matter because it's a nice surprise," Selphie replied. She had latched herself onto Riku's arm while Tidus and Wakka tried to remember if they had asked Riku. "So what's you're name," the hyperactive girl asked pointing to Seth.

"It's Seth," he replied smugly.

"Oh you're a bad boy aren't you?" Selphie replied. She let go of Riku and took hold of Seth's. She looked adoringly into his eyes. "You're cute too," she absentmindedly commented. Seth smiled down at her. He was not sure how to take her, but she was definitely friendly.

"Can I have my arm back? I kind of need it," Seth told the girl.

"Why don't you two eat lunch with us," Selphie suggested still holding onto Seth's arm.

"Sounds good," Seth replied smiling down at the girl. He immediately took a liking to her. _'She could prove useful in future plans,'_ he thought to himself. He grabbed his plate and walked with her over to the booth. "Come on little brother," he said over his shoulder to Riku.

"Hello Kairi," he said sweetly to her but she only stared venomously at him.

"Seth," she final splat out.

Sora walked over and sat next to Seth. He looked at Kairi silently pleading with her not to say anything. She looked away from him. It was hard to not want to hurt them for what they did. She was the only one that saw how broken Sora was when he stepped into her house that day. He may have forgiven them but she still wanted revenge. She watched as Riku sat on the other side of Sora and she made an ugly face at him for it, which he seemed not to notice.

Tidus asked her to move breaking her train of thought. She got up so he could sit next to Selphie. He sat next to her and held her hand, jealous of the attention that she was showing the twins. Selphie turned and smiled at Tidus, he was so easy to manipulate. The only thing that she wanted from him was to admit they were dating but he could be so childish sometimes, especially when Wakka teased him.

"You ok?" Wakka whispered to Kairi as he sat next to her.

"Fine," she replied lying to him. Nothing was fine in her opinion. She somehow had to fine a way to discredit though two jokers. She truly believes that they would end up hurting him again. She observed Sora as Riku sat next to him. She could not help but frown when she saw a light pink blush bloomed across his face. _'How could he still like him after what he did?'_ she wondered to herself.

Aerith gave her usual warm greeting to the group of teens and took their order. The conversation was friendly as the island kids tried to get to know their mysterious new neighbors. Kairi for her part was polite but quiet, a strange occurrence for her.

Sora suddenly stiffened in his seat. Someone was running his or her foot up is leg. He looked to Riku and then to Seth but they were the pictures of innocent. They were laughing at a story Wakka was telling them about one of his and Tidus' adventures. Neither was looking at him. _'Could it be someone else?'_ he wondered. But everyone else was listening to the story too. No one was even looking at him. He was afraid to look down because what if it was someone else who was doing that to him. He did not see any of his friends in a romantic light at all. The person's foot did not travel pass his knee for which he was grateful. His food arrived and he could only blankly stare at it.

"You ok Sora? Normally you devour your food before anyone else can even touch theirs," Tidus teased.

"Ah," Sora dumbly replied. Why did everyone assume he was some kind of human garbage disposal? Oh wait, maybe because he acted like one most of the time.

"Sora is everything alright? Do you want something else instead?" Aerith sweetly asked the brunette.

He shook his head and plastered on a big fake grin, "No everything is fine. I just want to savor the food today is that so weird?" he asked in a defensive tone.

Aerith laughed and ruffled his hair, "For you yes." She walked away leaving the gang to their lunch. The other kids had a good laugh at her reply to Sora, who could only pout. He took a big bite out of his cheeseburger refusing to talk to anyone while they were teasing him.

Seth patted his knee as a way to comfort him before he said, "Chin up Sora." Riku frowned as he noticed his brother acting a little too friend toward Sora for his taste. He reached around the brunette to tap Seth on the shoulder to let him know that he disapproved of his behavior. Seth smoothly removed his hand from Sora but not with out giving his knee one last squeeze before he placed it back on the table. This event seemed to go unnoticed by the others in the group of teens.

"So do you guys want to do anything after lunch?" Seth asked.

"Unfortunately we can't. Wakka and I have blitz ball practice," Tidus said around a mouthful of food.

"Sorry guys but Selphie and I have plans for this afternoon too," Kairi replied.

Selphie went to say otherwise but Kairi kicked her under the table. She looked at Kairi strangely who was pleading with her silently. "Um yeah, I almost forgot we have girl stuff to do. You boys would totally be bored with it but you know if you want to come," she said agreeing with Kairi. She figured that she might find out what is going on with Kairi if she agrees with her now.

"Oh well, that's alright you ladies do whatever it is. So how about you Sora, do you have any plans?" Seth asked him.

"Ah well…" he said nervously. He took another big bite of food and tried to talk around it. Seth raised an eyebrow as he tried to comprehend what Sora was trying to tell him.

He wiped a bit of ketch up on his cheek as he asked, "Would you mind repeating that?"

He took a drink of soda to buy himself some more time. He was unsure what to do. On one hand he could spend time with the twins and really get to know them but on the other hand he just did not feel ready to hang out with them. "I, um, I promised my mom that I would help her out with this thing this afternoon," he finally stuttered out. He was such a terrible lair, it did not even sound truthful to his own ears.

"Oh," he said disappointedly.

"We could do something tomorrow," the brunette said in hope he could easy his own guilt conscious.

Seth smiled down at him with a huge cheek splitting grin. "Then it's…"

"Oh that sounds great Sora, we could all hang out tomorrow at Kid's Island," Kairi interrupted.

Seth wanted to say something rude but held himself back. He knew that if he wanted to win Sora he would have to win over his friends first. "Alright," he replied. He seemed happy on the outside but on the inside he really wanted to bitch slap the girl across from him for interrupting his plan.

The teens ate their food laughing and joking with each other free of further tension between them. When they left the establishment Kairi and Selphie walked to her house while the others when to their own destinations.

"Ok Kairi are you going to tell me what's going on," she huffed annoyed by all the secrecy. There was something in the air at lunch and she absolutely hated not being in the know.

"Wait until we get to my house, this is big and I don't want this to get out ok?" she told her looking around in a paranoid manner to make sure no one was looking. When they entered her house they ran straight up to her room. She shut and locked the door behind them.

"Ok so what is it?" Selphie asked the wait killing her; she had to know what was so big that they had to run to Kairi's room in order for her to say it.

"It's about the twins," she started then told her everything that Sora had told her the other day.

"But he seemed ok today," Selphie said confused by the situation.

"He forgave them," Kairi said upset by the whole situation.

"If he forgave them maybe we should too," she suggested to her friend.

"Are you blind too? They're just playing with him! He's going to end up with a broken heart again Selphie. You weren't here to see him when he came over the other day he was broken. We have to protect him from those two bit players!" she ranted. "Are you with me?" she asked.

"Yeah," Selphie said jumping up from the bed. "But what if they're sincere?" she asked, hoping that was the case. She did not want to believe that boys that cute were really as evil as Kairi had made them out to be.

"Look we're just going to keep an eye on Sora and make sure that he doesn't get hurt, if it turns out that they are sincere then no problem right? But if they are lying then we squash them like the disguising bugs that they are," she said hitting her desk with her closed fist to prove her point.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Selphie asked her.

"Well I thought we could…" she whispered the rest into her ear. They then spent the rest of the afternoon plotting on how to save Sora from Riku and Seth.

>>

Sephiroth went over the conversation he had with Leon in his head. There had been something different about his nephew this week. He just seem different, he was not sure how to describe it. Why? That was a question he did not have an answer for. The rest of the trip with Leon was quiet, but that was not unusual, neither one of them was much of a talker. But still there was something under the surface he was missing. It is something that has been there all week. Cloud has been acting weird this week too. Moving to a new area and starting a new life away from the military could explain his behavior but Leon's was another matter. He sighed as he parked his car. It had already been a long day and it was not even noon. He got out of his car and walked into the jewelry store.

"Good morning sir how may I be of service today," the elderly man behind the counter greeted. "Oh if it isn't the general of the Royal Army, it is a true honor," he continued as he recognized Sephiroth.

"I'm here to pick up the set of rings I ordered," he replied.

"Of course sir, let me check in the back," he said as he turned around to look and see if there was anything in the vault. "Here we are sir, they came in yesterday," he happily said as he handed him the black velvet box.

Sephiroth opened the box to find the two platinum rings he had specially ordered. The rings were engraved with magical runes that were for suppose to bring the wearer peace, love, and happiness. Cloud represented all of those things to him. He did not need a good luck charm to have them as long as he had Cloud. Which was why he wanted to marry him. He inspected the rings closely. They were perfect, simply perfect. They were exactly as he ordered. He paid the man and left the building. He still need to go to the lawyer's office to finalize the sale of the dojo and talk to the contactors about the additions he wanted to add to his new property. He sighed again as he drove off, he wondered if everything was ok with the boys and Cloud.

When Sephiroth returned home he was greeted to a wonderful sight. Cloud and whom he assumed was Riku were sitting on the couch watching a movie while Seth was sitting in the recliner playing with his gameboy. He smiled as he looked over his family. It may not have been Norman Rockwell but it was his idea family.

"Hey you're back and you brought the pizza," Cloud happily greeted him.

"Of course, I assume everything when well today," he replied.

"Of course," he smugly answered as he took the pizza from his lover and headed to the kitchen with the twins close in tow.

He continued to smile as he follow suite. _'Maybe things will work out after all,' _he thought to himself.

* * *

Footnotes: Shera is a character from Final Fantasy 7, which is owned by Square Enix. She was a scientist that worked with Cid on the rocket in that game.

Norman Rockwell was a famous American artist.

A/N: First off I want to thank everyone who voted. About updating, I'm going to continue doing what I have been doing. There were valid points on both sides but I think this will be better in the long run. I know I didn't update last month but December has always been the busiest month of the year for me and I just couldn't find time to write, I apologize. As for whom Sora will end up with well wait and see. :)

To **nurseangel,** you have some good ideas if you would like more feedback then please sign in next you review or leave an email address.

Also all chapters, including this one, have been beta'd. Brooke did chapters 1-3, chapters 4-7b was done by Robin Loire. :)

And as always thank you for reading please review.


	9. Down at Sora's House

"Twins" Chapter 8

By: Lil Black Angel

Pairings: Sephiroth x Cloud, Leon x Cloud, Riku x Sora, Seth (OC) x Sora

Feedback: Yes please I love hearing from people.

Summary: Sephiroth and Cloud go out leaving Riku and Seth in the care of Sora's mom for the night.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is own by SquareEnix and Disney. Final Fantasy 7 is own by Square Enix. I do not own any part of either. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warnings: Yaoi, that is male/male relationships. Alcohol use. May contain game spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 2, though if there are any they are so minor that you are probably saying what is she talking about, but just in case as to not upset no one so there.

-0-0-

Kairi yawned as she checked herself over in mirror; she was not use to getting up this early in the morning. But she had to if she was going to catch the first boat out of Destiny Islands. After all today was the big day. It was the grand finale in Operation: Save Sora. It has taken days of planning and preparation to bring everything together. The first part was to get Sora away from the twins, that was easily done when she signed him up to help with the upcoming festival. It was a big deal to the whole island and Sora was happy to help out this year. They worked in different areas so she could not be there to talk to Sora but at least he was away from though selfish boys. The next part was a little trickier but nonetheless should come together nicely as well in her opinion. Kairi had guilt tripped Sora into promising to go to Kalm with her and Selphie. It was easy to do, all she had to mention was how much she missed him and wanted to spend a day with her two best friends, away from the festival and have a nice day to themselves.

She looked at her watch and realized that she was a little late already. There was no time for breakfast she had to meet Sora and Selphie at the docks. She sighed as she exited her room, at least she did not have to go and get them up or they would miss the first ferry.

At the docks a happy Selphie and a still half asleep Sora greeted her.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

A goofy smile plastered Sora's face as he nodded. It has been a few months since he has been to Kalm and he was looking forward to going. He was not looking forward to being dragged to every store in the mall by the girls but Kairi had promise to buy him lunch at his favorite restaurant and he could pick up a copy of the new _Beyond the Blazing Sun 4_ at the game shop while he was there. He rubbed his hands together as he thought about how great it will be to finally get a hold of it after four years of waiting for the sequel. He was woken from his daydream when Kairi lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Stop daydreaming and let's go we're going to miss the ferry," she scorned.

"Right!" he replied giving her a mock salute.

Selphie giggled as Sora marched up the ramp to the boat. Kairi could not help but to laugh too at his antics. The two girls paid for their tickets and got on the boat as well. Selphie looked around and saw Sora was at the front of the boat looking out to the ocean ready to go. Seeing that he was out of earshot she took the moment to talk to Kairi.

"So did he agree to meet us?" she whispered to her friend.

"Of course, my cousin will be waiting for us on the dock when we arrive at Kalm," she replied confidently.

Selphie tilted her head to the side as she asked, "But…"

"Don't worry about it. Sora's problem is that the dating pool is too shallow on Destiny Islands. We have to help him see that there is a whole world outside of home and my cousin is the perfect guy for him. Not only is he cute but he has a lot in common with Sora," she reassured the normally hyperactive girl.

Selphie nodded her head she was going to say something else but Sora walked up behind them. "So what are you two so hush-hush about?"

They both did a jump turn toward him with their hands behind their backs. They each shared the same red face guilty expression. "Nothing!" they shouted at him.

He jumped back surprised at their outburst. "If you say so."

"So Sora are you looking forward to going to Kalm? I know I can't wait!" Selphie said jumping forward and grabbing his hands. Then she started to jump up and down with him in a little happy dance.

"Yeah and I can finally get that new video game!" he proclaimed excitedly.

She stop dancing with him, a sad pout crossed her face as she said, "But what about spending time with us?"

"Ah, that too," he replied scratching the back of his head.

She playfully slapped his arm. "I'm just playing with you silly."

He laughed with the hyperactive girl. He talked about the video game that he wanted and she talked about dating Tidus, and somehow their conversation made sense, at least to them. Ever now and again Kairi would chime in and comment on this or that. The trip to Kalm was filled with laughter and joy. Sora had no idea that his friends were setting him up with a new guy. He was content to spend time with the two girls. It has been quite sometime since it had been just the three of them and this was enjoyable. He truly believed that today was going to be a great day.

When the boat docked Sora was the first person down the ramp. He practically ran down it, excited that he was once again in Kalm. He bounced on his feet as he looked around. Everything was as he remembered it. Across the lagoon laid the famous Grande Kalm Hotel. It was a more of a resort then a just a hotel. On the grounds of the hotel was a small amusement park. It is equip with all the usual rides that one would fine in any fair ground including two full side roller coasters. It also is well known for its spa but Sora did not care about things like that. He only cared about the fact that the amusement park area was open to the public for a small admissions fee of course. He idly wondered if they would have enough time to go and ride a few rides.

"So where is he?" Selphie asked whispering in Kairi's ear.

Kairi looked around for her cousin and found him sitting on a bench staring out at the ocean waiting for them. "Ah, there he is," she said pointing toward him.

Selphie looked but did not see him. "Where?"

"He's the blonde haired kid sitting on the bench there," she replied again pointing to him again.

"Oh, I see him!" she said enthusiastically.

Kairi quickly walked down the ramp to greet her cousin who was oblivious to their presents.

"Hey dork," she greeted.

"Who are you calling a dork, dork," he replied back.

She let out a small giggle and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure so where is this mystery boy you want me to meet?" he asked as he stood up to stretch.

Kairi smiled and pointed to Sora whom had his back turned to them. He was enthusiastically talking to Selphie. His arms moved around wildly as he was telling her a story.

Kairi's cousin turned his head to the right then the left in contemplation. "He's kind of goofy, isn't he?"

She let out a little giggle at her cousin's observation. "He's a sweet guy, you'll see."

She took his hand in hers and lead him over to her two friends were. Sora turned around to see Kairi with someone new.

"Um, hi?" he said confused. He thought it would be just the three of them today.

"Sora, Selphie, this is my cousin Roxas," she introduced him to her friends.

Sora grabbed Kairi's arm and dragged her away from the other two. "Excuse us guys," she said over her shoulder.

When they were out of earshot Sora asked, "What's the deal Kairi? Are you up to something? Cause if you are," he warned.

"No of course not," she defended herself. "Look I didn't know he was coming along with us until this morning," she lied. With her best doe eye expression she said, "You see my cousin Roxas has had a hard time making friends since he moved here a few months ago. When my mom heard that I was going to Kalm this morning she insisted that I invite him along."

He looked at her suspiciously, not fully buying her story. "Why didn't you mention it on the ferry ride over?"

"It just never came up. Besides I thought it would be a nice surprise," she continued.

He nodded his head. "Okay but I don't want to hear about how I'm not spending enough time with you and Selphie for the rest of the day," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

She crossed her heart with her left index finger as she held up her right hand. "I promise," she sweetly said.

He nodded, showing that he accepted her explanation. "I guess we should get back."

They walked back to the other two curious teens. Kairi smiled and gave Selphie a hidden thumbs up. Selphie nodded back letting her know that she understood.

"So where to first?" Roxas asked.

"The mall!" the two girls squeaked out at the same time.

Sora and Roxas groan in unison. They looked at each other and smiled. To know that another boy was going to be dragged from store to store in the torture that is known as shopping was actually comforting.

Sora smiled over at Roxas and asked, "So do you like video games?"

"Of course," he replied.

"So what's your favorite?" the brunette asked shyly.

The blonde boy did not have to think twice before he answered, "_Beyond the Blazing Sun 4_, and you?"

Sora could not believe it, that game has not been out no more then a week and this guy has been lucky enough to of played it. "Aw, no way do you have it?"

He nodded his head and answered, "Yeah I got it a few days ago."

"Is it worth the wait?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yeah."

The boys' conversation became enthusiastic as they talked about the new game, and others in the series. The girls looked behind them and giggle to themselves, it seems that their plan was working. But the day was not over yet and Kairi knew that. If she was going to get them together then she will have to get them to connect on a deeper level then just liking the same video game series. Crossing her fingers behind her back Kairi caught up with the two boys directing them where to go next.

-0-0-

Sephiroth mentally checked off everything that he needed. Tonight had to be perfect. Tonight is the night that he was going to make Cloud his completely. His plan involved taking Cloud to the best restaurant in Kalm, then going dancing or for a walk on the beach whatever the mood called for and finally retire to their room at the hotel. It was simple, but he believed that it would be the most effective.

He has played a million scenarios in his head but he has yet to figure out how to pop the question. Should he place the ring in Cloud's dessert or drink? It was a romantic idea but then he remembered a Lt. Matthews that had worked for him when he was station at the Western front. Matthews had the placed the ring in his girlfriend's dessert. She found the ring in her cake when she bit into it and chipped her front tooth. Sephiroth scratched the back of his head as he thought about what Cloud's reactions would be if that were to happen to him. He tried to imagine his reaction but all he could see was an angry red face blonde standing over him as he has somehow finds himself on the floor dizzy from the blow Cloud just delivered. So that idea was out.

He could casually ask him while they were eating. But that would not be very romantic. It would come off as a business proposal and not the romantic one that he wanted. Perhaps he could ask while they were waiting on dessert. Yes, that would work. He could show him the ring or get down on one knee if needed and simply ask him. It was so easy it was foolproof.

The only hitch in his perfect plan was what to do with the twins. They were certainly old enough to stay home by themselves but he was worried that Seth was not mature enough. He definitely could not leave Riku in charge they would just end up leading to them fighting and tearing down his house. That was not an option. Things have been quiet for the past few days. Maybe he should have faith in his boys. He could give them a change to prove to him that they were indeed responsible. But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shattering glass.

He frowned as he thought, _'Speak of the devil.'_

Sephiroth opened the door to his study and marched toward the kitchen where he believed the sound came from. _'If they are fighting again so help me.'_ He turned to enter the kitchen to an unexpected sight. Seth was cleaning up a broken glass. He looked up at him guiltily.

"Sorry it just slipped," he explained before quickly turning back to his task.

The tension that was pent up in his shoulders slowly released as he bent down to help him. "Here let me do that, go get the trashcan," he softly commanded.

Seth got up and walked over to get it. Sephiroth gathered the shares of broken glass and placed them in the trash. When he was satisfied that he had gathered all of it, he took a rag from the sink and cleaned up the milk. He looked up from at his son but he would not look back at him. He was contained to look away at the wall.

'_This must be Seth,'_ he thought to himself. He stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me," he hissed.

Sephiroth sighed he was use to his son's moods. "Where is your brother?" he asked changing the subject.

"What's so great about Riku?" he murmured under his breath.

Sephiroth raised one eloquent eyebrow at him. He did not catch what he had said but was sure it was some sarcastic remark he did not want to hear anyway. "What was that?" he still asked.

"I don't know he left earlier to look for Sora," he replied still not looking at him crossing his arms over his chest.

Sephiroth returned the trashcan to its spot. He turned around to face his son and asked, "Sora? The neighbor's boy?"

"Yeah," he replied as he when to get himself another glass of milk.

"It's yes, not yeah," he corrected him. Seth rolled his eyes at his father. "You and your brother get along well with this other boy," he stated forming a plan.

"You could say that," he replied with a sly smile but it when unnoticed by the older man.

He turned to look down at his son. "So I take it that you work out your problems from last week?"

Seth nodded his head as he said, "Yes, we're all friends now."

"Just friends?" he replied knowing.

"What are you getting at? Yes we are all just friends," he asked suspicious not trusting him.

"Nothing. It's good to hear that you have worked things out with your brother and that boy, that's all."

Sephiroth gathered the trash to take it out while Seth drank his milk. His thoughts turned again to what he was going to do with the twins. The sound of breaking glass earlier only served to shake his resolve about leaving them home alone for the night. Perhaps he should call everything off. He could just as easily have a romantic evening here with Cloud. Just when he thought that all of his planning and preparations would go to waste he spotted his neighbor Mrs. Hikari. He raised one silver eyebrow as an idea came to him. _'Well they do get along with the neighbors,'_ he reasoned with himself.

"Mrs. Hikari, may I have a word with you please?" he asked as he approached the white picket fence that separated the two yards.

She leaned the broom in her hand against the railing of her porch and walked over to where he was standing. "Of course Sephiroth but you don't have to be so formal, you can call me Rayne if you like," she replied sweetly.

"My apologies Rayne. I need a favor from you if I may impose upon you?" he asked.

Her smile never left her face as she replied, "Of course, what can I do for you?"

"You see my companion and I have to stay over night in Kalm today and I need someone to watch over the twins. While I know that they are certainly old enough to stay by themselves, they have been fighting constantly as of late and I would like it if they had some supervision while I am away."

She smiled sweetly and replied, "Sure I would be happy to watch them but I only remember seeing one boy."

Sephiroth smiled back at her, "Yes, well you see Seth has been grounded recently." It was not a lie, he has been. Sephiroth did not want him to have the sigma of being a juvenile delinquent to follow him. While he liked his neighbor Mrs. Hikari, she seemed to be the gossiping type to him and he always trusted his instincts about people.

"Oh. When can I be expecting them?" she replied casually.

"Four this afternoon. I was hoping to catch the last ferry out tonight," the older man replied.

She nodded her head, "Of course, I look forward to seeing them."

-0-0-

Kairi looked back to where the boys were. They were walking behind them talking to each other quietly. The auburn haired girl smiled to herself, things were going perfectly. Since they have arrived at the mall the boys have stuck next to each other happily talking about whatever boys talk about. They have been at the mall for the last two hours and it was close to lunchtime. It was time for part two of her master plan. Kairi whispered in Selphie's ear. She nodded her agreement.

"Hey guys are you ready for lunch?" Kairi asked looking back at the boys.

Sora held his stomach and swoon slightly as he exclaimed wildly, "Are you kidding I was ready twenty minutes ago!"

The girls laughed at his antics, it was typical Sora. Roxas just nodded his head at him. He was not use to being around someone so lively. Yes that was a good way to describe him. His cousin forgot to mention that about him. Actually the only thing that she said was that she had a cute guy that she wanted him to meet and if he did not show up to meet him she was going to kick his sorry ass all around Kalm or something to that effect the next time she did see him. He was cute and fun to be around, it was hard to believe that he did not already have a boyfriend. But then again when he thought about it Destiny Islands was notoriously small. If he did not have family that lived there he would not have known that it even existed. He smiled as he watched Sora interact with the girls, he felt lucky that his cousin introduced them but was he ready to date?

Ever since his family moved here six months ago he has been depressed. He missed his friends especially Axel. His eyes soften as he thought of his best friend from Twilight Town. He should not be thinking about stuff like that now, he probably will never be able to see them again. He was after all, halfway around the world.

"Are you ok Roxas? You kind of zoned out on us," Sora asked concerned.

He snapped to attention. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he replied, "Of course I am! So how about that lunch?"

"Right! Let's go to Hubby's Kitchen," he enthusiastically replied punching one fist into the air.

Hubby's Kitchen was ran by Grandma Mary, a kind woman in her mid fifty's. Slightly overweight and always wearing a smile she made everyone who entered her restaurant welcomed and at home. It was not just the atmosphere that Sora loved but it was the food. Hubby's had some of the best country-style food in the world or at least that was his opinion. Which was why he always has to eat there whenever he is in Kalm.

"Have you ever eaten at Hubby's?" Sora asked turning to the quiet boy.

He nodded his head negatively.

The brunette clapped his hands together; he could not wait to take him there to eat. "You're in for a treat! Hubby's is a great place to eat!" he said happily.

Sora grabbed Roxas' hand as he started to drag him out of the mall so they could eat. Blissfully he gave him a review of some of his favorite dishes there. The blonde boy did not have a change to chime in even if he wanted to, so he nodded every now and again listening to the other boy. Seeing that they were getting along the girls high five themselves as they followed them out of the mall.

It was a short walk to where Sora's favorite establishment stood. It was a dark wooden building with a green roof. Its sign hung on the side of the building that said Hubby's, with each letter below the other. Inside the scenery was that of a typical diner. Booths lined the walls. They were made of wood with crème leather seating and backs. The tables were wood and the seats had a similar crème backing. All of the tables have a vase with two freshly cut daisies on then, the owner's favorite flower. The walls had a wooden chair rail that ran around the entire room above it was an off white wallpaper with ribbons and daisies on it. Pictures of beautiful countryside scenery lined the walls. The floors were off white and gray. All in all it was tacky but the food made up for the looks.

"Let's eat outside," Kairi suggested as they entered the restaurant.

"Sounds good," Selphie seconded.

The waitress took them to the patio where they had a great view of the amusement park across the way. They sat at a white round picnic table with a green umbrella that just so happened to match the roof.

"Alright let's see what should I order? I had chicken fingers last time maybe I should have the catfish, oh wait no, how about chicken fried steak…" Sora said enthusiastically to himself. He was in his own world as he looked over menu.

Kairi nodded to Selphie and she nodded back. "I've got to go to the lady's room, are you coming Selphie?"

"Yep, right behind you," she replied.

Kairi gave a thumb up to her cousin but he could only roll his eyes at her. Here was her grand plan, to leave Sora and Roxas alone and hope that they will end up together. The girls intended to leave Hubby's and return to the mall for some serious clothes shopping. If all goes well Sora will have a new boyfriend and the twins will be left out in the cold.

-0-0-

Riku thanked Mrs. Hikari and walked off the porch. For the pass few days Sora has left early with Kairi. He was not sure what they were doing but he was never invited to go with them. On top of that whenever he did see the boy he blew him off. He was too tired or he was already on his way somewhere important but the boy always promised to spend time with him soon, however he did not know when that would be but he always promised.

Not being able to hang out with Sora gave him time to spend with Seth. It has actually been good for them. They have had time to talk and get to know each other again. Things were not perfect yet but they were acting more like their old selves and not moral enemies. It was nice, Riku had to admit to himself, he had his brother back. Sure they had their little spats ever now and then but for the most part they were getting along. They have yet to settle the Sora issue between them, but they decide that they would let the boy decide what he wanted and they would go with his choice. But that did not mean they would not compete to help him come to a conclusion.

Riku walked into his home and was immediately questioned by his brother.

"So what did you find out?" Seth asked.

"He when to Kalm with Kairi," he replied.

"What? No way, how come he didn't tell us?" he complained.

Riku shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he just wanted to spend the day with his best friend."

Seth crossed his arms over his chest angrily as he said, "She's starting to become a problem."

Riku scoffed at him as he sat next to him. "You're just paranoid."

"Whatever," he grumbled.

They stared at each other in a silent argument.

"Ah, good you are both here," Sephiroth said as he entered the room. They immediately turned to him. "I have business that I must attend to in Kalm which requires Cloud and I to stay overnight there."

"Awesome," Seth replied, neither needing nor wanting any further explanation. A sly smile crossed his face as he thought of all the things he could get into tonight. There would be no one to stop him. So many things, so little time. That old proverb was never truer then it is now.

"You will stay with at the neighbor's tonight," he continued.

They boys looked at each other confused. _'What was he planning?'_ they both wondered.

"What?" Riku said outraged jumping up from the couch. Did his father not trust him? Seth he could see needing a babysitter. His brother could do some stupid things but him? He has never been in any serious trouble and would not do anything that would make him lose his father's trust.

Sephiroth held his hand in front of him to silences his son. "I do not want to hear any complaints. There is nothing to discuss. I have already made my final decision. You will spent the night at the Hikari's," he said authoritatively.

"Really?" Riku said flabbergasted.

Seth was stunned into silences. His face was a mixture of shock and overwhelming happiness. Sure being left home by himself would have been great but this could be even better.

"Yes really. I expect you two be on your best behavior and if you are not you will answer to me, is that clear," he said darkly.

"Yes sir," Riku replied for the both of them.

"Excellent, go get whatever you need for the night and be ready by four," he ordered before he left the room to find Cloud.

"That was weird. And what are you smiling about?" Riku asked.

"Oh come on do I have to spell it out. We are going to spend the night at Sora's," his brother replied blissfully.

"And?" he questioned.

Did he have to spell it out for Riku? "And maybe we can find out who he likes better."

"Whatever you're planning it won't work. If we push him now it maybe to soon, besides what makes you think you'll win," he wanted to know.

Seth just smiled at him without answering back. "I'm going to get packed, see you later."

-0-0-

"Cloud?" the older man called out to his lover as he looked around his home.

He was not in the garage working on his motorcycle or any of his usual spots. He walked outside to find him working in the backyard. The blonde's shirt was off, disregarded sometime ago. Sweat glisten in the sun as it rolled off of his body as he continued to work. He stopped to wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked up to see Sephiroth watching him. The look in his eyes was predatorily, it send a shiver down Cloud's spin.

"Been busy?" he teased.

"I've just been bore. So I thought I could do some stuff out here," he replied.

"Perhaps I could help alleviate that boredom," he said smoothly.

"How so?" he asked wondering what he was planning on doing in the middle of the day.

"Go clean up first and I will explain everything during lunch," he commanded.

Cloud lean toward Sephiroth to kiss him but he grabbed his arms and held him at bay. "You are always trying to get me dirty," he said with a smile.

He was not surprised by his reaction; it has almost become a game with them. "You'll have to let me someday."

"Maybe I will someday," he said, the smile never leaving his face. He moved forward and quickly kissed him on the lips. "Go now. I will make lunch for us."

"Is that an order General?" he teased.

He nodded his head and replied, "Yes now move out."

-0-0-

"What is taking them so long?" Sora wondered out loud.

Roxas bit his lip nervously. When Kairi told him about her plan to leave him with Sora so they could get to know each other he had his doubts. She had told him that they needed time to get to know each other without her or Selphie being there. He was unsure about his cousin's plan from the beginning and now that he was alone with Sora he really wanted to back out. He felt like something was missing, like she lied to him or forgot to mention something to him.

"We could give them a few more minutes," he replied. His voice came out calmer then he would have expected. He pulled the menu up to cover his face. He was such a terrible lair. He felt bad for doing this to him.

"Are you boys ready to order?" the young waitress asked.

"No, we'll wait for our friends to come back from the bathroom," Sora replied.

"The two girls that came in with you?" she asked.

The boy nodded his head and answered, "Yeah."

She bit her pen out of habit. "I hate to tell you boys but they skipped out of here a few minutes ago."

"What!" Sora said sitting up from his seat. "But why would they…I mean Kairi said she would buy me lunch…and why would they just leave? They were hungry too." He sat down again and looked at Roxas, hoping he could give him an answer.

"Maybe they weren't done shopping?" he offered.

Sora stood up again and said, "We should go looking for them."

"Why not do that after lunch? They probably when to the mall so it shouldn't be that hard to find them," Roxas said hoping to calm him down.

"But," he whined. He wanted to put up a better argument but he was too hungry to think.

"You were really excited about coming here for lunch and with everything you said about this place I really want try it out. So let's just enjoy it ok? Besides do you want to be dragged to anymore clothing stores right now?" the other boy asked.

Sora looked down defeated. "Alright I guess you're right."

The blonde smiled at him and Sora tried to smile back but it came out halfhearted. The two boys ordered their food and fell into a semi-relaxed conversation. Deep down Sora wanted to go after the two girls and give them a piece of his mind. It was their idea to come to Kalm, to do a little shopping, and for him to meet Roxas, even though Kairi forgot to tell him that part. Now that Sora thought about it, he has spent most of the day with Roxas and not Kairi and Selphie. Sure Kairi explained that Roxas was having trouble making friends and all but after what Seth and to an extend Riku did to him he was more suspicious of things. Were his friends plotting against him? But what was the point unless Roxas was into boys too. He looked at the boy across from him and for the first time really studied him. The other boy was staring out to the amusement park across the way not paying attention to him, which was fine with Sora. He did not want to get caught staring at him anyway. Roxas has been friendly toward him but was he just being nice or because he liked him. He was cute and all but he just was not getting the same vibe off of him like he did with Riku and Seth. Was he betrayed again? No, Kairi and Selphie would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. This must be their twisted way of protecting him. Or it could all be coincidental and the girls saw some sort of one-hour sale they could not pass up. There was only one way to find out.

"So…" he said outloud.

Roxas turned his head back to Sora. "Hmm…something up?"

Sora scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner. "What's the truth Roxas? Why did they leave?"

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to play innocent.

Sora leaned forward to look at the other boy. In a hush tone he said, "Please don't lie to me. I know something is up, just tell me."

He slumped in his seat. "I told her it wouldn't work."

"What?" Sora said surprised.

"Please don't be mad at them. Kairi thought that if you met someone you wouldn't be so depressed all the time," he explained.

Sora looked to the side shyly. A small blush crossed his cheeks as he asked, "But does that mean you, you know like guys?"

"Yeah is that ok?" he asked worried that Kairi might have been mistaken about him.

He nodded his head wildly. "Of course I um…I can't believe she would do this."

"Are you mad?" he asked concerned.

"No, not really. Besides I got to meet a new friend and I know that she means well," he explained.

Roxas smiled at his new friend and said, "You really are too nice for your own good."

Sora's eyebrow rose as he turned his head to the side, confused by the other's comment. "What do you mean?"

Roxas waved his hand in front of him. "Don't get me wrong Sora, I didn't mean it in a bad way."

Sora nodded his head in understanding. He sat for a while with Roxas in complete silent, waiting for their food. He bit his lip he wondered about what Kairi had told him about the twins. "Hey Roxas…"

"Hm, yes?" he replied turning to him.

"What did Kairi tell you about Riku and Seth?" he asked.

"Nothing, who are they?" he confessed.

"These guys back on Destiny Islands, that um…hey our food's coming," he pointed at the waitress who was coming toward them.

The waitress sat their plates down and asked, "Do you boys need anything else?"

"No thank you," Roxas answered for them.

"Alright then let me know if you do," she said sweetly.

He turned back to Sora who was already busy eating his food. "Sora what were you going to said about those guys before?"

"Hm…" Sora said around a mouthful of food. "They're these guys that I've kind of been dating. Well I mean not now, we're just friends but I was," he said nervously.

Roxas pointed his fork at Sora and said, "I don't understand. The way Kairi talked about you, I didn't think you had anybody like that."

"Kairi doesn't really like them," he answered hoping that would be enough for Roxas.

But it was not and he asked, "Why?"

"They're twins," was all that Sora would say about the matter.

Roxas was still confused but decided not to press the matter further. He could tell that Sora was uncomfortable talking about it. Besides he could ask Kairi about it later, after all it seemed that she was not completely honest with him either.

"You were right the food here is really good," he said changing the subject.

Sora smiled at him as he started eating his lunch again. Roxas did the same.

"Can you hear anything?" a girl from behind a nearby bush whispered to her friend.

"No, but they look serious," she whispered back.

"That's not good, what can we do?" Kairi asked.

"This is your plan Kairi we have to let it play out now. We can't go back now," Selphie replied.

"I guess but I wish I knew how things are going?" she whined.

"Well Sora is smiling now and eating again that has to be good right?" she asked as she looked over at her friend.

Kairi nodded her head in agreement. "I guess."

Selphie stood up and walked over to lean again a nearby walk. "Come on Kairi, there is nothing we can do here. Besides I want to look at those sandals in the window at that shoe shop."

The red head smiled back at her friend, "Alright I hope this works and Sora and Roxas come together." They left their hiding spot to once again go out shopping.

-0-0-

Cloud walked downstairs toward the kitchen. After a nice shower and a fresh change of clothes he felt like a new man. The smell of stir-fry filled the air. He idly wondered why Sephiroth had in mind for tonight. One could never tell with Sephiroth and his surprises, at least he keeps things interesting. When Cloud entered the kitchen he saw the older male sitting the table.

"It's almost ready," Sephiroth said as he looked up at his lover.

Cloud walked over to the stove and stirred the mixture in the pan. Sephiroth come up from behind him and kissed his neck.

"Go have a seat, I will take care of this," he whispered in his ear.

Cloud cocked his head so that he could look at the man behind him. Confused crossed his face but he replied, "Alright." He sat down and noticed that there were only two places set at the table.

"Are the twins going to join us for lunch?" he asked.

Sephiroth turned his head to the side in contemplation. "Probably not. I believe they have already eaten."

Sephiroth finished cooking the food and served it over rice. Cloud immediately dug into lunch. It was a wonderful mixture spicy and sweet. Sephiroth smiled, he knew that Cloud liked it because he has yet to look up from his plate or asked him about his plans for the evening. He watched him for a moment before he started to eat himself.

The blonde haired man eventually looked up at Sephiroth and said, "It's really good. I didn't think you could cook."

"It's not something I do often," he replied.

"Cloud took another bite of food before he asked, "So what are you planning for tonight."

"Mmm…I was wondering when you were going to ask me about that. I thought we could go to Kalm for the evening just the two of us," he explained.

"Really?" he asked surprised by his answer.

He nodded his head and said, "Yes, I want to show you exactly how much I appreciate you."

The blonde looked shyly at him and replied, "You don't have to do that."

Sephiroth reached out and took Cloud's hand. He ran his thumb gently over Cloud's palm as he stared deeply into his eyes. "But I want to."

"Sephiroth," he whispered wistfully.

Seth entered the kitchen and stared at the scene before him. The other two men were too involved in each other to notice him. "Gag me," he rudely said out loud.

The spell was broken as they looked at up at the teenager who was making yakking sounds as he pushed his finger down his throat in a dramatic way.

"No one asked you," Cloud replied annoyed with Seth's behavior. He had just about enough of him and all of his rude comments and remarks. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at Seth but said nothing to him.

The silver haired boy placed his hands on his hips annoyed with his father and his live in boyfriend. "So did you make enough for everyone or only him?" he asked sarcastically while sending death glares at Cloud.

"Of course, there is plenty. I thought you two ate already."

"No," he said as he walked over to the stove. He fixed two plates then grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator before leaving. He kept the rested of his snide remarks to himself. He walked to Riku's room and kicked at the door. "Hey open up," he yelled.

The door flew open as an angry Riku stared at him from the other side. "What?" he asked angrily.

"Is that anyway to greet someone who is bringing you lunch?" he asked acting as innocent as possible.

"Oh, sorry," he apology as he saw that he did have his hands full with food.

Seth pushed pasted him. He sat the food down on the nightstand before he opened up one of the waters to drink. "So dad cooked and forgot to invite us but he was sure to let Blondie know."

"Seth, be nice," he said wearily. He did not want to hear about how he did not like Cloud. He honestly did not understand his aversion to the man.

His brother thumbed his fist on his own chest as he replied, "I'm tired of being nice all the time."

"Really, when have you been nice?" he asked raising an eyebrow at him, similar to what his father likes to do in situations like this.

Seth rolled his eyes, he knew that he has not given Cloud a change and he was not going to. There was something about him that Seth did not like. It was nothing that he did or has said to Seth, it was just this innate hatred that he could not explain. Every time he saw him with his father it angered him. Maybe he was jealous, Cloud had his undivided attention and he has to do something that he needs to be punished for in order to get his father to even look at him. But then again when has he ever wanted his father's attention. That man has always been a selfish bastard.

"Are you going to sit on my bed and pout all day?" Riku asked.

He picked up a plate and started eating his food. "I'm not pouting," Seth replied sarcastically.

Riku waved his hand in front of him and said, "Whatever." A few minutes pasted between them uneventfully as they ate before Riku asked, "So how come you grabbed water and not soda?"

Seth snorted at him. "It's better for you. You don't need to drink soda with every meal."

"You sound like mom," Riku commented.

"Really?" he asked wistfully.

Riku laughed at him, "No. You're such a dork."

"Hey," Seth said upset as he pushed Riku away from him.

"Stop it, you'll make a mess," he complained.

"Whatever." He finished eating his food and then left without saying anything else to his brother. Riku picked up his plate that he left and took the dishes to the kitchen.

-0-0-

Sora and Roxas have been walking around the mall for at least forty minutes. The two girls were nowhere in sight. The boys had looked in every clothing and shoe shop in the entire mall. They even when past the food court just incase they stopped for lunch.

"Where are they?" Sora whined.

"I don't know. Maybe they left the mall," Roxas replied.

"True, but where would they go?" he asked.

Roxas scratched his head, "Well there are some shops downtown they might have went to or they could have gone to that amusement park."

"Awe, Kairi wouldn't go there without me. She knows how much I love the roller coaster," he whined.

Roxas smiled at him. "They did leave us. Instead of wasting the day looking for them we could go have fun somewhere. Speaking of the amusement park, I've been wanting to go to there for sometime now."

Sora looked to the side contemplating his situation. The girls did leave them first, why should he waste his time on them. Roxas was not that bad of a guy to hang out with. He did seem kind of lonely to him. He nodded his head to himself; yes he might as well make the most of it. "Ok, let's go."

"Really?" he asked surprised that Sora agreed.

He nodded. "Yeah, they are just going to have to regret missing out on a good time."

"Ok let's go," Roxas said as he took Sora's hand and started to head out of the mall.

"Look there holding hands!" Selphie squeaked.

Kairi quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Shh, they might hear us. We almost blew it earlier in Shoe World. If you didn't see Sora first our plan might have fell apart right then and there," she scorned in a low tone.

Selphie blushed in embarrassment that she almost blew everything. "Hehe, sorry Kairi. But playing spy and following them isn't as fun as I thought it would be when you suggested it. We're missing some great sales today," she whined.

"I know but we can't risk getting caught. They just have to get together!" she exclaimed. "It's a sacrifice we just have to make for him," she continued with.

She nodded her agreement; Sora did deserve someone sweet like him. Selphie pointed to the boys and exclaimed, "We're going to lose them come on!" She left their hiding spot and practically ran to catch up with them. Kairi was quick to follow.

Roxas let go of Sora's hand when they exited the mall. They walked for about thirty minutes to the small amusement park outside of the hotel. Tickets were only fifteen dollars per person and each boy paid for his own. Kairi and Selphie followed them up to the entrance but did not track them into the park with them. It was truly up to Roxas now. They were convinced that it was only a matter of time before their plan would be fulfilled. Besides with them out of the mall they could get back to though hot mid summer sales.

Sora bounced on the balls of his feet excited as he looked around. The air was filled with the smell of cotton candy, popcorn and other familiar carnival foods. The park was not as crowded as one would have thought for a summer weekend.

"Things haven't changed much since the last time I was here," Sora offhandedly commented.

"Really?" Roxas asked a distracted Sora. "What would you like to do first?" he continued.

Sora happily turned to him and replied, "The roller coaster!" He grabbed the other's hand and dragged him off toward it.

The Red Dragon Roller Coaster was Grand Kalm Hotel's pride and joy. It was the longest and fastest roller coaster in the Union. The tracks were a bright yellow while the carts were red and shaped like a long Chinese dragon.

The two boys waited an extra five minutes in line so that they could ride in the front. Enthusiastically they sat down in the _'head'_ of the dragon and waited for everyone to get situated. With a jerk the ride started and Sora could barely content himself. Click, click was the only sound heard as it slowly made its ascent to the top of the first hill in the roller coaster. Sora lend forward in his seat to look down the long drop as the roller coaster paused for the brief moment at the top. Roxas grabbed Sora and forced him down into his seat as they started to move forward. Sora threw his arms in the air as they rounded a turn. The blonde next to him looked at him like he was crazy, he held onto the bar in front of him with white knuckles. On the second loop he could felt his lunch wanting to come back up. Lucky for him and the unsuspecting people behind him, the ride was soon over. He held his stomach as he wobbled down the exit ramp.

At the bottom Sora finally noticed the state of his new friend. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Roxas, who was completely bent over at the waist, lifted a hand and gave him an okay sign with his hand. He took a deep breath and stood erect. "That was fast!"

Sora nodded his head wildly.

"What's next?" Roxas asked.

The brunette looked around and saw the funnel cake vender about twenty feet from them. "That!" he pointed.

The other's eyes widen to the size of sauces. "How can you eat after that? Besides we just ate lunch," he said stunned.

Sora shrugged. "I'm a growing boy. Besides how often do you get an authentic funnel cake coated in sugar and drenched in hot fudge," he said licking his lips as just the thought of it made his mouth water. He ignored Roxas' expression of disgust as he walked over to buy one. The blonde shook his head as he stood and looked around him. One vender in particular caught his attention. Grand standing the large blue and gold sign read. He smiled as memories filled his mind of Twilight Town. He used to do that for extra money back then. He walked over to the vender and looked at the prizes. One prize in particular caught his attention, a brown stuffed lion cub with large blue eyes, its mouth was open in a goofy smile and its maim was spiky. It stuck him because it reminded him of Sora. If the boy was a really a lion this is what he would look like he thought to himself.

"Do you want to win that lion kid? It could be yours if you make a hundred points. Why it's easy, let me show you," an older man said. He picked up the stick and hit the large ball in the air, as it came down toward him he knocked it back up in the air. "You see all you have to do is keep it up in the air. Each hit is a point and you get five tries for five dollars to try and earn a hundred points," he said as he continued to knock the ball around.

The old man thought he had himself another sucker to try and win a prize but in truth he had a grand standing champion. With a smile Roxas gave him the five dollars and the man gave him the bat. It was lighter then the one he used in Twilight Town but that just meant he would have to hit the ball a little harder. A flip of the wrist and the ball was up in the air.

Sora almost dropped his funnel cake when he found the other boy in mid routine. He was amazing when he did a back flip to get to the ball. Roxas antics drew quite a large crowd which when unnoticed by the blonde. He was too busy counting up points in his head. Knowing that the man will try and cheat him somehow he hit the ball an extra few times to be such. He looked at the man with a cocky smile on his face. The older man clapped for him, as did the crowd around them.

"And we had a winner!" he shouted. "So you had your eye on this lion right?" he asked while he held out the prize.

"That's right," he replied taking it.

"You see folks it's as easy as that to win a prize! It's fun, it's entertaining, it's Grand Standing! So who's next?" he called out working the crowd to the best of his ability. They were eating out of the palm of his hand as another boy stood up to try his hand at it.

Roxas looked around for Sora and finally spotted him. Standing in the crowd. He walked over to him and held out the plushy for him. "Here," he said.

"For me?" he asked around a mouthful of food.

Roxas scratched the back of his head as he said, "Yeah, I thought it looks like you."

Sora looked puzzle by the statement. He studied the brown furry plush in front of him. "It does not," he countered.

The blonde's smile widened. He looked at the blue eyed plush and said, "If you were a lion, this is what you would look like." He finished by putting nose to nose with Sora.

Sora moved to the side to get away from it. "Ok maybe, but just a little," he admitted taking it from Roxas.

Roxas smiled triumphantly at him. "So do you like it?" he asked.

"Yep, it's cute. So Roxas where did you learn how to do that?" he curiously asked.

Roxas looked down at the ground sadly. "Axel. He showed me how to do it," he replied.

The other boy was confused by his change in tone. But he had to know. "Who's Axel?"

Roxas shook his head. "That's not important," he replied defensively.

Sora held a chocolate covered finger at him and accused, "If that's true how come you're blushing?"

Roxas walked away from him and sat on a nearby park bench. He held his head down as he thought about the red head. He was his first friend and turned out to be his best friend in Twilight Town. But Axel was trouble; he could not seem to keep himself out of it. He was the leader of the gang, Oblivion, and outside of that he was the town's worst prankster. He never did anything that actually hurt anyone. He just annoyed everybody.

"Roxas?" Sora tentatively asked as he sat next to him.

He did not look up as he answered, "He was my boyfriend. He's the reason that I'm here."

He tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"My parents hated him. He was older then me and besides that he was the biggest troublemaker in town," he answered.

"Oh," Sora said looking down at the ground too.

"But he was always good to me. They didn't believe that though. One day when my mom came home early and saw us kissing, nothing more it was completely innocent. She flipped out and actually called the cops. He was gone by the time they came. A week later, my dad has a new job and we moved here. It happened so fast I never got to say good bye to him," he finished.

"Can't you call or write him?" Sora asked.

He shook his head. "No, Axel is the type of guy that doesn't have a permanent address or phone number."

"That's so sad," Sora whispered, more to himself then to the other boy.

It felt like a weight had been removed from his shoulders. This had been the first time he has talked to anyone about Axel since he moved. His parents actually forbid him from talking about him around them. Did they truly believe that if they moved far away from the situation it would go away? Or if they ignored it, it would cease to exist? Roxas could never understand their reasoning.

Sora turned his head to the side in thought. It was obvious that Roxas had revealed something important to him, something that required trust. He felt like he should reciprocate. "Earlier today when I talked about Riku and Seth, the reason Kairi doesn't like them is because Seth pretended to be his brother to get to me."

Roxas snapped out of his own little world to look at the other boy. "That was mean of him."

He turned to face him and answered. "Yeah, but Riku never told me that he had a twin so I never knew. No one did."

"How is that possible?" he asked curiously. How could anyone hide out in a place as small as Destiny Islands?

Sora shook his head. "They just moved in a few weeks ago. The only person that anyone saw was Riku."

"Oh, and because of that Kairi hates both of them?" he asked confused.

Sora nodded his head.

"But you still like both of them don't you?" he said knowingly.

Sora blushed at his observation. "Yes, is that wrong?"

"I think you're asking the wrong guy here. But when it comes to love I don't think there is anything that's wrong," he stated to the other boy.

Sora smiled at that thought. "Thanks Roxas."

"Same to you. It's nice having someone to talk to," he immediate.

Sora offer him some of his funnel cake but he decline. When he finished it, he licked cleaned his hands and took the plushy from Roxas. They boy's then spent the rest of the time riding rides and challenging each other to different games in the arcade. As they left the park Sora made sure that he had enough time and money to go to the game shop.

-0-0-

It is almost time to leave. The twins were packed up and ready to go. It was almost disturbing how excited they were to spend the night at Sora's. Sephiroth checked himself over in the mirror in the bathroom. He wore a white button up shirt that was tucked into a pair of black slacks. He double-checked his pocket for the ring that he wants to give Cloud; he truly hoped that he accepted his proposal. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he thought about tonight. There has been one other time when he felt like this before, and that was when he asked Catherine to marry him. He brushed his hair out one last time before he left the bathroom. He walked downstairs and into the living room where Cloud, who was wearing a dark blue button up shirt that matched his eyes and a part of dark gray slacks, sitting on the couch. He stood up kissed Sephiroth to greet him as he entered his room.

Sephiroth moved a strain of hair from Cloud's eyes as he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, whenever you are," he replied.

"Boys, it's time to go," Sephiroth called out.

Riku and Seth raced down the stairs. Seth pushed Riku to get around him but Riku was able to defect his attack and countered by kicking his shin. Riku touched the bottom first. He turned around and gave his brother a cocky smile before he walked into the living room. Seth grinded his teeth as he growled lowly in his throat, he hated to lose to Riku, no matter what it was. He stalked over to where he was standing and was about to pick a fight with his brother but was interrupted by his father clearing his throat loudly. He was looking darkly at his sons, warning them not to act further.

"I have already told you what will happen if you misbehave tonight. Let me elaborate on it. If you get into any trouble, you will spend the rest of your summer vacation working with Cloud and I on the dojo, from sunrise to sunset, you will have no time for anything else. Do I make myself clear?" he asked authoritatively.

"Yes sir," Riku replied quickly.

"Yeah," Seth said looking to the side of the room.

"Yes," Sephiroth corrected his son. He stared down at him, daring him to disobey his order tonight.

Seth turned away from his father to look at Riku and hissed, "Yes."

"Excellent," he replied and walked over to the door. He held it open for his family and waited for them to exit. He ran his hand over his pocket to make sure that the ring was still there before he locked the door behind him. He asked Cloud to wait by the car while he walked the twins over to the neighbor's home. He rang the doorbell and waited for Mrs. Hikari to open it.

"Right on time. How are you boys doing?" she asked the twins.

"Good, thank you," Riku replied with a smile.

Seth flashed her his most dashing smile at her as he kissed her hand, "Wonderful now that I've met you."

Laughter bubbled up from within her as she smiled at the boy. "My aren't you the charmer. Yes I would have to say that you are trouble. That must mean you're Seth. So tell me have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No Mrs. Hikari and you're right I am Seth, but I not trouble," he replied still smiling at the older woman.

She clapped her hands in front of her as she said, "Alright then. Dinner will be ready in an hour, so in the mean time let's get you settled in and cleaned up for the evening."

"I appreciate what you are doing for me," he said as he reached into his pocket. "Here, this is number of the hotel we will be at tonight with the room number. Do not hesitant to call if they do anything inappropriate," he looked at his two sons as he said the last part.

She waved her hand in front of her, "I don't think that will be necessary, they seem like good boys." With a smile on her sun kissed face she looked past Sephiroth to Cloud, whom was still standing at the car waiting. "You two have a good time in Kalm now, and don't worry about the twins they are in good hands. We'll see you tomorrow," she said before she moved out of the doorway to let the twins inside.

She shut the door and turned to them and said, "Ok boys, Sora's room is upstairs and to the left. Why don't you go up there and get settled in? If you want to take a shower before dinner you can use Sora's bathroom, there should be plenty of towels and such in the closet, ok."

"Yes, ma'am, come on Seth let's go," he said grabbing his brother's arm and dragged him upstairs.

Seth pulled away when they were out of sight. "What? I'm not planning anything that will make dad mad," he said giving Riku his best, but I'm innocent look.

Riku let go of him as he rolled his eyes; his brother was anything but that. They walked into Sora's room and placed their stuff next to his desk. Seth threw himself on Sora's bed and stretched to get comfortable. He turned his head to the side and took a deep breath, the brunette's unique scene filled his nostrils, and a serene smile crossed his face as he thought of Sora. Riku eyed his brother with contempt. He did not want to know what was going though his twin's head. He looked around Sora's room, his mom must have cleaned it recently because it was spotless, completely opposite of the other time Seth and himself was in here. He took time to look around Sora's room. The walls were painted a light sky blue with white trim. There were several posters on the wall of Sora's favorite blitzball teams, bands, and other miscellaneous things. The floors were wooden like the rest of the Hikari household. The room was sparingly furniture with a single twin bed pushed again the wall with the window; a nightstand next to it, on the other side was his dresser, and finally the desk on the far wall.

"I'm going to take a shower before Sora gets back ok," Seth announced as he got off of Sora's bed.

Riku came out of his daze and watched as Seth gathered his clothes from his bag. "Oh right, then I'm going to go watch t.v. or see if Mrs. Hikari needs help cooking."

Seth shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat," he said.

Riku walked downstairs to the kitchen. He saw Mrs. Hikari standing by the oven. Happily preparing a large meal for her guests.

"Can I help?" he asked.

She turned to him with a slight confused look on her face. "Oh, well isn't that sweet of you. You know Sora loves to eat but never even offers to help cook. However you are my guest tonight, you don't have to do anything."

"It's no problem really," Riku insisted.

She smiled at him seeing that was sincere she replied, "Ok dear, you can wash and peel the potatoes in the sink."

-0-0-

Sora and Roxas walked to the dock. The last ferry to Destiny Islands was about to depart in fifteen minutes. Sora carried the video game that he wanted in one hand and the small brown plush loin cub that Roxas had won for him in the other. He smiled as he thought back on the day. It was not what he expected it was going to be but it still turned out to be a great day. However he would have to have a long talk with Kairi and Selphie; they should not have tried to set him up on a blind date without his consent at least. Hopefully he will have the opportunity to do so on the way home.

"So this is it?" Roxas asked turning to face Sora. He looked down at the ground; he placed his hands in his pockets, kicking his foot on the concert. He did not want to say good-bye to his new friend.

"Roxas?" Sora asked, concern evident in his voice.

The blonde boy bit his lip and looked up at Sora who was smiling sweetly at him. He reached out his free hand to the other boy.

"It's not really good-bye. We're only a ferry ride away from each other and we have each other's number so you know," Sora said to comfort him.

Roxas laughed to choke off the tears that were threatening to come out of the corner of his eyes. "You're such a sap. Yeah, I'll see you soon," he replied. He did not shake Sora's out stretch hand. Instead he waved to him as he walked away before he embarrassed himself anymore.

Sora retracted his hand slowly looking at it, slightly confused by the other boy. "Later Roxas," he called out to the retreating boy, waving his hand over his head.

The brunette took a seat on a bench near the boat to wait for Kairi and Selphie. He hoped that they were not already on the ferry waiting for him. He laughed at that idea; he could already hear Kairi ranting to him about being on time.

"What'cha thinking about?" Selphie asked as she hugged Sora from behind.

The surprised boy jumped up and turned around to face the two girls behind him. Placing his hands on his hips he did his best to look angry with them but it only turned out to be a pout. "So how come you abandoned me?"

"Aw, don't be mad at us Sora, didn't you have a good time today?" Selphie asked giving him her best puppy dog eyes. She edge over to him to nudge him with her elbow. "A much better time then if we were to drag you to store after store," she argued.

He placed his hands behind his head to think about it. "Maybe, but I remember someone saying that I have be ignoring my friends and _I_ was the one that need to spend more time with them. Hm, who was that again?" he asked peeking over at Kairi.

The said girl turned her head away from him and did not give him an answer. He moved closer to her trying to get her to look at him but she kept averting his glaze. He moved to look at her from the left side but she would move her head to the right; it when on back and forth like that for about a minute much to Selphie's amusement. She giggled as the two friends had their silent argument.

Finally Kairi turned to her back to him and said, "Leave me alone Sora!"

"But I thought you said I was neglecting you?" he replied in a singsong voice.

"We're going to miss the ferry and be stuck in Kalm for the night," she said annoyed as she took off for the boat. She gave the man at the foot of the ramp her ticket and proceeded to walk up the ramp. She stopped midway on the boat ramp and turned to Sora, who was a few feet behind her. With a mischief smile she said to him, "Unless that's what you want. I pretty sure we all could stay at Roxas' house for the night. My aunt won't mind."

Sora threw his arms up in the air wildly. He pointed at her and said, "I knew it!"

The brunette handed the man his ticket before he took off chasing her onto the ferry. They ran all over it, going up and down the stairs as they did. One of the adults aboard the ship yelled at them to stop before they got hurt but neither listened. Selphie started to catch up to them but she decided that it would be easier to just wait at the at the back of the boat for them to finish. The two friends continued their game until Sora finally cornered Kairi at the helm. He spread his arms wide so she could not get pass him.

"Give up yet?" he asked her slightly out of breath.

She took a few deep breaths herself and laughed out, "Ok, you caught me."

Sora smiled triumphantly at her. "So what's the deal with you abandoning me today?" he asked. There was no malicious in his voice he could barely keep the laughter out of it.

She smiled back at her best friend. "Are you mad at me?"

Scratching his chin with the lion cub he acted as if he was giving her question some serious thought. He finally said, "No, but next time you set me up on a blind date, let me know first."

She stepped forward with her hands clasped together. "So does that mean you had a good time? Do you like Roxas? Don't you think he's cute?" she asked rapidly firing question after question at him.

Slowly he backed away from her with his hands in front of him. Somehow she had turned the tables on him. One minute he was after her for answers the next she was after him.

'_How did she do that?'_ he idly wondered as he took off for the back of the boat.

Selphie waved at them when she noticed that the two were coming her way. Sora grabbed Selphie and hid behind her, he had every intension to use her as a human shield.

"Help me Selphie, she's gone fan girl on me!" he pleaded as he moved her to block Kairi.

"Have not!" she cried out indigently with her hands on her hips.

Selphie could not help herself she busted out laughing. Wrapping her arms around her belly, it was all Sora could do to help keep her up right while holding his plushy and game. Seeing the ridiculousness of the situation Sora started laughing too. Together that ended up sitting on the floor laughing. It started with a smile and ended with Kairi on the ground with them laughing.

"Why were we fighting again?" Kairi giggled out.

"I don't know," Sora gasped between breathes. He put the lion cub to his chest as he settled down. "Wait, wait, it was because you tried to set me up with your cousin, and you didn't buy me lunch at Hubby's, and you abandoned me after you guilt trip me into going shopping with you and Selphie. Shopping! I mean how many guys would be willing to go shopping with his friends for the day?" he said eyeing Kairi.

She caught her breath and stopped laughing herself. "I'm sorry Sora."

He bobbed his head to the left and then the right. "Yeah I know. Just let me know next time you set me up with someone ok?"

She nodded her agreement. "Ok Sora I promise."

"Good," he said has he got up. He put his plushy in the bag with his game before he reached out to help Selphie and Kairi to their feet.

Kairi looked at him with a sly smile on her face. "So what do you think of Roxas?" she asked.

His eyes rolled to the side as he thought about it for a moment. "He's a nice guy and I like him and all…"

"Yes!" Kairi and Selphie said at the same time as they high five each other.

"But not in that way," he finished.

"Aww," they whined. With their victory short lived they pouted at Sora.

He did feel guilt for crushing their hopes but only a little. "We did end up as friends though," he said hoping to lighten the blow.

"Well that's a start," Selphie sighed.

Sora shook his head at them. "Hey Selphie I need to talk to Kairi for a moment, do you mind?"

"Go ahead, I'll be over there okay," she replied.

He turned to Kairi with his arms crossed over his chest. "I know you're the mastermind. So why set me up?" he asked.

She looked down at the ground. "I thought you said you weren't mad."

"I'm not but Kairi I need to know if it has to do with my new neighbors," he said. He already knew the answer to his unstated question but he wanted to hear it from her.

"You know I don't true them," she said defensively.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Sadden by the thought that maybe she did not.

She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him offended that he would even suggest that she did not trust him. "You know I do."

"Then trust me now. I'm not going to forget about them even if your plan had worked today. It's hard to explain. But I like them. Look Kairi you don't have to trust them but trust me, believe in me please."

His speech touched her. She did trust him and now she had to prove it. "Alright but if they do anything to hurt you again I get to get Tidus and Wakka to beat them up," she said.

He laughed out, "Sure Kairi, I'll even help them." He hugged her. It was nice to have his best friend back. "And no more blind dates right?" he asked.

She pulled away from him. "Right."

The three friends continued their journey home. The girls pestered Sora for details about Roxas' and his day especially about things that happen in the amusement park but Sora would not talk to them about it. They wanted to know about the brown plushy that he had with him but all he would say about it was that Roxas won it for him. The trip seem shorter going back home then going to Kalm for some reason maybe because the conversation was livelier.

-0-0-

Sora raced home from the docks. No one could keep him from getting home, popping his new game in and playing it for hours on end. The game was delayed twice and it should have came out last year but what are you going to do if the director feels that the game needs more work and does not fulfill his vision. The waiting is in the past now, with the game in his hand it actually felt like it was not that long of a wait after all. Sora jumped onto his porch missing the steps entirely so not to be slowed down by them. When he opened the front door the sweet smell of home cooking knocked him back. For the first time since the boat landed he stopped in his tracks to fill his lungs with the smell. Chicken, mashed potatoes, and other traditional favorites could be detected in the air.

"Sora honey is that you?" his mom called out from the kitchen.

"Yes. When's dinner?" he asked. He could not wait to eat it.

"In a few minutes. Why don't you go clean up?" she called out again.

"Ok," he shouted back as he removed his sneakers.

Sora tossed his package on the couch before he continued his one-man race up the stairs. Entering his room he did not notice the extra editions to it, he was too excited as not only did he get his video game but he was also going to eat on of his favorite meals today. He opened the bathroom door and almost fell over.

"What are you doing here!" he exclaimed pointing at Seth.

Not being deterred by the other boy's behavior he smiled at him seductively. He leaned against the door fame to look down at the blushing boy.

"Now is that anyway to greet me babe?" he asked making sure to lower his voice an octal or two.

"You're not allowed in here," Sora accused backing up from Seth. He walked back into his bedroom a safe distance from the other boy. "Does my mom know that you taking showers in other people's bathrooms?"

Seth laughed out loud at the ridiculous accusation. He retained his position at the door and replied, "Of course it was her idea to begin with."

Sora shook his head; he did not believe Seth one bit. The silver haired boy pushed himself off of the wall and approached Sora. He toned down his body language to be friendlier.

"Ok, here's the truth, your mom is babysitting me and Riku cause dad feels like having a romantic evening in Kalm. He doesn't trust me so we're here for the night," he explained.

Sora looked to the side thinking about whether to believe him or not.

Seth turned his back to and walked back into the bathroom. "Look I'm going to get dress while you decide if I'm being truthful or not," he said annoyed before he shut the bathroom door.

The brunette looked down at the ground, he felt bad for accusing him of lying. It was not everyday that he walks in on someone using his bathroom. He turned around to go ahead to the kitchen when out of the corner of his eye he saw two sleeping bags and two gym bags lying on the ground. He huffed, it seemed that Seth was telling the truth. Sora turned around and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Seth?" he called out.

"Yeah what is it?" he replied from the other side of the door, not doing anything to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Sora bit his lip as he lean against the door. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

The brunette fell forward into the other's chest as he flung the door open to reveal a now fully dressed Seth in a plain white cotton shirt and baggy black shorts. Seth wrapped his arms around the other to help keep his balance.

He rested his head on top of Sora's in a loving manner. "I forgive you. So how about we kiss and make up?" he asked hopefully.

Sora pushed him away. "No," he said weakly.

The smile never left Seth's face as he let go of Sora. "Ok, the bathroom is all yours," he replied as if unaffected by the other turning him down.

Sora watched as Seth left his room. He sunk down to the floor and grabbed his head; his face was still warm with a blush. "How am I going to survive the night?" he asked no one in particular.

-0-0-

The sun was just starting to sit in the sky when Sephiroth and Cloud walked onto the balcony of the Grand Kalm Hotel. There was only one small table out there with the chairs next to each other. The table was covered in a simple white tablecloth with the silverware covered in a navy blue cloth napkin. In the center was a crystal bowl with lit flowing candles shaped like flowers. They were the only ones on the balcony that evening Sephiroth had rented the entire area for the night. From where Sephiroth and Cloud were seated they had a perfect view. The sky was painted in bright hues of orange and pink. Large fluffy clouds filled the sky adding texture to the picture. If Sephiroth had the ability to change the sky, at that moment he would do nothing. For a while they sat in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's presents as they watched the sunset.

The moment of bliss was broken when a waiter came by to take their order. They both ordered the surf and turf. A sixteen-ounce fire grilled steak, twenty or so lemon peppered shrimp, hush puppies, and a large helping of coleslaw. It was a real man's meal, guaranteed to fill anyone up. Sephiroth ordered a bottle of the finest wine to go with it. Within a few moments the waiter returned with it. He poured some of it in Sephiroth's glass for him to taste. The silver haired man swirled it looking at the rich color before he smelled it and once satisfied with that he tasted it. Aged to perfection would be the only way to describe its favor. He nodded his head and the waiter filled each of there glasses. Afterwards he left it at the table as ordered.

Small talk filled the time as they waited on their food to arrive. So far everything was going according to plan. The atmosphere was perfect for romance. Sephiroth reached down and took Cloud's hand. The silver haired man said nothing as he glazed lovingly into the other's eyes; he was completely captivated by him. Cool, calm, and collective on the outside he portrayed none of the absolute excitement and nervousness that was on the inside. He felt like he was going to burst if he did not ask Cloud to marry him this very moment but he restrained himself, he would stick to the plan.

It did not take long for the waiter to return with their order. As they began to eat a violinist came out to serenade them with love songs. It was just another part of Sephiroth's integrate plan. He wanted to do everything humanly possible to have Cloud so caught up in the romance of the evening that he would have no choose but to say yes when he asks the question.

Listening to the lone violinist Cloud could not help but to be suspicious. He took a sip of his wine before he asked, "What are you up to?"

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow as he turned to the other. "I like to listen to a little music while eating," he replied before he took a sip of his own wine.

"Is that all?" he quietly asked.

The older man looked out to sea contemplating what he was going to say next. The sun was almost gone now, the first stars of the evening started to come out one at a time. A small smile crossed his face as he watched Cloud eat. He wondered if he has guessed as to why he has brought him here. They have never talked about marriage before, but they were already living together and starting a new life together, marriage was the next logical step in his opinion. He could only hope that Cloud agreed.

Casually he leaned back in his chair. Perhaps he could turn things around. "I know that things have been rough for you lately, I simply want to show you how important you are to me," he finally replied.

Cloud lean back in his seat, taken back by the statement. He smiled shyly at the other as he said, "I never was one for romance."

An elegant silver eyebrow raise at this response. "Afraid it would ruin your reputation?" he teased.

Cloud snored at him. "No, of course not."

He smiled, he would rather tease Cloud then eat when he was hungry.

"Tease," Cloud accused him.

His comment only caused Sephiroth to smile wider. "But you love it."

Things settled down between them as they enjoyed a delicious meal. The music was soothing as the violinist played several slow melodies. Quiet whispers of sweet promises and longing looks were exchanged though out the meal. By the end of their meal they had drank most of the wine.

"Are you ready for desert?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, Cloud what would you like?" Sephiroth turned and asked.

Cloud smiled he already knew what he wanted for desert. He had his eye on it when he looked over the menu earlier. "The brownie delight with extra fudge," he told the waiter.

Sephiroth smiled at him. "Are you going to share that?" he asked with a slight hint of laughter in his voice.

"No," he said deadpan.

The older man turned to the waiter who was patiently waiting for his order. "Make it two then."

It was time. Sephiroth turned to the musician and signaled him to go. The man took a small bow before he exited. Sephiroth drank the rest of his wine before he took Cloud's hand into his own. He ran his thumb over the other's palm as he glazed into his eyes. The mako in his eyes swirled with curiosity as to what the other man was going to do now. Everything came down to this moment. All the planning and tedious details would be for nothing if Cloud says no. He took a deep breath to gather his thoughts; his eyes never left Cloud's.

"Cloud Strife…" he began, it was rare that he would use his full name. "Will you marry me?" he whispered.

He laughed. Not a small chuckle or a snore where he would try and hint it but a full hearty gut-busting laugh. Sephiroth withdrew his hand from him, shocked by his reaction. He expected him to say yes, with no hesitation. However he was prepared for a no too. He could understand if Cloud was not ready to be tied down just yet but to be outright laughed at was unbelievable. He poured himself another glass of wine and gulped it down quickly wishing that it were something stronger at the moment.

"Are you done yet or do you plan on rolling on the floor for awhile as well?" he asked annoyed.

Cloud covered his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. He smirked at the other man. "Seriously?" he asked, a slight hint of laughter was still present in his voice.

Sephiroth reached into his pocket and pulled out the platinum ring. He held it out to Cloud and asked, "What do you think?"

Cloud took the ring from him to inspect it. It was a simple platinum band with strange ruins engraved completely through the metal. "You have never mention anything like this before. I didn't think you wanted to get married...again," he whispered the last part, almost as if scared to say it.

"Only you, you're the only one that would make me consider it," he replied honestly.

Time held still, just for them as Cloud continued to examine the ring, or maybe it only seem that way to Sephiroth. Intensity he watched the other, waiting for an answer or a comment, anything but laughter again. As much as he loved to hear Cloud laugh this was not one of though times.

"The runes on the ring, what do they mean?" he asked, his eyes never leaving it.

Sephiroth took it back to look at it. He held it up for inspection and replied, "It's suppose to bring the wearer peace, love, and happiness."

Cloud reached to take the ring back but Sephiroth clutched the ring in his hand. "You never answered my question Cloud," he said.

"My answer," he replied in almost a dream like state. "I resigned my position with the Royal Army, I move to what many consider to be the ends of the earth, and I put up with you. So what do you think?" he finished sarcastically.

Sephiroth smiled at him, "I suppose you are trying to tell me yes?"

"Yes," he replied with a smile.

The older man handed Cloud the ring. "Keep it safe, on our wedding day I'll place it on your finger."

Cloud removed his gold chain and placed the ring on it before he fixed it back on his neck. Sephiroth poured each of them another glass of wine as they settled down. The sun had finally rested in the western sky as the moon rose to take its place in the night sky. The only light that shun was that from the candles in the middle of the table. The waiter brought them their dessert and sat it in front of them without a word; he did not want to interrupt the moment that the two lovers were sharing more then what he already had.

Enjoying each other's company and the cold treat, they quietly ate. Every now and again they would feed each other.

"How do you think the twins will take the news?" Cloud asked out of the blue interrupting the romantic atmosphere.

The other man finished drinking yet another glass of wine before he answered, "I don't think they will care. You are already part of my family."

"But Seth…" he argued.

Sephiroth covered the other's mouth with two fingers to interrupt him. "Will adjust to it."

Cloud removed his hand and held it. "I suppose."

The world stopped for them as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Cloud leaned forward to steal a kiss.

"Do you want to continue this elsewhere," he whispered huskily.

Sephiroth nodded, he did not truth his own voice at the moment. He stood up with Cloud; he grabbed the table to help kept himself steady. Perhaps he has had too much wine. He looked back and noticed that the bottle of wine was empty. How much did he have to drink? Cloud seems fine but he did not feel so good. Surely he did not drink that much. The blonde look at him concerned but he waved it off. He wrapped his arm around his waist as Cloud lead them to the elevator. Once inside Sephiroth pushed Cloud up against the back wall kissing him passionately. They practically fell out of the elevator when the doors opened to reveal their floor. The two lovers broke apart long enough to enter the hotel suite but once inside they were inseparable once again. Cloud pushed Sephiroth onto the bed before he straddled his waist.

"Do I get to top tonight?" he asked.

Dreamily the other man looked up at him. "You make me so happy," was all he said before he closed his eyes.

"Is that a yes?" he asked teasingly. "Sephiroth?" he asked concerned. He leaned in closer to inspect the older man to find him softly snoring. "Asleep?" he groaned indigently. He shook him to wake him up but it was no use he was out for the night. Sighing heavily he moved off of him. He stripped the other of his clothes and rolled him so that he was under the blankets so that he could sleep comfortably. He undressed himself and joined him in the large bed. He cuddled up to the other as he tried to get comfortable but for some reason sleep evaded him.

He looked up at Sephiroth; he moved some of his hair out of his face. "I have your undivided attention tonight don't I?" he asked. He adjusted himself so that he was hovering over him. "It's not that I don't love you, it's just that I have doubts about marriage. I know that I said yes but still," he paused; he knew that he was dead asleep but revealing the truth like this was still hard for him. "I used to date Leon, did you know that? Neither of us likes to talk about the past but maybe we need to. Leon wants me back and small part of me wants to go back. A very small part but…it's just that I liked being in the army and I don't want to run the dojo with you. I know it's your dream and I will help you fix it up and do everything I can to make it a reality but I want something else. I need my own dream." Cloud rested his forehead on Sephiroth's chest as he whispered, "Now if I could only tell you that when you're conscious." He finally settled down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-0-0-

Sora took his time washing up for dinner. He was more worried then he was hungry. Will he be able to get through dinner without blushing? Would they openly flirt with him in front of his mom? He knew that Riku would not do it but Seth might, he did not have any shame after all. He proved that when he pretended to be his brother. There was no real way of knowing without going down there, with a heavy heart he walked downstairs to find everyone waiting on him. He gave his best cheesy smile as he sat down. Riku sat to the left of him and Seth sat on his right while his mom was directly in front of him. Chicken, stuffing, mashed potatoes, green beans; it was a traditional Sunday dinner on a Saturday. While he loved everything before him, mostly because it was not fish he still felt uncomfortable. His mom blessed the meal and they started to eat, in complete silence. It was eerily quiet. The meal had just started but it was already getting to him.

Sora swallowed nervously as he asked, "How was your day mom?"

"Busy, I got a lot of things done around the house today. And you honey, how was your trip to Kalm?" she politely asked.

"Good," he simple replied as he took a bite of green beans.

"Did Kairi and Selphie drag you to every store in the mall today?" she asked continuing the conversation.

Sora thought about it for a moment before he answered, "No, just a few."

Their conversation when on from there; he was careful not to mention the fact that he had spend the day with Roxas, Kairi's cousin and not the girl herself. It was just a minor detail that he did not want to explain. Within minutes the heavy storm clouds that have been sitting over his heart lifted. Sora realized that the twins were not going to try anything; besides the only person who was acting weird was him. With a renewed smile he began to enjoy talking to his mom and the their guests. After his mom found out about his day she went to work on their guests, she wanted to know everything about them. She was working over time to learn what she could about her new neighbors. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that dinner was going to be fine and that was exactly how it when.

After dinner he decided to lose himself in the new video game he bought instead of thinking about how the rest of the night with though two will end up. The opening CG started and he already started to feel relaxed. He was still in the intro of the game when Riku and Seth entered and sat on either side of him, he ignored them.

"What are you playing?" Seth asked picking up the box to look at it.

"_Beyond the Blazing Sun 4_," Sora replied absentmindedly already into the game.

"Ok, but…" Seth tried to ask Sora something but was told to hush as he engaged in the first battle. He threw the box down on the coffee table where Riku picked it up.

Seth sat back and watched Sora play. "Is this a multiplayer by change?" he asked annoyed by the situation. It has been almost a week since he has had a change to spend any really time with the other boy and now he is losing him to a video game. A game of all things and here he thought tonight would be something to remember.

"It's an RPG Seth," Riku replied while he flipped though the manual.

Seth scoffed at him. "I think you're the only person who actually reads though things."

Riku choose not to reply to him, he figured it would lead to an argument and he did not want that right now. Another ten minutes of watching Sora play and nothing, the boy was completely oblivious to them. As much fun as it was to watch someone else to play, neither of them liked to be ignored. They each had their own plan on how to get the boy's attention. Riku stretched with a loud yawn in a classic move to put his arm around the object of his affection. Then he moved his fingers to caress the outer shell of Sora's ear. The said boy moved his head in annoyances as he let out a little disgruntle noise. He never stopped playing. Sensing Riku's plan, Seth moved his hand to caress Sora's knee. He jerked away from both of them to sit on the floor. He has waited four years for this game to come out and he was not going to let anyone or anything short of a direct message from the Heavens themselves stop him from doing just that. The twins groaned neither of them could get the boy's attention. Seth turned to Riku with a grin on his face. It was the same one he always gave him when he challenged him to something. Riku smiled back, agreeing. Riku took the lead by sliding down to the ground to sit next to him.

"Sora," he whispered to get attention.

"Hm," he replied never missing a beat on his game.

Riku schooled himself so that his annoyance with the situation would not show before he continued with, "You have been ignoring us for a week now Sora. The least you can do is talk to us."

"But we'll talking now," he argued.

"No, you're trying to play a video game and we're pestering you. That is not, _not_, a conversation," Seth replied.

"But I really want to play this," he whined.

Riku sighed, "Sora." This time he let his feelings seep through.

Sora paused the game and looked down at his controller. "But that wasn't my fault. Kairi has kept me busy all week and…"

Seth placed two fingers under his chin and gentle made him move his head so that he was facing him. "And? Aren't I your friend too? Don't I count?" Seth asked.

Riku inhaled deeply and he looked at his brother angrily. He grabbed Sora's chin made him turn to face his direction. "Sora I care for you and I've missed you over this last week. Didn't you miss me?"

Sora's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. No one but his mom could make him feel this guilt about something. How were they able to do that? He did have other friends too. But had he ever outright avoided or ignored one of them. Actually he would see them at least once a day as long as there were no special circumstances. He sat there with the twins looking at him waiting for his next reply but all he could do was stare at his controller.

"Sora honey, will you put your game up please?" she asked as she entered the room.

He looked up at her completely lost. "But I've waited years to play the sequel," he whined.

"Then waiting one more night won't kill you. Besides your friends don't seem to be enjoying it as much as you," she said with her hands on her hips.

He sighed, there was no point in arguing with her. He crawled over to turn off the game console and then when back to sit on the couch. His mom smiled at him as she walked over to ruffle his hair as he pouted.

"I rented a few movies for the evening," she stated hoping to uplift his mood.

"What ones?" he asked still pouting.

She placed a finger on her chin as she looked up and in a singsong voice she replied, "Oh nothing major but I did get you that alien movie you've been wanting to see."

His mood immediately picked up. "Really? You picked up Alien Hunters 4: Back in Black."

"Unfortunately. But I also got a good comedy and a few other movies you boys might like as well as a romance but I'll watch that later. Now why don't you get the DVD set up and I'll get us some popcorn and snacks and we'll have a nice little movie night ok," she replied happily.

With a nod of his head Sora did as he was told. His mom returned shortly with a tray of snacks that included cookies, brownies, popcorn, and their drinks.

"Wow, did you do all of this stuff for us? You know Mrs. Hikari if you were already married I would snatch you up myself," Seth said.

She giggled at his remarks as she replied, "Oh you. I have my eye on you, be good now."

He smiled at her. "I'm always good." He might as well win over the mom while he was at it. He did not miss Riku rolling his eyes at him but he did not let it ruin his mood. He sat back and to enjoy the movies.

Alien hunters lived up to its hype or at least that was Sora's opinion. Everyone enjoyed the movies and treats that Rayne made for them. After the comedy ended it was well pass eleven. Rayne decide not to watch the romance she got for herself as she could barely stay up, cleaning and cooking all day will do that to you. She said her good nights to the boys and when upstairs. Seth went to the bathroom as he had one to many sodas. Sora went outside to sit on the swing. He had a lot of things on his mind, mainly thing that concerned his overnight guests. He did not have long to think as Riku came out to check on him.

"You ok?" he asked as he sat next to him on the swing.

"Yeah everything's fine," he replied while moving his feet back and forth.

The silver haired boy put his arm behind Sora as they sat quietly listening to the crickets.

"So what have you been up to this week Sora?" he finally asked.

He turned to him with a shy smile and replied, "Kairi signed me up to help with the Paopu Fruit Festival. She has me in a play and helping with decorations. It's been a mess."

" Paopu Fruit Festival?" he asked.

Sora turned to face him stunned that he did not know about it. "It's only the biggest festival on this island. People from the surrounding islands even come to watch it. It's really a big deal around here. I'm surprised that you haven't heard about it."

"No but it sounds cool," he replied.

"It is," he replied excitedly as he pushed the swing to get it to move. "So what have you been up too?" he asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Nothing much, just sitting at home with Seth."

"Oh," the other boy said disappointedly. He was expecting something exciting from the other boy like he when out on some great sea adventure or exploration of some unknown island but sitting home with his brother was just too boring for someone like Riku.

The two again sat in a comfortable silence listening to the crickets chirp to each other in a joyous symphony. The night air was still warm but not overbearing as the day's heat. Sora pushed them with his feet so he could swing faster.

"It's nice being able to just sit here with you," Riku finally said, breaking the calm.

"Yeah," the brunette replied sleepily.

Riku pulled him closer and Sora rested his head on the other's shoulder to get comfortable.

"Can I confess something to you?" Sora quietly asked.

"Of course," the other boy whispered back.

Shyly he replied, "I was worried when I found out you guys were staying the night. I thought, well I didn't think it would turn out like this."

Curiously he turned his head to the side. "How did you think it would go?"

Sora bit his tongue as he imagined the brothers flirting with him. He blushed and bared his face in Riku's chest to hide it. "Nothing," he murmured from his hiding place.

"Nothing hn?" he teased as he tightened his arm around the other. He leaned his head on the other's in a loving jester.

Sora realized that he was about to go to sleep on Riku, not that the other boy would mind but still there was something about sleeping in ones own bed that was more inviting. He got up and stretched his arms out. He turned to the other boy and smiled.

"I guess I should get to bed. Good night Riku," he sleepily said.

"Yeah me too, good night Sora," he replied back as he stood up.

Sora when to open the door and Riku stopped him. "Wait. Do you have to go to help with festival tomorrow?"

"Yeah why?" he asked.

He said, "Can I come with you? I like to help out too."

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "Sure I don't see why not, we could always use more help."

They when inside to Sora's room to find Seth alright in his sleeping bag, out for the night. Sora climbed in his bed and bid Riku good night again as opened up his sleeping bag. He had a feeling that he would have a busy day tomorrow with everything.

TBC…

Author's Notes: It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that. This chapter is twice as long as a normal chapter (which is about 27 pages on web layout or 41 on print layout) so hopefully that will make up a little bit for the delay. I've been having some personal issues and well that's all I'll say. I'm back on track now so no worries. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed the story last chapter and the story thus far, I do love hearing from people and your thoughts and opinions on the fanfic.

And as always thank you for reading and please review.


	10. Fun with Paint

"Twins" Chapter 9

Pairings: Sephiroth x Cloud, Leon x Cloud, Riku x Sora, Seth (OC) x Sora

Feedback: Yes please I love hearing from people.

Summary: Loving and Fun with paint.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is own by Square Enix and Disney. Final Fantasy 7 is own by Square Enix. I do not own any part of either. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warnings: Yaoi, that is male/male relationships.

VAVA

The morning sun slipped through the open window, slowly making its way in the room. The light kisses cinnamon brown hair as it washes over the sleeping boy. His eyes squeezed shut tighter as he fights the sun to stay asleep. Sora pulls the blanket over his head as he rolls over but it was too late the morning light had won out and he was awake.

The sleepily boy peeped out from his blanket to stare at his overnight guests. The twins were spread out across his floor. Seth was spawn out over Riku laying perpendicular to him with his head on his chest. He was completely out of his sleeping bag except for one leg that somehow managed to stay in. Riku for his part had one arm around Seth's upper body in a loose hug; the other was resting on his head shielding his eyes from the light. The blue-eyed boy smiled at them. They looked peaceful together.

Last night they both had been on their best behavior minus one or two minor incidents. When they went to bed last night no one tried to molest him or anything. A sudden realization hit him and his smile faded. Why didn't anyone try anything last night with him? He is cute, everyone tells him that. So why wasn't he woken up in the middle of the night by someone groping him? He pouted as he looked at the twins laying together. Now that he thought of it, they did seem a little too cozy with each other. That can't be it, could it? A small hint of pink crossed his cheeks as he thought of his dream from a few nights ago with the twins kissing each other. He shook his head; they fought too much to be together like that.

Wait did he want them to try something? He told them that he wanted to be just friends and he meant it.

'_But sitting on the porch with Riku last night was nice,' _a little voice in the back of his head told him.

He had to agree with it. Actually all the time that he spent with them had been fun up to the moment he found out that he had been seeing two different people, not just one. He snuggled his pillow as he continued to think about the unusual relationship he had with the other two boys.

'_What do I want from my relationship with them?'_ That is the question. He nestled in his bed as he pondered that very thought. _'I know that I would like to go back to when I thought it was just Riku. It was simpler then. I had an attractive new neighbor that liked me too.' _

Back then it was like a dream come true for him but real life was a far cry from any dream. In reality there was Seth. A small detail that no one bothered to mention to him. If Riku had told him about his brother or if Seth had simple introduced himself in the first place things would have been different. Maybe they would have ended up friends or something more. However that was a road they could never walk down. Now they were stuck in an awkward relationship together, trying to find what they meant to each other and how they repair the trust that was lost. Sora sighed as he bared his head in the pillow; it was too early to be thinking this deeply on any subject.

The brunette boy got out of bed and walked into his bathroom, carefully so not to wake up the others in the room. But he was not as lucky as he had hoped. As he walked across the room he had in fact disturbed Riku. He has always been a light sleeper and the movement woke him up but he did not say anything to Sora. He let him pass without telling him he was awake.

He looked down to find that the weight on his chest was his brother Seth. It was not unusual for Seth to move around during his sleep but even for him last night was a lot. Perhaps it was because they were in a strange house. He moved his arm around Seth further up his body so that it was closer to his neck. The silver haired boy started to run his other hand through Seth's hair. He twitched but did not wake up.

Complete silent, it was the best sound that Riku has heard in the last few weeks. With his brother's head on his chest it reminded him of when they were kids. Seth would always cuddle up to something in his sleep, even though if you asked him he would completely deny it. He smiled at that thought. From the sounds in the bathroom Riku guessed that Sora was almost done. He could not lay on the floor with his brother all day. He did promise the other boy he would help him with preparations for the festival.

He quit running his hand through his brother's hair and whispered, "Seth."

But he did not stir. Riku whispered his name again this time louder and the other rolled over onto his stomach. Riku was starting to get annoyed with his brother's behavior. He shook his shoulder and said his name again.

"What?" he mumbled sleepily.

"It's time to get up Seth. Besides you're drooling on me," he said with humor in his voice.

The other boy rolled over again on Riku to look at him. "Am not," he weakly argued. He rubbed his face against Riku's shirt to help try and wake himself up but did not make any other motion to move.

"Come on Seth move, I have to get dress," he said annoyed.

He sat up to stretch as he yawned. "What do you have to do today?" he asked.

Riku quickly got out of his sleeping bag just incase Seth thought about using him for a pillow again. "I'm going to help with the festival," he answered truthfully.

"Festival?" he asked, his mind was still foggy from sleep.

It was at this moment that Sora opened his bathroom door and made his appearance. He was dressed in his favorite outfit. His red zipped up jumper with his white and blue hoodie. "Oh good you're up. Did I wake you?"

"No, Riku did. So what's up with this festival?" Seth asked.

Sora placed his hands on his hips to strike a very Selphie like pose as he said, "It's just the biggest thing on the island. Riku volunteered to help last night."

"I bet he did," Seth said under his breath. "You know I wouldn't mind helping too," he replied with a big grin on her face.

"Great, I'm sure Sheryl will love the extra help. Anyway I'm going to see if breakfast is ready. So why don't you guys get dress and meet me downstairs in a few minutes."

Sora left his room, happy that he recruited two new people to help out with the decorations. As soon as he shut the door Riku turned to look at his brother with one raised eyebrow. It was the same look that their father would give them when he was displeased with them, an expression that he was very familiar with. Seth smirked at Riku, he could not help himself; his brother was slowly turning into their father, how sad for him. Seth kicked his sleeping bag off of his one leg and retrieved his clothes from his bag before claiming the bathroom first. When Seth disappeared into the other room Riku pitched the bridge of his nose, it was going to be a long day.

VAVA

Leon stared out of the open window next to his desk. His head rested on his hand as he daydreamed. He has not been back to work that long and yet he wanted nothing more then to go back to Destiny Islands and try and bring Cloud to his senses. But his latest request for leave was denied. He was just on vacation after all was the excuse his superiors gave him. He did have a lot of paperwork to catch up on, but right now looking out the window at the new recruits marching was more interesting.

"So which one is it?" a deep voice from behind him whispered in his ear.

Leon jump, wiping his ear that the man had whispered in. "Do you have to do that?" he said annoyed that someone was able to sneak up on him.

Irvine laughed at his friend's reaction. "Oh, come on now is that anyway to greet your best friend? Especially since you haven't seen him seen you returned? Leon, your manners are getting worst everyday," he complained to the other man.

Irvine Kinneas, one of the best sharp shooters in the Royal Army and a notorious lady's man. He leaned over his friend to look on the window. "Slim picking this time around I'm afraid. I check out the recruits yesterday and can you believe that I couldn't find one that I liked?"

The brunette man snored. "Isn't that a sign of the end times?" he sarcastically replied.

Irvine smiled, he was never sure when the other was being serious or just joking. But he replied none of the less with, "Maybe."

A moment of silent passed between them. Leon shuffled the papers on his desk, pretending to work. Not deterred by Leon's behavior he took a seat on the windowsill waiting for a reply from the other. When one did not come he continued with his probe. "You never did answer my first question, which recruit do you like? Or is it one of the instructors?" he teased.

Another snore and still no answer but, that was fine with Irvine he was use to having one-sided conversations with Leon. He was going to say something else when he was interrupted.

"It's no one," he replied never looked up from his papers.

Irvine tilled his head toward him, smiling slyly. "It has to be someone. You never daydream; you're too serious of a person. But if you are then maybe that's the second sign, hm?" he joked but the other man continued to ignore him.

He paused to think about who it could be. His grin widen as he moved to where he was only inches from the side of his face. "It's me is it? You know a lot of…"

He was cut short of whatever he was going to say by the death glare that Leon gave him. His jaw as clenched and eyebrows drew close together as he continued to drill holes into the other man's forehead. Irvine jumped back from him. "Never could take a joke," he murmured under his breath. He cleared his throat before he said, "I was only going to say that if it was me, I would have to refuse because I only like women."

Leon turned back toward his desk; he picked up a pen to start working again the glare never leaving his face. Irvine took that as a signal that if he furthered pestered him, he would end up on the wrong side of a gunblade.

As he walked out of the office he turned and said, "Still want to go to dinner?"

"Is that why you came by?" he asked looking him but no longer glaring.

"Nope, I actually came by to give you this. The Major would have given it to you himself but his wife when into labor so I volunteered to give it to you," he said as he handed him the folder.

"What's this?" he asked as he opened it. The corners of his mouth turned upward in a minuscule smile.

Irvine smiled too, happy for his friend. "I guess I'll see you in the mess hall. We can celebrate and you can tell me about your crush," he added with a wink as he dashed out of the room. He narrowly dodged the stapler that was thrown at him as he shut the door.

VAVA

One mako sea green eye cracked opened to stare at what were apparently two alarm clocks on the nightstand. Why was there two? Seemed to be the obvious question and Sephiroth was sure that he could come up with a perfectly reasonable explanation if it were not for the pounding headache that he had. It was as if he had a full marching band running around in his head playing the same three annoying notes over and over again. He pulled the blankets up over his head to help shield him from the morning sunlight but it was promptly removed and a low husky good morning was whispered in his ear. Any other day he was have been more than happy to hear that tone of voice but right now he wished that he would go away and give his blanket back to him. But unfortunately Cloud was not going anywhere; he held his position sitting next to him holding the blankets at bay.

"Are we being lazy today?" he asked teasingly.

Sephiroth groaned. He did not have the presents of mind to come up with a witty comeback. Cloud frowned and brushed Sephiroth's hair away from his face, smoothing it down his back. "You really are bad off. Don't worry, I already called Rayne to let her know we will be late and I told the front desk we need the room for a little longer," he informed the other man in a quite tone.

He sighed, who would have ever thought that the great Sephiroth would be taken down by a hang over, there was something humorous about the whole situation but he would have to way to tease his dear poor lover about it later. The blonde helped the other man sit up in bed before he handed him some headache medicine on the along with a glass of water. Sephiroth looked at the palm of his hand and the little white pills in it. He wanted to laugh, and would have if he was not sure that his head would explore if he did. Maybe if he had a whole bottle instead of a few pills he would be more confident that it would take the pain away. With a nod from Cloud he swallow the pills and water down before he lay back down on the bed. Cloud brushes his fingers through the other's hair again, maybe after a nap his head would feel better and they can talk about last night.

When Seth heard that his father and his special friend were going to be late to pick him up he almost jumped up from the breakfast table in joy. He restrained himself and opted to eat instead. Breakfast itself was quick; Rayne had made pancakes for them. They did not talk much during the meal as they raced each other to see who could eat the most and still finish first; to no one's surprise it was Sora. The boys left after almost having to roll Sora out of the door, and took the three-mile walk to the fair grounds. They strolled in silence for the most part, only talking to each other every now and again about the festival or breakfast.

Even though it was still early in the morning the area was already bustling with life. The fair grounds consisted of two separate areas. One was the stage; it sat on the beach, facing away from the ocean. Several rolls of wooden logs lined the area around the stage for people to sit. The other area was a large opened field. There were a few booths that some kids were working on. Sora explained that they were going to raise money for some of the clubs at school during the events. The rest of the area will be filled two days before the festival itself with rides and games by a traveling carnival. This was the reason why they had to be done a week beforehand just incase something goes wrong they will have time to fix it before the carnival arrived.

Sora lead them over to the stage where a petite brunette woman was giving orders as she furiously wrote things down on her clip board. She looked down at Sora and the twins as her glasses slipped down her nose. She pushed them back up and said, "Oh Sora I'm glad that you are here! And who did you bring with you?" she asked excited dipping from every word that she spoke.

"This is…" Sora started but was interrupted by a loud crash.

Sheryl ran over to the noise. "Stay there," she instructed them over her shoulder.

She found some of the volunteers running around trying to fix one of the backdrops for the play that had fell. They stopped when they saw her standing on the stage tapping her foot. She walked down the stairs and examined the situation. After determining that the problem was a faulty pulley she sent two of them off to get the correct parts while the other two cleaned up the mess that was made. She walked back over to the three boys who had not moved but were still curiously peeking over in the general direction of where she had gone.

"Now then where were we?" she exclaimed.

"Sheryl, Tidus said he won't help paint today!" Selphie came running up complaining to the older woman. "He told me that blitzball practice is more important."

"That doesn't surprise me," she replied slumping her shoulders. "But Selphie there is nothing I can do about it, after all everyone here is a volunteer, no one can force him to come if he doesn't want to," she continued hoping to calm down the hyper active girl.

Selphie only pouted. Sheryl pushed up her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose in thought or perhaps to repress a headache, one could not say for sure. But then a brilliant idea came to here. "Selphie why don't you take one of our new volunteers here and go help paint the props."

Her eyes lit up as she wrapped her arms around Seth's neck. "I'm happy that Kairi isn't mad at you no more. I didn't want to be mean to you. You're just too cute," she whispered to him as she dragged him off. Stunned he said nothing to her and allowed her to take him away.

"Well, that was easy," she giggled to herself.

"Um, Sheryl what would you like for us to do?" Sora asked.

She turned to them and began to look over her list on her clipboard. "Well, have you been practicing your lines?"

Sora hung his head low as he answered sheepishly, "No."

"Sora, you are very important to the play," she scorned.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm just the understudy."

"To the lead role. If something were to happen to him you have to play Edward," she continued to scorn. She tapped her pen on her clipboard as she continued to stare at him.

"Ok, come on Riku you can help me," Sora said as he dragged him along to a quieter location.

Seth found himself with Selphie painting a large cardboard palm tree. The girl hummed a song that she made up as she when along. It was catchy. Seth smiled as he painted on the tree with her. When she did not act like she was on a sugar high, she really was not all that bad. He would go as far as to say she was tolerable. He had the job of painting the tree truck while she painted the leaves. Seth was not the artistic type but he could at least draw something more then a stick figure. This project was not hard, it was just slapping on some brown paint after all. There was another palm tree that was already painted that he could use as a module. All he had to do was a little shading, and add some detail here and there. It was not realistic or cartoon like either but a nice in between. It took them a little over an hour to finish it but when it was done they were both very proud of the final product.

"It's nice," Selphie said.

"It looks just like the one over there," he remarked, not very impressed with it.

She nodded her head. "That's what it's suppose to look like silly," she said with her hands on her hips. The girl smiled at him, a dopey one that he could not help return.

"Ha," a voice from behind them said. Seifer walked up to them looking down his nose at them. "What's this?" he asked motioning to the palm tree on the ground. "Do you losers really think that we would use that train wreck that you call a prop? It's almost as useless as you," Seifer poked Seth in the chest as he said the last part.

A snicker from behind Seifer erupted, but only for a second. It was over as quickly as it started, as if it was a recording abruptly cut off. Seth looked over the other boy's shoulder to see his favorite she male staring at him. Her one visible red eye pierced him with a chilling glaze. The silver haired boy turned his head to the side to get a better look at her. The last time that he had seen either of them was when they tried to beat him up. He scoffed at them. Bullies, useless creatures, he wanted nothing to do with either of them. Although he had to admit that Fui was kind of cute.

He stepped in front of Selphie so that he was between her and Seifer. "No one asked you so fuck off," he said as casually as if he was talking about the weather.

Seifer tilled his head to the side and with a cocky grin he replied, "Well it doesn't matter if you asked me or not because I'm in charge of seeing that the props are done right. Mrs. Sheryl said so."

If Seth wanted to catch flies with his mouth, he was doing a good job of it. "What?" he asked angry was clearly in his voice.

"That's right," he said smugly. "Now be an obedient little boy and repaint it," he replied poking him again.

Seth reared his fist back but Selphie caught his arm. She wrapped both of her arms around his and pleaded with him to stop. The girl was on the verge of tears. "Please you'll get into trouble."

Trouble, that one word penetrated his mind like a bullet. His father's voice echoed his threat over and over again. If he got into trouble today he would be force to help build the dojo with him and Cloud. His summer vacation would be over, his social life might as while be over too. If he fought with this nobody now then he would be practically giving Sora over to Riku. He had to pick his battles.

His shoulders slumped as he mumbled, "Fine."

Seifer's smile practically split his face in two. "Good boy. Not get back to work."

Selphie pulled him back over to prop they were working on. "It's ok Seth." She handed him his paintbrush again and they started to try and fix it. After another hour they stopped to look at it. More detailed was added to it, the shading was better on it. Seifer stood behind them and looked over it.

"Better, but now it doesn't match the one on stage. Redo it," he ordered.

Seth threw his paintbrush down on the ground. His face was red with angry. "Are you kidding me? It looked like that the first time!" he shouted.

"No it didn't," he argued knowing full well it was a lie.

He hated this boy before him. He is the only one that has had the gall to not only humiliate him in front of Fujin but also kick him in the groin before he ran. He had a reputation to uphold, he has to get him back for what he did to him. He was after all the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, a name given to his little group by the other kids on the island. It was a title that he took very seriously; it was something he prided himself on. He would not allow this punk to ruin it for him. Soon after his last encounter with the boy he swore he would make his life miserable he would pay him back tenfold. Seeing that the two were almost done painting again he smirked, even though it was fine the first time he would tell them to change it until the boy snapped and attacked him. Once that happens he will beat him into the pavement, proving his worth.

"Redo it," he ordered.

He grinned; he loves the look on the other's face. He was trying so hard to suppress his anger, his frustration, it was beautiful; it was only a matter of time. Seth grinded his teeth and he bent down to repaint it yet again, without protest. The blonde frowned, why was he obeying? Was he doing it to make Selphie happy? Did he like her? What was his angle? It did not matter, if he would not fight him he would pester him to prove his dominates to everyone. He would truly enjoy this.

Seifer hovered over him, making him sure that this time he got the job done right or so he said. He paced back and forth looking over Seth, watching to boy shake in angry. He pointed out ever little detail that he felt was a mistake, as he did this he would flick the other boy's hair. He did everything in his power to get under the other's skin. The only thing the silver haired boy could do was take it and wait.

Seth hated the other boy too. He was nothing but a bully and a nuisance. The next time that he sees him he can pay him back for this humiliation with interest. He smiled cruelly as thoughts of revenge swarmed in his head. Oh, how he loves revenge. What would he do to him? Well he was not sure. Maybe he would sneak into his room at night and shave his head. No, he would only take one eyebrow. Yes, Seifer would look good with only one on that ugly mug of his. In the background Seth heard a yelped and looked over to see Fujin picking on some poor soul for not putting the flowers on right or at least that would his understanding of her one worded rant.

Seifer huffed; a leader's work was never done. "Don't worry I'll be back pretty boy," he whispered in his ear before he walked down to were she was.

The poor boy that they were picking on was in tears before the bully had even reached him. Seth was at his limit. He could not take another word coming out of Seifer's mouth. He frantically looked around until his eyes spotted something in the distance. An evil smile bloomed across his face as an idea formed in his head. Sure his father would be pissed at him and he would be grounded but when did he listen to him anyway? He wondered if he would have to crash at the beach for a while or maybe he could convince Sora to let him stay with him. He got up and walked away from the area. He climbed up an abandon scaffold around a miniature ship. His smile spread as he spotted the can of red paint. He opened the lid and waited.

"Where is he?" Seifer murmured under his breathe. It only took a moment for him to find the other boy. Seth waved at him in a friendly manner when he noticed that the other had spotted him. Like a fly to his web Seifer stalked over to him.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"I'm taking a break," he nonchalantly replied.

His face twisted in an ugly expression of anger. "What? Did I say that you could? I'll tell when and if you get a break! Now get down here!" he demanded.

Seth held out his hand and motion for him to bring it. "Why don't you come up and get me," he challenged.

Will a snarl he replied, "You'll regret this."

Seth smirked. When his target placed his foot on the third rung of the ladder Seth pushed the paint so that it was on the edge. His smirk broke out into a full face splitting grin as he looked down at his victim. Seifer's eyes widen with a new found knowledge, as the red paint can was tilled over with one quick knock to its side. He had just enough time to turn his face down to avoid getting a mouthful. The paint spilled allover his favorite white sleeveless jacket. He jumped down and quickly removed it in disgust. The silver haired boy also jumped down and backed away from the other boy. Seifer growled and swung at the other boy but Seth danced out of the way. As angry as Seifer was he was not thinking straight, he only saw red and it was not just from the paint. They danced around each other until Seth took off running. The other boy gave chase. They ran around the float that the crying boy sat at.

Little Tommy Joyner would never hurt a mouse. He was quite and gentle, and lived everyday unnoticed by the other inhabitants of the islands. If he died tomorrow, there would only be three people who would notice; his mom, his dad, and of course his bully but only if it was a school day and he needed money. Everyday he is pushed around, ignored, or otherwise abused. But even a mouse can roar like a lion when backed into a corner. Maybe it was seeing someone else stand up to Seifer, maybe he finally hit his own personally limitations, who knows it could have just been the weather but whatever it was little Tommy finally roared. It was about the third trip around when the tearful boy stood up and threw his bag of flowers on Seifer. Everyone stopped and looked on in shock. Seifer stood frozen in time with his mouth hung open in a perfectly shaped O. He was covered in bright red paint and delicate white flower petals. The blonde headed boy saw the fist swing at him, he knew it was coming but he was still too in shock to move as it connected with his widen jaw. Tommy stood over him still crying, but for a different reason now.

Time finally started to flow again as people came over to where the fight was, if you want to call it that. It took three people to restraint Fuijin from beating the poor boy into the ground. Some of the adults checked on Seifer who was laying on the ground staring wide eye into the sky, shocked that Tommy actually hit him. A few of the kids from school gathered around Tommy to talk to him; he was finally getting noticed.

Seeing his chance Seth slipped away. As he walked away he could not help himself and turned around to admire the chaos he caused. "Tarred and feathered," Seth said. It was one final taunt before he ran toward the docks.

VAVA

Riku and Sora settled down under a large palm tree near the beach about thirty feet from the stage. They sat next to each other to share the script that was given to them. Sora smiled at him nervously, he could not help it. He licked his lips as he looked down at the scripted in his hand; with a nervous laugh he flipped it open to the first page.

"So what's this play about?" Riku suddenly asked.

"I-it's a love story. It's about a pirate that falls in love with the governor's daughter. It's suppose to be a true story that happened on here on Destiny Islands along time ago," he said. He stuttered out the first part out but then calmed down to finish his sentence. He realized that there was no need to be nervous around Riku. Just because he was going to be saying some mushy lines to the other boy did not mean anything. After all these were someone else's words not his.

"Alright sounds… interesting," he said filling the silence that suddenly fell apron them. He of course did not think it was all that interesting but Sora seemed to be into it, so he would play along for now, maybe it would turn out to be worth his time.

The silver haired boy licked his lips as he read over the first line. "I wonder where he could be. Sweet Edward, what has become of you? Did you become a pirate like they say? Are you still the sweet innocent boy I knew or has life harden you?"

Enter Sylvia, the next line unceremoniously read. Apparently she was Sam's chambermaid. Riku was able to read the next few lines of dialogue to himself before Sora took the script back. He anxiously flipped though it, explaining that his character, Edward does not show up until act two. Riku rolled his eyes but smile nonetheless, it was cute how Sora would get so easily embarrassed. The older boy's smile softens as he looked down at Sora who enthusiastically pointed out where his lines began. He sheepishly pulled away and rubbed the back of his head as he looked at his friend's facial expression. Riku was leaning close to him; his eyes were down cast and half lidded as he mouthed the words as he read them. Sora quickly pushed the book over to Riku's hand before he cleaned his throat.

"I want to see if I actually remember the lines," he hastily explained.

The red that stained his cheeks never left his face as he said out loud his first line, to his amazement as soon as the words rolled off of his tongue he was at ease. He knew this play; after all it was his favorite. Edward was one of his heroes. He was able to leave this place, sail across the sea and have countless adventures. A sense of immortality was attached to the pirate or at least in Sora's mind. He wondered will he ever be able to leave, explore, and have adventures of his own or was he destined to stay here on the islands forever. He looked up at the other boy as he read Samantha's lines. Maybe if he had someone like Riku with him, it would not be so bad to stay and live on Destiny Islands. But then again, even with Sam, Edward left. They said that the ocean was in his blood. No matter how far he tried to flee he could never get the smell of sea salt air out of his mind.

"Draw your sword," Riku said seriously getting into the play.

Drawn out of his thoughts Sora looked at Riku with one eyebrow raised and his mouth slightly hung open. He reminded Riku of a lost puppy dog. With a gently smile he pointed to the play. "Do you need to take a break?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just keep going," Sora replied. He took a moment to clear his throat before he spoke his next line. "If that is what my lady wishes," he continued.

Riku put the book down for a moment in disbelieve. "Wait, are you telling me that she actually fought with him?"

Sora nodded his head enthusiastically. "Oh yes! She was actually a renowned swordsman. You see she was a bit of a tomboy, which was why everyone called her Sam instead of Samantha. I guess in that day it was suppose to be an insult but I don't think she minded really, I think that she liked it. It fits her somehow," he said defending her.

Riku nodded his head. At least the play had colorful characters in it. She was not some stereotypical royal. This was not one of though stories where princess is completely helpless and ends up getting kidnapped and needs her knight in shining armor to rescue her. The silver haired boy decided that he would have to read the rest of it to make sure.

The two boys continued with the argument in the script. It was passionate and both boys were into it. Sora's voice rose higher in pitch and volume and he was practically yelling at Riku. For the first time he was actually acting out the words instead of merely spewing them out. Riku in turn also raised his voice to try and match Sora's. By the end of the scene they were both sitting up on their knees, face-to-face lost in the moment. Riku looked down at the script to see what the next line said. He could not help but smirk. They kiss, it stated simply. They kiss; two words have never held such power over him as they did now. He licked his lips and looked down at Sora, the smirk never leaving his face. He leaned forward so that only a mere inch separated them.

With half lidded eyes he looked at him and said, "They kiss." As if that statement was the most profound thing he had ever read.

He moved forward only a few centimeters when Sora nervously said, "But Riku."

"Shh…we skipped the fight, let's not skip this," he whispered.

He looked into Sora's eyes to see if he really was all right with it. Want, need, lust shun brightly in his blue eyes. He rested his forehead against the other boy's. His eyes were barely open he did not want to close them, he wanted see Sora's expression as he kissed him. Tilting his head ever so slightly

Would it be like their first kiss? Surprising and wonderful or would this kiss be different? There would be no secrets or anything else between them this time. Seth would not be here to ruin it for them. After today his brother would no longer be in the running, Riku would be sure of that. He would claim Sora and not let him go ever again. Riku moved forward slowly, his breathe mingled with the other's as he was nose to nose with him. He rubbed his nose against the brunette's. Time came to a halt as he moved forward; Riku held his breathe as his lips ghosted over Sora's in an opened mouth kiss.

"You…" someone yelled out accusingly.

They break apart before they really had a chance to kiss. Riku moved so that he was in front of Sora to protect him from the newcomer. Crouching ready to strike at a moment noticed.

"I'm going to destroy you!" the boy proclaimed as he pointed a finger at Riku. His face was as red as Sora's but for very different reasons.

"What happened to you Seifer?" Sora asked.

The paint on the other boy was starting to dry. The gentle petals that was thrown at him stuck to him, glued onto him. His face had streaks around his eyes and mouth where he had wiped most of it away. He shot Sora a dirty look as he declared in a loud booming voice, "What happened? What happened was your little boyfriend there threw paint all over me chicken wuss!"

Sora's eyes went as wide as an owls as his color drained from his face. "Who has a boyfriend? We were just practicing for the play! It didn't mean anything," Sora blurted out in one quick breathe. He was trying to defend himself but was in reality just making thing worst.

Riku turned to look behind him to stare at Sora but the other boy would not mean his eyes. _'Did he regret what just happened or is he embarrassed that we were caught by this guy?'_ he wondered to himself. He tried to not look hurt but the boy failed miserably.

Seifer growled low in his throat, he did not like to be ignored. He placed his hands his hips as he yelled, "Excuse me! I hate to break up this little lover's quarrel but I have some ass to kick!"

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked look up toward Seifer. Sure the guy could be a jerk but this was too much even for him.

His eyes crossed as he leaned forward to screamed at them. "He threw paint on me! That is what I'm talking about. Pretty boy here covered me with paint and ran!" he ranted to Sora. He straightens himself up as he looked down at Riku smugly. "But you didn't go far did you? I like the chase but I love the kill all so much more," he sadistically said.

Confused the brunette replied, "But Riku has been here with me the whole time."

"Liar!" he accused.

Riku stood up ready to go. He was not going to stand by and let this jerk insult Sora. "He's not lying to you. If you're saying that I did this then it must have been Seth. This looks like something he would do," Riku replied eyeing the other. He's voice was oddly calm as he explained his position to the other boy. Sora stood up behind Riku. He grabbed his arm to try and keep him from fighting but he shrugged him off.

"Yes that's right Seth," Seifer angrily replied as he poked the other's chest. "You did this," he finished.

"Seth," he replied slapping the hand away from his chest before he continued "is my twin brother."

"Twin?" Seifer whispered. It felt like he was stuck by lighting. The blonde boy backed off. He turned away, thinking about the news he just heard but he did not have long to think as Selphie came skipping to where they stood.

"Found him," Selphie shouted as she came on the scene. She bounded over to Sora and gave him a quick grope. Soon Sheryl and an angry blond headed woman came over to where they stood. By the look on her face she could only be one person.

"Seifer Almasy! What do you think you are doing? Get over here right now," the angry woman said stooping her foot and pointing to the ground in front of her.

"But mom, he needs to be disciple," he whined. Even if this was not the guy that did this, he looked enough like him to satisfy his desire to pummel the perpetrator.

"I said now," she commanded, stooping her foot again.

Defended he walked over to her with his head hung low. She when to pat his head but pulled her hand away, seeing the paint was still wet. "Son, it's time to go home," she cooed.

"Well that explains that," Riku whispered to Sora.

"Un-hn," the brunette boy nodded his agreement.

Seifer did not say anything; he simply followed behind her plotting his revenge. "Seth," he said venomously to himself.

He would pay for this humiliation. He is going to beat him until he begged for mercy, but there would be none for him. Oh yes, the things he is going to do to him. They may be laughing at him now but soon they will all fear him again. He will not lose the respect that he has beaten into the island kids. He will not lose the position as top dog he has earned, especially not to some outsider punk. He looked over his shoulder at the happy little group and growled. He needed Fuijin and Raijin with him. Once he gets the Disciplinary Committee together everyone will pay.

VAVA

Cloud entered his new home with Sephiroth close in tow. The older man leaned heavily against the other, his arm wrapped around his waist as his head nestled itself in his blonde tresses. A low groan resonated in his throat as he buried his face further into the other's locks.

"Why don't you go upstairs, I'll get something for you head ok," Cloud replied turning to look at the other man. He had never seen the other sick like this before; perhaps he was not use to drinking so much. Maybe it will teach him a lesson about overdoing it. Pushing away from the other he guided him to the steps and gentle nudged him in that direction. A gentle smile graced his face as he watched the other slowly walked up them. Deep down Cloud knew that Sephiroth loved the attention and he would definitely have to give him the affection that he deserves. As he walked to the kitchen the telephone rang.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Cloud," the voice on the other end of the phone huskily whispered.

He held phone tightly as he looked around the corn to make sure that no one was around. "What are you thinking? Why are you calling here?" he whispered angrily.

"I need to tell you something," the man at the other end of the phone, replied unfazed by the other's reaction.

Cloud bit his bottom lip as he replied though clinched teeth, "Then hurry up and say it, Sephiroth is waiting for me."

He smiled. Cloud could be so impatient at times. "I've been transfer to Fort Benedict. It's just outside of Kalm," he said.

Cloud felt as if an atomic bomb has just been dropped on his world. "What?" he asked in disbelieve. "Why would you do that?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Because Cloud if you won't come to me, I'll come to you," he simply answered. He needed to be near Cloud and this was the closest military base to him. "Cloud are you still there?" he asked.

"I have to go," he stated and quickly hung up the phone. He wiped his face as he stared at the phone. If he stared at it long enough then maybe it would spontaneously combust.

Unnerved he fumbled with the Tylenol. He banged the bottle and threw it against the wall. _'Damn him. Why do I keep letting him get to me?'_ Cloud thought. Shaking his head he walked over to where the medicine rolled to on the floor. He picked it up he finished gathering what he need before he walking upstairs. The former soldier found Sephiroth laying on the bed with his shirt unbuttoned waiting for his fiancée.

He stopped in his tracks and smiled at him. "I see you must be feeling better," Cloud teased.

Patting the space beside him he replied, "I would feel even better if you would join me."

Cloud walked over to the bed slowly and casually sat on the edge of it just out of Sephiroth's reach.

The older man frowned at his actions. Growing concern he asked, "Who was on the phone?"

"Just a telemarketer," he quickly replied. He never looked at him; he just continued to stare at the wall. Great now he has me lying to Sephiroth.

The said man came from behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Licking the shell of the other's ear he whispered, "We're alone right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hikairi said that the boys went to some community project." He was too lost in his own thoughts to be concerned with what Sephiroth was doing or wanting to do.

He nodded his head. "It's good for them to do stuff like that," he replied. He continued trailing wet open mouth kisses down his body.

"Sephiroth," he moaned. If anything the silver haired fiend was good at distractions.

"I want to finish what we started last night," he replied as he pulled the other man with him to the back of the bed.

"Think you're up to it?" Cloud teased as he quickly flipped their positions.

Sephiroth looked lovingly at him, letting the other man get comfortable in his spot before he rolled them over again. Pinning the other man with his body he smirked at him. "What do you think?"

Closing his eyes he moaned, "Most definitely."

TBC…

As always thank you for reading and please review.


	11. No Luck

"Twins"

Chapter 10 - No Luck

By: Lil' Black Angel

Pairings: Sephiroth x Cloud, Leon x Cloud, Riku x Sora, Seth (OC) x Sora

Feedback: Yes please I love hearing from people

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is own by Square Enix and Disney. Final Fantasy 7 is own by Square Enix. I do not own any part of either. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warnings: Yaoi, that is male/male relationships.

xXx

Seth ran down the beaten path, hurrying away from the commotion he had just caused. Grinning like a fool he blindly jogged along the dock. Not paying attention to where he was going he ended up running into a grumpy old man. Turning to face the unlucky bastard that hit him Cid started to give him a huge piece of his mind, but his face fell into a look of indifference when he actually saw whom it was.

"Oh it's you, figures. So what did you do now?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

The teenager shrugged then crossed his own arms across his chest to mimic the other's body language. "What makes you think that I did anything?"

Cid laughed so hard he snorted. "Kid look who I'm talking to!" he proclaimed.

Not all that affected by his reaction Seth looked to the side. "I was just out taking a jog, you know for my health," he causal replied.

Cid just continued to stare at him not buying a word of it. "And would this new interest in your health have to do with someone or in your case a mop that might want to kick your ass?" he replied.

Throwing his hands up into the air he defended himself with, "Ok so I threw some paint on Seifer. It's not like he didn't deserve it!"

At this new information he raised one blonde eyebrow. "Really?"

The silver haired boy snorted and replied, "He was being a prick."

"What else is new? So I guess you need some where to hide until the heat dies down," he stated but it came out more as a question.

"I…what did you have in mind?" he asked. It was better to find out what the quirky old man wanted from him before he outright refused. Besides it might actually be worth his time.

Smiling at his response he replied simply, "Help me do a run for supplies."

"Whatever," he said as he rolled his eyes. How did he keep getting involved with Cid? Secretly Seth had to admit he was not a bad person, for a chain smoking, loud mouth, and grumpy old man. He rolled his eyes again, _'That's right, Cid is quitting smoking,' _he remembered. _'But he's still all of that other stuff,' _he added.

Growing inpatient with Seth's daydreaming he grabbed him by the scuff of his neck and pushed him toward his pride and joy The Tiny Bronco. It was a purple work of art. It was an accomplishment of human imagination and engineering, a piece of aviation that could only be described as his baby, his life. And if he were asked if it was his favorite thing in the world, his answer would depend on if Sheryl were in earshot or not.

"Come on brat get into the plane," he commanded as he pushed him into the passenger seat.

Seth battled with him. Why did he have to be so touché? Finally free of the other man Seth brushed off the imaginary dirt that was on his clothes. Smoothing out his hair he looked at Cid with an indigent pout on his face. The older man ignored him as he started up the plane. It flared to life with a loud roar of the engines that was more fitting of a muscle car then a plane. With a jerk they glided across the water and finally into the clear blue sky.

"So where are we going?" Seth asked innocently.

Turning to look at his passenger he replied, "Just to Mida, it's not that long."

"Hn," Seth grunted. It was somewhat disappointing. He was hoping for a more exotic location then Mida but then again it was better then Destiny Islands, for the moment at least.

Cid continued to watch the boy. He was staring out the window, caught up in his own daydream. "Hn," he grunted back in replied to Seth's. It was going to be a long trip.

xXx

It was all just one big disaster area. Riku sighed. He was use to Seth leaving the scene after all hell breaks loss. Despite his brother's and Seifer absent things had not settled down yet. The kids that had been helping with preparations were still huddle in little groups talking about what had happened. Selphie was busy running from one group to the other keeping up on all the latest gossip. The adults that were suppose to be supervising had given up already and opted to hope for things to settled down after lunch. Riku and Sora stood on the outside of it, watching it indifferently.

Turning to the other boy Riku asked, "Sora do you still want to practice?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It's really too loud to do that here."

Riku closed his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck to relieve the stress that was slowly building up. Suddenly he opened them, a smile graced his face, he was not willing to let this opportunity to be with Sora go just yet. "I know how about we go to that island again?"

Sora looked sheepishly away from the other boy. The last time he was there was with Seth. A blush stained his cheeks, as he thought about their time together in his secret place. Shaking his head he stuttered out, "I-I don't know."

"You need to practice and besides isn't the play going to be staged at the beach?" he argued. It was lame, even to Riku's ears but he would say anything to spend more time with the other boy.

Twitting his thumbs he looked around nervously. Selphie was talking animatedly to a group of girls, Tidus and Wakka were still at practice and Kairi was nowhere in sight. He gulped. He had to come up with something quick. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"I, well, I'm hungry. Can't we eat first," he whined. "I know you can buy me lunch and then we can go practice!" he exclaimed. If everything when as planned then they would waste so much time at the diner that it would be too late to go to the island. It was so simple it had to work.

Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out a few pieces of lint. "Sorry Sora but I don't have any money," he stated. Even if he did have money he would end up broke by the end of the day trying to feed the brunette.

"Oh," Sora pouted.

"It's ok, I can make you lunch at home," the silvered hair boy said trying to comfort him.

"Really?" he asked. Truth be took he was not that hungry but he never turned down food.

Flashing a brilliant smile. "Of course and then after we can go up to my room to practice," he said innocently. _'Especially that last part,'_ he added to himself.

Not missing a beat Sora's eyes became impossible large. _'In a bedroom alone with Riku?'_ he thought to himself. What happened to his plan again? Right neither of them had any money. And if he took up Riku's offer they would end up in a bedroom alone, together. That could not happen.

"Sora?" Riku asked waving his hand in front of the other's face to get his attention.

Blinking he quickly asked, "Um, how about we just go to Kid's Island?"

"Are you sure?" He was stunned, from what he could tell this guy never got full.

"Yeah. I'm not really hungry besides I had a big breakfast." He grinned nervously, hoping the other will buy it.

Riku shrugged. "Let's go." He took Sora's hand and dragged him off. As Sora was being pulled in the direction of the docks he took one last look around for someone to rescue him but no one was there. He had no luck today.

xXx

Pure silent passed between the two on the small airplane. The only sound was the soft hum of the engines. Normally Cid did not mind this, after all most of his flights were done alone. But today was different; today an enigma rode with him. Cid looked over to his passenger. The boy's expression hid nothing of what he felt. He was overwhelming bored. There were only so many clouds that one could try and imagine what shape it looks like before one loses his ever-loving mind. His wife was always telling he should be a good host. Taking her advice for once he started with clearing his throat.

Seth turned to look at the older man slightly disgruntled. One silver eyebrow arched almost angrily that the other would disrupt his cloud watching.

"I don't want any snotty nose prints on the glass," he started. It was the first thing that came to his mind and it was an insult. He was not doing a good job of being a hospitable.

"I was no where near the glass old man," he replied coolly in his defense. "Are you sure can see well enough to be flying?" he asked sarcastically.

"Gawk!" Cid choked out, almost swallowing his toothpick. "You brat! Don't you know how to talk to your elders?" he asked just as rudely.

"Hm? What old man?" he asked pretending that he did not hear him.

An evil gleam sprinkled in the pilot's eye. "I said grab your diaper." Was the only warning Seth received before Cid turned the plane left and took it into a deep roll. Shouts of crazy old man and I'm not dying with you could be hear over manic laughter.

"Live a little," he gasped out.

"How can I when you'll trying to give me a heart attack!" he shouted back clutching his chest. He was sure that if he removed his hand his heart would jump out and splatter across Cid's precious glass. Who knew that the old geezer could be so cruel?

"Hmph," Cid replied trying to choke down the last of his laughter and regain some composure.

When the laughter and whining quiet down, Cid turned to look at the boy. He did not want that unnerving silence to fall between them again. "So what's the deal with your family anyway?" he asked figuring that it was a safe topic.

Cocking his head to the side he did nothing to hide the annoyance in his voice as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"It's not like people are flocking to this island kid," he explained. It was true it was a rare occasion that someone new moved to the island. So much so that it would be the talk of the town for months, or until everybody has met the new neighbors, gossiped, then formed an opinion about them.

Seth watched the clouds as he thought about the question. It was not like he had any input into the decision. One day he father came to visit him at the detention center and informed him that the family was moving. He did not know at the time that he would get to join them. They were leaving him behind and he was ok with that. It was for the best, or at least that was his opinion at the time. Sighing he finally answered, "I really don't know. Dad just decided to move and that was it."

"Your dad is Sephiroth right?" he asked already knowing the answer to the question. It was a popular topic at the diner. The famous general Sephiroth had moved to their small island. Some days he wished people would just shut up and find some thing else to talk about.

"Yeah, so?" Why did everyone wanted to know about his father. Just because he was suppose to be a hero and he was his son did not mean he knew everything there was to know about his career, in fact he when out of his way not to know.

"Nothing," he replied figuring it would annoy the young teen, besides there was no reason to push what appears to be a sore subject for the other.

"What no witty remark about how great a general he is?" he asked sarcastically. He was expecting more from Cid then that.

Tilting his head to the side he replied, "No, it seems like you heard that enough."

Seth looked at him through slit eyes. What was his game? He just could not figure it out. He might as well play along maybe Cid will show is hand to him eventually.

Shacking his head he answered him, "Yeah, your right."

So maybe Cid was smarter then he looked, the boy reasoned. He was not going to bore him to death with some story about how he saw the other man on TV or meant him once. If he had a nickel for every time that happened, well he would not be rich but he could probably buy his first car with it.

"So it's just you, your dad, and your two brothers?" the pilot asked continuing the conversation.

Laughed bubbled up and over flowed from him like a geyser erupting from the earth.

"What's so funny brat!" he practically screamed.

"Nothing. It's just, does everyone think that Cloud is my brother?" he choked out, as he wiped a tear from his eye. He could not remember the last time he laughed so hard. There is nothing like being in on an inside joke. He wondered how the two lovebirds would take it if he took him what the whole island thought about their relationship. No that was not true Sora's mom knew the truth and from what he gathered she was the biggest busybody in town. So much for his fun and here he hoped he could convince everyone that his father was in an incestuous relationship. A long pause passed between them as Seth's laughter died down. "No blondie is my father's live in boyfriend."

"You say that so cutely," the older man teased.

Seth snorted.

With true concern in his voice he asked, "Is he that bad?" He knew how touché Seth could be. Maybe there was a reason for it. He watched the boy closely as he simply shrugged. It was not much of an answer but then again he was not expecting him to come out and tell him all of his problems.

"What about the rest of them?" he asked getting the conversation off of Cloud.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked irritated. Could they do something else besides play twenty questions?

"Family kid keep up. Cousins, aunts, uncles, you know the usual," he told him in his usual gruff tone.

Crossing his arms over his chest. "Your awfully nosy for an old man."

Cid swatted at him. The boy sure could get on his nerves.

"Hey watch the plane!" he pointed out to open sky before them as it started to become the open sea in front of them instead.

"I've got it don't worry about it I've been flying longer then you've been alive! So just answer the question already," he commanded as he straightened the plane out again.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I have an aunt, some uncles, and a bunch of cousins." _'Not to mention one cousin in love with Cloud,'_ he added mentally.

"Isn't one of those uncles of your running for prime ministry?" he asked.

"Is that why you brought me here? To get all of the good gossip on my family?" He really wanted to hit him and maybe when they landed he would.

"No, I brought you out here to practice my parenting skills. How am I doing?" he asked innocently as he smirked at his young companion.

"Lousy," Seth told him with as much sarcasm as a teenager his age could possible muster.

"Lair. Anyway which one is it again?" he wondered out loud as he scratched his beard.

"Ansem," the teenager replied low and venomously.

Cid's eyes lit up as he said, "That's the one! He has those creepy eyes. I don't like him but he's leading the polls. I mean what the hell is wrong with people." He continued with his political rant.

Retreating to the other side of his side he curled up on himself. "Cid has anyone ever told you that you talk to much?" he asked quietly.

Turning to look at the boy he asked, "What's wrong with you?" He did not know that Seth could look so small.

"Nothing. Can't you be quiet for awhile," he replied in the same tone of voice.

He when to pat the boy's head but when Seth flinched away he pulled it back. With a sigh he said, "Whatever. Besides we're almost there anyway."

xXx

Was the island always this far? It appeared close enough that you could swim to it with no trouble but rowing Sora and himself across the water right at his moment it fell like it was getting further away instead of closer. Perhaps the tide was against him or in his own haste to have Sora all to himself was just too exciting he cannot get to the other side fast enough.

Their decision to come to the small off shoot was an easy one to make after the fiasco with Seifer and Seth. To Riku's surprise Sora was the one who suggested that they go somewhere else to practice. He figured that Sora would want to goof off and go get a burger or play video games. But once the brunette got into the roll of the famous pirate he did not want to quit. And who was he to argue?

"We're almost there!" Sora said bouncing up and down in the tiny boat.

Riku pulled the ores out of the water as he tried to keep them from flipping. Apparently he was not the only one who was getting impassionate. "Easy Sora," he laughed out. Somewhere deep down he knew he should be mad or irritated but seeing the gleam in the other's eyes when he was happy was all it took to make him smile and forget about everything else.

The brunette leaned forward and grabbed the other's forearms. "I'm sorry Riku," he said embarrassed.

Riku stiffed in his sit, his arms go rigid causing the ores in his hands to rise higher in the air. He could feel himself blush. _'How uncool is this?'_ the silver haired thought. He never blushed under any circumstance. He took a deep calming breath to clear his mind. Looking down he murmured to the other boy, "It's alright." Lowing his head, he tried to get a hold of himself. It was not working, with Sora still touching him he was having a hard time.

"Are you alright Riku? You look a little flush," Sora asked leaning closer to the other boy.

"Nope perfectly fine," he quickly replied as he pulled away from the other and almost knocking Sora out of the boat in the process.

"Do you want me to help?" Sora asked concerned for his friend.

"No it'll be faster if I do it myself," he reassured him. Somehow that just did not sound right.

With extra motivation they reached the isle in no time. Riku quickly jumped out of the boat and tied it to the dock as Sora bounced away to the beach. He smiled at the other boy as he called for him to hurry up. Hurry, to where? He stretched out his arms in a slow lazy manner before he sauntered over to the brunette. The smaller boy grabbed his hand began to drag him along the shore. Riku said nothing when he noticed that Sora did not let go of his hand he only smiled and watched the other boy who talked vividly. What he was saying Riku did not know, he only could concentrate on the other's hand holding his. It was a pleasant surprise in the other's attitude. Riku dared not hope that the other boy was starting to trust him again.

When they reached their destination Sora let go of his hand, much to the others disappointment. If Sora had turned around at the right moment he could have seen Riku pout but only if he looked closely, for as soon as it appeared it was gone. The silver haired boy looked around and recognized the area as the place that Sora had bought him to when they first came to this small island. The crooked Paopu tree that dominated the island was in full bloom. It was hard to see the green leaves through the all of the star shape fruit. Riku walked over to the bent tree and took one of the fruits from it. He barely touched it and it fell into his hand. Riku smelled the yellow fruit, it was almost sickening sweet. He wondered if it would taste the same way. Tentatively he took a small bite out of it. The paopu fruit was juicy and to his surprise the flesh of the fruit was red. And yes it did taste as sweet as it smelled.

"Riku, what are you doing?" the brunette asked as he turned to face his friend.

"You know these are pretty good. Do you want a bit?" Riku asked ignoring the other boy's question.

"Riku!" he all but shouted. His face immediately turned red as the proposition.

"What?" he asked a little confused. It's not like it was poisoned.

"You can't just ask someone to share a paopu fruit. You know the legend right? If we share that then our destiny will be intertwined forever," he explained slowly. He did not look at Riku instead he keep his eyes downcast finding his feet in the sand more interesting then looking at the other boy.

'_Would that be so bad?'_ Riku wondered to himself but did not voice his opinion. The boy before him was embarrassed enough without him adding to it. Looking around he saw the two wooden swords that must be a normal fixture on the small offshoot. Finishing eating the small fruit in his hand Riku walked over to one and picked it up. With a cocky grin on his face he pointed the practice sword at his friend.

"So are you ready for a rematch?" he asked confidently. It was a challenge that he knew that Sora could not turn down.

Smiling brightly Sora ran to pick up the other sword, "Alright Riku but this time you're going to lose!" he replied enthusiastically as he pointed his own sword at the other.

Circling each other Riku made a slightly jester with his hand for Sora to come. He took the bait and charged at Riku. The silver hair boy easily side step the attack causing Sora to lose his balance running into the large paopu tree.

"Come now Edward is that the best you can do?" Riku mockingly asked.

Sora pouted. "What are you up to?" he asked sourly.

"Practicing of course. I want to go over that one fight scene with you," replied smugly. Why else would he call him Edward? He continued to smile at Sora. "Come on Sora you know you want to."

"But Sam wins that fight?" the younger boy complained. He wanted a real chance at beating Riku but the other boy was not taking him seriously. "Fine! But do you know all of your lines?" he teased back.

"If I don't I can always grab the script. It's not like it will be that big of a distraction for me," he replied. He knew it was a mean thing to said and was unlike himself to tease the other boy so cruelty but the words left his mouth before he could take them back. It was a harsh tactic to get under his skin and by the crossed eyed look on Sora's face it worked.

Riku bounced quickly from one foot to the other in anticipation of Sora's moves. The younger boy for his part twisted his sword in his hand, his eyebrows downcast with his bottom lip jutted out. How many times can he get Sora to pout in one day? Was the question that came to mind. Realizing that he never wanted to know the answer he quickly apologized with a simple, "I'm sorry."

Sora's mood quickly improved. Smiling brightly at his friend he replied, "It's ok but I want a real rematch with you and then maybe we can practice some more." "After I beat you," he added as an afterthought.

The silver hair boy scoffed. "Don't be so confident yet."

Sora took his time circling his opponent. He knows he could beat him if he was patience and waited for Riku to make a mistake. The older boy was still hopping from one foot to the other, moving in a semicircle fashion watching carefully every movement the other boy made. The sway of his body, how he crossed his sword in front of himself in a wide motion, even how his hair brushed the back of his neck every time he move. Sora shook his head; he could not get distracted now.

Riku was not going to make the first move. There was just something about watching the other boy charge at him head first with his eyes blazing. He could not place his finger on it but he loved that look and he wanted to see it again on the other's face. The cornered of his lips rose higher turning his smirk into a devilish grin.

"Come on Sora what are you waiting for?" he asked baiting him.

The other boy did not response instead he stopped his movement and just watched. He was not going to lose focus. It was there, Riku's weakness. Sora at first took one long step to the right still eyeing Riku as he did, when his rival swung his sword out wide from his body he jumped forward holding his sword down by his side with both hands at the last moment he swung upward kicking up sand with his sword as he did. Riku closed his eyes as he turned in an awkward angle holding his sword up to block. It knocked him back a little but he did not fall. Not wasting a moment Sora was already on him. The silver hair boy had no time to recover, the only thing he could do was block. Backing up he felt the bark of the paopu tree at his back he pushed the other boy off of him temporality ceasing his attack. He followed up by jump up onto the tree behind him.

"Not bad. Have you have been practicing?" he asked.

"Stop trying to break my concentration! And yes I have but, only with Tidus," he argued.

Riku turned his head to the side as he smoothly replied, "You make that sound like a bad thing."

"Come down here and fight," the brunette pouted as he waved his sword at Riku.

With a shrug of his shoulders he casually said, "If you insist."

He jumped down on the other side of the tree forcing Sora to chase after him. When he was at the edge of the island he turned to face Sora who was holding his wooden sword with both hands. The younger boy charged at Riku hoping to catch him off guard. It did not work. As soon as Sora jumped into the air hoping to bring his weapon down on Riku's head, the said boy jumped to the side at the last moment making Sora miss his target. He when to smack the other on his rear with his sword but this time Sora was too smart for that, he quickly did a half spin to block his blow. The silver haired boy was surprised that he was able to do that, he was sure that Sora would be going for a swim today.

"I won't fall for that today Riku!" Sora proudly declared puffing out his chest.

"That's good to know. I would hate to think that it will end so quickly," he replied as he swung again.

Their wooden swords clash in a gridlock. They grabbed at each other's wrist trying to force the other to drop his sword. It amazed Riku that Sora was able to hold his own against him in a contest of strength. Pushing each other back and forth, they tried to dig there feet into the loose sand to get an extra advance but to no avail. Unexpectedly Riku pulled backwards bring Sora with him. He used the other's own momentum to help lift the brunette off of his feet. Riku absorbed most of the force when they hit the ground. He used the suddenness of his move to flip them over so that he was now on top. He pinned Sora's hands over his head in a familiar position. Sora quit moving, he was too stun to do anything but breathe.

Riku swallowed hard as he inched forward. All of the emotions that he had bottled up for the other boy bust forth. He gravitated toward him. Maybe in another lifetime they did share one of those star shaped fruits. It made sense. From the moment he saw the shy boy spying on him in the window he felt connected. When Riku was only an inch away from the other's lips he stop, to look Sora directly in the eye. No words came to mind to express how he felt at that moment. He hoped that he could convey everything that he needed to be said by just looking at him.

Sora stared wide-eyed at him, his mouth laid slightly open as he took large gulps of air into his lungs. He wanted to move forward or away he was not sure, his mind refused to work the neurons has overloaded and thus shut down.

Seeing no movement to push him away Riku took it as a sign and closed the last space between them. The silver haired boy captured the other's lips in a gentle kiss. He did not want to press the other but instead he only desired to show him how he felt. Riku released one of Sora's wrists to bring his hand down to cup his face. He rubbed his thumb with a ghost like touch over the other boy's cheek just under the eye. Riku licked the brunette's lower lip, oh how he wanted to ravish Sora but he did not for fear of scaring him.

Unsure of his own emotions Sora pushed Riku away from him with enough force that the silver haired boy stumble and landed on his backside. As he sat up he found Sora staring harshly at him pointing his wood sword in his face.

"I win," he said in a deadpan voice.

Riku's heart sank. Had he done that? Was he the reason that Sora suddenly turned cold? Though he never thought it possible he regretted kissing Sora. He called out to his friend but he did not response. He turned hiding his face under a mop of cinnamon brown hair. Sniffing Sora bit his lip trying not to cry in front of Riku.

"Why did you do that Riku? Why would you," he trailed off. His voice was both meek and angry at the same time. The brunette would not look at Riku or drop his sword. He just wanted him to keep his distance.

"Sora, I…"

"Shut up! Why do you keep doing these things to me!" he barked. He still would not look up to face him.

Rage flared up inside of Riku he was tired of being blamed for Seth's trickery. He was tired of these games. Fueled by pure angry he slapped the wooden sword out of Sora's hand and grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him forward so that he was on his knees only a mere few inches from Riku's snaring face.

"I'm sick of this Sora! I tried playing your games, I tried fixing a mistake that was not my own but I can't! No matter how hard I try I can never make it up to you because you won't let me!" he choked off. Shaking his head he let out a sick laugh that sent a chill down Sora's spine. "I thought we had something. I know everything was moving fast maybe too fast but I really like you and I thought you liked me too." He shook the other boy as he tightened his grip on him. "I just want to be your friend, no I want to be more then your friend," he let go of Sora unceremoniously as he slumped down. "Why won't you let me?" he whispered more to himself then to Sora but he heard. He could not help but hear it.

Sora did not have any answers for him. Why did everything have to be so messed up? He did not ask for this or want this, so why? He looked up to watch Riku stand in front of him. For a moment he thought that the other boy would offer his hand to him and apologize for his outburst but he did not. He walked pass him to climb the curved paopu fruit tree. Taking a comfortable seat high on its long truck, he crossed his arms behind his head as he laid back. He closed his eyes trying to think about anything but what he just said and did to his friend.

Stunned Sora clawed at the ground under him as his tears fell freely. He did not understand all of his feelings himself so how was he going to explain them to the other boy. He scrabbled to his feet and was about to climb the tree after Riku, at least he did not go far, but he stopped at the base. Something stopped him as he froze in place. His legs felt wobble and he collapsed under his own weight.

"Riku," he sobbed in a choked whisper.

Turning around he sat at the bottom of the tree feeling sorry for himself. And to think today started out so well. Apparently he had no luck.

xXx

"That soon?" Cloud asked quietly.

"Yes, I'll be at Fort Benedict in one week," replied the brunette soldier on the other end of the phone. An uncomfortable pause pasted between the two. "Will you come see me?" Leon asked breaking the silences.

"Yes," he answered. It was time to finish this round around once and for all. He would either be consumed by his past or finally move on. He could actually feel the other man smile through the phone. "I'll see you soon," Cloud said and hung up the phone, he did not give Leon a chance to reply. He had more important things to do.

Leon on the other end looked at the phone in his hand, slightly irk that Cloud did that to him but then smiled. He was willing to meet with him and on his terms. Things could not be better for him. Once Cloud was away from Sephiroth he knew that there would be nothing to prevent him from convincing the other man to give him a second chance.

Cloud looked around the house. It was strangely quiet without the two boys there. He walked up away from the kitchen and toward the study. Opening the door he smiled a genuine smile at his lover. "What are you doing in here?"

"Making plans of course," he replied smiling as he looked up from the papers on his desk. "Come over here," he asked as he motion with his hand without looking up from the paper.

Cloud obeyed without a second thought. He was surprised when he was handed a list of names. "What's this?" he asked confused by what he saw.

"A guess list of course," Sephiroth answered a little sarcastically.

Handing it back he asked, "Isn't this too soon?"

Shaking his head he pulled the other man to his lap. He enjoyed having him as close as possible. "No, I would prefer that the ceremony be conducted as quickly as possible."

"Then why not go to the Justice of Peace? That would be the fastest way," he reasoned.

"True but, I want everyone to know I'm serious, that this is something I'm committed to and not a fly by night affair," the silver haired man argued back. When he left the military, one of the rumors that had reached his ears was that once he grew tired of living on a tropical island with his new boy toy he would return to lead the army once again. He hated meaningless rumors like that. Cloud was not the only reason he had for leaving. There were his sons and the fact that he was tired of life in Central. He was ready to move on. By conducting the ceremony in public he hoped to show the naysayers and the world the true conviction of his feelings.

The blonde kissed the other's cheek. "Sometimes you can be a real sap."

He smiled and gave the other a quick peck to the lips before he replied, "Only for you. Now will you help me out? Who would you like to invite?"

xXx

He was being childish, plan and simple. He did not even run that far away from Sora. Climbing a tree to get away because Sora did not want to kiss him. He was pushing the other boy too fast. It was wrong of him. He sat up to look down at the object of his obsession. The brunette was still sitting at the base of the tree with his head hung low. Neither had moved since the incident. Riku reached his hand out to Sora but quickly pulled it back. What was he going to say? _'I'm sorry.'_ In this case it just did not seem like it was enough. He stared upward toward the gray sky.

'_When did it turn cloudy?'_ he wondered to himself. Was he really that out of it? He rubbed his eyes. He did not remember sleeping for so long. It was only five minutes, right? He looked at his wrist to find that he forgot his watch. There was only one way of knowing for sure but he was not going to ask Sora. He did not know what he wanted to do about him. He screwed up this time there was no one to blame but himself. He laid back down on the tree trunk his mouth forming a thin line as he thought about what he wanted to do.

"Riku?" Sora called out timidly.

The older boy looked down at him. He was still at the bottom only now on his knees with his arms folded on the trunk, his head resting on them as he looked to side. His face was hidden under a mop of brown hair. His voice sound strained. _'Had he been crying?'_ Riku wondered. Turning his head, he wanted to see his expression but from the height and angle he was unable to.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence he finally replied with a simple, "Yes."

Sora looked up at him, his face wore a haunted expression. His eyes were somewhat swollen and red. Riku knew why, but he did not to admit the reason to himself. The brunette's mouth open and closed but no sound came out.

"I'm sorry," Riku said quickly before Sora could try again.

Blue eyes looked up at him astonished. He did not know what to say. "It's raining." It was not what he wanted to say but it was the first thing that came to mind.

One, then two quarter size droplets fell from the sky hitting Riku on the head. He looked up just in time for the sky to open up and pour down the rain.

"You're kidding right?" Riku complained as he jumped down from the tree. Placing his hands over his head in a futile attempt to keep himself dry he called out to Sora, "Ok so what now?"

"Come on," the brunette said as he ran in front of Riku away from the small islet.

The silver haired boy quickly caught up to Sora. He fell instep next to him, as they ran blindly toward wherever they were going. It was useless to ask his friend where he was taking him. He trusted Sora, though he doubted the boy returned that trust. As fast as their legs would carry them, they ran to the nearest beach shack. Bursting open the door they fell in at the same time. Sora scrambled to his feet to see Riku still on the ground looking somewhat disoriented. The brunette stiffened a giggle behind his hand.

Annoyed Riku raised one eyebrow, very much like his father would do when he wanted to know something. "What?" he asked.

He could not even look at him, instead he opted to try and find some towels to dry off with. He threw one blue towel toward Riku who easily caught it. "Aren't you going to tell me?" he asked still annoyed.

Hiding his head under his towel he murmured something incoherently as he tried to dry his hair. Riku walked over to him and grabbed his hands gently. He pushed the towel so that it was around his neck.

"One more time please?" he asked friendly enough. He tried to keep any stain out of his voice, pretending nothing had happen earlier.

Smiling he repeated, "You look like a drown rat."

Scrunching his nose he collected his thoughts on the matter. "So do you," he joked back.

Looking downcast Sora's whole body language turned serious. "Riku?" he started off timidly. "There's only two of you right. I mean you're mom didn't have triplets or anything?"

Riku restrained from rolling his eyes. If Sora did not look so serious he would have thought he was playing with him. Why did everyone think that Seth and himself were somehow one entity? But nonetheless the answered him. "Right."

Fidgeting with the towel around his neck he asked, "And you really are you, right Riku?" It was a silly question but he needed reassurance.

"Yes Sora, it's just me," he replied gently.

The brunette looked down. He did not want to have this conversation with the other boy, now or ever for that matter but they need to. "About earlier," he started.

"I'm sorry…" he interrupted. It still was the only thing he could think of. He knew that he should not have been so rough with Sora.

He grabbed Riku by his wet shirt, a move that completely surprised both of them. "No you were right."

The silver haired boy wrapped his hands around the other boy's forearms; he was scared that Sora might collapse in front of him. "Sora?" he whispered.

"I want…" he started but stopped himself. What did he really want? He closed his eyes and continued with the first thing that came to his mind. "I want ever thing to be different. I don't want to be angry with you anymore."

"Then don't," he told him as he completely pulled him to his chest. Sora did nothing to resist. Instead he slumped against him, allowing Riku to hold him up.

"You make it sound so simply," he whispered just loud enough for Riku to hear him.

"Isn't it?" he continued to reassure him. He was not sure where this conversation was going but he had hope.

Pushing away from Riku so that he could look him in the eye he asked, "No more lies?" It was the one question that he needed a true answer to.

Riku tilted Sora's chin up and held on to it so the other boy would not look away. "No."

The brunette twisted away from the other, his hold on him was not that strong anyway. He walked away to the other said of the small shack looking down at the wooden floor he changed the direction of the conversation by asking, "We really are wet?"

Smiling Riku replied with a simple, "Yeah."

The tension between them dropped tremendously. Sora turned to face his friend and he almost fainted at what he saw. Riku was removing his shirt. "Wait! What are you doing?" he shrieked.

"If we stay in these wet clothes we could get sick," he replied seriously as he tossed his shirt to an empty corner of the room.

"I-I guess but…" he stuttered out. He did not have any excuses he could come up with. "Just turn around ok," he finally hesitated.

Smirking at the other boy's reaction he did as he was told. "Sure." With his back turned he took the opportunity to finish stripping down to his boxers. He could not stand the feeling of wet clothes against his skin. Grabbing the towel Sora had given him earlier he quickly finished drying off. He was actually surprised to see Sora standing a few feet in front of him wrapped in a blanket.

"Where did you get that?" he asked pointing at Sora. The tone of his voice made it sound more of an accusation then a question.

"Well sometimes we stay the night here," he answered with a slight blush staining his cheeks.

"We who?" he questioned. He did not mean to sound like a jealous boyfriend and scare Sora from him any further but he could not help it. The other boy drew out all of his protective instincts in him.

Tilting his head to the side, looking like a lost puppy he replied, "Me, Tidus, Wakka. It can be a fun adventure."

"Oh," was all Riku could say. A blush formed across his cheeks. He scratched the side of his face embarrassed by his behavior. "Is there another blank?"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know."

"Think we could share?" he asked boldly, stepping forward toward the other.

"Riku?" he timidly question but he did not move away from him.

Smiling his most brilliant smile he comforted him with, "It's fine."

"Riku," he repeated. The other boy was now right in front of him. He opened his arms up and Riku stepped inside the blanket into Sora's personal space. The silver haired boy rubbed his hands up and down the other's arms. Then he moved Sora's arms so that they were around his neck. Finally he wrapped his own arms around Sora's small waist bring him as close as possible.

Sora looked up into Riku's eyes. Why does he let him do these things to him? If he were truly mad at him then why would he let him so close? Riku promised he would not lie to him. Was that not enough? He still liked Riku. He enjoyed having the other so close to him. He wanted to know him better and not continue to push him away.

Without warning Sora lead forward and blushed his lips over Riku's. The other boy stood still for a moment.

"I don't want anything between us," he explained.

Smiling, "Neither do I." He descended and pressed his lips to the other's in a heartfelt kiss. He pushed Sora up against the wall behind them as he deepened the kiss. How was it possible for someone to taste so sweet? Riku smiled into the kiss, he might actually get a sugar high from it. All so quickly they pulled apart, a thin line of saliva still connected them. The older boy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand still smiling. He leaned forward for another kiss but when he saw a slight hesitation in Sora's eyes he kissed the top of his head instead.

Sora smiled at the sweet gesture. Despite himself he yawned. "Sorry, I guess I'm kind of sleepily," he sheepishly explained.

"Oh."

Smirking he replied, "Some of us didn't take a nap today."

'_That explains the lost time today. Funny I really don't remember falling asleep,'_ he thought to himself. Pulling them down Riku rested his back against the wall while he situated Sora so that the other boy was comfortable. He ended up resting slightly on his side with his head on Riku's stomach and his arms still wrapped around his waist.

"I'll watch over you while you sleep," Riku said to comfort the other boy.

Sora in response poked the other boy in the ribs.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Riku asked. _'What had I done now?'_ he wondered to himself as he rubbed the sore spot.

"I'm not a girl you know," he pouted out.

"Very, but I also know you love that sappy stuff," he replied smirking.

Sora continued to pout as he snuggled into him more. "Ok, as long as you know."

Riku patted the top of his friend's head. The other boy was already asleep. He watched the rain pour down from the small window on the other side of the building. He was starting to love the rain.

TBC…

A/N: The chapter title comes from how I felt when I was writing this chapter. At first I wanted to get a chapter of a different fanfic out first but I just couldn't do it, then I notice the date on the last time I posted on this fic and oops I was late. Sorry. But its out and moving along. Riku and Sora kiss, Seth got stuck on a plane, and Cloud and Sephiroth are making plans. So next chapter the twins reaction to the big news and Cloud visits Leon.

And as always thank you for reading please review.


	12. His Brother's Keeper

"Twins"

Chapter 11 His Brother's Keeper

By: Lil' Black Angel

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is own by Square Enix and Disney. Final Fantasy 7 is own by Square Enix. I do not own any part of either. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warnings: Yaoi, that is male/male relationships.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Riku reached his hand out to help Sora out of the small boat. The boy blushed and slapped it away. He was not going to let Riku treat him like a girl. The older boy shrugged as he watched him closely. Their clothes were still slightly wet and cling closely to their bodies. He felt like a dirty old man for looking so intensity at the other boy but he could not tear his eyes away if his life depended on it. Sora rubbed the back of his head nervously unsure what to do. Smiling Riku pulled him in his arms. He whispered quietly in his ear and the brunette could not help but to blush even more. Boldly Riku licked the outer shell before he laid a gentle kiss there.

"Riku?" he questioned. He wanted to pull away but it was more then just Riku's tight grip on him that held him in place. It was fear. No it was something akin to it, there was a lack of confident.

Even since he woke up from his nap it had be awkward between them or maybe it was just him because by the way Riku was kissing his way down his neck, he was not having any problems. He pushed the other boy away from him and crossed his arms in front of himself as a barrier between them. Staring at the ground he started to say good-bye but accomplished nothing. Sensing the other boy's discomfort Riku patted him on his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?" As Riku turned to walk away Sora reached out for him.

"But," he called out. Riku looked back with a devilish smile across his face that reminded Sora a little too much of his twin Seth. Thinking quickly Sora asked, "Will you practice with me tomorrow?"

"Sure," he replied energetically turning around once again to walk away he gave Sora a backwards wave. The only thought that Sora had at that moment was _'He's so cool.'_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Cid stared at the back of Seth. The boy had not said two words to him since he mentioned his uncle. It made for a very boring trip. The boy simply becomes quite and cooperative. What fun was that? And more importantly it was unusual. The older man thought about pestering the kid about more but the express that Seth wore on his face was foreign. It was both sad and angry. He continued his study of the boy as he loaded the truck.

"What are you just going to sit there and stare you perv," Seth asked venomously lifting another box of goods.

"Gag! You little brat," he choked as he shook his fist angrily. He stopped himself. "Well at less you're talking again."

"Whatever," he replied indifferently.

Grabbing the last box Cid dumped it on the truck. Turning to look at Seth he found the boy standing a few feet away with his arms across over his chest trying to look cool. Well at least that was somewhat normal the blonde man thought. Digging in his pocket he pulled out some money and handed it to Seth.

"For a job well done," he said.

Stuffing the money in his pocket quickly, Seth turned and walked away. "Whatever you old geezer, see ya."

Shaking his head he decided that it was best not to say anything. Getting in his truck he drove off to restock his restaurant.

Walking quickly Seth was surprise to see Riku walking by himself. _'Where was Sora?'_ he wondered to himself. Picking up the paste he caught up to his brother. Slapping his back he said, "Hey." Riku turned around to see his spirited twin. Smiling back he greeted him.

"I see you're still alive. Where did you go after you caused that mess?" Riku said starting off the conversation.

Scoffing at the remarked he asked, "Man Riku are you brother or my mother?"

"Seth," he said deadpan. It was a tone that told the other boy that he was in no mood for his sarcastic. It was just another trait that he unfortunately inherited from their father.

"I ran into Cid." Seeing that was not a satisfactory answer he continued with, "And I helped him on a supply run."

A look of disbelieve cross his face, "Really?"

"Yeah, I got paid and everything," he said pulling out the money in his pocket as proof.

Sighing he replied, "At least you didn't get into anymore trouble."

"Yes mother," he replied like an obedient child. He could not even look at the besieged face of his brother. He had to turn his head hiding his smirk behind his hand.

Angry he pushed Seth away and snapped at him, "Stop that."

"You first," he challenged and shoved him back.

Riku smiled at Seth and he returned it fully. There was no malice in their barter just playful intentions. And for that they were both grateful. They finished walking home in complete silence but it was not awkward in fact it was nice. Opening the front Seth walked in first, his happy mood was spoiled by seeing Cloud and his father curled up on the couch together. He did not say anything as he took off his shoes and walked toward the kitchen. Cloud whispered to Sephiroth. The older man in turn nodded his head and kisses his ear. Riku looked at them suspiciously before he followed his brother into the kitchen.

"Should we tell them now?" the blonde asked nervously.

"Eager?" Sephiroth teased.

He rolled his eyes at the smirk that graced the ex-general's face. "It's more like I want to get it over with."

"I see," he replied thoughtfully with a nodded. "Better now then later. We can eat dinner to celebrate," he continued.

Fidgeting nervously he pulled away from his lover and sat on the other end of the couch. "You're hopeful. Let's wait until after," he commented.

"Right."

Riku stood behind his brother and watched as he banged some pots and pans around preparing something to eat. He hated when he got like this, quiet and angry. He could handle him yelling and cussing but not silent, it was an unnatural state for his brother to be it. "Seth?" he asked unsure of or if he'll get an answer.

He did not know how to cook but that was not going to stop him from trying. It couldn't be that hard, you just had to remove the food before it is burnt. "I'm hungry how about you? You think they would fix dinner instead of make out all the time," he replied ignoring the tone of Riku's voice. If he had he would have notice the concern.

"Yeah," was all Riku could say. He moved to help him find something but Seth batted at him and forced him to move away. So instead he opted to sit at the table and keep him company.

Strolling into the kitchen he watched amused at Seth idea of cooking. He had apparently found that chicken that was in the refrigerator and was in the process of seasoning it. This just happens to include half of the spice rack. "Boys what would you like to eat?" he asked stepping in before Seth gave himself food poisoning.

"Pizza," Riku replied. He was also thinking along the same thoughts as his wise father.

He twitched his nose in disgust but quickly schooled his features. "We had that not to long ago," he reasoned. Really what was his family's obsession with the greasy food?

Riku made a small-disappointed sound in the back on his throat.

Walking toward his son Sephiroth asked, "Why don't you let me finish?"

"Whatever," Seth replied. He pushed a pan that was in his hand and turned to leave. It took no time for Riku to follow. Predictably Seth ran up to his room. Before he could shut the door Riku forced his way in. His brother did not argue he only flopped on the bed. He lay next to him; it was nice just being near. Seth understood this and rolled over to look at Riku.

"How did things go with Sora?" he asked innocently.

Riku gulped. Did he know? No, how could he. Playing it cool Riku answered, "Fine, it was kind of boring really. We just went over the lines in that play."

"Oh," he replied. "I figured maybe something good might have happened." He continued to probe for information. He had to know if Riku was able to get anywhere with the neighbor.

Riku shook his head afraid his voice would betray him. Apart of him wanted to brag about how he kissed Sora and how the said boy would like to see him again tomorrow. But then again something told him not to. A secret like this could be fun. He rolled off the bed and asked, "Do you want to play Need for Speed?"

"Sure better then laying around here," he replied getting up.

They only got through two races before Seth grew tired of it and they switched to a fighting game. This was more of their style. After the fifth or so battle they lost count of who was in the lead, actually it was more like they could not agree who was winning. But by the time that they were called in for dinner they both agreed that it was tied. The winner would be decided in a battle royal after they ate.

Seth paused at his seat and looked at the food before him like it was an alien invention. "What is this?" he asked pointing to it.

"Chicken, potatoes, and salad otherwise known as dinner," he father answered for him in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"You're feeding us chick food?" he asked sarcastically still looking at it funny.

"Seth," Riku warned before their dad could.

The older brother gave him a sideways smirk and sat down showing that he was done with the wise cracks for the time being. "Alright."

Dinner was unusually quiet. The tension in the air was thick, it was like they all expected something to pop out of the salad but no one want to say anything about it. Occasionally Cloud or Riku would try to start a conversation but their questions were quickly answered with nothing coming from it. Riku for his part entertained himself with watching his brother add things like cheese, bacon, salsa amongst other things to his food to make it 'more manly', to put it in his words. With no one speaking to each other it did not take long for it to end. Cloud was growing nervous; any moment now it would be official. Him agreeing of course would be where some say that the engagement started but to have someone other then Sephiroth and himself know made it true. No matter how confident Sephiroth was on how his sons would take the news, he would have to see with his own eyes the reaction. He held his fiancée's hand under the table. The older man gave it a gentle squeeze before he cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Riku, Seth I have an announcement," he stated. There was nothing in his voice that betrayed his emotions. He could have been announcing weather.

"We've moving again?" Seth wildly guessed.

He fixed him with a stern look before he continued. "No, I'm going to marry Cloud."

The two teens both gave each other looks of disbelief. It was inevitable but that still did not make it any more believable. "Really?" Riku asked.

"Yes," he replied. It was final, there was no arguing with him and they both knew it.

Seth shook his head and excused himself from the table. He took his and Riku's plate and put them in the sink before going upstairs with his twin close on his heels.

"Seth are you ok with that?" Riku asked when they were out of earshot.

"Yes, I mean it's not like if I said hey you're already living together what the hell. I can't come out and tell them, I don't think this is a good idea. Dad does what he always does and that is exactly whatever he wants and fuck everyone else," he replied. The funny thing was he did not sound upset about it only tired and disappointed.

"Seth?" he questioned.

"I'm fine really," he said smiling. He punched him in the arm in a gesture of masculine affection.

Riku sighed before he hugged him. Seth pushed him away but just as quickly pulled him in for a hug. He was not sure what he wanted.

"It's fine," he reassured him again before he slipped into his bedroom leaving Riku on the outside again.

But he was not fine with it. The thought of his father marrying someone else was just wrong. He could deal with them moving, him having a live in boyfriend, sort of, but he could not deal with the fact that he was going to try and replace his mother. It was disrespectful, couldn't he see that? Was this why they had to leave Central? He was ashamed of his own actions? He couldn't let anyone who knew them know how much of a bastard he really was. He turned and punched his pillow wishing it were that said bastard. Throwing the pillow across the room he's angry only grew. Tears stung his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He could not take sitting in this house any longer. This place was not his home; it was just where he slept. Flinging the door open he stormed downstairs and quickly exited before anyone could say anything to him.

The neighborhood was quickly disappearing behind him as he walked to nowhere. This perfect little neighborhood with its perfect little families made him sick. He wanted away from it too. He stomped his feet, kicking a rock that crossed his pass. He was not sure where he was going to go on the small island but it was going to be as far away as possible. So caught up in his own little world he did not notice that someone was behind him.

Riku saw how his brother left the house and in his state of mind he could go do something stupid. Well normally he did dumb things anyway but that was beside the point. He had to keep his brother safe. Running down stairs he quickly put on his shoes and went out the door. It did not take long for him to catch up.

'_Where was he going?'_ he wonder to himself. "Wait, please wait," he begged as he jogged in front of the other boy.

Seth did not notice him and just pushed pass him without even acknowledging his presents. Riku understood that Seth was upset. And for their father to marry someone other then their mother would hurt him. But no one ignored him especially his brother. Grabbing his arm he whipped him around.

"What the hell?" Seth yelled out. Narrowing his eyes he pulled himself free of Riku. "What?" he asked sharply.

"Where are you going?" he snapped back.

He let out a little 'tsk' sound as he turned away and started walking again. Once he was a few feet away he said over his shoulder, "Don't know, don't care. I just want away from here."

Not deterred by the other's behavior he started to walk beside him. Completely annoyed by this Seth quickens his pace but Riku sped up to match him. When he slowed down so did Riku. He smiled at him. Seth figured it was just to annoy him further so he took off running. Could he be anymore of a pest? He wondered as he rounded a corner to get away from his younger sibling. Turning around he did not see any sign of him so he slowed down. Laughing to himself he was not paying attention to what was in front of him and ran into a wall. He fell back on his behind with a loud thump and a slur of curses.

"You!" he accused. It was not a wall that he ran into but the person he was trying to avoid. He was dumbstruck, how did his brother get in front of him?

Giving his that infuriating smirk of his Riku replied, "Hey don't give me that look. I when around the other way duh." Answering the unsaid question. Smiling softly down at his brother he held out his hand. At first Seth did nothing but stare suspiciously at him, but having no other choice he accepted his help. As soon as he was on his feet he jerked his hand away from Riku. He smiled in amusement at his reaction. He continue to follow him only this time he walked a step behind letting his brother lead the way. How far would they have to walk before his brother was willing to talk to him? Riku sigh knowing that as stubborn as his brother is, they could travel to the end of the world and still he would not say anything to him. It was a good forty-five minutes to an hour before they stopped. They stood next to each other at the water's edge. It lazily lap at their feet as Seth stared at the water angrily for just being there and Riku looked at his twin in awe.

"I wonder how far I would get if I started swimming?" he said out loud. His voice lacked the bit it once held. Now the only thing that was left was a void. A hole that furious emotion had burn threw Seth.

"Not far," Riku replied quietly. A low whisper caught on the wind but just audible enough for the other to hear.

He snorted and asked, "Why's that?"

With a smirk on his face and a slight hint of laughter in his voice he said, "Because you're a lousy swimmer."

"Jerk," he murmured.

Riku let loose the laughter that was inside him. He loved to tease his brother. "But it's true."

"So. God you…" his voice an octave higher then normal. He kicked the water splashing both of them before walking away. "Forget it," he said as he retreated.

Riku openly sighed. Why did his brother have to be so angry? He knew from experience that the only way he was going to get anything out of him was to corner him. "Why do you always runaway Seth?" he asked.

The silver haired boy froze in place. After regaining his composer he slowly turned around to face him. "I'm not running," he replied thought clinched teeth.

"Could have fooled me," he coolly remarked. Crossing his arms over his chest he waited for his brother.

Throwing his hands up in the air to emphasis his position, "Look, I'm not running I just can't stay there anymore ok."

"Why?" Riku asked coming closer to his brother. With each step he moved forward Seth moved backwards until he felt himself going up a sand dune. Stopping he glared. His younger brother did not moving until he standing a foot or so inside his personal space. Shaking his head Seth finally let go.

"Why? What do you mean why? He's marrying Cloud!" he exposed. His face turning into an ugly snare, he resembled a wound animal ready to attack.

"Seth," he called out softly. He wanted to reach out to him but knew that he would only be rejected.

"It's wrong! Why can't he be happy with just living with him?" he continued his would be rant.

In that moment he knew why his brother was so upset. There were a million thoughts running through his head. How could he explain things to his brother and ask him to accept what was happening when he was unsure on how he himself felt about the situation. The only thing he could say was, "He deserves to be happy."

He did not answer him. He just turned his back and started to walk again. In a panic Riku spun him around and forced him to the ground. Straddling him, he held him down. "I…" he started to said to explain himself.

"Don't say anything," Seth warned. "Just don't," he pleaded. His voice cracked with emotion. Tears again threaten to fall from his eyes and this time they might succeed. He laid his head to the side refusing to look at him.

Listening he said nothing and waited for his brother to say something.

It seemed like eternity passed between them. Riku was unsure of what to say to consol his brother and Seth did not want to say anything. But at the same time he knew that if he wanted to get out from under his brother he would have to do something. At first he tried to stare him down. When that did not work he struggled, kicking and trying to free his hands from Riku's grip but it was useless. With plan A and B a failure he had to go with plan C. Giving himself a moment to collect his thoughts he final said, "What about mom?"

Riku looked down at his brother who was looking to the side avoiding eye contact. In his mind he knew what to say but the words would not come out. _'She would want him to be happy,' _was the thought that he could not voice. Instead he replied, "Give them a chance."

"Is that all you have to say? Aren't you pissed that he's replacing her?" he said with renewed fever.

Shaking his head furiously denying his words he replied, "It's not like that Seth. He could never replace her."

"But that's not going to stop him from trying," he venomously shot back.

"He shouldn't have to be alone for the rest of his life," he continued with defending his father's actions. True he did not completely agree with them either but that did not mean he would stop from trying to understand.

Seth did not have anything to say about that. With a pout he argued, "Yeah but why does it have to be him?"

Sighing he replied, "Cloud isn't a bad guy once you get to know him."

Maybe Riku was right but he just did not like him. Riku had loosened his grip enough that he finally was able to push him off and get up. He just sat with his arms crossed over his legs and pouted in his own way. Riku could not help but smile at him. He moved closer to the other and rested his head on his shoulder, amazed that he was allowed this closeness. It was something they both needed.

Licking his lips Riku finally spoke breaking the serenity around them, "Things chance even when we don't want them to but me being here for you won't."

He peeked up from his arms to look at him. "That is the gayest thing I have ever heard," he said with a slight smirk on his face.

Slightly peeved Riku punched the other in the arm. Here he is trying to help his brother and yet he wants to make fun of him. Why did he even bother with him?

After he was done laughing he replied, "But thanks anyway."

"Come on, let's go home," Riku said standing up. He had had just about enough of this brotherly bonding for one day. Once he got him home things could go back to normal.

"Do I have to?" he whined, digging his feet into the earth beneath him.

"Yes, now quit being a punk," he commanded.

Sometimes he wondered why he put up with him. He was not his boss, why should he listen to him anyway? But none the less Seth stood up and brushed the sand from his pants and followed his brother obediently back to the house. The sky darkens as they silently walked next to each other. Seth still did not feel all that great about the new situation but at least he was not alone. There was Riku. However he was not ready to go home just yet. Grabbing Riku's hand he stopped.

Turning to face the other boy he asked, "What now?"

"Can we stay out here a little longer?" he asked. Maybe a night at the beach would do him some good.

"We have to go back sometime. Come on now better now then later," he reasoned.

Making a disgruntle sound in the back of his throat Seth allowed Riku to pull him along by their locked hands. He was not going to make it easy for his brother and would stop walking every time that he would drop his hand. He was acting like a kid that did not want to go to the dentist. Riku would try to get him come along by making slid comments about how his older brother was acting like a baby and so forth but no matter what he said Seth would just stand there with a look of amusement on his face. Truth be told he would rather be homeless then go back there. As soon as they walked up to the porch Seth let go of his hand as if was poisoned and ran up to his room, locking the door behind him, leaving a very confused Riku behind in his wake. This would be the last evening that they would spend together for a long time. The next morning and everyday after that Seth would be gone before anyone got up and would not come home until well past dark. He never said where he was going or what he did, in fact the most anyone got out of him was a grunt or a glare.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Sora's PoV

Everyday is the same. Not that I mind. In the morning Riku comes over just after breakfast and we go to the fair grounds. We help with decorates and joke around with everybody. It's been a lot of fun since Seifer isn't in charge anymore. After that little run in with Seth, he's been grounded and not allow outside of his house. And without Seifer the Disciplinary Committee has been gone too. Even the adults are having more fun.

We eat lunch together with the others and then go off to practice for the play alone. I still don't understand why I have to work so hard if I'm the understudy but Riku insists. I think it just because he likes to go over the kissing scenes so much. Before we go home I challenge him to a match. Sometimes I do it right after lunch but no matter when it happens he always beat me. Afterwards he kisses me on the cheek and pats my hair. I know it's supposed to make me feel better but it's just annoying. Lately though it's more then just a kiss on the cheek and we end up making out.

I can't believe how close I've grown to Riku in the last couple of weeks. We practically spend all of our time together, except when we go home for dinner and have to say goodbye. I really like Riku and I hope he likes me. He's become my best friend so quickly. It's not like I've replaced Kairi, it's just that there are some things you can only say to another guy.

But at night, Seth comes over and visits. He's smells of hamburgers and fries, I love how he smells. He's been secretly working for Cid in the back. I don't know how you can have a secret job but he does. He'll sneak in through the window and we'll watch TV or talk until late at night and he knows that everyone at his house is asleep. I'm not sure what happened and I won't ask him about it, because I know he'd refuse besides I'm scared that if I push him too hard he'll leave me alone.

Over the last few weeks I've grown close to Seth as well. The way that we can talk about nothing and everything at the same time is amazing. It's only been last week though that the nature of our relationship has changed. It started off like any other night.

Seth climbed the large tree and snuck into Sora's window after working at Cosmo's. He had a little bit of trouble making up the tree without dropping the bag of food he brought from work.

"Hey how about a hand?" he called from the windowsill.

As soon as Sora spotted him he jumped up from his bed and grabbed the food from Seth. "You could have used the front door," he teased.

Seth pulled himself completely in, with both feet on solid ground he replied, "What fun would that be?"

"You're so weird," Sora laughed out. His expression completely changed when he saw the hot wings in the bag. "Sweet," was all he got out before he had to wipe the drool from his mouth. He sat the wings down for a moment before he rushed downstairs to get them something to drink. Sora did not bother to ask him what he wanted, he already knew. Watching wrestling and eating wings became a ritual of theirs. Jumping on the bed next to Seth he was ecstatic that he made it just in time to see the opening credits.

The first match was exciting but the second was terrible. "Bathroom break already," Sora said disappointedly as he got up.

Seth laughed at his remarked as he disappeared. It really was a horrible match. He sat back on the bed to relax. It was a very soft bed he noted. He bounded on it to test it. An evil smirk crossed his face as he thought of other thinks he and Sora could be doing on this bed. With a predatorily gleam in his eye he jumped up and stalked an unsuspecting Sora as he entered the room. He tackled him to floor and pinned him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Still smiling he started to tickle him. Sora laughed but still had even sense to push the other off of him. "It's another filler match," he explained.

"And?" he questioned, letting the word be drawn out a little too long.

"And I thought we could have a match of our own," he replied.

Sora's eyes sparkled as he pushed Seth backwards accepting he's challenged. Thinking quickly Seth grabbed his opponent in a headlock. Both boys laughed as they tumbled around the room. After a few minutes Seth was able to pin Sora to the ground. He was almost sorry that their matched had ended. Almost. Never breaking eye he lead forward and brushed his lips over Sora's. Seth hovers only a few inches over his prey to see what reaction he would get. Pink stained his cheeks but he did not look away. Feeling brave Seth moved to kiss him again. A rush of intensity pleasure ran through Sora's body. It was the kind of pleasure that one would get from doing something they knew was wrong and getting away with it.

Sora's mind was swarmed with confusion. _'What about Riku? We've kind of been dating lately. I mean not really dating, nothing official but we kiss a lot.'_ Sora shook his head and pushed Seth away from him. "Stop that!" he shouted louder then he wanted to.

Seth schooled his figures; he did not want Sora to think that he was mad. "Why?" he asked coolly. "You liked it right?" he asked knowingly.

"That's not the point!" Sora stuck an accusing finger in his face.

"So what is?" he asked still amused by the shorter boy's behavior.

"Well…" he started and stretched the back of his head. "What about Riku?"

"Can't we forget about him for tonight?" he whined.

Feeling guilty Sora turned away from Seth. He certainly was not a cheater. "No. You see the thing is, well, we're kind of dating," he stuttered out.

Seth raised one elegance silver eyebrow, in similar fashion to his father. "Sora either or are dating or your not. Now which is it?" Sora had no answer for him. He could only look away embarrassed. "Has he asked to go on an official date?" he inquired.

"Not really," he shrugged.

Scratching his head he continued with, "Okay, has he asked you to not date anyone else?"

"No," the brunette simply answered.

Seth moved forward as if he was approaching a freighted animal and carefully placed his hand on the other's leg. "Then how about you kind of date me too?" he asked as he walked his fingers up the other boy's leg.

"But that's wrong!" the spastic boy replied.

Not one to give up so easily he continued to reason with him. "You told me that Riku hasn't asked you to go steady or even on a date. So what's the problem?"

"It's the principle of it," he argued crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sora," he whisper huskily and moved forward so that their noses were almost touching. "It's not cheating if he hasn't asked you to be more than friends."

Scrambling backwards from the other boy he's back hit the base of his bed. How could he prove the other wrong? "But we kiss and stuff, that's more then being just friendly toward each other."

"Maybe but…" Seth drew out.

"But?" Sora asked curious as to what the other was going to say.

He placed his arms on either side of Sora pinning him in. With no possible escape Seth had him where he wanted. Now it was time to end it. "That doesn't equal a relationship. You can still play the field. We can be friendly too," he argued.

"Seth?" he questioned. The other boy knew that his walls were crumbling. No matter what he said Seth had a counter for it. And somewhere deep inside him he wanted it.

"Just don't think about it too much," he replied and moved in for the kill, kissing him once again.

It's wrong. I shouldn't be seeing both of them at the same time but I don't know which one I like better. That's a horrible excuse. I'm using them. Is this any better then what they did to me? Seth knows and doesn't care but what about Riku. Would he be okay with it? I'm scared to ask him. I don't want him to reject me.

They're both so different. Riku is safe and I know that he would never do anything to hurt me but with Seth there are so many unknowns. It's exciting. I know I shouldn't be doing this and it'll probably end in badly for everyone but I don't know what to do. Especially after I was mad at them for lying to me. I'm a hypocrite.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Cloud's PoV

It's only a few days from now and we'll be married. The last few weeks have been hell. At least for me, Sephiroth on the other hand have been having a ball. Arranging the wedding has become his favorite past time. He's planning it, like he would plan a war with precision and without mercy. Despite the cater needing to be booked six months in advance he somehow in one phone call booked him on the day that he wanted and at a discount. That is just one of many examples of how quickly he is pulling this wedding together. He does ask my opinion on things, but if I disagree with him he ignores me and goes with whatever he wants. Why does he even ask me to begin with? But at least I have the guess list down to just family and friends. I know that even now he has several political connections but that does not mean they need to come to our union. I argued him down to forty people, originally he wanted somewhere around two hundred. I do feel guilty about it though; it's actually mostly my family. I feel like I won a major battle on that one. On the other hand, there will be flowers, lots and lots of flowers. I have nothing against them but why do we have to have so many. I believe he enjoys torturing me. Despite me thinking that things are being rushed, he has actually planned everything fairly well. It's almost scary, only a mad woman on bridezilla could plan a wedding better, or be more obsessive with it.

I try to busy myself with fixing the dojo and let him plan the wedding. If I rest for too long my thoughts are force on Leon. It's as if he has invaded my mind. Every time I let myself relax his face is there, burning blue eyes are staring at me demanding an answer. "I'm coming to you." That one phase plays over and over in my mind. He's serious and if I let myself slip, I just might land in his arms.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The day of the festival

Sora bounced out of bed hitting his alarm clock before it had a chance to buzz. He stretched lazily and headed over to his dresser for a chance of clothes. He picked up his favorite red jumper and white short sleeve jacket. Today was the day; it was the day of the festival. After waiting and working for what seem like forever it was finally here. The only thing that could make this better was if someone told him that Christmas was coming early this year. Running down the stairs two at a time he landed at the bottom with a thump. Grabbing his shoes he was out the door in record time. Right before he left the front porch, he stopped. How could he forget the most important thing? Spinning on his heels he ran into the kitchen and sat down. His mother did not say anything to him as she sat breakfast in front of him with a secret smile. She patted his head and gave him a good morning kiss on his temple before fixing her own meal. Beacon, eggs, biscuit, gravy and a little bit of pineapple on the side, what more could he want? Wolfing his breakfast down like he had not snuck down stairs the night before for a late snack, twice, he finished quickly. Thanking his mother with a kiss he was on his way again.

"Sora honey," she called out before he could run off. "Do you have enough money for today?" she inquired.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his money that he has been saving up for a month and started to count. He came with twenty-four dollars and fifty two cents. She nodded her head and handed him another twenty. His eyes widen at the sight of the crisp dollar bill. "Now Sora I don't want you to spend that all on sugary snacks," she instructed.

"Ok. Wow mom thanks!" he said hugging her, not really hearing what she said.

She smiled back and hugged him back. "You deserve it. Sherry told me how hard you have been working. So enjoy the festival."

"Right bye mom," he said as he ran out of the house.

"Bye dear," she waved.

Finally he was able to leave the house. He hopped over the white picket fence that separated his house from his friends to save fifteen seconds and climbed up the steps. A sleepy Cloud opened the door and was surprised by a blur that when passed him before he could say anything. Use to the flamboyant boy Cloud just shut the door and walked back to the kitchen to get his coffee. Sora took a flying leap to hug Riku. The other boy easily caught him but gravity was against them and they tumbled over the couch.

"Are you ready?" he said excitedly as he bounced on top of Riku.

"Ha, hey Sora good to see you too!" he replied as he grabbed Sora by the hips to hold him still. If he continued what he was doing they would both end up embarrassed.

Settling down he lead forward trapping Riku on the couch and asked, "Where's Seth? Is he ready?"

"No I don't think that he's up yet," he could not hide the disappointment in his voice however it went unnoticed by his guess.

"That lazy bum. I'll wake him up," he replied missing the sound of hurt in Riku's voice. Like a ball of energy he was off again up the stairs and to Seth's room. Opening the door with as much stealth as possible he poked his head in to see the boy sleeping like a rock. He lay in bed with one leg out of the blankets; his head turned toward him with his mouth a gasp. Smiling the brunette hunch down low stalking him, tip toeing to the edge of the bed. He pause a moment to look over the unsuspecting boy before he let out a war cry and pound on the other. A loud annoying sound was the only warning that Seth had before he was jumped on. Now normally a flying Sora that was coming toward him while he was in bed would be something to get excited about but as the air rushed out of his lungs as the full force of Sora's weight hit him, he could help but to want to strangle the boy.

Giggling like a fool Sora bounced around on the bed, "Good morning."

It was too early for anyone to be this happy, Seth decided. Grabbing Sora by the wrists he flipped their positions on the bed. Pinning him down his angry drained out of his body. He knew that he could not be mad at him especially when he had him like this. Instead of fighting with him, he was content with just keeping Sora underneath him.

"Um Seth?" he asked breaking the spell between them. "Is that?" he did not want to voice what he thought it was poking him.

"Yep," he said shamelessly. If Sora wanted to wake him up in the morning then he would have to deal. Having morning wood was normal. Sora was a guy he should understand this problem. There was no reason for him to look so embarrassed about it.

Sora flushed bright red and turned away from the other. "Oh," was the only thing that he could thing of to say.

He lean down and huskily whispered in his ear, "Care to help me with it?"

"Seth!" he struggled under him but the older boy held strong. He flailed and tried to kick at him but it was no good. This only caused their body's to rub against each other even more. A low suppress moan finally escaped Seth's lips. The brunette immediately stopped, his face was a darker crimson then his own favorite jumpsuit. He was sure that his heart had stopped in his chest.

Laughing he let go of Sora and sat up in a position that was both comfortable and also hid his erection. Seth grinned wickedly as he noted that Sora was looking at his boxers. "Are you sure?"

"That's not funny," Sora pouted as he moved off the bed, turning his back to him.

Yawning loudly as he stretched, "Why are you here anyway?" It was too early in the morning for his brain to work at full capacity.

Upset that he forgot about his promise to Sora stooped his foot in a childish manner. "I wanted to wake you so we could go to the festival. You promised remember?" he asked looking at him over his shoulder. From the confused expression Sora knew that he did.

Seth looked up as if trying to remember, he didn't of course. "Oh right." He got up from his bed and stretched again trying to get the blood flowing, hoping to wake up a little more.

Looking at Sora with half lit eyes he pushed him toward the exit. He trapped Sora with his intense stare against the door and said, "Well if you're not going to help…" he let the last part hang in the air.

"Um no," he simply answered. He wanted to leave and end this awkward situation but his legs would not obey him.

"Then I'll need some privately," Seth said with a smirk.

Scrunching his nose in disguised he let out a loud, "Eww."

Seth shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing he said, "Like you don't do it too. Besides I was talking about taking a shower you little pervert."

His entire body when stiffen and he resembled a scared cat. His hair looked pointer and if he had a tail it would be fluffed out and sticking out straight up in the air. "I knew that!" he roared trying to defend himself.

"Of coarse you did," he mocked and even patted the boy on the head. "I'll see you downstairs ok?"

"Sure," he automatically replied his body was still in shock from the other's behavior. He scrabbled for the doorknob to let himself out.

Just as Sora was inside the doorway Seth grabbed him and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked blinking at the other boy.

With a wick grin on his face Seth lead forward and whispered, "For inspiration." He licked flicked his tongue over the shell of his ear before letting him go and shutting the door. Sora was left on the other side of the door gasping and blushing like a mad man. He was completely mortified by Seth's statement and everything that it implied. He rushed down stairs just as fast as he had ran up them and sat on the couch without saying a word to anyone. Riku noted his unusual behavior and wondered what his brother did to him. They would have to have a talk about it later. Riku sat next to him and Sora squeaked.

"Yeah?" he said jumping away from him.

"Um excited?" he asked unable to think of anything else.

"Yes," he said too quickly for his own good. He wanted to act unsuspicious and was failing at it miserably.

Seeing that the other was still uncomfortable he tried to continue the conversation in hopes that it would bring Sora out of, whatever he was in. "Are we going to meet the others?" he asked.

"Un-hn, just as soon as Seth is finishing showering," he replied absentmindedly.

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. An image of a wet Seth, lathing himself with soapy hands, those same hands running over his body touching himself. Going lower and lower until they meet their destination. He wondered if would cry out as washed himself or if he was the kind that would bit his lip and hold it all in until the last moment when…

"Um where's the bathroom?" Sora asked Riku suddenly.

Confused by the sudden request he merely pointed in the general direction as Sora ran off again. He shook his head, if this was any indication of how the rest of the day was going to go then Sora was definitely not going to get any sugar.

He hastily locked the door behind himself. Sitting on the toilet he freed his growing manhood from his pants. He did not want to think about what he was about to do in someone else's house. He grabbed his cock and pumped himself roughly hoping to bring it to a quick end. The image of Seth doing the same thing upstairs helped to hasten his release. Leading against the sink that was next to him, he bites his knuckle to keep himself from shouting out. It was over quickly; panting heavily Sora cleaned himself off before returning to the living room.

It was a good ten minutes before he saw Sora and another ten after that before he saw his brother. When Sora emerged from the bathroom he sat on the edge of the couch, he suddenly became very quite and would not look at him in the face. This troubled Riku, just minutes ago he was a fiery ball of energy and now he was, well Riku was not sure how to describe him. It was almost as if he was embarrassed by something. It was very puzzling. It only became worst when Seth strolled down the stairs. Riku looked back and forth between them but could not put his finger on why he felt he was missing something. He shot an evil glare at his brother instantly blaming him for it.

'_What did he do?'_ Riku wondered.

Seth ignored his younger brother and tugged both of the other boys out the door. Awkwardly they walked together to Kairi's house. Sora was in front of the twins trying to think of something to cool his blood. He tried to picture his parents kissing in public or Cid in a yellow bikini and other equally distributing things but nothing worked. Only the feeling of intense shame filled his mind. It was his only companion at the time as he ignored the two boys behind him. With their destination in sight he ran up on the porch and ran the bell. Maybe if Kairi was with him he could forget about the incident. To his surprise it was Roxas that answered the door.

In a slack jaw manner he pointed and said, "It's you."

"Nice greeting, but I'll take it anyway," he replied while he hugged the boy.

Stopping in his tracks Seth watched the blonde hug his Sora. He grabbed Riku's hand forcing him to stop. They both had the exact same thought, _'Who are you and why are you touching my Sora?'_

"See that's why I don't like blondes," Seth off handily remarked.

Riku just rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wished he was an only child.

TBC…

As always thank you for reading please review. I'll update soon.


	13. The Festival

Twins Chapter 12: The Festival

By: Double aka Lil Black Angel

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. I own no part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

If looks could kill Roxas would have been dead ten times over by now. Seth stared intensely at the back of his head, twisted thoughts of what he wanted to do to the other boy for invading his territory dominated his thoughts. How long had Sora known this Roxas, anyway? He was touching Sora way too much. Did this blond fool not know that personal space was three feet around that person? Three feet, not two, or one but three and his guy was walking only six inches away from Sora, clearly this was in violation of the rule. He started to grind his teeth together almost painfully. If he could only get the boy alone, then he could teach him a lesson.

Riku watched his brother with morbid curiously. He could only shake his head in annoyance at his twin's actions.

_'What's his problem?' _Riku wondered. He really did not want to know what he was thinking about, but for his own sanity, it would be best to find out. His brother was acting weirder then normal and that was saying a lot. He elbowed him, ''Get a grip Seth."

"But look at him! Acting all buddy, buddy with Sora," he argued doing his best to keep his voice to a low whisper.

"They're friends Seth," he reasoned, acting as if he was talking to a small child. He hoped that Seth would see how silly he was being and snap back into acting like his normal emo self.

His brother only grunted his replied.

Riku rolled his eyes. ''Fine be that way. If you want to ruin today do it by yourself." He walked ahead and joined in on the conversation Sora was having with Roxas.

Seth was stunned that his brother left him. He could only continue to walk and stew.

"Sora,'' Selphie whined. ''It's been forever since we spend any real time together," she continued.

He looked back at her with a guilty ridden expression. "I'm sorry," he replied.

With a devilish idea she runs up and attached herself to his arm. ''Is it because of Rik-u?" she teased drawing out the letters of the boy's name longer than necessary.

The petite boy blushed but was able to stutter out, "No! Don't be silly." Selphie acted both surprised and hurt, "Then you have been avoiding us on purpose."

''Of course not!" he defended crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head off it the side in a dramatic pose.

Selphie and Kairi both laughed at Sora's reaction. Well if that's not the case then spend sometime with us." Kairi argued.

Confused, he felt like a caged animal with Kairi on one side and Selphie on the other both look up at him with huge puppy dog eyes, ''Well, I mean, I already..." to looked to Riku for help but he would not find any.

"Hey it's okay, we can all meet up at the parade," he said. There was a small part of him that did feel guilty for taking Sora away from his friends.

"But Riku..." he whined.

"We have all day remember," he smiled.

Sora couldn't don't help but smile back. He was too lost in his lover's glares to notice that they were already going in opposite directions. "Don't worry Riku we'll bring him back in one piece." Selphie gave him her _'innocent' _smile as she and Kairi dragged him away.

Roxas looked nervously at the twins. He only knew of them though stories that Kairi and Sora told him. He was not sure what to expect. "Anyway, what do you guys want to do?" he asked hoping to break the ice.

Seth snapped his attention back around to the blond haired kid, looking him up and down critically. "Do what you want. I'm out of here," Seth said and stomped away from the two.

"Seth," Riku called out and began to chase after him.

Roxas looked around and noticed that he was all alone. Sighing heavily he began to walk in the general direction of his cousin.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

It did not take Roxas long to find Kairi. The trio was in browsing around in the bizarre that was in the beginning of the fairgrounds. There were several booths, each with an array of items. The group of teens were currently looking at a booth that displayed discount clothing. The girls stood on either side of Sora bugging him about his option on this sun dress or that skirt. He could only grin and bare it. Just because he likes boys, did not mean he likes clothes shopping too. Did they not notice that he pretty much wore the same outfit everyday? Sora could not budge from between the two girls. They stood on either side of him like prison guards. He looked longingly across to the next booth. On the other side of the booth was a fresh home made strawberry pie. Roxas grin, Sora was too cute with his puppy dog eyes. It was almost indecent at how he was looking at the pastry. Deciding to be merciful Roxas walked over to rescue Sora.

"Hey," he said.

''Hi again,'' Sora replied. Looking around in confusion he asked, "Where's Riku and Seth?''

Roxas stretched the back of his head in a very Sora like manner and said, "They had something to do."

"Oh," the brunet replied a little disappointed.

Physically grabbing Sora by the forearm he pulled him away from the girls, "Hey how about we grab some of that pie."

The smile that appeared on Sora's face could put the sun to shame. Nodding Roxas, still holding Sora's hand lead him over to the other booth. "Ok, hey we'll be back,'' he said over his shoulder.

"Ok but hurry up, we've missed you too you know," Kairi teased.

"Thanks for saving me," Sora said. He wasted no time in buying two slices. The woman on the other side of the counter knew Sora and gave him the biggest two. Walk over to a near by picnic table they sat on opposites sides.

"So how have thinks been going with the twins?'' Roxas asked wasting no time in asking the question that he has been dying to ask since he saw the two.

Sora blushed, "Well I mean." He fidgeted in his seat. He sat his fork down and bit his lip in contemplation.

''What's wrong?'' he asked tilting his head to the side.

Sora suddenly slammed his hands down on the edge of the table and came up from his seat. In a dramatic bust of energy he blurted out "I'm a liar… I'm dating both of them!"

Roxas almost fell out of his seat by the force of his confessions. "Um congratulations?" he hesitantly replied, not sure if that was the right thing to say but what else could you say?

"No you don't understand, it's not a good thing,'' Sora flamboyant replied waving his arms in the air attracting unwanted attention.

"Ok, ok," he motion for Sora to settle down. Once he was calm he sat down with his friend to talk. He could not help himself as he looked Sora dead in the eye and asked, "So how is living out the fantasy of like every guy who has ever lived and date a hot set of twins bad?" He tried to make it sound light hearted but it came out slightly sarcastic.

Sora was stumped, he never thought of it like that. "But they don't know," he tried to explain.

Roxas was really confused now. "Hn?"

"I'm dating both of them but only Seth knows it. Riku doesn't," he explained as he rolled his eyes.

Realization hit Roxas. He hated when he was deceived by the other boys but now he was doing the same thing to them, well one of them anyway. "Oh Sora."

"I know," he said dejectedly as he rested his head on his arms.

Patting Sora's head he asked, "When are you going to tell him?''

"I don't know, should I?" Sora pouted. He liked Riku but he was scared of his reaction.

With a heavy sigh Roxas continued, ''After you were mad about them lying, it only seems right that you tell him about you and Seth. And besides that, how is it that only Seth knows?''

"It was his idea," he confided in Roxas but it felt more like he was telling on him.

A sly smile crossed the blonde's face as he said, "He's a really bad boy huh?"

"Yeah,'' Sora agreed. He did not see the look of lust in the other's eyes or he would have been jealous.

"Into sharing?" he said around a mouthful of food.

Raising an eyebrow he asked, "What was that?" He honestly did not catch what the other said.

"Nothing. Anyway Seth seems like he's going to get you into trouble," Roxas replied turning his head in the other direction.

"He's not like that, he can be really nice sometimes," he replied defending the boy.

"Like when?" the blond asked.

"Like how he always brings me my favorite snacks when he comes over or how we can talk about nothing important for hours," he defended.

"And Riku? What's he like?" he asked curiously.

Sora stopped eating to look up at the sky contemplating the question. After a few minutes he shrugged as he replied, "We just click; it's nothing specific. We just have fun whenever we're together."

Roxas looked at Sora like he just grew an extra head. "Sounds complicated," he finally said. It sounded like either would be a good match for Sora.

"I guess." Sora continued to eat and think about his situation seriously for the first time. Seth had made it sound so easy. He was not tied down to Riku so he was free to see other people right? But didn't Riku have a right to know that he was not the only person in his life? It was starting to make his head hurt. Maybe it was guilt, that had to be it. "Anyway you're right, I need to tell Riku," Sora said with a heavy sigh.

Roxas nodded his agreement happy that he could be of help.

"Thanks for being my Jimmy Cricket," he smiled brightly at Roxas grateful that he had someone who he could trust to tell about his misdeeds.

"Anytime," he replied returning with his own blinding smile.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

"Seth," Riku called out.

He ran up to the other, grabbing him to get him to turn around. Luckily they were in a deserted area. He could tell that this could lead to a fight. He let go of Seth and stared at him meaningfully. He had his attention.

The teen rolled his eyes, "What?'' He was not going to he intimidated by anyone especially not his younger brother.

"Don't," he said angrily. He hated when his brother did that. He was always overdramatic.

He smiled widely; he knew how to irk him when he wanted to. Placing his hands on his hips he asked, "Don't what?"

"Misbehave," he replied. God that sounded like his father even to his own ears.

"You're not my boss!" he snapped.

"I know that, but today's for Sora just remember that!" Riku argued with him. He was getting sick of having these conversations with him. The one thing that he wanted was one day where they did not fight and just hung out together.

Seth stepped back confused by his statement. Looking off to the side he asked, "Then why did you let him go?"

"Because it's only two hours until the parade and that gives us time to spend together."

Even Seth could tell that he was sincere in his desire but he still would not make it easy on him. "And you want to do that because?''

Stepping into Seth's personal space he said, "Because you haven't been around a lot lately. Where have you been disappearing too?'' He was worried, he didn't want his brother to go away again.

Shrugging he answered, "Hiding." It was at least a half truth.

Sighing heavily he when right into the heart of the matter, ''You know the wedding is in three weeks?" It was his best guess as to why he was hiding.

"I know," he scoffed. He didn't want to hear this right now. It was too good of a day for Riku to ruin with his speeches or to try to use some psychoanalytical babble on him. He started to walk away again but Riku took his hand to prevent him.

"Dad isn't going to let you skip it," he stated.

He pulled his hand away only to have Riku take his wrist in it's place. "Yeah I know that too!" he yelled. His temper was getting the best of him again.

It looked like Riku wanted to say something else but Seth beat him to it. ''Are you thirsty?"

"Sure I'll get us some drinks," Riku volunteered. This was not going as planned. He wanted to talk to his brother not lecture him. But honestly he couldn't help himself. After a few minutes apart he could try again, they both needed a break.

It did not take long for Seth to get bored. With his brother no where in sight he wonders off on his own. He debated with himself whether he wanted to be alone or go out and find Sora. He did not like the fact that he whisked away. He had nothing against them but he was under the impression that Sora was spending the day with him…and Riku but mostly him. Like a jealous child he pouted and in an instead he began to search for Sora.

Aimlessly he wondered around the grounds, searching for the blue eyed boy. He felt uneasy. There were a lot of people here, not just the normal local yahoos but people from the neighboring islands came to celebrity as well. He swallowed the panic that began to rise back down. He picked up his step and continued to search.

"Where could he be?" Seth thought out loud to himself. Unfortunately for him he found who he was looking for. Sora was sitting with Roxas enjoying a health slice of strawberry pie. The brunet boy was currently trying to steal a strawberry from the other's plate. Roxas was laughing and trying to keep the precious fruit from Sora's clutches. He pushed at his chest as Sora loomed over him with his folk held high in the air over Roxas trying to pick his spot to grab the his prize. They both laughed and ignored any stares that were thrown their way. Clutching his fist he strolled over to the two boys. Swooping down like a hawk after its prey he plucked the red fruit and popped it in his mouth before either of the other two boys knew what happened.

"Hey I was going to eat that!" Sora protested as he sat up to come eye to eye with the other.

With an evil grin he bent down and whispered in his ear, "Then why don't you come in and get it."

Sora stumbled back in his seat and turned away from Seth. He wrapped his arms around his plate to protect it from the pie stealer and replied with a simple no.

"To bad," he continued with his tease.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sora asked.

He sat behind Sora and replied, "Got bored." Seth was going to say more but was interrupted by Riku.

"Seth," he called out slightly peeved that his twin left him.

The said boy jumped up and took a soda out of Riku's hand and gulped it down. "Thanks," he replied with a grin on his face.

Riku wanted to say something but held his tongue. Sora looked at him with that boyish smile on his face, if he had a tail it would be wagging. Seth saw this expression and his mood immediately became dark, his eyes narrowed as he was filled with jealously. However he misinterpreted Sora's response. Even though he was happy to see Riku it was the drink that he had held in his hand that he really wanted. After eating all of his pie and a poor attempt to also consume half of Roxas' he was thirsty.

It only added fuel to the fire when he saw Sora cling to Riku after he gulped down his soda. It was so stupid but he could not help how he felt. He sat on top of the picnic table and turned away from the happy scene no further then three feet away. It was his idea to convince Sora to date him, to let him into his heart too and now he regretted it. At first he wanted to see what had captivated his brother so much but then he wanted to get to know Sora, because he could be the most fascinating thing he has ever encountered. And now, now he did not want to share Sora anymore he only wanted to keep him all to himself. But how? He had to convince Sora that he was the better man but with the way he was interacting with Riku, he was already behind the eight ball.

"Um Seth?"

Silver hair whipped around to see who dare to dragged him out of his thoughts. A nervous blond sat next to him. He looked like he wanted to say more but instead founded himself looking down at his shoes blushing.

'_Stupid,' _Roxas thought to himself. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to say to the other boy, just that he wanted his attention. Seth definitely had that dark aura that was so very similar to Axel's. He wanted to talk to him. Everyone in his neighbor was such a goody two shoes and it was be nice to have someone to get into trouble with. But the other boy only had eyes for Sora. He wouldn't do anything to hurt his friend but if Seth continued to go after him, he'll end up hurt. In the end, it'll be Riku who gets the prize, at least that was his prediction. Perhaps he was a little bias and only wanted Riku to win. If he did then Seth would be free to seek other avenues. That brought a smile to Roxas' face. Building up his courage once again he turned to talk to the other boy only to find that he had got up.

"This is boring. Isn't there anything else to do?" the older twin asked.

"Not until after the parade. That's when all of the fairground will be open to the public and we can ride the rides and play all the games, all man and the food," Sora replied wiping some slobber from his mouth.

The other three shook their heads, was food the only thing that he thought about?

"Anyway when is it?" Roxas asked.

Sora looked at his watch. "Soon, I guess we need to catch up to the girls so we can watch it."

The paradise was as bright and colorful as the island itself. Music filled the streets as colorful floats followed each other one after the other. Local residents would dress in masked costumes to represent someone from history. Although the island was small it had a rich history that the people were very proud of.

Sora watched excitedly as each float came up. No matter how many times that he saw the paradise he still loved it. He pointed to each one and explained to the new comers what it was suppose to represent.

Seth listened with half an ear. His mind was still on his would be boyfriend. With the stealth of a ninja, he backed away from his friends and slipped away. Walking down Main Street he hides behind that crown that was completely focused on what was in front of them. So much so that the silver haired boy felt like he was alone. How could he convince Sora to just be with him? He couldn't fight Riku for Sora, he might lose. He couldn't go and try and ruin Riku's reputation that would ruin their relationship forever. No it had to involve just Sora, he had to lead Sora in such a way that he believed that it was his decision. An evil grin crossed his otherwise angelic face. He knew exactly what to do. Yes, he would be the winner and prove that he was much better then his younger twin. He picked up his step and marched to the drug store. When he opened the door there was no one there.

"Hello?" he called out.

"I'll be there in a moment," the voice of an elderly man ranged out from the back.

'_Perfect,' _Seth thought. Looking around he found some KY jelly and condoms. He hid the boxes in his pocket and walked to the counter and placing some money down on it. "Hey the money is on the counter, I just grabbed some snacks ok?" he lied.

"That's fine sonny," he replied not looking up from checking his stock.

He shook his head. This place was so different then Central. Didn't he know how easily he could have robbed him? No cameras, trusting a stranger to just leave the right amount of money for him. What the hell. But then again that was the point. This place was like no other that he had lived in. It still had its innocence. Making sure no one saw him he left the store and ducked into a nearby ally. He opened the boxes and hid their contents back in his pants. They were baggy enough that no one would notice his extra cargo. Now he just had to wait to get Sora alone and confront him. Show him that he is completely serious about their relationship. Recently he hadn't put that much effort into pursuing that part of the relationship. He really did enjoy just being in his company, which only made winning that more important to him. Rejoining the others he smiled at Sora and stood by his side. He just had to be patient.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

"You lying cheating bastard!" a young woman screamed to the top of her lungs as she stormed out of the dressing room.

A half dressed blonde man ran after her, begging her to listen to his fake heart felt plead, "Wait don't go! You know that you are the only one for me!"

"What do you mean the only one? That's not what you told me!" another woman squeaked from the dressing room. She shifted her bosom as she walked out. She looked at the leading man with her hands on her hips and her lips poked out like a deadly snake waiting to strike. "Tell her!" she commanded as she pointed to the other woman. "Tell her how you love me more then her."

He stood looking between the two women, his head wiped back and forth between the two; he stuttered the beginning of one sentence after another but never fully getting anything out. He started to sweat as they both waited for an answer from him.

Angered by his lack of denial, with tears in her eyes she removed the ring from her finger and threw it at him. She could not form any words she could alone turn and walk away.

"Ah baby wait," he begged and when after her.

"Oh so that's how it is!" the other woman said in disbelief. With her chin pointed in the air she turned on her heels and walked in the other direction.

"Hey wait baby not you too," he said as he whipped around. Taking his chances with the fiancée he grabbed her arm but she would have none of it, with a loud smack the man found himself on the floor, and his ex fiancée out the door. Getting up he shrugged it off and chased after the girl he was having an affair with.

"What about the play?" Shera asked frantically. But neither lead was there to answer, they were both long gone.

"No what are we going to do? The leads just walked out!" she wanted to put out her hair. All that work and for what? The rest of the play could not go on now! It was all for not.

"What about Sora? He's the understudy, he can do it!" Selphie said to encourage their down trot leader.

"But not without a Sam! The lead and the understudy both left! Does anyone else know the part?" she asked still upset.

"Oh I know! Riku does!" the bubble brunette chimed in once again.

"Riku?" the pregnant woman asked.

"Yeah Sora and Riku are always practicing the play," Selphie replied.

Hopeful that her play was not completely ruined, she walked over to the two stunned boys and asked them, "Sora, Riku do you think you can do it?"

"I don't know," Riku hesitated but Sora answered enthusiastically with, "Of course!" at the same time.

"Riku please," he begged, this was his big chance to be the hero.

"Alright," he said smiling at his boyfriend. He could never say no to him.

The two teens were quickly whisked away to the dressing rooms. Costumes were shoved into their faces before they were told to hurry there was only five minutes.

"You'll need this," Selphie said as she opened the door to Riku's room and showed him a pretty blue dress.

"Not a change!" he exclaimed. There was no way he was going to wear that!

"But your Sam," she whined.

"I'll figure it out." He shoved her out and looked around the small room. There were some extra costumes, on a rack in the corner, probably left over from other past plays, flipping though him he grabbed a few things hoping they fit.

It did not take long for the short brunet to change and run out on the stage. He stood proudly on stage looking like a stereotypical pirate, he's hat even had the skull and cross bones on it. Some of the crew joked that he looked like he was ready to go trick or treating then starring in a serious play.

The crew had just finished changing out the scenery. In stead of a castle overlooking a cliff, it was the deck of a ship. It was decide to not have any background for this part of the play, instead using the ocean behind them as a nature backdrop. Sora smiled as he grabbed onto the railing. It fell like a real ship on the ocean. The sun was just staring to set; it should give the perfect light for the upcoming battle. This was his favorite part in the whole play, the real turning point in the story.

"Are you ready Sora?" a stage hand asked.

He gave big thumbs up. He was born to play this part. Edward was his hero after all.

"Places," a Selphie announced taking over to for Shera who was in the back having a panic attack.

The would be pirate took the helm facing away from the audience. The curtain parted and the second act began. Whispers circulated around the crowd like a small tornado. Many of the locals were familiar with the play and knew that this acted opened with Edward's monologue and the boy before them was not the lead. In all the confusion of a lover's quarrel and Shera panicking no one thought to tell the audience that there was a change in leads.

Clearing his throat Sora shallow everything down he began. He could do this. "Was I wrong to come back here?" he asked no one in particular. He lazily turned around to face the audience. "Was I wrong to come back?" The crowd quieted down to hear what he had to say. Walking forward he look downcast as he continued. "Leaving this place was the only choose that I had. The open sea calls to me like a mistress in the night. How could I not be seduced by her siren song, however there is only one thing I regret. Sam…"

"Yes," Riku said from the side of the stage, apparently climbing up from the front of the ship. A cocky smile graced his face. He stood proud in an open white shirt and dark brown pants with black boots. A red sash that held his sword and finished the outfit off. His silver hair waved behind as the breeze picked up.

"What's the matter, did you see a ghost or your own conscious?" he asked stepping forward.

"Sam," the brunet said wistfully surprised to see the other standing before him.

"I wanted to see with my own eyes if it was true. If the sweet innocent Edward that I knew really became a pirate," he replied as he stepped closer to Sora.

Swinging his arm out in front of him his normally cheerful face contorted into a sneer as he yelled, "It's not like that!" Taking a moment to compose himself. "How did you get onto my ship?"

"Don't change the subject!" he shouted back causing Sora to step away. "Why did you come back?" he continued.

With confidents he puffed his chest out and to defy the other boy he replied, "To steal the greatest treasure on this island of course because it's like you said, I am a pirate."

Swiping his hand out in front of him he declared, "I won't let you hurt the people on this island."

"And who's going to stop me?" Sora replied with a smirk.

Riku's naturally cocky grin graced his face. He rested one hand on the hilt of his sword and said, "Do you forget? You have never beaten me."

"I've gotten a lot stronger since then," the would be pirate argued.

Riku drew his sword and pointed it directly at the other boy. "For your sake I hope so."

Sora drew his sword and in an instant they were fighting. Back and forth across the stage they when. It was suppose to be fake but both boys got into it and gave a great show.

Crossing swords Sora asked, "Do you love…um," he stopped. Was _'him' _still appropriate? As far as he knew it was, he guessed that part was still the same. Clearing his throat he asked again, "Do you love him?"

"Who do you speak of?" Riku asked as he gracefully dodged another attack.

"You fiancée!" Sora yelled as he forced Riku off balance and moved forward.

Blocking a few well placed blows he when back on the attack and only smiled cockily at him. It was annoying and that reflected in their fight.

They continued to swordfight for a few more minutes but in the end Riku disarmed Sora and backed him up into the mast. With his sword close to Sora's throat he lean forward predatorily. "What do you think?" he finally answered.

"Riku what are you doing?" the pinned boy whispered through clenched teeth.

"It's in the play, it not like we haven't done it before," Riku whispered back. He didn't understand what the big deal was.

Nervously he twitched. "But everybody's watching!" he argued.

"That's the point," the silver haired boy half heartily laughed out but not too loud, he did not want anyone to hear their little conversation. To the audition it looked like the two boys were just staring intensively at each other.

"But my mom's watching!" Sora wanted to shout. He was scared. He did not want her to see him kiss another boy. It was just one of those unspoken rules. She didn't know and he never brought anyone home or did anything in front of her. Not that he had anyone to sneak around with before; Riku and Seth were his first boyfriends. But that was how he always imaged how things would be. He would never have boyfriends, just good friends. She wouldn't have to know, he didn't want her to know.

"Relax, it's just a play," he reinsure drawing Sora from his thoughts.

"It has always been you Edward," he declared before he capturing his lips in an open mouth kiss.

There were a few dropped jaws and ever a few cat calls but overall the audience had a positive reaction. Accepted for Tidus who could not help but tease his friends on stage and yell out "Gay." But even that was in good humor. Selphie did not take it well and hit him upside the head and shushed him.

Not everyone in the audience was happy with the scene. Seth crossed his arms and cursed his brother's luck. He watched as the rest of the act when on without a hitch. Sneaking off, he hid in the dressing room waiting for Sora.

The new lead only had a few minutes to change clothes before the last act. He threw his shirt in the corner as he closed the door.

"Do I get a private show?" Seth asked seductively as he cornered Sora against the door. He pinned him in with his arms on either side and smiled down at him. Nuzzling his right ear he purred, "I have a gift for you." Sora swallowed visually as Seth sledged his fingers down the other's chest. "No more games Sora I'm…"

"Two minutes everybody," someone from the outside the door shouted.

Snapping out of his daze Sora pushed away from Seth. "I have to get ready!"

He didn't let it bother him. Instead he when right after him again. Hugging him from behind pushing there hips together in a suggestive way he again whispered, "Ok I'll let you go for now but you have to promise to meet with me later."

"Sure Seth," he replied absentmindedly. He still had to get ready for the last act.

"Alone?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure," Sora replied as he pulled away from the other boy.

Smiling he backed away as he replied, "I'll put it with your stuff. Just don't forget your promise." With that done he slipped out of the small room to rejoin his friends outside, feeling smug that his plan was going so well.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

"Sora," Riku called out from the other side of the door. The play had ended and despite the earlier drama it continued without a hitch. Sora's heart still was beating fast; never in his life could he remember a time when he was as scared and excited at the same time as now. He placed a hand on his chest to calm his heart he opened the door to see a smug Riku on the other side.

"We have quite the fan base," he informed him.

Sora cocked his head to the side like a lost puppy as he asked, "What do you mean?"

He walked into the dressing room and leaned against the far walk. "There are a ton of girls waiting outside to mob us."

"Are you serious?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah, Selphie told me so."

Sora rolled his eyes at the source of information. She loved to embellish. If she said there was a mope it was probably three girls including her, his mom, and Kairi. "And she exaggerates all the time."

Riku chucked at the other's reaction. "I thought so too, until I poked my head outside and almost lost it. Man I tell you, girls are scary."

Sora laughed at his friend. "Not so tough after all?"

"Not against them…" he started as he pushed himself away from the wall. He circled Sora with his arms and pressed himself heavily against him. The entrapped boy blushed expecting Riku to kiss him. "But you on the other hand," he finished as he poked him the side and began to tickle him.

"Hey!" Sora squeaked out and twisted his body until he got out of Riku's grip.

Riku waited until he regained his composer. "There's a cast party on the beach do you want to go?" he asked.

"And risk getting mobbed?" Sora joked.

Looking to either side as if to check to make sure there was no one to listen in on their secret. He whispered, "I think I know a way to bust out of here?"

Sora smirked and played along too. Like a prisoner planning his escape he whispered back, "What's your plan?"

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

The boys walked along the deserted beach together holding hands. They had escaped the fangirls with no problems. Jumping off the back of the stage and running in the opposite direction actually worked.

"Where is it?" Sora asked.

Scratching the back of his head he smiled sheepishly in a very Sora like manner before answering. "I'm not totally sure."

The brunet let out a heavy sigh. He let go of Riku's hand and walked over to the nearest sand dune and took a seat. He was alone with Riku at last but he still did not have the courage to tell him the truth about Seth. He had doubts, he was scared of how the other would react to the news. He could always tell him later. He should probably talk to Seth first. Nodding to himself he decided that would be for the best. Their relationship was already strained he didn't need to add to it.

Riku stood fixed in his spot. He stared at the other boy. Slightly offended he asked, "Is it so bad?"

"What?" he asked coming out of his stupor.

"Being alone with me," he all but whispered. Sometimes he didn't understand the other boy. Sora was not answering him just looking at him stupefied. It pissed him off. He stepped forward and leered down at the other.

He was transfixed on Riku. He knew he had said the wrong thing to him. It was not often that Riku got mad, but when he did it scared him. He acted like Seth when he was angry, he was dangerous and unpredictable. Sometimes when he got like that he wondered if they had not switched places when he wasn't looking. Shaking his head to clear his mind he was finally able to answer with a reinsuring, "No."

Some of the tension that was in his back disappeared instantly but still he needed to know sometime from his friend. "Sora?"

"Yes Riku?" he asked curious as to what he was going to say next but then a loud boom in the distance caught his attention. Pointing in the direction of the sound he exclaimed, "The fireworks are starting!" He stood up to get a better view. He was practically bouncing on his feet. "They started early," he said.

It was such a strange thought that for a moment it threw Riku off guard. But he was able to quickly regain his composer. Hugging Sora from behind he reassured him, "Does it matter as long as we get to watch."

"Yeah," he purred. He was so very content in his boyfriend's arms. Riku's hands wondered all up and down Sora's torso as he kissed just behind his ear. The silver haired boy moved to a sitting position dragging Sora along with him. The other boy didn't mind as long as he got to watch the fireworks. But when Sora fell back, a tiny object that would have gone unnoticed made itself known.

"What's this?" Riku asked lifting it up to see it better.

Sora turned nonchalantly to look at it. "Hm?" he murmured not really caring. But when he read the label his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Oh!" he yelped as he tried to snag the offensive object from Riku's hand but he just laughed and twisted out of Sora's grasp.

In a teasing tone he asked, "Is there's something you want to tell me Sora?"

Sora was steaming, _'Damn Seth! Is this he's idea of a joke!' _

"It's not what you think!" he pleaded. He face was red and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

He was still, he didn't mean to make him cry. "Sora, I…its ok," he hesitantly replied. Forgetting about the lube for the moment he scooped Sora up in his arms to comfort him.

"Riku?" he pouted.

He kissed the top of Sora's head. "I like a guy who's prepared," he teased. He just couldn't help himself.

"That's not funny!" Sora shouted as he pulled away and slapped him on the arm.

"Hehe, ok so why do you have it then?" he asked. The mood had lightened up a bit.

Sora sat back on his hind legs looking down trying to thing of an explanation that would work but all he could get out was an "I…"

"You don't have to be embarrassed with me," Riku encouraged. He was done with his teasing for the moment and genuinely wanted to know. He wondered if Sora was ready to move forward with their relationship. He was innocent when it came to this type of stuff so he was surprised to see that he had such an object.

"It's not that," Sora replied after a moment of hesitation dragging Riku out of his deep thoughts.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything," Riku said as he cupped the brunet's face.

"Can I?" he hesitated.

"Yes," he whispered seductively and lends forward to kiss his shy boyfriend. At first he kept it gentle and sweet as he pulled the other close to his body. He still couldn't believe how bold Sora was. To actually go out and buy that! But it was cute how he could still act embarrassed when he saw it. The mere thought of Sora at the counter made him laugh. His face must have glowed red. He broke the kiss and tucked his head in the crook of the brunet's neck.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked.

"Nothing…nothing at all," he replied as he cleared his throat. He licked the other's pulse earning him a moan. He moved forward effectively pushing Sora backwards. The silver haired boy shifted his weight so that he sat between the other's legs. He wanted this but were they really ready for it? He looked up into Sora's eyes. They were wide with confusion but there was an underlining lust there too. Riku rubbed his boyfriend's cheek with his thumb and smiled.

The fireworks continued to go off in the background as Riku lean forward to kiss him. Passions ran wild and it was not long until they were both grinding against each other in fever. Riku quickly pulled his and Sora's top off. Then the silver hair youth made a line of butterfly kissed down Sora's body until he was at his hip. Looking up to asking permission with his eyes. They had never gone this far before and even he was a little nervous. Sora nodded his agreement and Riku removed the last barrier between himself and all of the brunet's body. Pausing he looked over him. The light from the full moon bathed over his pale skin giving the brunet an eternal grow, he reminded Riku of an elf. Smiling at his boyfriend he bent down to kiss him while he removed his own pants. Making love to Sora was heaven, he could only hope that his lover felt the same way. It didn't last long, within a few minutes both lovers came together.

Riku floppy over and sloppily kissed his lovers throat. He was so happy he was able to share that with Sora. Pushing himself up he enthusiastically exclaimed, "I love you Sora."

Sora's mouth hung open for a moment his jaw moved up and down but nothing came out. The first thing that came to his mind, he blurted out, "I…I have sand in my butt."

"Oh. Ouch, ok, well let's get you home," he tried miserable to not let the disappointment show. He turned away from Sora and quickly dressed.

'_Stupid why couldn't I say it back?' _Sora wondered as he got dressed himself. And somewhere in the background the fireworks were just going into there grand finally.

Together they walked home in silent.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

His motorcycle roar underneath him. _'This was it,' _he thought to himself as he pulled up to the crossroad. Today is the day I confront Leon and this doubt that he put in me. _'Today I'll find out if I'm strong enough to move forward.' _Turning left he continued to drive to his destination. A few stray raindrops hit his helmet; instinctively he looked up at the sky. _'The weather man never gets it right does he?' _he thought as he rived his motorcycle. He was not going to let anything stop him today. The sky laughed at his defiance and opened up with a downpour. The heavens crackled with thunder and lighting and still he moved forward.

As he traveled around a curve he had no time to react as a large tree was struck by lighting and fell in front of him. He grabbed the breaks and slip hard to the side but there was no time. The sound was sickening as machine and nature collided. As he flew in the air, he only thought of his love.

When he opened his eyes he was no longer on that old country road. Confused he notice that he was in a field of wild flowers. The sky was purple, and strange blue lighting bugs flew around him. Standing up he looked around while rubbing his head. _'Where am I?' _he wondered. Turning around he saw alone woman sitting on a rock facing away from him. Walking toward her, there was something familiar about her, but what is it? He knew her, from somewhere. When he was in arm's reach she finally turned to face him. With a soft comforting smile she said, "Hello Cloud, I've been waiting for you."

His eyes widen in recognize. "Catherine?" he whispered. "Wait, am I dead?"

TBC…

Thank you for reading and please review.

The fanfic is moving right along…finally. Riku is winning, Seth is still depressed and Cloud dies. Bet you didn't see that one coming. But seriously what do you think, should Cloud go ahead and die in a plot twist or live?


	14. Purple Skies

Twins Chapter 13: Purple Skies

By: Lil' Black Angel

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. I own no part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

_Last time…_

_With a soft comforting smile she said, "Hello Cloud, I've been waiting for you."_

_His eyes widen in recognize. "Catherine?" he whispered. "Wait, am I dead?"_

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

His initial cool left him as he realized what he just asked. Cloud was stunned. There before him was a woman who has been dead for years now. He backed away from her and stumbled to the ground. He pulled himself to all fours, grabbing his face as he started to panic. _'What was going on?' _The realization hit him. He was dead. His mind reeled with all of the things that he wanted to do and never had the chance. Shaking his head he was no longer calm, it was real, this was real.

"Cloud," she called out to him in a motherly tone of voice.

He shot up to sit back on his knees and looked at the woman in amazement, it really was her. The woman smiled mysteriously at him and patted the spot next to her on the rock. She was the perfect picture of grace. He swallowed the lumped that formed in the back of his throat, forcing all the negatively down. Shyly he got up and sat next to her. His mouth was dry; he was not sure what to say.

_'She looked just like the pictures,' _he thought. After another awkward moment he finally repeated his question.

"Am I dead?" he half sobbed. That was not what he normally sounded like; then again he normally didn't talk to the dead.

She placed one elegant finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner. Smiling secretly she replied, "I wonder."

Cloud grunted in frustration. Seth definitely took after his mother he thought.

Collecting his cool he asked, "Why am I here then? I always thought I was supposed to see someone from my own family that… past." He could barely bring himself to say the last word.

"Normal yes but I pulled some strings. Beside we are family in a way after all you are marrying my husband," she answered.

There was some bit to that statement that she didn't mean to be there. An awkward silence fell between them again. Cloud watched as the unusual blue lighting bugs flew around them.

'_So this is the afterlife,' _he thought to himself. In a way it was disappointing, that this was all there was to it.

"There is so much I want to talk to you about. I'm sure you have questions too," she stated to break the ice between them.

"Where to begin?" he said he half laughed. Did it even matter; apparently he had all of eternity with her to finger it out. "Why am I here?" he asked.

Catherine stood up; she was never one back down but this was hard even for her. She kept her back to him. "To warn you," she calmly stated.

"A little late for that," he sarcastically replied and stood as well turning his back to her.

A little indigent huff escaped her lips as she forcefully grabbed Cloud's arm and turned him around to look at her. ''My family... no our family is in danger!" she exclaimed.

Panic built up inside of him. "What?"

Out of habit she brushed a few strains of dark hair behind her ear. She wasn't allow to say to much. ''Cloud I know right now you're confused but…"

Thunder roll above them as a strong wind that caught both of them off guard. He grabbed her and held her close to him as he turned them in such a way as to try and protect her from the wind.

"There's so much I want to say to you, ask you," he confessed.

"There's not much time," she replied. She need more time but a few moments were all she had. Perhaps she has already said too much.

He was taken back by her sudden change in attitude. "I don't understand. What's going on?"

She shook her head there just wasn't enough time. ''You will but you have to go now.''

The blond man could feel himself being pulled away from her. He reached out but the harder he tried to get to her the further away she became. "Wait!" he called out, he wasn't done talking to her.

"Protect them above all else you have to do that for me," she pleaded as she watched him leave. "And don't let Sephiroth push you around so much," she added.

Catherine smiled sweetly at him. The last thing he remember was her voice saying to him, "It's time to wake up Cloud."

Blue mako eyes shot opened to stare at an unfamiliar ceiling. Sitting up, he grabbed his head as he felt nausea. He took a moment to collect himself, before he looked around the sterile white room. He easily spotted his lover sleeping in a chair next to his bed. He elongated himself as much as he could in the small chair. He sat with his legs crossed and his chin rested on his hand that was propped up by an arm on the chair. Bags were under his eyes as if he had not slept in a long time. Cloud felt guilty for worrying his lover. He looked like he had been there for a while.

"You're finally up," Sephiroth spoke without opening his eyes. Cloud jumped back, how long had he been awake?

Opening his eyes the older man gave a small reinsuring smile but even that was lackluster by the fatigue that had set in. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked his voice rougher then normal.

Cloud frowned, why of the sudden was it hard to remember. "It was raining and then that tree," he said slowly as everything came back to him. "I crashed."

''Yes you did," he confirmed.

Cloud tried to get out of bed but his lover gentle held him down. "Don't. Wait here I'll get the doctor."

"How long have I've been out?'' the blond asked.

"Three day," he replied. His hands never left Cloud's shoulders. He tightened his grip, he need to know that this was real that Cloud was okay and alive. He placed his forehead on top of the other's closing his eyes, he just need a moment. The younger man understood the need and reached up encircling his arms around the other's torso and pulled closer. Cloud inhaled deeply it only seemed like he was out a few minutes not a few days that apparently he was. ReluctantlySephiroth let go and started to walk toward the door but Cloud quickly reached out and grab his arm.

"Wait don't go," he pleaded.

''Cloud?'' he asked concerned turning to face him.

"Before you get the doctor I want to talk to you,'' Cloud explained. When it looked like the other was not going to listen he tightened his grip and added a small, "Please."

Sephiroth sat back down in his perch and took his lover's hand. "What is it?"

''It's about the wedding," he begun but was interrupted by his fiancée.

The older man smiled and patted Cloud's hand, "Don't worry about that now.''

Angrily Cloud pulled away. _'How dare he patronize me!' _Cloud thought. He huffed. "No this is important we need to talk about the wedding and your sons and more importantly about Catherine and Leon!" The passion in his eyes burned brightly. Wanting to calm his fiancée down he sat back in his chair prepared to listen.

"Go on," he said smoothly.

Taking a deep breathe he told him the story of an affair long pasted.

TBC…

A/N: Quickest update ever! For me, that's so sad but I didn't want too long between chapters as the last one left with Cloud dead, kind of, it was really just the start of a dream sequence. Anyway I have resolved may issues in my life or rather they were resolved for me, so I will have more free time to finish this fanfic and I will finish it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time and anytime for that matter I love reading them. So let me know what you guys think.

As always thank you for reading and please review.


	15. I'm Not Crying It's Just the Rain

Twins Chapter 14: I'm Not Crying It's Just the Rain

By: Lil' Black Angel

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. I own no part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Sora lay on his bed holding the brown stuff lion that Roxas had won for him not too long ago. It has been two days since he last seen Riku. After that night he had not called or came over once. Sora would go over to him but he feared what the other would say to him.

"What do I do?" he asked the lion that he held on his stomach.

It of coarse did not answer back. It only continued to wear the same large grin on its face.

"He told me he loved me but all I could say was I had sand in my butt," he continued. It was not the smartest thing he could have said but he was in shock and panicked. "Could he be mad at me?"

He rolled over to lay in the fetal position still clutching the cat.

"What if he doesn't want to see me again?" he asked. "What if it was all just a game to him and he doesn't love me?" he pouted.

He wiped his face, denying that fact that he was crying.

"That can't be it, he won't lie about something like that," he said decisively. Riku had always been truthful about his feelings at least.

But his resolved crumbled as quickly as it came, that little nagging voice in the back of his head would not go away. _'Why hasn't Riku came over yet?' _it would whisper. It was tormenting him to no end. It was something he simply did not have an answer for.

He picked at the lion's maim, a few pieces of grass still in its hair. He idly wonder how the stuff animal keeps ending up outside. But he did not have time to figure it out he had other more important problems to deal with.

Sora was willing to admit to himself that on the first day it didn't bother him that Riku didn't come over or anything. He was sore and laid in bed for the most part but now on the second day he was feeling better and wanted to see him.

Sora went over the events of the previous night. Every little detail played in his head. Riku only started to act funny after he didn't tell him he loved him too. His eyes widen to impossible size, did he love Riku? Sora bit his lip in concentration, he had no answer. He felt a strong attraction to him and enjoying being around him but he also felt the same way about Seth. He sighed heavily. When did his life become so complicated? It once again comes down to him making a decision between the twins. He blushed as he thought of two nights ago. Didn't he already make that decision though by sleeping with Riku? Where does that leave Seth and him? Did it matter? He was confused and as much as he loved his lion, he needed someone to talk to. Lazily he got up and walked into his bathroom. He needed to get cleaned up and maybe after that he would have the courage to go see Riku.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

"Kid will you stop your moping," Cid yelled from his position at the grill.

Seth just rolled his eyes. It was technically his day off but he didn't have anything else to do. So he sat at Cid's counter and drank a soda. He would look up at him every now and again. Maybe he would understand him and listen. His own dead beat father had left him and his brother alone to be with his lover at the hospital, at least he trusted them not to kill each other or rather he felt that his threat was sufficient enough that he was alright with leaving them alone. He should feel pleased with that but he wasn't. Riku hasn't been himself lately; he's done nothing but mope. It was depressing to have his brother go emo on him all of the sudden. Maybe he was just worried about Cloud. He was always defending him so maybe he liked him, whatever. But what bugged him more was that he had not seen Sora since he slipped him his little gift. The boy's window was shut tight and his shades were drawn. He went so far as to knock on the front door but Sora's mother said that he was sick. Maybe it was true but then again Seth didn't believe that. Putting two and two together he deducted that something happened between Riku and Sora, but what he did not know. He was sure that Sora didn't tell him that they were dating too or Riku would have tried killed him by now. Maybe they had a fight but if that was true Sora should have come to him, to cry on his shoulder. Then again maybe he is sick and his brother is going through _'Sora withdrawal'_. He sighed heavily, nothing made sense to him. He decided that this psycho-babble is for chicks anyway. Getting up he stretched and moved around a little bit.

"It's a miracle he can move," Cid said.

Again Seth rolled his eyes and continued to ignore him. Coming here was probably a mistake.

"Cid can't you see he's troubled," Aerith said defending the boy.

"You mean he is trouble," he laughed at his own joke. Seth wasn't going to stand there and take it so he left without a word.

"Cid," the young woman chastised as she swatted him with a towel that she was holding.

The ex-pilot stretched the back of his head. "Sorry. I thought if I egged him on he would come around."

"Maybe he just needed you to be quiet this time," she pointed out.

"That kid I can never figure him out." He felt guilty about it. Maybe next time he could find out what's going on.

He didn't have a plan he never did. Seth just needed to walk around get lost, to clear his head. He didn't need anyone anyway.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Riku rolled over in his bed. It was well past noon. He should really be thinking about getting up but he just couldn't find a reason.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid,' _Riku thought.

It must be the thousandth time he has berated himself. Everything was just…stupid. There was no other word for it.

"Sand in his butt," Riku said in disbelief as he turned around in his bed.

No matter how many times he said it or how may times he when over 'the incident', as he dubbed it in his mind, he still couldn't figure out what he did wrong. The situation would almost be comical if it wasn't him. Maybe he pushed Sora too far. But it didn't matter now. It was already done and he regretted it. He felt hollow inside after Sora's rejection. He just could not figure out why he didn't say it back. They made love, he told him how he felt. Riku hit his pillow, he could have lied to him, he would have been happy with that! No he had to say _that_ instead. He wanted to see Sora and talk to him but he was a coward. He moved so he could see out of his window while still lay in bed. Sora's curtains were closed blocking his view. He missed that view of Sora's room and more importantly of the brunet himself. Maybe it was a sign.

He tried to thing of other things to take his mind off of Sora. He tried thinking about his family and the upcoming wedding. But with Cloud in the hospital that only made him more depressed. He moved again and pulled his blanket over his head. He'll get up; he has to eventually eat, just not right now.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Dressed and fed the normally happy brunet walked outside of his house. Standing at his gate he looked left then right. He took a deep breath and took a step toward Riku's house but quick did an about face and when the opposite direction. Fleeing, he hated that word but he was doing it. He wasn't sure where to go. Tried of being in the house and unsure of what to do about his boyfriend, Sora walked slowly to collect himself.

The island was small and there were not too many places to go. He was lost in his own thoughts, so much so he never saw what hit him. He laid on the ground and blinked.

"I think he's dead ya," a familiar voice said from above.

"If he is it's your fault," another voice said to the first.

"How is it my fault?" he argued.

"You should have caught it, duh!" he defended his point. Both completely ignoring the boy that they were supposed to be concerned over.

The things around him slowly came back into focus for the small brunet. He sat up and winced, he was still a little sore but it was tolerable. He looked in at the two in front of him.

"It your fault!" they said simultaneously, pointing an accusing figure at him.

Sora backed away from his two friends, half scared. After he thought about it for a minute he got up to his knees and pointed back at them. "How is it my fault?"

"You didn't dodge it," Tidus reasoned.

Sora opened and closed his mouth gasping at the other's logic. "That's not the point! It shouldn't have hit me to begin with."

"Whatever. So what are you doing anyway? I mean walking around like a zombie isn't like you," Tidus said, moving on from the argument that he deem boring.

Sora shied away from the conversation. Looking down at the ground he didn't want to tell the truth but at the same time he didn't want to lie to them either.

"Here," Wakka said and extended his hand to help him up, which Sora graciously accepted.

"So want to play kick ball with us?" he asked.

"Sure it has to be safer," he replied. There really was no sarcasm behind his statement but Tidus pouted none the less and took the ball into his yard.

"Tidus," Wakka called out to him.

The blonde turned and smiled showing that he wasn't that serious. "If you think that it's safe…" he hurled the ball at Sora but Wakka caught it in time so it would not hit him again. Tidus continued to smirk. "Then hurry up already and get over here," he challenged.

Sora smiled back at him accepting the challenge. He took the ball from Wakka and threw it at Tidus hitting him in the leg. Before long what was suppose to be a game of kickball become a game of three way dodge ball.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Seth woke up from his nap, stretching his stiff muscles. He looked up and wondered what time it was. The sky was just starting to turn to the familiar orange and pinks of another perfect sunset. He didn't mean to sleep that long, it just happened. His belly rumbled and looked down in surprise. "I thought only Sora's stomach talked," he joked to himself. He started to walk in the general direction of Cid's but he remembered how the older man was being a jackass today and so decided to go home. He could cook just as well as the next guy, which meant that he would be eating a sandwich.

He never saw the hit that came from behind. Seth fell hard to the ground. He didn't have time to get up as he was immediately kicked in the ribs. Someone from behind grabbed him by his hair and lifted him up and restrained his arms. The silver haired teen struggled but whoever was holding him was strong.

"What's the matter pretty boy," a familiar voice from behind said. A very cocky Seifer strolled up and stood in front of him. "Because of you I missed the festival," he accused.

"It was your own fault! Don't blame me for your stupidity," he replied.

Seifer's smile dropped as he backhanded him across the face busting Seth's lip open. That sadistic grin returned when he saw the blood.

Not one to be bullied he barked, "First a she male and now a giant, come on Seifer can't you be a man and fight me on your own?"

The person behind him laughed. "He's pretty funny Seifer."

But that laughter was quickly squawked when Fu kicked him. "Not," she hissed.

The mysterious man almost lost his grip on Seth but was able to quickly recover. He started to struggled again but it was useless the guy was too powerful.

"You have been nothing but trouble for me since you came to this island. But that's going to end today. I'm going to teach you a lesson in respect you won't soon forget," he spat. He punctuated his little speech with a hard hit across his face. Seth kicked at him but it was useless, the other was able to move out of the way. "You like to kick don't you? I remember you kicking me here!" Seifer kneed him in the groin. Seth fell slack in Rai's arms. Drawing his legs together he did his best to not yelp in pain.

"Oh, are you trying to be tough?" he mocked. "Well let's see how tough you are? Rai hold him up," he commanded.

Seth looked at him with hate filled eyes. Seifer was a bully plain and simple. Unfortunately for Seth, he was the chosen victim. He watched as the other circled around him like a tiger stalking its prey. He picked his shot carefully, hitting him across the other side of the face. From there it was a free for all Seifer and Fu beat him without mercy while Rai held him up.

"Seifer my arms are getting tire aren't you happy yet?" the big man asked.

The said teen stopped and looked at his friend, "Are you kidding me?"

"I just got home from fishing with my dad, I'm still sore?" he whined.

"Find let him go," he scoffed.

Seth slumped to the ground on his hands and knees. It was all that he could do to breathe. He looked up at Seifer with hate filled eyes and spit blood on his shoes.

"Punk ass bitch," Seifer said as he kicked Seth in the head knocking him out. He stared down at the other satisfied with his work. "Let's go," he turned his back.

Fu immediately followed him but Rai looked down at the fallen boy. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Hurry," Fu yelled out to him and he immediately obeyed.

Minutes passed that seem like hours as Seth laid unconscious in the gutter. The beating had been quick but violent leaving him bruised and blooded.

Sora left his friends to go home. It's been awhile since he has played like that and didn't realize how much he missed it. Maybe he would try out for the blitz ball team with Tidus and Wakka this year. He always has fun when he hangs out with them. He definitely felt better now compared to earlier. He thought about going to Cid's for dinner but then again he told his mom he would be back by dark. He wondered if she made dinner for him. Sora cringed as he looked at the darkening sky. If he wasn't home before the sun set he could be grounded. Picking up his step he decided it would be safer to go home. As he turned the corner he noticed something on the ground or rather someone. That silver hair was unmistakable. He rushed over to him. Sora fell to his knees and cradle Seth in his arms.

"Hey wake up," he begged. "Please," he whispered. Truth be told, he did not know which two of the brothers was hurt. He rubbed his chest and called out to him again. This time he earned a moan. "That's it wake up," he happily said. "Come on."

"Sora?" he groaned.

"That's right! Hey what happened?" he asked.

"Seifer and his goon squad attacked me. By the way he has a giant on his side now," he informed him.

"Oh, Rai must be back," Sora said sadly. It would be hard to stand up to Seifer from now on if he's main muscle was back in town.

Seth struggled to get up. He was able to pull himself up to his hands and knees but that was it. Sora placed one of his arms around his shoulders and helped him up the rest of the way. Sora let out a grunt of protest as Seth lean heavily on him. Sora pulled him closer as they started off in the direction of their homes.

"He did a good number on you, what did you do?" Sora asked trying to relieve some of the uncomfortable silence.

"What does everyone to that punk?" he growled.

"Oh," Sora replied there was no need to say anything else. By the way that he was acting he guessed that this was Seth and not Riku. He wanted to ask more but Seth stumbled and almost toppled both of them but Sora was able compensate and prevent it from happening. They stopped for a moment before walking again.

"You know you're really heavy!" Sora exclaimed.

"So I've been told," he grunted and grabbed his ribs in protest.

Worried Sora adjusted their positions and continued on the track home. "Think you're dad will be mad?"

"Don't know, he left to be with Cloud," he said sourly.

"Oh. Maybe we should go to my house then. My mom could patch you up. She's really good at that," he explained.

"Sure, whatever." Seth was too sore to care. He was next to the object of his obsession that was enough for now. All too soon they arrived at Sora's house. The brunet called for his mom as he left Seth sitting on the couch in the living room. In the kitchen he could only explain that Seth was hurt. She came running to see what her son was so upset about. She stepped back momentarily to survey the damaged done to the young man. Rayne grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and returned to the living room in no time.

"What happened dear," she asked.

"Seifer did it!" Sora answered for him. Nothing more needed to be said. She knew that the boy was a bully and Seth was not the first one to have issues with him.

"He has gone too far this time!" She continued to rant and rave over the injured male as she patched him up. "Does your father know?"

"No he's not in town," he replied in a monotone voice.

"Where is he?" she asked. It was not like him to leave his two sons unattended, or so she thought.

"In the hospital with Cloud," he answered dryly.

"Oh, dear. What happened?" she asked. For once she was not trying to be a busybody but genuinely concerned for her neighbors.

Seth slumped in his seat. He hoped that she would not try to contact him. He could only imagine how the great Sephiroth would feel if he found out that his son was beaten up by a bunch of bullies. It was embarrassing enough without him involved. "Cloud wrecked his motorcycle," he finally said.

"Seth why don't you stay here tonight," it was more of a command then anything else. He never got a chance to answer her as she continued, "Have you eaten yet? Let me see what's in the kitchen. We'll have to tell your father, do you know how to get in contact with him? I think I still have his cell number from when you and Riku stayed last time." And with that she left again not letting him answer her.

It was not that she needed to bribe him to get him to stay the night, he was all too eager to accept. As she left for the kitchen he smiled at Sora. He reached out for the other but his ended up doubling over in pain. His body was not going to cooperate with him. Sora turned and grabbed him. Taking advantage of the situation he wrapped one arm around Sora's waist pulling him closer. He brought their faces close together, for a moment Sora thought that he was going to kiss him but instead he whispered, "Why did you save me back there? You could have just left me on the side of the road."

"No, you're my friend, I couldn't do that!" the brunet exclaimed.

Seth smiled at him. It was not one of his smirks but a true smile that gave him a softer appears. "I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Why do you say stuff like that?" Sora asked. He never understood why Seth was so hard on himself.

"Don't worry about it," he said and quickly let go of the other boy.

A few minutes later Rayne returned with some warmed up leftovers for both her son and guest. Seth was grateful, it was much better then anything he could have made. It was a simple chicken and rice dish but the Seth eyed it like a starving lion.

As Rayne handed the tray to Seth she said, "I was right I still had his cell number. Unfortunately he didn't answer it but I did leave a detailed message for him so hopefully he'll call back soon."

"It's to be expected," the hungry boy said around a bite of food. But he felt guilt when he saw her crestfallen face. "But I'm sure he'll call back," he quickly corrected himself.

A small smile graced her face, her eyes shun with new understanding. She gently patted his head. "Of coarse he will." But now even she had doubts that will happen.

As he ate his food he observed Sora's mom. She really was a kind person, looking after him even though she owned him nothing. He wondered if all mothers were like that. He stopped himself there, he did not want to go down that road and think about his own mom, it was not the right time for that. He continued to eat absentmindedly and watched television with his saviors. Before anyone knew it, time past and it was late into the night.

"Are you still hurting it?" Rayne asked.

"No, I'm fine," he said confidentially but it was a lie. He got up and stretched but winched in pain.

"Of course you are dear," she replied. "Sora do you mind if he sleeps in your bed and you take the floor for the night?"

"Um, sure mom that's fine," he shrugged; it was no big deal to him.

Seth couldn't believe his luck he was in Sora's bed. The object of his affection was only a few feet away from him. He eyed him like a predator would his prey. Sora felt somewhat uncomfortable as he fluffed his pillow.

"Sora," Seth called out. The brunet jumped and looked at the other. "Come on don't be like that," he said as he smirked. There was something very sexy about a scared Sora that turned him on.

"Yes," he replied as he looked at the other boy.

He continued with the seductive looks, he's voice deepen a little as he said, "I just wanted to thank you again for you know helping me out."

"Oh, yeah no problem," Sora smiled nervously and tried to settle into his bed for the night.

"We haven't spent a lot of time together recently," he started trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, I know."

Seth was starting to get annoyed but he wouldn't let it deter him. "Are you avoiding me Sora?" he asked smoothly.

"No why would I do that?" he whined his voice higher then normal. It almost came out as a squeak.

"I don't know? This seems stupid," he replied. After such a long day he was getting tired.

Sora was surprised by his sudden statement. He had to know what the other was talking about. "What does?"

Trying to regain his composer he said, "You on the floor and me in your bed."

"But your hurt," Sora reasoned.

Seth was not going to let it go so easily. "Not that bad. Besides your bed is big enough for both of us; look there's plenty of room." He moved to the other side of the bed and laid on his side. He patted the area in front of him as to prove his point.

Sora was hesitating. "No that's ok really."

Seth acted like he was hurt. "But Sora, it's your bed, I feel weird about sleeping in it without you."

"Seth, just go to sleep," he replied annoyed now by the other boy.

"Not without you."

Sora tried to scowl at him but it looked more like a pout on his face. He got up from the floor and walked over to Seth who was holding open the blankets for him. Sora sat on his bed with his back toward the other boy. With a heavy sigh he lay down but continued to face away from the other. "Man you are just like a little kid," he teased.

Seth didn't fall for it he simply argued, "But it worked."

Sora pulled the blankets up to his chin despite it being in the middle of summer he shivered. He could feel Seth's breathe on the back of the neck. "Don't try anything fun ok?" he huffed.

That was a challenge he could not past up. With a devilish smile he asked, "You mean like this?" as he wrapped his arms around his waist and gentle kiss his ear.

"Hey!" Sora squirmed and fought to get away. He ended up elbowing him in his sore ribs.

"Ouch! Not so rough," Seth complained as he let go to protect himself.

"Sorry," Sora said guilty but did nothing to rectify the situation.

A silence fell between the two. Neither was asleep but it seemed that neither was going to say something to break the atmosphere. Sora stared at the far wall while Seth looked at Sora. It did not take long for the older of the two to get bored and ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sora weakly replied.

"I don't believe you." Seth sat up and looked at the brunet intensely as if he was trying to read his mind.

"It's just that…no never mind," Sora started but quickly changed his mind. "Go to sleep Seth."

"Tell me," he insisted, he was really curious as to what the other had to say.

Sora bit his lip as he thought. Should he? That was the question that plagued his mind. He was tired and confused. He did what came natural, he spoke from the heart. "It's just that some stuff has happened and I don't think it's a good idea to date you and Riku anymore."

A little confused himself Seth asked hopefully, "What? So you're dumping Riku?"

"No," he said meekly.

"Me?" Seth asked. He tried to put some humor in his voice to cover up his fear that he felt but it still was evident.

"No," he moaned.

Now he was confused by his boyfriend. "Then what's wrong Sora?"

"I…" he started, pausing for a minute. "Are you using me?" he finally asked. It might have been the other twin that he wanted to ask but Seth was here now so he would have to do.

"No, never!" he defended himself against such an accusation. He was mad but at the same time he was curious as to what would bring Sora to ask such a thing.

"Then, no never mind."

"What happened?" Seth wrapped his arms around Sora again. He held him tight trying desperately to convey that he was not going away.

"Nothing," he said evading his answer.

"Don't lie, it's not like you," Seth observed still trying to get Sora to say whatever was on his mind.

Sora wanted someone to talk to able this. Seth is the type of person who would give him an honest opinion but this was something that would hurt him too. He was scared to say it and yet this was something that Seth deserved to know. "Riku and I, after the play, had…"

Sora didn't have to finish for Seth to guess what he was going to say next. He took a deep cleansing breathe before he said. "I see."

"I haven't seen him since," Sora choked. It was hard to admit but even with his twin next to him in bed he missed Riku and more importantly that was who he was still mad at.

"But why?" he whispered to himself. _'You stupid idiot, you won.' _he thought to himself. He could not believe how stupid his brother was. But at the time there was a more important things to worry about. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Huh?" Sora half asked turning to look at Seth over his shoulder.

He cupped Sora's cheek as he looked deeply into his blue eyes. "I would never leave you Sora," he said with as much conviction as he possible could. It was not a ploy, he meant it, he wouldn't let go of the other boy if he gave him the change to be the one.

"Really?" Sora asked hopefully, wanting to trust in someone.

"Really," Seth said smiling reassuring him. "Let me show you," he whispered and sealed the deal with a kiss.

Sora accepted the kiss at first but broke it. "I don't know."

Giving his best innocent smile he said, "Trust me." Kissing him again he could feel Sora relax into it allowing Seth greater access. _'He's lost, I take Sora for my own and I'll not have to share him with anyone anymore,' _he thought to himself.

"Seth," he whispered as he pushed against his chest.

Not deter by Sora's action, he moved so that he was straddling the other boy. He placed his forehead against he's lover's. "Let me," he asked.

Kissing him again he did not want to give him a moment to think about it. Seth groaned as Sora wrapped his arms around his lower back allowing Seth to slide down and press their bodies closer together. Seth wasted no time in removing his shirt, tossing it to the side. He looked down at Sora from his perch smiling. Seth grabbed the hem of Sora's shirt and helped him out of it. Gently Sora traced the outline of some of the bruises on his boyfriend's chest. Seth shuttered at the soft touch. He captured his hand and brought it to his mouth where he sucked on the digits. Sora was captivated by the action; a tiny moan escaped his lips as he watched. Seth let them slip from his lips. Smirking at Sora he bent down to kiss him but a sharp pain in his rib stopped him from doing so. Sora slide out from under him, concern written all over his face.

"Seth are you okay?"

Taking a deep breathe he nodded. "Sora where is the gift I gave you the other day?" he asked.

Sora blushed he had to bring that up. "It's in the nightstand." As Seth reached over to get it, Sora asked. "Why did you get that stuff anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked grinning. He rubbed his nose with the other. "I wanted to show you how serious I am about you. I still do." Kissing him again he pushed him into the bed. He would not let what Seifer did to him earlier stop him from making love to Sora now. Setting the lube and roll of condoms to the side he laid a trail of kisses down his brunet's chest, all the way to his boxers. He did not want to waste time with foreplay; he quickly pulled down Sora's shorts.

Pausing for a moment he asked, "Are you sure?"

Sora nodded. That was all the encouragement that he needed to make love to Sora.

The next morning Seth woke up to Sora curled up in his chest. He smiled; the other reminded him of a cute kitten. His kitten, yes that was what Sora was. He nuzzled his nose in the other's soft brown tresses and inhaled. They had to get up. He did not want to get caught by Sora's mother. Kissing the corner of his lover's mouth he whisper, "Sora, it's time to get up."

"No just five more minutes," he begged.

Seth smiled, he was too cute but now was not the time for that. "We can't. I don't want to get castrated by your mom if she were to see us like this."

"Not my problem," Sora grumbled as he tried to get away from the annoyance that wanted him up at his ungodly hour, whatever that was.

"I never thought I would be a bad influence on you," Seth joked. He was not going to let Sora have his way he continued with his quest of waking his lover up. "Come on it's time."

Sora pouted as he cracked open an eye to look at Seth. "You're mean."

Seth grinned at seeing Sora's adorable face. "I like to think I'm realistic," he countered.

"And a bully."

"Now you're being mean," he replied. Pulling the sheets away from their naked bodies Sora jumped up and started a wrestling match for the right to sleep in.

The doorbell rang. Rayne left the kitchen and answered the it. She was not surprised by the early morning visitor.

Riku stood on the pouch, unsure of himself. "Hi," he finally said to the woman on the other side of the door.

"Good morning," she replied amused by his attitude. He did not seem the type to be shy.

It was better to jump in feet first then beat around the bush. "I was wondering have you seen my brother? He didn't come home last night and…"

"You're worried about him," she finished for him.

Riku was stunned. "No. I mean, he gets himself in trouble so easily," he tried to correct himself. Truthfully he was worried when this morning he realized Seth was not home and apparently did not come home last night.

"That he does," she agreed wholeheartedly with him.

Riku was scared. What did his brother do now?

"But it's ok, he's here upstairs still asleep," she said breaking Riku's train of thought.

"Really? What happened?" he asked.

"He was beat up yesterday but he should be better now," she said to reinsure him after she scared him. Stepping aside she said, "If you like you can come in. I was just going to wake them up for breakfast. You are going to stay and eat right with us right?"

He smiled at the older woman. "Yes, thank you for that and taking care of Seth."

"Don't mention it. Now if you would do me a favor and go wake them up while I finish up in the kitchen," she asked kindly.

"Sure."

Riku raced up the steps. He wanted to see the condition that his brother was in. It was one thing for them to fight but he did not like the ideal of someone else hurting his twin. Throwing open the door to Sora's room he was shocked to the scene before him. There was his brother and his lover in bed, naked rolling around. "What is this?" he growled.

"Riku!" Sora said from underneath Seth. He quickly pushed him off to set up.

Riku stared at Sora in disbelieve. It was just two days ago that they had made love and now he jumps in bed with his twin. He was beyond angry. "Shut up, just shut up!" he yelled.

"It's not what you think," Sora weakly said but what other conclusions could he come.

Riku shook his head. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. This was unreal. "Really cause from here it looks like you slept with my brother!"

Sora looked down ashamed of his actions. "Riku," he cried.

"Back off Riku," Seth said. He was not going to let him take out his anger on Sora.

"Shut up Seth! Haven't you done enough! I can't believe you! Why would you do this?! I don't even want to look at you, you're scum!" he shouted.

"Me? What about you? I know what you did to Sora. And you say that I'm scum? At least I would never abandon him!"

Riku had heard enough. He turned to walk away; he couldn't look at either of them at the moment.

"Riku!" Seth called out. He couldn't believe that he would just leave like that. This was not what he imagine when he won. He realized too late that hurting Riku like this was not what he wanted. Quickly he got out of bed and dressed to chase after him. Before he left the room he turned around, he wanted to tell Sora that it was okay he could fix this and he wasn't going to leave him.

But Sora beat him to it and told him, "It's alright go."

He caught up with Riku as he reached the gate to their front yard. "Wait Riku," Seth pleaded as he grabbed his arm to turn him around but was met with a fist to the face for his efforts. Seth lay on the ground dazed and holding his jaw.

"Seth!" Sora shouted and ran to his side. He couldn't let this happen. It was he's fault that the brothers were fighting he had to fix it. "Riku…" he started but what was he going to him? His mind drew a blank.

"Save it Sora. You made your choice," he spat as he walked away.

Seth ran after him. He couldn't let him get away. He chased him into their house.

"Stop!" he cried but Riku would not listen. "Damn it stop!" Seth shouted again and tackled Riku to the ground. They grappled and rolled around the living room. It was not hard for Riku to gain the upper hand over brother. He pinned him to the floor, straddling his waist holding both of Seth's arms above his head. "Why? Tell me why you would do that? Why do you hate me so much?" he snarled out in anger.

"I don't hate you," Seth whispered as he shook his head.

"Then what is it?" he demanded.

Seth choked for a moment, he had to say it, he has to tell him but he doesn't want to. His throat was dry as he tried to get his voice to work. His lips moved but hardly any sound came out. Riku leaned in closer to hear what the other had to say to him. After Seth was done, he felt something wet on his cheeks and thought that he was crying. He sighed. A feeling of relieve washed over him. To finally let someone else know but when he looked up he realized that it was Riku's tears.

TBC…

A/N: Okay. From the beginning I've said that Seth had a secret, something that was between him and Riku, next chapter we'll find out what it is. So does anyone want to take a last guest at it?

They say that it's not the destination that's important but the journey. No matter what happens next, I hope that you enjoyed the trip.

Thank you reading and please review.


	16. Secret’s aren’t meant to be kept

"Twins" Chapter 15 Secret's aren't meant to be kept

By: Lil Black Angel

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Pairings: Sephiroth x Cloud, Leon x Cloud, Riku x Sora, Seth (OC) x Sora

Feedback: Yes please I love hearing from people.

Summary: Seth's secret is revealed! After so many years of carrying it around what could it be? And Sephiroth and Cloud finally talk.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by SquareEnix and Disney. I do not own any part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warnings: Yaoi, that is male/male relationships, violence.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

**Last time…**

Seth choked for a moment, he had to say it, he has to tell him but he doesn't want to. His throat was dry as he tried to get his voice to work. His lips moved but hardly any sound came out. Riku leaned in closer to hear what the other had to say to him. After Seth was done, he felt something wet on his cheeks and thought that he was crying. He sighed. A feeling of relieve washed over him. To finally let someone else know but when he looked up he realized that it was Riku's tears.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Riku couldn't believe what he just heard. No, he did believe it, as bad as Seth was he would never lie about that. He when over his brother's words in his mind over and over again. It broke his heart to think about it. After an eternity of silence Seth finally spoke. Riku deserved to know his story, the reason why everything played out the way it did.

"Seth…" Riku whispered.

"Don't interrupt, just let me finish," he insisted.

Quietly he listened to his brother's tale.

"After the funeral I couldn't find you so I ran up to your room. I guess I fell asleep waiting for you. I was hoping that you would come up but when I woke up it wasn't you in the room with me, it was him," he started.

_Seth stirred when he heard the door open, but in his half sleep state he did not hear the soft click of the door locking. A soft touch of someone running their fingers ever so gently across his throat up to his ear, circling the outer shell before running their fingers through his hair. It tickled and annoyed him. Seth tried to shrug it, but it was too irritating. He finally opened his eyes to find Ansem looking at him. Stunned he jumped up to sit back against the bed's headboard. The silver haired man wore a black suit with a red dress shirt and matching tie. Against his dark skin and light hair Seth thought that it looked ridiculous on him. They stared at each other for a moment either saying anything to the other. Seth watched Ansem walk around the bed to the other side putting himself between Seth and the door. Slowly ever step that he took was deliberately. Thumb, thumb, Seth's heart raced, his palms were sweaty, a nervous feeling washed over him as he watched the man stalk him. He never liked Ansem. He was always uneasy around him. When the older man sat on the bed next to him, Seth tried to mold his body to the headboard. _

"_What do you want?" he asked bravely. _

_Smiling he replied, "Do I need a reason to see my favorite nephew Riku?"_

'_He thinks I'm Riku? What does he want with him?' he thought. He decided to play along for the time being. He stayed quiet and shook his head no. _

_He continued to look at him with that devil's smile. "It's not good to be alone a day such as today," he stated. _

"_I was tired," he replied trying his best to act like his brother. He couldn't figure out why Ansem would even care. He was never around the family much, always busy with work like his dad._

"_I can imagine," he replied faking kindness and understanding. He placed one of his hands on Seth's ankle and slowly began to rub his calf. _

_Seth pulled his leg away. "Just go away," he said nervously. He didn't like how he touched him or how the man was looking at him now. _

_Ansem laughed at him. "That's no way to treat me, is it Riku?"_

_Something inside him was scared. He jumped up to run out of the room but Ansem grabbed him around the waist and forced him on the bed. He covered his mouth with his large hand. "Now be a good boy," he whispered in his ear. _

_Seth bit his hand surprising his uncle. Taking the opportunity he tumbled off of the bed. Scrambling to his feet he almost made it to the door but Ansem grabbed him and threw him on the bed with such force it knocked the wind out of him. He pinned the boy to the mattress; he held both arms above his head with one hand and a knife in the other. He pressed the blade to his throat. "Go ahead and yell, I'll send you to see your mommy before the first syllable escapes your throat," he said coldly. _

_Seth dared not breathe let alone say a word. He looked in disbelieve at the man above him. Why was he doing this? _

"_Good boy, now do are you going to do as I say?" he asked as he pushed it a little closer. _

_Seth shook his head carefully as to not get nicked by the knife. _

"_Not a word," he said as he pulled it back from his neck. _

_Seth shook with fear. He drew in each breathe slowly, painfully. His lungs felt like they were on fire. He wanted to scream but even if he could he wasn't sure that his voice would work. His heart was beating so fast that if this lasted much longer it would spurt from his chest. _

"_You're very special Riku, did you know that? I have big plans for you. You're going to be a great heartless," he explained as he drew the knife across his clothed chest._

_Seth closed his eyes, he did not want this. He didn't comprehend the words that his uncle whispered to him as he touched him. Heartless? What was he talking about? What was that? And why did he want to make Riku into one? Nothing made sense. _

_Ansem's hands on his body were rough. The one hand that held his arms above his head grip was so tight that it threaten to shatter the bones in his wrist. The other, he didn't want to think about. He sobbed uncontrollably as Ansem did as he pleased. He wanted to scream, beg, tell him no, or just stop. But he couldn't, his uncle would kill him if he was too loud. He didn't want to die, and he didn't want this either. He was trapped; there was nothing he could do. If only Riku would come to his room and save him from this mad man. Didn't he miss him? Wasn't he looking for him? If only someone would save him._

_God, where was God? Wasn't He watching? Why? It was just another question that would go unanswered. What did he do to deserve this? Whatever it was he would take it back. _

_Seth couldn't take anymore. "Stop, please," he begged. _

"_What did I say?" he asked as he rubbed the knife against his cheek. _

_Seth immediately quit his whimpering. It didn't matter how he struggled, Ansem was stronger. He lost._

_Seth was trapped in a pit of despair; there was no hope for him. Maybe it would be better if Ansem when ahead and killed him. Death had to be better then this. How could he do this to him? No he wanted to do this to Riku. If he was here with him this won't be happening. But if he was here instead and not him…that was worst. He wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy. He cried harder, it was the only thing he could do as he was unable to escape the situation. _

_A crash from outside Riku's room caused both of them to look at the door. A small ray of hope that he could escape this hell shone from his heart. He could hear his cousins Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj argue over a broken vase. The noise would attach attention; people would come to see what happened. He might survive this yet. He could hear their voices as they decided to run and let someone else take the blame. _

_Ansem looked down at the terrified boy below him. "Perhaps that is enough for now," he calmly stated as if what just happened was nothing to him. He moved closer to Seth so that their faces were only an inch apart. "Don't bother to tell anyone, they won't believe you. But if you do, know this, I will kill you and your pathetic brother," he threaten. He straightened up his clothes and walked away. When he grabbed the doorknob he turned back at to look at Seth in disguised and said, "Go clean yourself up, your filthy."_

_He heard the click of the door closing but he made no move to get up. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out by that man. So this was what he meant. Was he a heartless now? In that moment he had no more tears to cry, there was just the overwhelming feeling of being crushed by the weight of despair that was in soul._

"Oh God Seth, why didn't you tell anyone before now?" Riku asked.

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't want anyone to know," he replied calmly. He pushed Riku off of him. He moved to a more comfortable position. He sat on the floor and lean against the couch. His body was sore, his mind was numb, there was barely nothing left in him. Sighing heavily he looked at his brother, "I'm not done yet."

"There's more?" he asked, afraid to know the rest.

"Always," Seth smiled sadly. "A month later, I noticed that he was hanging baseball games and talking to dad more then normal. I was scared that he was going to try something again."

"Why didn't you say…" Riku tried to asked but Seth stopped him by putting his hand up.

"Didn't I say I didn't want anyone to know? I still…" Seth paused not sure how he was going to finish his sentence. He shook as a burst of angry washed over him. He wanted him to just listen. "Riku stop interrupting me!" Seth barked. At the end, he just wanted this over with.

"Sorry," Riku said but it was really hard not to say something.

"I went over to his home and confronted him…" Seth started again.

"Oh no," Riku said interrupting him again. How could his twin do something so foolhardy?

"Yeah, it was stupid but I did it anyway," Seth replied. His voice was softer, distant. The memory still haunted him.

_Seth knocked on the door of the large white house. He could barely keep himself from shaking. He wouldn't go in, he decided but talk to his uncle on the porch. He held his bat firmly in his hand just incase he tried anything again. He could use it to get away. He took a deep breathe, he had to do this. He didn't want this man anywhere near him or his brother. _

_Ansem opened the door and was genuinely surprised by the person on the other side. "Hello Riku," he said. _

"_I'm not Riku," Seth said defiantly._

_The smile that was on the older man's face disappeared quickly. "What do you want?" he said as if being in Seth's presents was a burden._

"_I know what you did," he stated._

"_Oh, and what is it that you think you know?" he asked smugly._

"_You think you're so smart? It wasn't Riku that you…" Seth stopped he couldn't bring himself to say it. "I'll tell if you don't leave us alone," he threatened._

"_You!" Ansem said in anger and disgust as if it was Seth that had wronged him. The young boy was taken back by his uncle's sudden change in attitude. He caught him off guard when he grabbed him by the back of he's shirt collar and forced him inside. Seth raised the baseball bat to hit Ansem but he grabbed it and threw it to the side. _

"_What do you think you can hurt me, beat me? This isn't some game or movie! In the real world children don't defeat adults! They are put in their place! Perhaps it's time you learned that!" he ranted. He smacked Seth across the face and threw him on the couch. _

_The boy cursed himself. Why did he think that this was a good idea again? Ansem approached him smiling smugly. "Perhaps the reason you are here is because you enjoyed yourself last time. Is that it? You want it?"_

"_No!" he shouted denying the horrible thing that he said as he got up. Why would he think that anyone would want that? He stood at the opposite side of the coffee table from Ansem. He moved one way and his uncle moved the other. They danced around it for a few minutes before Seth took off and ran further in the house, he didn't know what to do, maybe if he was lucky he could get out the back. But all thoughts of escape flew out of his mind as he slipped and fell. He sat on the tile floor stunned at the sight in the dining room. He could hear someone screaming in the background and he didn't realize that it was himself until Ansem grabbed and pulled him up by his arm. The older man smacked him across the cheek again. This caused Seth to be quiet for the time being. He kept looking across the room, his eyes large and fixed on what was in front of him. _

"_Isn't she beautiful?" he asked proud of his work. _

_She couldn't have been any older than fourteen or fifteen. She had long blonde hair with black eyes and dark skin; her cheeks had a few freckles from the sun on them. She sat strapped to the dining room chair. Cuts, bruises, and other various marks covered her naked body. Her mouth gasped open in a soundless scream. She looked like she died of fright. A large hole was torn in her chest where her heart should be. The said organ was sitting on the table next to her in a jar of formaldehyde. _

"_Oh God!" he cried. He could barely stand on his own, Ansem continued to hold him up. Seth didn't want to look but at the same time he couldn't look away, it was all too much. _

"_What's the matter Seth? She is just the latest in my collection of heartless. Yes she is quite lovely now. Much pettier then when I found her," he stared adorningly at her for a moment before he when to deal with his current problem. He bent Seth over the table, twisting one arm behind the boy's back to hold him in place. "Now what to do with you?" he said. _

_The boy quickly came to his senses and started to struggle. "Let me go!" Seth pleaded._

"_No, that won't benefit me at all will it? And to be frank Seth I think that you need to be punished. First you lie to me and then you say that you're going to tell on me. Didn't anyone tell you not to tattletale? It's very rude. I guess it's up to me to teach you some manners," he declared. _

"_I won't tell please just let me go! I won't tell!" he begged. His eyes never leaving the dead body of the girl in front of him. _

"_You're right you won't be telling anyone," he said confidentially as he stoked Seth's hair almost adoringly. "I think you're going to be staying here with us. Yes, you can become one of my heartless," Ansem said with a sick smile as he licked some of Seth's tears away. _

_He was going to die here, just like that girl. He couldn't protect Riku he couldn't protect himself. It wasn't suppose to go down like this. Why did everything have to go so wrong? _

"_Stupid boy. Do you see why Riku is better than you? Face it, you're always second place. It would be better if you were never born!"_

"_That's not true!" he screamed, finally finding his voice. _

"_Isn't it? Who is always winning between the two of you? Who do you think that your dear mother loved more? It certainly wasn't you. I doubt she love a pathetic creature like you at all. It's always Riku and Seth, never Seth and Riku. He is always the first one mention when anyone talks about you two. So yes, he is much better than you in everyway. Why if it was him here instead of you, I doubt that he would have been caught so easily."_

"_Lair!" he protested but in the back of his mind, he was beginning to think that he was right. _

"_Are they? Who are you going to believe? Who would dispute me?" he asked, continuing to mentally torture the boy. _

_Seth looked at the corpse in front of him and knew that was his fate. He gasped and struggled, he didn't want to die, not here, not like that. He reached with his one free hand across the table, grabbing for anything that he could get. His fingers brushed against a silver candlestick holder, grabbing it he swung back over his shoulder to hit Ansem. Surprised he let go of his victim. Seth turned around hit the stunned man again. Ansem was knocked down but not out. Seth used the opportunity to run out of the house. _

_He ran all the way home and into his room, locking the door behind him. What was he going to do? The image of the dead girl would not leave his mind. He cried as he rocked back and forth in his room. _

_He didn't sleep that night. He was too scared to close his eyes. He knew that Ansem would come after him sooner or later. After seeing that girl there was no way that he wouldn't. He knew his secret. But he didn't want to go to the police; if he did then he would have to tell about what he did to him. He didn't want to admit it to himself much less a stranger. But who would believe an anonymous tip about a dead girl in the senator's house. Even he knew that his uncle was a very powerful man. He had no one to turn to. But then a brilliant idea hit him. If there was a reason for the police to be there, then they would find the body and arrest Ansem. _

"That's why you tried to burn down his house? Why not throw a brick through the window or something?" Riku asked interrupting him.

"It wouldn't work. Not that my plan did. I guess I wanted some vengeance too. The fire department should have investigated and found her. He should have gone to jail!" he said angered by the injustice of it all.

"But you did instead," Riku said.

Seth couldn't help but to feel angry about it. Tears rolled down his face as he grunted out, "Everything ended up being messed up. I ended up in jail and Ansem stayed free to…" He didn't want to say it. His uncle was a rapist and murder. He idly wondered how many he had done that to. He doubted that girl was his first or his last.

"Seth?" Riku asked trying to get his brother's attention.

"It doesn't matter, nothing does," he replied. He was defeated; there was nothing for him to do.

"Don't talk like that."

"I don't know maybe in the end I do hate you. I wasn't good enough for mom, I wasn't good enough to beat him, hell I wasn't good enough for him to…"

Riku grabbed his brother and hugged him not allowing him to finish that sentence. "I never want you to say anything like that again, got it? Cause if you do, I'll beat you to a pulp."

Seth smiled; it was something you could only say to a brother so he would know just how much you loved him.

"If you say so," he said as he hugged him back.

Riku pulled away but still held Seth but his biceps. Looking him straight in the eye he said, "Seth we have to tell dad."

"No! I don't want him to know," he protested and tried to get up and away from his brother.

"Alright," Riku agreed as he tried to calm. His brother shifted around for a moment but eventually settled down. "But what are we going to do?" Riku asked.

"I don't know," the older of the twins answered. His plans had a tendency to backfire. They sat in silence, each waiting on the other to come up with something.

"Um…hi," Sora said shyly from the doorway. "Mom wanted to know if you still want breakfast."

"We'll be over in a moment Sora," Riku answered for them.

"Ok," he said unsure from the doorway but he made no effort to move.

"Don't worry, we'll be there in a moment," Seth said looking at him, hoping that he would get the hide that they wanted him to go on ahead.

"Ok," he said again, still hesitant to leave the two alone.

"Don't worry Sora we won't kill each other," Riku said to reinsure him.

Sora looked down at the ground. He was afraid that they would start to fight again but as he observed them they seemed fine for the moment. He wondered what they said to each other to get like that. "If you say so."

They watched as he finally left them alone again. Riku turned to Seth and said, "You know we are going to have to talk about him soon."

"I know," he agreed. "Do you think he overheard anything?"

"No, I don't think he did," he replied.

Seth nodded his head. He was thinking that same thing but wanted Riku to confirm it for him. He stood up. "Come on, let's go before breakfast gets cold," he said as he reached to help Riku up.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Sephiroth sat back in his chair. He listen patiently as his lover told him of his past when he was still a solider and in love with someone else. The older man sat still as Cloud when over how he meet Leon and how they eventually broke up. He didn't say a word and allowed the blond to finish his story about the past. Cloud paused. He bunched the thin hospital sheet in his hands; he didn't want to tell the rest of the story, the present events of the past few weeks.

Sephiroth didn't know what to make of the tale. When he saw that Cloud was hesitating he asked, "Is there more?"

"Yes," he whispered. He did not want to go on he could lie, but what good would that do? He had to face this, it was the only way.

"I haven't seen Leon for years until the day that he volunteered to help you move. He made a pass at me, kissed me," he paused to look at Sephiroth.

The older man's jaw was clenched his lips pressed in a fine line. He looked straight ahead at the wall in front of him, if he stared at it any longer the blond was sure it would spontaneously explode. Cloud cleared his throat to get his attention. Sharp mako lit eyes turned to look at him with the same intensity. "Did you reciprocate?"

The ex-solider hung his head in shame. "At first," Cloud admitted.

Crack.

The sound of the right arm of the chair that Sephiroth was grabbing broke. His eyes widen in surprise at the large spinners in his hand. He didn't realize that he was gripping it that hard. But what was more disturbing to him was the fact that Cloud flinched away from him.

"What are you trying to tell me?" he asked with a distance coldness in his voice. It was the same type that he would use when he was in the military and want to intimidate a subordinate.

Cloud's throat was suddenly dry. Some of the courage he had a moment ago flew out the door and yet he continued. He would not let his past consume him. "I don't want any secrets between us. I don't want to be controlled by my yearning for the past! Leon reminded me of everything that I was giving up by being with you. Unlike you I still want to be in the military! I…"

He shut up quickly when Sephiroth stood up to look down at him. The older man was exhausted and this was not the first thing he wanted to hear from his lover when he came through or ever for that matter. "What? Do you regret your decision?" he bellowed.

He swallowed a lump that was in his throat. He had to stand up to him or there was no future for them. "No, that's the thing. I may have liked being in the military but I love being with you. I just don't want you to run my life. I don't want to run the dojo with you."

"Cloud?" he asked. He didn't understand what he was saying.

"I was going to tell him to move on like I have. I don't want us to be buried by our past or by the secrets that they hold. Sephiroth, that is what Leon is for me the past. I love you but sometime when I think about the future and everything it's too much. I use to know how my life would play out but now, I don't know anymore." There he finally said it. He finally said what was in his heart, what he wanted.

"I see," Sephiroth said cryptically, not letting on how he felt about his confession.

"I want us to move forward together without Leon and Catherine." As soon as he mentions her, Cloud knew that he had made a mistake. Sephiroth sat back down, rubbing the bridge of his nose; he could feel a headache coming on.

"And do you think that Catherine is the past for me the same way that Leon is for you?" he asked carefully so that he would not raise his blood pressure anymore than it was.

"I don't know you never talk about her," Cloud answered truthfully. It was a taboo topic between the two.

"She's not," he said with a firm tone.

"Sephiroth?"

"She was my first love. To be honest I didn't think I was capable of loving someone until I meant her. Catherine was a guiding light in my life, if it wasn't for her I don't know what type of person I would have become. So don't compare her to Leon!"

Cloud didn't know what was worst, telling Sephiroth that he kissed Leon or saying that she should be kept in the past.

"She will always be apart of my life. Whenever I look at my sons I will be reminded of her. A certain song or smell can easily trigger a memory of her. Still to this day she haunts me and probably will for the rest of my life. Is that something you can live with?" he asked. Cloud confessed something devastating to him hoping to move forward, he deserved the same in return.

It was a lot to handle, to be haunted by the memory of a woman that he never knew. "I don't know. Where does it leave me?"

"I love you. It's just different," he replied. It was hard for him to describe. To love two people just as strongly but for different reasons.

"Tell me about her." It was a simple request. He wasn't sure if Sephiroth would fulfill it, but if he was going to life with her ghost he should know who she was.

"What do you want to know?"

That was an interesting question. At least he was receptive to talk to him. Where to start? There were lots of questions that he would like to ask but he settled for one. "How did you meet?"

A small trace of a smile graced Sephiroth lips. That was an easy question for him to answer. He remembered that day very well. "We meant at her university. She was a nursing student protesting the inevitable war with Wutai. I was there in an effort to recruit capable officers. It was more for publicity then a real effort at recruitment."

_After spending all day with the press, politicians, and admirers from the school he was ready to be alone for awhile. He walked around the campus admiring the beauty. The leaves were just starting to turn the familiar colors of fall. There was a slight chill in the air but not so much so that it was uncomfortable. A young sophomore dressed in a blue knitted sweater and a plaid skirt walked up to Sephiroth. She stopped in front of him with her hands on her hips. Normally he would have just bypass or push her out of his way but he stopped and looked down at her with an eyebrow raise. She looked up with confidents as she said, "You're wrong." _

_He laughed at the ridiculousness of the statement, he was never wrong. He brushed past her without another word. Catherine was not one to be ignored. She stomped back up to him determined to be right. _

"_Little girls should not get involved in things that they don't understand," he said to her before she had a change to say a single word. _

_Not to be deterred she started her argument. "First off Wutai deserves to be free if the people so desire. And second they…"_

"_And second doesn't matter to me, my job is to preserve the union. Wutai has been a territory for the last twenty years and I tend to keep it that way," he finished for her._

"_That must make it easier for you then, you don't have to think things though," she countered. _

_He was angry; no one ever spoke to him like that. He averted his eyes to her. Determination written across her face, she looked like an earth bound goddess sent down to past judgment. He couldn't help but to smile. She was cute, not that he cared for that sort of thing. This tiny woman that only came up to his chest was willing to stand up to him when he has intimidated grown men three times her size. In a way it was refreshing to have someone stand up to him. Normally everyone just did what he said but not her. He coughed to hide a laugh that was threatening to come out again._

"_Would you like to tell me how wrong I am over coffee?" he asked. _

_Catherine looked away; she tried to cover her to hide the blush. "I suppose, since you asked so nicely, but so you know I don't drink coffee."_

"_Of coarse not," he replied amused by her answer. _

_Sephiroth took her to the campus café that sat next to the bookstore. Where they drank tea and talked. He listened for the most part and found that she was well informed unlike most that were opposed to the idea of war. And what started as coffee turned to dinner, then nightcaps. _

"You went home with her?" Cloud asked curiously.

"Of coarse not she was a lady but I did get her number and a second date," he said defending her honor.

"Did you talk about the war the entire time?"

"No, I don't really remember everything that was said but it was normal," Sephiroth replied in an almost whimsical manner.

Cloud looked at him funny, not fully understanding what he meant by that. "Normal? Like the weather?"

"Yes, just like that. Things I never got to talk to anyone else before. Do you think that's boring?" he asked.

"Yes," he answered honestly. Looking at his lover he called out to him, "Sephiroth?"

"But that's all I really wanted. She only saw me as a man, nothing more."

Cloud looked at him in amazement and started to understand his lover just a little better. Normal, that was not a word he would use to describe Sephiroth. It must have been a novel feeling for him. Catherine was able to give him something that no one else could. Even he was guilty of hero worship when it came to Sephiroth.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" he asked Cloud.

The blond shook his head. He hadn't realized how long he was quiet until something was said to him. So many things swirled in his head at that moment. But one came out of his mouth without a second thought, "What was she like?"

Sephiroth was taken back by that question. He wasn't sure how to describe her. His tongue flickered across his lips as he pondered. "She was smart, tough, she always had a comeback. She was willing to put up with me so, she must have been a saint or close to it. I don't know Cloud, perhaps it's because that she is gone that I can look back at those times with her with rose color glasses and I see her differently then she really was but for me, she was perfect, simply perfect."

"I see," Cloud said downcast. She meant more to him then Cloud ever realized.

"Does that bother you? Are willing to accept all of that, my feelings for her?" he wondered. For him it was never an issue, it just how things were, he never stopped to consider how it would affect Cloud.

He thought about it. It seemed to be an almost impossible task to ask him at this point. "Again where does that leave me?" The answer to that one question that could make or break them.

He looked Cloud straight in the eye as he answered with the utter most confidents, "You are my future."

Cloud smiled, that was what he wanted to hear. Together they could move forward. "Can you can forgive me about Leon?"

"There's nothing to forgive. Wanting to relive the past at times can be very enticing but if we fall into its trap we can never move forward," he said as he took hold of Cloud's hand gently. He kiss the inside wrist as he looked into Cloud's eyes. "Though I may hit Leon the next time I see him."

Cloud scoffed, he never understood Sephiroth's sense of humor. Then again he may not be joking.

Kissing his fingers he said, "Now let me get the doctor, I want to know when I can take you home."

"Always inpatient," Cloud half joked, half complained.

"Only for you," he said smiling back as he slipped out of the room.

TBC…

A/N: Wow it's out. I apologize if it upsets anyone, it's not an easy topic to write or read about.

Footnote: I was once told that wearing red to a funeral signifies that you hated the person that die and you are happy that they're dead. So Ansem wearing red is significant.

Things are coming to a close, I' within a few chapters of finishing this fic, yay! There's still the wedding, which should be interesting. Speaking of which, what characters do you want to see? It's sure to be an event to turn the island upside down.

And lastly no one has ended up with Sora yet. There's still time to vote, or give your opinion on that bunch.

Special thanks to Lynn Dragonstar for letting me bounce some ideas off of her and giving me encouragement about this fanfic.

As always thank you for reading please review.


	17. Aftermath

"Twins" Chapter 16 Aftermath

By: Lil Black Angel aka Double

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

November 5, 2008-November 20, 2008

Pairings: Sephiroth x Cloud, Leon x Cloud, Riku x Sora, Seth (OC) x Sora

Feedback: Yes please I love hearing from people.

Summary: Aftermath

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by SquareEnix and Disney. I do not own any part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warnings: Yaoi which is male/male relationships.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Breakfast was over and despite Mrs. Hikairi's insistences the twins returned home. They sat across from each other on the couch in the living room, each waiting on the other to say something, anything to break the silent that surrounded them. Riku was mad, but moreover he was shocked. He didn't know that his brother lived through something like that. He wants to tell their dad. Ansem deserves to go to jail but, it's Seth's story to tell, he knows that he can't force his brother to tell if he doesn't want to. Riku can only hope to convince him to change his mind.

Beyond that, there was Sora. What are they going to do about him? He's still upset with what he saw not two hours ago and yet he didn't want to hit Seth anymore, a somewhat improvement. Although he blames Seth more than Sora for what they did the brunet did sleep with him willingly. What is he going to do about that?

Sora might have been angry with Riku when he found out he had a brother that he did not tell him about but he slept with that same brother after they had made love. Riku bitterly wonders if Sora considers what happened that night the same way he does. He looks over at his twin, what were his feelings for Sora?

Seth stares at Riku waiting for the lecture that he was sure his brother wants to give him. He wouldn't argue with him if he did. There was no need to, he won last night. He sighs heavily. It doesn't seem like Riku was going to say anything to him, just stare. Did he think that he would spontaneously burst if he glares hard enough? This was getting awkward. Annoyed he lazily kicks him in the calf. It was childish but he wants a reaction out of him, anything would do. Riku retaliates by kicking him in the leg hard.

"Ouch! I didn't hit you that hard," he whines.

"So you started it," he replies annoyed. Why was he even sitting here with him? Did he really think that he would apologize for what happened?

"I guess I did," he agrees. Before they could fall into the same old silent he asked, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Maybe," Riku says cryptically.

"Well?" he urgent.

Riku shifts uncomfortably in his seat as he thinks about what he wants to say to his brother. "About Sora," he starts.

"What about him?" He sounds so casual as if he was talking about the weather. It irks Riku to no end.

Riku clinch his jaw as he spat out, "You knew how I felt about him and you still…"

"Felt? So you no longer like him. That's good because things might have gotten awkward with you hanging around us," Seth finished for him. He was digging his own grave deeper in Riku's eyes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he argues.

Seth is just as annoyed with Riku and he is with him. "You hurt him. He thought that you didn't care," he explains hoping that his younger brother would understand why he lost Sora.

Riku slams his fist against the back of the couch as he angrily asks, "I told him I love him and said he had sand in his butt! How am I suppose to take that?"

The older boy played it cool. Teasing his twin is starting to become one of his favorite pastimes. Maybe one day Riku will see the humor in that statement the same way he does. He refrains from saying anything cynical and instead goes right for the throat. "Well maybe it was hurting him? Did you think of that? Or were you too selfish to see pass your own needs?" It was a hurtful remark and even he knew it was not true. Seeing the pain in his brother's eyes he almost wanted to take it back, just almost.

Riku leans closer to his brother. In an epiphany, he believes that must have been it. Maybe he was too rough with Sora, maybe he did hurt him. "Did he say that?" he asks eagerly.

"What difference does it make?" he answers callously as he turned his head away.

"Because I do care for him," he all but pouts.

"So do I," Seth retorts staring hard at his brother.

They are both in love with Sora, there is no denying that. They're stuck in a vicious cycle, a tug of war with the brunet in the middle. Neither wanted to give in. This has become more then just contest between them.

"What now?" Riku asks.

Seth shrugs his shoulders. "I get Sora and…"

He lunge forward and grabs his brother. Shaking him he yells, "Stop it Seth! I'm serious here!"

Seth pushes him off of him and Riku settles back into his seat with a pout on his face.

"Then let him choose who he wants to be with." It was a logical reply. Even if they argue for the rest of their lives they would never agree on who should get Sora. From the glare on the other's face he figures that he was not happy. "You don't like that idea do you?"

Riku stared at Seth for the longest time. Trying to figure out his motives. He used to know his brother so well. He could even finish his sentences for him but now, it was like living with a stranger. "Do you blame me for what happened to you?" he asks out of the blue, forgetting about Sora for the moment.

Seth was taken back by that question. He didn't think that he would ask him that. He leans over the arm of the couch. In a small voice that was barely recognizable as his own he answered a very painfully question. "I don't know. I mean sometimes I wondered what would have happened if you found me. Maybe at times I want you to feel some of the suffering I feel, I want you to know my pain, my lost."

"But you don't hate me?" he asks hopefully.

"No, I just want you to understand me better." He still was not looking at Riku, opting to stare at the door, ready to bolt at any moment.

"By hurting me?"

"I want you to suffer, to feel pain and lost. I want you to be a heartless too." He wants to cry but doesn't.

"You really are messed up."

"I know. I don't want to talk about this anymore," he says as he gets up. He wants to leave suddenly feeling claustrophobic but Riku grabs him and pulls him back down to the couch. Seth fights him for a moment but Riku won't let go, tired he gives in to Riku and lay back with him. Riku doesn't understand why everything has to be so fucked up when it comes to his brother. He doesn't know what the future holds or what to do about Sora but for the moment he just knows that he has to protect his brother, even if it was from himself.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Sephiroth walks outside the hospital to get some fresh air. Luckily Cloud would be able to return home after a twenty four hour observation period. He was grateful that the injuries were not as serious as they could have been. He pulls out his cell phone to check on the twins. He was surprised to hear the message that the neighbor left. He quickly returns her call. Learning that they when home, he asks her if she is will to keep an eye on them and she agrees. He calls the house hoping to catch one of them there.

"Hello," an annoyed teenage voice answers.

"Riku, Seth," he didn't know which one he had but he was happy that someone picked up.

"Its Seth dad," he says in a flat tone, not at all amused by his father's confusion. He rolls his eyes, if he couldn't tell who was who when he could see them what made him think that he could tell the different on the phone.

Good, his son sounds like his normal self. Smiling, relieved that his son was alright. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." He drags the word out longer then necessary, trying to be obnoxious.

"Mrs. Hikairi made it sound more serious then just fine. You were hurt." He didn't want to pressure his son but he had to make sure that he was indeed in unharmed.

"That was yesterday," he deadpan. He rolls his eyes again as he listens to his father talk to him. He fades out most of what he is saying, opting to think about other matters but when he suggested that Seth will be enrolled in his dojo when it opens he about throws the phone through the wall.

"Seth?" he asks wondering why everything suddenly when silent.

"Here Riku you talk to him," Seth grumbles as he tosses it to the other.

"Dad?" Riku asks hoping to get some idea of what happened.

"Seth…" he starts but Riku interrupts him to correct him. He talks to him for a few minutes about what happened and ensure him that his oldest son was indeed fine just a little annoyed by what happened. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Seth getting his shoes on. Riku quickly said good bye to chase after him.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"Out," he barks. He just wants some fresh air to clear his head.

Riku grabs him and forces him to turn around. "Where?" he demands.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, dad wants me to keep an eye on you," he explains. He knows that is something that Seth wouldn't want to hear but he might as well be truthful with him.

"What! That's just great," he complains as he walks out of the door. Looking back he sees that his twin is right behind him. "Are you going to follow me?"

"Yes," he confirms, not backing down.

Looking his brother up and sighs heavily there was no hope of getting away. He is still sore from yesterday and he could tell that his brother is determine to follow their father's order. "Fine we'll just stay here then," he declares as he pushes past his brother to go back inside.

Riku just rolls his eyes. He never understood why his brother had to be so difficult.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Sephiroth returns to Cloud's side in no time. The blond smiles as he makes eye contact with him. Sephiroth stand at base of the bed, choosing not to sit back in the broken chair.

"How are they doing?" Cloud asked.

"Fine other then Seth got into a fight yesterday," he replies, a small hint of disappointment in his voice.

"With Riku?" he wonders out loud concern that the brothers are not getting along after all.

"No apparently he was beat up by some bullies," saying in the same tone of voice as before.

Cloud isn't sure if it was the fact that he was fighting or the fact that he lost the fight that had Sephiroth sounding like that. He didn't want to push it any further but he still ask. "Was he hurt?"

"He claims that he's ok now," he huffs.

Cloud knows that his bad mood was only because he is worried about his son. "You know you can catch the midday ferry to make sure," he suggests.

"I will," he confirms. Wasting no time he asked a question that was plaguing him, "Do you still want to get married?" After their last conversation, he just wants to make sure that Cloud hadn't lost his nerve.

"Of course," he replies as if it was the dumbest thing he had ever heard.

Smiling back at the blond he moves to his side to hold his hand as he says, "Good because I don't want to delay it."

That's unusual Cloud thinks to himself. "Why's that?"

"Because," he says as he leans forward to kiss his fiancée.

It was unlike Sephiroth to be cryptic, but then it hit him. "Possessive by chance?"

Pulling back he looks out the one window in the room. "Maybe. Is it wrong for me to want to keep you all to myself?"

Some things never change. Taking Sephiroth's hand he holds it over his heart. He wants to laugh but stopped himself, he knows how serious his soon to be husband is about this. Smiling he says, "No, just don't over do it."

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Sora sits in his room feeling depressed. He seems to be doing that a lot lately. He knows that last night he made a mistake. He's been making a lot of those lately too. He doesn't regret it; he regrets getting caught. He never wanted to hurt Riku like that. He wouldn't be surprise if he never spoke to him again. But when Seth suggests something to him, he has a hard time telling him no.

He likes both of the twins, and if he was honest with himself he would dare say that he loves them. He sighs and looks out his window. Their home isn't on fire and he can't hear any fighting. So either they killed each other or they are not talking to each other.

Breakfast was weird. Both of them acted normal. They were polite and when he accidentally set Seth up for a sarcastic comment he left it. He never passes up a moment to say something comically cynical. He was glad that they when home but he misses them too. From the time they came to the island he has spent just about every free moment he's had with a least one of them. He knows he can't mope all day. Summer will soon be over and the last thing he wants to do is stay indoors. He has to resolve this issue with them. He knows he won't be happy until he does. But that means he has to go over and talk to them.

He wants to be with them, that's all. Even if it's just as friends he could be happy with that. And the way things are going he would be lucky if he got that much. He continues to look out of the window, daydreaming about them. He wishes that he had x-ray vision so he could see what was going on with them. He fidgets with his shirt bottom. What would they say to him if he did go over? I'm sorry. That doesn't seem to cut it. In the beginning he accused them of playing games with his heart when he found out they Riku had an identical twin brother, which he forgot to tell him about. But wasn't he the one playing games with them? He's secretly dated both of them and worst yet he slept with both. His heart sank as his conscious got the best of him.

He wish he could go back in time. He would have never started a romantic relationship with either of the twins. He would just remind friends with them. Then none of this mess would have happened and no one would be hurting. Maybe that would be best for everyone, if they go back to being friends. They could hang out together and everything would be alright again. It's a great idea. He hopes that they understand. In his mind this is the only to fix everything. This way they can stop hurting each other and they can be together without anyone being left out.

He couldn't stay here. He has to get out and go over to them to fix this. He needs to know where he stood with them. Determined he march over to their house. Sora knocks loudly before he had chance to change his mind and runaway.

Riku throws open door. He's shocked to see his lover at the other side of the door. _'Should I still call him that?' _he thinks sourly. "What is it Sora?" he barks.

The other boy flinch at his tone of his voice. He's nervous enough as it is without Riku being mean to him. _'Not that I don't deserve it,'_ he bitter thought. "I want to talk," he stammer out.

Looking back at his brother he steps aside to let him in. Seth is astound to see Sora. He knows that he promised that they would talk about it but he didn't mean so soon. Sora sits on the couch next to Seth and looks over at Riku. The younger of the twins still stood by the door making no effort to move.

"Please Riku," he asks as he motion for him to sit on the couch with them.

It always amazes Seth that Sora was able to tell the different between them. One day he will have to ask him how he does it.

Hesitantly Riku walks over and sits at the far end of the couch. Both of the brothers focus all of their attention on Sora, waiting for him to start the conversation. The brunet sat on the edge of the couch leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees. He's ready to bolt at any minute. He takes a deep breath and let everything out in one quick earth shattering sentence. "I think we should break up."

The two flanking him shared identical looks of shock.

"Wait what?" Riku shouts. "With whom?" he asks standing up. He could not believe what he just heard; this has to be a bad dream.

"Both of you," Sora barely squeaks out.

Seth stands up as he replies, "No." It was as simple as that in his mind. He is not going to let Sora just throw everything away, not now.

He sinks into his seat, slightly intimidated by the twins, as he tries to explain his way out of it. "I mean, let's go back to being friends."

"That won't work Sora," Riku replies, disbelieving what the brunet is telling him.

He looks up surprised by the quick answer that Riku gave him. "But…" he cries.

"I agree with him," Seth says.

They were both against him? Couldn't they see that this was for the best? They could still savage their friendship if they just turn back now. "Why?"

Seth shrug his shoulders and looks to Riku to answer the question but he doesn't have an answer either. It was just how he feels. He would never be satisfied with just being friends with Sora. He has a sneaking feeling that his brother feels the same way.

"You have to choose," Riku declares.

"I…" Sora starts but hesitates, this wasn't going well. He looks over at the door. Maybe he should just leave.

"Ok let's make this easy. Who do you like better Sora?" Seth asks him.

Sora shakes his head. "Um, well," he tries. It wasn't as easy of a question as Seth made it out to be. He likes both of them for different reasons.

"Just pick who's better in bed," Seth says confidently.

"Seth," the other two boys both say at the same time except Riku reaches across a bright red Sora to hit him in the arm.

"What? It's what I would do," he replies. He couldn't understand why they are being so uptight about it.

Sora stands up pushing both of them away from him. "Guys, stop it. This was a mistake, I should just go," he states before he heads toward the door.

"Wait don't," Riku pleads as he grabs him and pulls him back in place before he could even get past him. "Don't leave," he begs.

"Riku," Seth calls out to him. They weren't ready for Sora to leave them. He makes eye contact with his twin, trying to silently communicate with him. "Mom always did tell us to share," he says suggestively raising an eyebrow and a cocky little half smile grace his face.

"Somehow I don't think that this was what she meant," he says as he shakes his head.

"True but he can't decide and neither of us want to give him up right? So…," the older reasons.

Riku lets go of Sora and starts to pace around the room. He couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe what his brother was suggesting to him. "Your plans never work."

He tried not to act hurt by that comment but it did. If they were not careful Sora would leave permanently. That's something he was not going to let happen. "This one might. It'll give him time until he decides between us."

"He may not want either of us," Riku spat before he pushes him.

Seth had to turn away; he wanted to laugh at his twin. They are both stubborn but this is getting ridiculous. Sora wants to break up with them. Desperate times call for desperate measures. This will buy them time.

"Um, guys you realize I'm still here?" Sora finally chimes in.

"Duh, but I doubt you have any objections," Seth replies turning to face him. "Until you know who you like better, nothing will change. Well except Riku knows now," he couldn't help but to get that one last jab in.

Riku crosses his arms over his chest. "That doesn't make me feel any better," he replies.

"Me neither," Sora pouts.

Riku grabs his brother and drags him into the kitchen. "Excuse us Sora, I need to talk to my brother in private for a moment."

"What are you doing?" Riku asks as Seth pulls away.

"What? It's a great idea," he says defending himself.

He refrains from yelling at him. He is not happy with this at all. "What about me? Don't you think you should consult me on this first?"

"Just now you didn't want him to walk out, right. Do you have a better plan?" he asks. Why couldn't Riku just go along with this? In a few weeks Sora will pick him and his younger brother can move on to someone else.

"No…" he admits. "But how is this going to work?" he wondered. There is something about the whole situation that is so wrong. He should still be mad at them, but he wasn't. Seth does what he does and Sora was a victim. The sooner he can make him see what kind of person his brother is the better.

"We…each get a day?" he guesses. He had no idea either.

"Come on." Was his brother for real? He wants to say more but he notice that Sora was standing in the doorway. By the look on his face he figures that he had heard most of what was said. "Sora are you ok with this?"

"Are you?" Sora asks shyly.

He nods. He would have to be. His brother was too unstable for a real relationship with Sora. He will only end up hurting him in the end. He had to protect both of them, even if they don't want him to.

"Ok then me too. So what now?"

That was the question of the day. It was something that none of them had the answer to.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

A/N: Short this time but some interesting developments too, I think. The twins are determined that Sora picks one. So the question is who? Depending on how far I get next chapter we might find out.

As always thank you for reading and please review.


	18. Double Trouble

"Twins" Chapter 17 Double Trouble

By: Lil Black Angel aka Double

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Pairings: Sephiroth x Cloud, Leon x Cloud, Riku x Sora, Seth (OC) x Sora

Feedback: Yes please I love hearing from people.

Summary: Sora dates the twins. And Cloud convinces Sephiroth to go out.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by SquareEnix and Disney. I do not own any part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warnings: Yaoi, that is male/male relationships.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

'_I can't believe I agreed to this. I've finally lost my mind,' _Riku thought to himself as he watches Sora and his brother race down the beach. _'This is weird, or maybe it's just me who is acting weird because those two seem to be fine with this. Since we decided that we would 'date' each other, nothing physical has happened between me and Sora, which is frustrating. But at least nothing has happened between him and Seth, because if he had he would have bragged endlessly about it. It hasn't been every other day like Seth suggested. It's just the three of us spending time together, everyday just hanging out. I guess at the end that Sora got what he wanted. We're all just friends for the time being.'_

If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he has enjoyed it. His brother hasn't been acting out in the last week since this strange deal was formed, which was good. And Sora seems happy, which is the most important thing.

Seth crossed the finishing line first with Sora close on his heels.

"Ah man, no fair," Sora complained, kicking at the sand.

Seth laughs out loud. He loves it when Sora pouts. He is simply the cutest thing that he's ever seen when he makes that face, maybe that's why he works hard to see it.

"Riku, he cheated!" Sora continued to complain as he turned to face the other boy.

"No I didn't," Seth chimed in. He was just a little miffed by Sora's accusation.

"I have to agree with Seth, he won fair and square," he replied suddenly sounding like a parent settling a squabble.

"So are you going to race the winner now?" Sora innocently asks, all but forgetting about his lost.

"Sure."

Sora happily bounced to where the designated starting line was. "Ok, you know the rules, first to the star sign and back wins!"

Holding his arms out to side he said, "Ready!"

"What do I get if I win?" Seth sudden asked.

"Set!"

Riku is surprised by his question. "I don't know." He didn't have time for this.

With a sly smile on his face he suggested, "Winner gets a kiss."

"What!" he exclaimed at the same time Sora said "Go!"

Seth was able to get the head start he wanted. Of course, getting a kiss from Sora would be great. He wonders if the brunet will agree to it. Only one way to find out and that is to win.

Riku recovered quickly. By the time they reached the sign they were neck and neck. But no matter how much he tried he could not get around his older brother. The race was getting nasty as they pushed against each other. Riku was able to grab the front of Seth's shirt and forcefully push him back as he took the lead.

'_You're out of luck if you think you're going to win,' _Seth thought to himself as he ran faster. He was only a step behind him now and Riku was doing everything in his power to not let him in front. They were so close to the finish line they just have to cross the old wooden bridge. Riku landed hard on a weaken section of the bridge. It snapped under his weight. Seth had the frame of mind to avoid it and finish the race.

"Riku are you ok?" Sora yelled.

The said boy walked casually up to him. "Yeah just a little wet," he replied.

Even though he had won Riku was getting all the attention. This simply would not do. He was going to say something along the lines of hey how about that kiss now? But Sora would not let him get a word in as he jabbered at Riku to make sure that he really was fine.

"I'll have to tell Tidus and Wakka that they need to fix it again," he continued with his babbling.

"Did they fix it the first time?" he asked.

"Yeah, in the beginning of summer," he explained.

"Maybe someone else should take a crack at it this time," Riku insisted.

Sora nodded his head but he didn't know who he could ask. They had followed Riku to the small isolated island that he likes to take his naps whenever he comes over to the small island. He jumps up on the crook paopu tree to sit and settle down for a moment.

"I won Sora," Seth said as he tried to pin Sora against a tree.

The brunet was able to slip his grasp and back away from him. "Good job Seth," he said nervously, he did not like the predatory gleam in the other's eyes.

He continued to pursue Sora. "I get a kiss remember?"

"Really?" he asks innocently. He didn't remember agreeing to that.

He stalked Sora until he backed into one of the larger palm trees on the island. He placed both of his arms on either side of Sora's head effectively pinning him. He loomed over him with that same smile.

"Really," he confirmed for him as he lean forward to claim his prize.

Right before he could, Riku wrapped his arm around his neck in a tight headlock and pulled his brother away from Sora. Seth was too shocked to fight him as Riku landed a sloppy, loud kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"What are you doing Riku?" he cried out as he regained his senses. He tried to pull away but his twin held tight.

"Giving you you're reward," he replied in a calm tone.

He grabbed Riku's arm with both hands and tried to pry it from his neck however that cause his younger twin to wrap his other arm around his neck to make it a full on choke hold. "But that's…" he gasped out.

"You said a kiss, but never said from whom," he argued.

He struggled against Riku and wanted to yell at him that he implied Sora but all he could get out was a high pitched, "Ah!" He would have tried to say more but stop when he saw Sora's face. The brunet's eyes were glaze over as if he was lost in daydream; his mouth was opened with the tiniest bit of drool coming out of one corner. He stopped his struggle to look at his would be boyfriend.

"Did you like that Sora?" he asked seductively.

Coming out of his stupor he shook his head vigorously, not trusting his voice. Quickly he ran over to pick up one of the wooden swords that always seem to be left in the small area.

"How about a round?" he said hoping to change the topic. Truth be told, he was very turned on by the kiss. "Come on guys, let's go."

"Oh, so you want us to double team you?" Seth asked innocently.

Sora blushed. By now his face was redder than his favorite jumper.

Riku elbowed his brother in the gut. He would not let him bully the poor boy. Besides he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable about his brother's tease. "You can take on the winner Seth."

"Fine, whatever," he replied as he rubbed his sore belly. He jumps on the bent tree that dominated the landscape of the island, making sure he was out of the way.

"Ok Riku today is the day. I'm going to win for sure!" he cockily declared.

Flashing his brilliant smile at the brunet he said, "Alright Sora, this is for the championship. Get ready!"

Riku easily blocked all of Sora's initial blows. He counters with a backhanded sweep of his sword. Sora barely blocked it. From there Riku continued to attack, forcing Sora to back up.

"Come on Sora you can do it!" Seth cheered for him.

Sora rally and was able to stand his ground. With a quick upward slash he knocked Riku down into the sand. Thinking that he had an advantage he charged forward. When the other was in range Riku propelled his body forward and landed a kick to Sora's chest effectively knocking him into the water.

Seth booed him from the tree. "Cheater," he jeered.

"Whatever. Get down here so I can hurry up and win," he replied annoyed by his brother's attitude.

Seth snored. "Don't get too cocky."

Sora exited the water. He handed his wooden sword to Seth. "It's up to you. No one on the island has beaten Riku yet."

"Really?" he asked surprise. He knew that his brother was good but to be undefeated was impressive, although he won't admit it to him.

"And don't think that's going to change today Sora," Riku said while swinging his sword back and forth. He was ready for this to be over with.

"You sound like me," Seth commented nonchalantly.

The younger of the two was surprised by this. "Do I?"

"Yeah, now stop it," he commanded. He was the sarcastic one, not Riku.

Riku took his stands, holding his sword out with one hand pointing it at Seth. His twin mirrored his actions perfectly, down to his cocky smile. The air was tense. Sora jumped up onto the paopu tree to get away from the two. This should be an epic battle he thought to himself. He wondered if he should take better cover.

Before they started Seth asked, "Hey Riku?"

"What?"

"Bang," he said as he made a jester of shooting his brother with his fingers. "I win," he said as he walked away.

"You're not going to fight?" Sora asked as he jumped down. It was such a let down; he was hoping to watch a great sword battle.

"No, I actually don't like sword," he answered.

"Really?" he pouted.

"Yes, really. Unless you want to see me and Riku role around in the sand fighting for dominants."

"No," Sora yelped covering his ears so he wouldn't hear anymore of Seth words. 'Bad imagines think of something else,' he thought as he tried to image things that were 'unsexy'.

"Is it lunch time yet?" Riku asked wanting to change the topic.

At the mention of food Sora perched right back up. "Burgers!"

The twins shared a look between themselves. They were thinking the exact same thing but Riku was the one that said it. "Do you eat anything else?"

"Pizza," he replied off handily.

He shook his head. "Alright let's go to Cid's."

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Cloud stretched lazily in his bed careful of his sore ribs. It's been a week since he came home. Sephiroth make sure that he wanted for nothing. He brought him ever meal in bed, helped bath him, and even slept in the guest room so he could have the whole bed to himself to sleep. The man excelled at everything he did, so it was no surprise to Cloud that he was also good at playing nursemaid. But at much as he loved being waiting on hand and foot he was sick of it. The master bedroom was starting to feel like a prison cell, though be it a very nice prison. He wobbled to the dresser to put on something besides pajamas. He was going to turn into a bowl of jelly if he stayed in bed any longer. A nice walk around the block and some fresh air would be exactly what he needs to keep his sanity. As he made his way down the stairs a deep stern voice asked, "Where do you think you are going?"

Cloud wasn't really surprised that he was caught. He sheepishly smiled at his future husband and replied, "Out."

Raising one elegant silver eyebrow he inquired, "Out where?"

"For a walk," he simply stated as he put on his shoes.

Sephiroth moved toward him, almost stalking the blonde. "Didn't the doctor order bed rest?"

He sighed heavily. "I don't think that," he said while pointing upstairs. "Was what he meant. Don't look at me like that, I need to get out, I feel like I'll lose my mind if I stay in there any longer," he pleaded.

Sephiroth had a hard time saying no to Cloud, he really did. He just didn't want him to know it. "Alright," he finally said after a long pregnant pause.

"Really?" he said hopefully. If it didn't hurt so much he would be temped to jump up and down.

"Let me get my shoes."

Cloud sighed; he could never leave his new shadow. Oh well, at least he could get out of the house.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Sora was unusually quiet. He sat with Riku in the booth at Cid's. Seth was arguing with the owner over this and that, he couldn't tell. Sometimes he thinks that Seth and Cid just like to bicker with each other. He sipped on his soda and thought about how his relationship has evolved with the other two. It's been a roller coaster ride from the beginning. He never knew what to expect from then anymore but that was the fun part.

Being just friends with them is nice. He knew he was technically suppose to be dating both of them however but it didn't feel like that. Or at least that would have been his answer if someone asked him. But after today he didn't know anymore. Seth's teasing really got to him. He knows that he is suppose to choose one but what would happen if he did? Would the other be bitter toward them? Could he still be friends with the other twin? He wasn't sure of the answers to those questions. Why couldn't they date each other for real, instead of some game? Of course if things keep going the way they were, they really would end up as just friends. That wouldn't be so bad right? It's what he asked for a week ago. But for how long would they be satisfied with that arrangement? Or for that matter himself?

His thoughts were interrupted when Seth flopped down in the seat next to him. "The pizza will be ready in fifteen minutes," he huffed.

Sora smiled at him. He knew that while Seth and Cid acted annoyed with each other they really did like one another's company. "You haven't been in recently, are you still working here or…"

"Wait you have a job?" Riku interrupted.

"Kind of. I sometimes help out here. Why so surprised?" he asked.

Riku shrugged, "Nothing."

"Don't think I can be responsible?" he asked ready to start an argument if Riku was.

Riku desperately wanted to say yes but that would hurt Seth's feelings and things are going well despite a small fight here or there. "Didn't think you liked it here."

His answer quickly defused his temper. "No, it's ok."

Sora smiled. Riku was trying hard not to bicker. He wondered if he had a brother of his own would they be rivals or best friends?

He was drawn out of his thoughts again when Aerith refilled his drink. She said something but he really wasn't paying attention. He just nodded and smiled. His mind wondered to his original dilemma, what was he going to do with though two?

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Cloud was ecstatic to get out of the house. He and Sephiroth gingerly walked along the beach. It was sunny that day with only a few clouds in the sky. They were lucky that a nice breeze from the ocean cool the temperature enough that even though it was hot it was still tolerable. They didn't say much too each other, instead enjoying being in one another's company. Cloud was already feeling better. Fresh air really did do the body good. Sephiroth lead them to his dojo. Walking inside Cloud was surprised at how much work had been done since the last time he was here. The walls were painted now and it looked like the floors had been redone. All in all it was coming along nicely.

"You've been busy," he commented.

"Not really, the dorms are two weeks behind schedule," he replied trying not to sound irritated by it but Cloud knew better.

"It looks good in here," he complimented.

"Yes, but I still want to redo the lighting." Taking his fiancée's hand says, "Let me show you the best part." He led him into another room. The back wall was dominated by large windows and a set of glass French doors. It over looked the ocean in a break taking scene. In the middle sat a cherry wood desk. To one side he had bookshelves, to the other a beige couch and kitchenette. A door to what he assumed was a bathroom was also on that side. Wall scrolls and various weaponry adorned the walls. Sephiroth had an unusual sense of decoration, but it suited him. Cloud walked over to the desk and leaned against it.

"It's the only room that's actually finish," Sephiroth commented.

"It looks good."

The older man picked Cloud up and sat him on the desk before he placed his arms on either side of Cloud trapping him. The blonde smirked and he turned his head to the side, waiting for Sephiroth's next move.

"There's room in here for another desk," he started out. "If you change your mind."

"Thank you but I haven't," Cloud said firmly. He had to turn his head away to keep from laugh. No, it wasn't because he burst Sephiroth's bubble but because the other had the closest thing to a pout on his face that he had ever seen. It was unnatural. He kissed those pouting lips hoping to change his lover's mood. The silver haired man enthusiastically returned the kiss pulling the other as close to him as possible. Cloud was the first to break the mind numbing kiss to catch his breathe.

"You know that the couch folds out to a bed," Sephiroth whispered suggestively into his ear.

Cloud couldn't help but laugh out loud this time. "Does it? But the doctor said no heavy physical activity for at least another week," Cloud reminded him.

"I'm beginning to hate your doctor," Sephiroth replied as he pulled away and walked over to the doors in the back to stare at the ocean.

It was true nothing sexual has happened between them since the accident. It was starting to get drive both of them a little crazy. "But that will be just in time for our wedding night."

Sephiroth's ear perked up at that little bit of information. "I hadn't thought of it that way."

"It could be special to wait till then," the blonde suggested.

The former general smiled as he walked over to his partner. He gave a small peck to his lips. "Alright I think I can wait until then."

Cloud gave him his own little peck to Sephiroth. "Good."

He pulled away as he asked, "What would you like to do now?"

"How about some ice cream?" he suggested. Some sea salt ice cream or maybe some chocolate chip mint would hit the spot.

"Alright," he eagerly agreed.

Cloud took the other's hand and lead him out the door. "Come on let's go to Cid's."

"That greasy spoon?" he complained.

Cloud leaned against him as they walked. "It's the only restaurant on the whole island," he reminded him.

Sephiroth made a small sound of disguise in the back of his throat.

"Hey, you should have thought of that before you moved to the ends of the earth."

"I'll remember that next time," he replied seriously and filed it away in his mind. The next place that he moves to will have at least one restaurant with food that he likes within the local area.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Sometime later…

"Stop complaining you enjoyed it," Cloud said as he and his soon to be husband entered their home.

"There was something wrong with that ice cream Cloud," he complained.

"No there wasn't," he reinsured him. His tasted just fine, that was how sea salt ice cream was supposed to taste like.

"I'm still going to brush my teeth to get the taste out of my mouth," he said as he made his way to the bathroom.

Cloud could only laugh; his lover had some unusual corks. He was drawn out of his thoughts when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello Cloud, it's been awhile. How are you feeling?" the sultry voice on the other end asked.

He's eyes widen to an impossible size. He could not believe that he was hearing that voice again. "What are you doing calling here? Are you crazy?"

"No, I wanted to know how you were doing after your accident. I feel guilty about it you were coming to see me right?" he continued.

Cloud looked in the general direction of the bathroom to see if Sephiroth was still in there. He hided his mouth behind his hand as he whispered in a very annoyed voice, "Leon, I was only coming to see you so I can tell you _face to face _that it's over and I won't be going back to you. I'm staying with Sephiroth. I thought that you deserved that much." There was a long pause of silent on the other end. "Are you still there Leon?"

He finally answered back. "Yes…so you are still going to marry him?"

"I am," he said with certainty. "And Leon I told him about us." He wasn't sure why he had said that but he thought that the other should know.

"I thought you said there is no us?" he asked almost as annoyed by Cloud as he was with him. But then he continued with, "How did he take it?"

"There isn't anymore. And he understands. I told him you are in the past now."

"I still want to see you," he confessed.

Still watching the door he firmly said, "No Leon."

"What happened to telling me face to face?" he asked hoping to get his way.

Cloud sighed heavily. What did he have to do to get it though his head? He may have faltered but he is happy with were he is now in life. "Leon, it's over please move on. Besides Sephiroth said he would probably hit you the next time he sees you."

The brunet snorted, like he care. He would hit him back if he tried that.

Sensing that Sephiroth was satisfied with getting the taste out of his mouth and was on his way out of the bathroom he quickly said, "I have to go."

"Wait, Cloud…" but it was too late he had already hung up. He sat at his desk frustrated by the situation. He quickly dialed up his friend Irvine. When he answered his phone Leon asked one question, "How would you like to crash a wedding?"

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

It had been a long day for Riku. As much as he loves his brother, he knows just how to try his patients. He looked out his bedroom window to see Sora pasting back and forth in his room. It appears that he was talking or debating with himself animatedly about something.

'He looks worried,' Riku thought to himself. Concerned for his friend he exits his house and climbed the tree that led to Sora's bedroom. He knocked on the window, careful not to fall in the process.

"Oh," Sora said out loud surprised to see someone at his window. For a moment he just stared at him but quickly moved when Riku motion with his hands that he wanted in.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked him as Riku climbed in the room.

He didn't want to say, I saw you through the window and was alarmed. That was kind of creepy, besides Sora might start closing his shades and that wouldn't be good. "I wanted to talk," he replied. It wasn't a lie for say, it was more of a half truth.

Sora sat on the edge of his bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

Riku smiled nervously as he shifted from foot to foot, he wasn't sure what to say, so he started off small. "Did you enjoy today?"

Sora bounced in place. "Yes, it was a lot of fun. But why doesn't Seth like swords?" He looked like a little kid asking if Santa was real or not, nervous and anxious for the answer.

He shrugged. "I don't know; he never has come to think of it. I don't think that he's very good at it."

"Too bad, he should practice then maybe…"

Riku interrupted him. "Sora about Seth," he started.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously.

He licked his lips nervously. "Have you given it any thought as to who you're going to pick?" he asked. On second thought he should have put it differently but it was already out there.

Sora looked away. He had thought about it but didn't have an answer. He didn't want to choose between them. He's afraid that he would lose a good friend if he did. "Do I have to?"

Riku sighed and kneeled before Sora. He wrapped his arms loosely around his waist. "Things are fun now but it can't last forever," he explained.

Sora turned sad blue eyes toward him. "Who do you want me to pick?" he asked dejectedly.

"I think that's obvious but not for the reason you might think," he replied.

The brunet tilted his head to the side like a lose puppy. "Then why?"

He was careful of his wording. He didn't want to upset Sora. And if he attacked Seth, it would only make him look like the bad guy. "I love my brother but Sora he's not what he seems."

The other fidget in his seat. Could he trust Riku? "What do you mean?"

He couldn't tell him that he thought his brother was just a little unstable and had some serious issues to deal with before he could get involved in a real relationship. He couldn't tell him about what Ansem did and how badly it messed up his brother. If he was force to tell that secret it would be to his father and not Sora. "Trust me on this one."

"If you say so," he replied but the tone of his voice showed that he didn't fully believe Riku.

"It's nice being like this," he said hoping to change the subject.

Sora notice there position and blushed.

He tightens his grip on Sora. "I miss this," he confessed.

The brunet tried to wiggle his way out of the other's grasp but quickly decides that he likes the position after all. "We're together all the time."

"Not like this. Let me try and make my case again," Riku said before he lean forward to kiss Sora. For a second he thought that he would pull away. It took a moment for Sora to process what was happening but when he regains his composure he enthusiastically returned the kiss. Riku pulled him closer so he could lift him up just enough so that he could move both of them further up on the bed. He broke the kiss and looked down at Sora smiling. He kissed him quickly on the lips before he made a trail of butterfly kissed down his cheek to his neck. Boldly he ran one of his hands under Sora's shirt earning a moan for his efforts.

Riku licked the outer shell of Sora's ear before he whispered, "How am I doing?"

"I might need a little more convincing," Sora replied huskily.

"I think I can do that," he replied before landing another mind blowing kiss.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Sephiroth sat in his study at home going over the bills. It was mind numbing work but it has to be done. He was brought out of his tedious task when the telephone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello General Crescent," a deep voice on the other end greeted.

Sephiroth reframe from rolling his eyes. There was only one person who would call him that now. "Ansem. What do I own for the honor of this call?" he asked the tone of his voice just a little sarcastic.

Ansem for his part ignored it or just didn't catch the other's sarcasm. "I thought I check on my favorite brother."

Sephiroth mentally noted that he was his only brother but did not mention it to Ansem. "How kind, but don't you have a campaign to manage? Running for prime minister is no easy task, shouldn't you focus on that?"

"Well it's for that reason I'm calling. You see according to the latest polls I'm slightly down. My analysts team tells me it's because many women see me as not being _'family friendly' _as they put it. I'm not married; I have no children of my own so they have a hard time connecting me with family."

"And how does your team see me helping you with that?" he wondered.

"Well you are getting married again. I want to come early to help you out. It'll be a great photo op for me. It'll prove that I do have family connections. And while I'm there I can go around the island and talk to the average folks. Show that I really care about their problems. It'll be great for the rural vote. "

Sephiroth never did care for politics. It was too messy. But it seems perfect for his half brother. "I see," he deadpan not really caring either way.

"You are still a hero to many Sephiroth. I could use your help," he pleaded.

"So being connected to me…"

"Will help me out tremendously," he finished for him.

"Fine, but so you know I have everything already planned out. There is nothing for you to help with," he stated.

"I would expect no less from you. I'll be there three days early is that acceptable?" he asked, knowing that he had gotten his way.

"Yes, I'll see you then," he confirmed they said their goodbyes.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

TBC…

Another chapter done. I don't know what type of ice cream Cloud would eat but he reminds me of someone who would eat mint chocolate chip. About Sephiroth's last name being Crescent. It is his mother's Lucrecia last name. For a long time I wasn't sure what to do for a surname but I think it fits and I'll explain later why he uses her last name instead of his father's (Vincent for this fanfic). I know in FF7 his father is Hojo but I've always found Hojo creepy (more so than Ansem). Besides I have always held out hope that Sephiroth really is the product of an affair between Lucrecia and Vincent. Maybe one day SquareEnix will see it my way.

Next time Ansem finally makes his appears in Destiny Islands.

Thank you for reading and please review.

I need feedback on how I'm doing. I keep thinking that I scared everybody off with Seth's secret.

Happy Holidays.


	19. Day 1 part 1

"Twins" Chapter 18 Day 1

By: Lil Black Angel

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

December 31, 2008-March 20, 2009

Pairings: Sephiroth x Cloud, Leon x Cloud, Riku x Sora, Seth (OC) x Sora

Feedback: Yes please I love hearing from people.

Summary: Ansem arrives at Destiny Islands.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by SquareEnix and Disney. I do not own any part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warnings: Yaoi, that is male/male relationships.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Ansem stretched in his seat. This was the last leg of the long journey. A simple boat ride and he would be in Destiny Islands. They that is he's security team felt that it was better to secure a private boat but Ansem insisted that they take the normal ferry over. Although no one but his staff was on it at the time. The small media force that was covering this event was not allowed on this trip, they would get to follow in the next boat.

"You won't believe how this trip is affecting the numbers. We are up in all key demographics," his campaign manager said. "I can't believe it but the number crunchers were right. This trip is going to pay off big. Not that a trip to some no name part of the Union is enough to do that. A few well placed rumors that Sephiroth might return to lead the army again or take a prominent cabinet position if you're elected," Reeves continued to ramble.

Ansem wasn't listening. He was busy looking over the ocean. He could understand why his brother would choose to move here. The water is a crystal blue; it's so pure that you can see the bottom. The air is fresher then what is found in Central and some of the larger cities. This place is untainted, virginal and oh how he would love to corrupt it and its citizens. To drown everything in a black abyss before covering it in a lovely blood red.

"Are you listening to me?" Reeves asked.

Ansem turned toward him. "Of course I am."

"I can understand being a little distracted. This is considered a working vacation however keep in mind that there will be a small army of press that is following you…" he tried to convey but Ansem interrupted him.

"I know. When have I ever slipped up?" he asked. It's true; Ansem has always been considered a crafty politician even amongst the most seasoned veterans. "I will have the media eating out of the palm of my hand. Besides, I won't have to deal with them all the time. I'm sure they will have plenty of questions for my brothers, not to mention the islanders. There is enough work to keep them busy for the three days," he confidentially explained.

"Still, I would prefer…"

"Don't worry so much. I personally selected the members of the press core that will be coming with us. They know their place. If I want them to back off they will. If I tell them to go get reactions from the locals, they will do just that," he calmly explained.

"Now that's the Ansem that I know, always in control. I sometimes wonder why you need me," the dark haired man said.

"Ha. That's easy. I need someone to take care of all the small details," he explained.

"And if anything, I know how to take care of those. Speaking of small details, Cloud Strife and Seth Crescent," he replied. The ex-solider was an unknown and the other was an arsonist. He could be a problem if the press talks to him.

He raised one elegant eyebrow as he asked, "What about them?"

"What can you tell me about Cloud?"

"He's just some no name solider that my brother lusts after," he nonchalantly replied.

"How romantic," Reeves said slightly turned off by how Ansem put it. "But I wouldn't say he was a no name. Before getting engaged and quitting he was starting to rise quickly though the ranks. We might be able to use him to our advantage," he suggested.

"I like how you think. However I doubt his advancing though the ranks has anything to do with talent. We should probably leave it alone." It was a cool analytical reply.

"I see. Then what about your nephew Seth?"

Ansem drew his brows together in deep thought. What was he going to do with that boy? He smirked as he remembered their last encounter. He shouldn't be too hard to control. And if he couldn't there were other things he could do to him. "He could be useful. I could use him as an example to further my stands on the juvenile criminal justice system."

"Are you sure? It could backfire," he replied wearily.

The other man laughed. "You'll be an old man before you know it if you keep worrying about everything."

"Yes but that is why I'm here, for the small details. Ansem, he tried to burn down your house. He might try something else," he continued.

He held out his hand to stop Reeves from going any further as he replied, "I can handle Seth. Just make sure the cameras and the media are kept in line."

The other smiled as he teasingly asked, "I thought you can handle them?"

"There's always a stray dog in a pack like that."

"And if I see one?" he wondered.

"Take it out," he replied seriously. He would not let some reporter trying to make a name for himself ruin anything for him.

"Understood sir."

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Today is the day. Today Ansem will come to Destiny's Islands and reenter their lives. Riku clinched his jaw as he thought about his uncle. This is the man that hurt his brother in unimaginable ways. He drove a wedge between them that still is not healed. He sighed heavily as he runs his hand through his hair. Searching for his brother has become a full time job in the past few days. Even since they had found out that Ansem was not only coming to the wedding but coming early Seth has not been acting like himself. He remembers very well the day that their father told them the news.

"_What do you mean that he's coming?" Seth all but shouted. _

"_Seth, he is my brother," Sephiroth tried to calmly reply back but his son was testing him. He was on the verge of losing his temper with him. _

"_But…dad," he whined._

_The older man ran his hand through his hair. With a cleansing breathe he replied, "I know that you are probably nervous seeing again but I assure you he harbors no ill will toward you for trying to burn down…"_

"_Do you think I care? You…have…" he started but couldn't finish it. He stood and shook with angry. _

_For a moment he thought that his brother was going to say it. He wanted him to say it. Their father would believe him, he had to right? He moved closer to him for support. Riku tried to take his hand but Seth reacted badly, jerking away from him completely. He started shaking his head. He point toward Sephiroth and growled out, "You don't understand!"_

_Despite his attempt not to get angry the older man was furious with him. He would not tolerate any disrespect especially from his own son. He moved toward Seth but he backed away and ran into the living room. _

"_Seth, enough. No more childish games. I want you to show proper respect toward Ansem when he arrives. For that matter I want you to be on your best behavior and be respectful to everyone who comes to the wedding. Am I understood?" he commanded. _

"_Yeah, I understand," he replied angrily. "Understand this," he spat out as he flipped the coffee table before running out the door. _

"_Seth!" he called out. _

"_Dad wait," Riku pleaded as he stopped him from chasing after his twin. "Please let me talk to him. Right now he's just scared," he tried to explain. _

_His father took a deep breathe in. "Fine, see if you can talk some sense into him. But I am serious when I say I do not want any mishaps."_

"_I understand dad and don't worry I'll keep an eye on him during the wedding and stuff," he promised._

_He nodded his approval, "See that you do Riku."_

And he has been looking after his brother ever since. He never leaves him alone for long, and always chase after him when he runs away. He has watched his brother become more withdrawn and quiet. He worries for him, he doesn't know if Seth is strong enough to get through it. He sighs again. What is he suppose to do? If he says anything he knows that Seth will bitterly deny it. And how will that look? What if someone else comes forward after Seth? How with authorities handle it? That is assuming Ansem left anyone else alive to tell. That man is pure evil. What he does isn't human. He could try to silent Seth for good this time. Riku picked up his step. He has to protect him. He has told him numerous times that he won't leave him; he won't let Ansem do anything to him this time. Now if only he could convince Seth of that. It wasn't far now. Seth only had a handful of places that he likes to hide or as he would say, _'I'm not hiding I'm thinking, you should try it sometime.'_ Riku had to laugh at that, at least not everything about him has change.

Hidden away from peering eyes a small cove is carved out of the landscape. Large tropical trees that wildly grown in the area cover the ground, providing shade and further cover for anyone hiding. Only a small sliver of beach separates land from the water. In the middle away from the small beach hidden from sight for the most part laid an old log with Seth perched on top of it.

Riku sat next to his brother; at first he didn't say anything. He gave Seth a moment to collect his thoughts or voice any objects he might have. When he didn't he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Something, nothing, I don't know anymore," he replied. He had so many emotions running through him at the moment it was hard to describe.

"It's only for a few days," he tries to reassure him.

The silver haired boy shook his head. "He only needs a moment to ruin everything Riku."

"You could te…" he begins but was interrupted.

"No we when over that!" he growled clinching his fists.

Riku put his hands up, he meant no harm. Was it wrong of him to want his brother to tell the truth? "Ok, calm down Seth."

"I'm…" sorry was the word he wanted to say but nothing else would come out.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Nothing. Let's go Sora's waiting for us," he replies as he stands up with his back toward him.

Riku place a comforting hand on his shoulder as he says, "Seth, you're not alone this time, I won't leave you."

Seth bursts out laughing and eventually chokes out, "You're so gay."

Riku pushes him playfully and replies, "So are you."

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Sora bounced on the balls of his feet. Trying to wait patiently at the docks for Riku and Seth. It wasn't working. He wanted to go over to the other island with Riku to get the oldest twin but he refused saying that Seth was being thick headed and it was best if he did this alone. That might have been fine but with blitz ball practice starting back up that meant Tidus and Wakka are gone everyday and he wasn't sure where any of his other friends were. Shopping, maybe? He didn't know. All he did know was he was alone and bored. That was until he saw the mayor and a few other big wigs from the island gather at the far dock. Curiously he walked over to them.

"What's going on?" he asked the mayor.

An older gentleman in his late fifties turned to face with a kind smile. He was completely bald on top of his head and only a little hair surrounded the rest but the lush beard that he sported made up for it somehow. He was a health bronze color, a testament to how much time he spends outside. A small round belly shook as he laughed out, "Oh Sora, ha ha, well, it's a secret."

This caught the boy's interest. "A secret? What kind?"

The mayor scratched his beard as if in deep thought, "If I told you it wouldn't be a secret not would it?"

At first Sora pouted but then perked up as he replied, "I guess not, but if you tell me I promise not to tell anyone else, so it can be a secret between us."

"Ha ho, that is true, it's it? Hmm, well there is a very important person coming to visit," he admitted.

"Who?" he asked enthusiastically.

The older man straighten his back and tried to say very seriously but a hint of laughter still escape his lips, "No, no, you'll get no more from me young man."

Sora knew that the mayor liked to play games and had a soft spot for the children of the island. He put his arms behind his head and tried to not act interested. "He must not be too important if this is the entire fan fair he's getting."

A certain gleam was in the mayor's eyes as he bend down and whispered, "Not true. He wants it hush-hush."

"Oh, I see," Sora said his eyes lighting up, now he was getting somewhere.

"Very good, now go play," he replied.

"But everyone's busy. And I'm tired of waiting for Riku and Seth to show up," the brunet whined.

The mayor stroked his long beard again. After a moment of debate he replied, "Oh, well if that's the case if you can be good for a while you can stay and fine out who it is."

"Ok!"

"Go wait over there Sora," he said pointing to barrel that was on the dock that was not too far but far enough that Sora would not get in the way. This was after all an important day for the island. It was the first time a big name politician has ever come to visit. And while he would prefer a band to here, paradise after, and the full works he was ok with just the board and himself here. It was the first big step, maybe if Destiny Islands is cast in a positive light it could become the next big tourist attraction.

"Alright," he replied as he bounced over to it and sat on top of the barrel. He swung his legs as he waited to see who the mystery man.

It only took a few minutes for the ferry to dock in the harbor, on time like always. The few guards that he brought with him stepped off first, spreading out looking over the mayor and his staff. Ansem did not wait for their go ahead before stepped off the boat. He greeted the small group of people. He half listened to their greetings and the short speech the mayor was giving. Ansem was simply too distracted. About fifteen feet away sat a boy with messy brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was practically fixated however; he had enough sense not to let on. He continued with the small talk that these so called politicians wanted to conduct. They were too honest and trusting to be considered real politicians. In the capital they would have been eaten alive in a day. No matter. What was important to him was the brunet that had captivated his attention. That boy radiates innocents. He had an inner light that was so bright, Ansem was sure he would go blind if he stared at it for too long. How he would love to get him into his lab. How much fun he would have corrupting him and extinguishing that light. A small smirk graced his face as he stared hungrily at the boy. He however did not miss a beat when the mayor asked him a serious question. Reeves explained that they had a long trip and should probably rest soon.

Riku and Seth casually walked together along the dock talking about unimportant things unaware of the danger ahead of them. Seth saw the commotion first. A small crowd of islanders, a few men in black suits, and in the center of it all stood Ansem. He stopped in his tracks; he could few his blood run cold. Riku turned to look at his brother's pale face. He could see the fear in his eyes but despite that Seth moved forward pass Riku. He followed closely unsure of what his twin was going to do.

He knew that look. That dreadful look. Seth quickly reached Sora and hugged him from behind in a tight grip. He won't let Ansem hurt him. He stared daggers over Sora's shoulder. Ansem smirked at him, just to irritate his nephew.

Riku stood behind his brother and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, to remind him, he was with him this time. Ansem continued with that creepy smirk, at least now he can tell them apart. What fun this island is going to be, such a treat. To bad he only has a few days to play.

TBC…

A/N: Not much to say about this chapter. It's short; it introduces Ansem, and shows Riku and Seth getting closer. I think it's a good set up for an exciting conclusion.

I thought Reeves from FF7 would be a good campaign manger, how about you?

There might be a few more spelling and grammar errors then normal. If there are please let me know so I can fix them. If anyone wants to be a beta for me please let me know.

So the question remains why wasn't this out in January? Well I got sick then and have been sick ever since. While I'm better now (kind of) and out of the hospital, I'm not up to par just yet. Sorry about the wait though. I just physically couldn't do it. You never realize how important your health is until it's taken from you. Anyway…

Thank you for reading and please review.


	20. Day 1 part 2

"Twins" Chapter 18 Day 1 part 2

By: Lil Black Angel aka Double

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Pairings: Sephiroth x Cloud, Leon x Cloud, Riku x Sora, Seth (OC) x Sora

Feedback: Yes please I love hearing from people.

Summary: Reactions to Ansem's arrival.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by SquareEnix and Disney. I do not own any part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warnings: Yaoi, that is male/male relationships.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

His heart pounded in his chest so heavily he was sure that Sora could feel it. The brunet in his arms wiggled and squirmed wanting down.

"That's your uncle right?" Sora said as he did his best to turn to the twins.

"How did you know?" Seth asked him as he loosen his grip a little.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Give me some credit Seth, I do have cable you know."

"Right," he said as it sudden hit him that the island wasn't completely isolated from the rest of the world.

"Let me go, I want to meet him," Sora begged.

"No way," Riku answered this time.

Sora turned to Riku surprised that he would say something like that. "Come on, he's famous I want to meet him," he whined.

"Our dad's famous and you met him. Same thing, so let's go. I'll get you a burger or something," Seth chimed in wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

Sora turned his head to the side unable to move anything else to show his angry. "I'm not hungry," he snappily replied.

Laughing Seth tried to joke with him. "Liar, you're always hungry."

"Are you embarrassed of me?" the brunet asked out of the blue. He could not figure out why they wouldn't want him to meet their uncle.

"What? No Sora, how could you even think that?" Seth said trying to defeat himself.

His loosened his grip on Sora so he could make the other turn to face him, hoping to better make his point but Sora used the opportunity to get away. Once freed he jumped off of the barrel and walked toward Ansem. The older man laughed to himself seeing that his prey was foolish enough to come to him.

"I believe my nephews are here to greet me excuse me gentlemen," he politely said with a small bow.

With a few quick steps he stood in front of his current obsession. The boy smiled at him not understanding the danger he was placing himself in. The twins quickly flanked him as he faced Ansem.

Gold eyes lit up with an unfamiliar light as he watched his nephews guard their companion. "Who's your friend Riku?" he asked turning to the younger twin. He watched as Seth's balled his fists. _'Still with the inferiority complex I see,' _he thought merrily to himself.

"It's Sora," he replied as he moved forward to shake the other's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Sora. You must forgive my nephews, they have so few manners." he said with a smile. He didn't let go of Sora's hand immediately like he would with some, no he held it for a moment noticing how warm the boy was.

Still smiling innocently he replied with a small laugh, "I hear that a lot."

"Because it's true," he replied smoothly.

"Your trip must have been tiring, shouldn't you check into your hotel and rest or something," Seth roughly said. He tried to keep the bitter bit out of his voice but standing so close to him it was hard.

"That is very kind of you to be concerned for my health Seth however, I will be staying at Sephiroth's house while I'm here," he informed him.

'_No, no, no…' _repeated over and over again in Seth's head. How could this happen? Why would his father allow this?

"Dad is probably at his dojo. If you're not too tired we could take you there," Riku suggested trying to get out of his awkward situation.

"Yes, an excellent idea. Why don't you three lead the way," he pleasantly replied.

As much as Ansem wanted he could not talk to Sora. The small group of islanders that greeted him decided, on their own to his annoyance that they too would go to see the progress of the dojo. They yapped about this and that, they never said anything that he cared to hear. But he liked the view at least. Sora had a certain sway in his hips that was almost hypnotizing. He could see why the twins have taken a liking to him.

It was a short walk to the dojo from the docks. Seth rushed ahead of the tiny group and entered the building first. The first thing that he saw was Cloud working on an electrical issue.

"Hey what's going on?" he greeted.

"Ansem's here," he replied. No sarcastic undertone or anything that would give Cloud the hint it was Seth that he was talking to.

"Your father is in his office, I'll get him for you," he replied and disappeared for a moment. By the time Sephiroth entered the main hall, everyone else was there waiting with him.

"Brother," Ansem greeted as he walked toward Sephiroth. He knew how to play the part of loving relative when he had to. Some polite small talk past the time before Sephiroth was asked to give the grand tour of his dojo. When everyone stepped outside to look over the grounds Seth took the opportunity to slip away. Just being in Ansem's presents was enough to make his skin crawl. Hopefully Riku would get the hint and drag Sora away. As he thought of the brunet he wondered why he was so star struck by his uncle. His father was just as famous if not more so and Sora didn't act like that around him but then again he wasn't here when his family first moved in, so maybe he was.

If he was paying attention he would have seen the black figure that approached him from behind. The silver haired boy was grabbed and forced into the bathroom. He tried screaming but a large hand prevented him. A familiar knife pressed against his throat.

"Now Seth be a good boy and don't say a word just listen," the older man whispered as he removed his hand from the other's mouth.

Seth panicked. He tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat but it was so dry he couldn't. Gathering his courage up he shakily asked, "Aren't they going to miss you?"

The older man smiled. He liked the way that his prey shivering in his gasps. He had to remind himself that he only had a moment to get his message across to his thickheaded nephew. Really the boy could not follow the simplest orders even when his life was on the line. "I have a few minutes," Ansem purred in his ear just because he knew it would mess with his victim more.

He whimpered despite himself. "What do you want?" he asked as his voice cracked.

"Why to spend a little time with you of course," he replied coolly as he drew the knife down his chest. Pausing for dramatic effect. "Now onto business. I want you to be the perfect example of a loving nephew for the next few days. No telling secrets best left unsaid or else," he finished icily.

Finding his sarcastic streak he asked, "Or else what?"

Angrily he brought the knife back up to his throat the blade threatening to draw blood, "I'll make sure next time I get the right brother. I'll fuck that sweet little Sora of yours and I'll make you watch it all helpless to do anything to save them!"

"No," he angrily replied as he tried to jerk away.

Pulling Seth back in place he snarled out, "Careful, this knife is very sharp. Do as I say and everything will be fine. Understand?" When he didn't get an immediately answer he growled out, "I asked you a question?"

"Yes," Seth said barely above a whisper.

"Hmm, what was that?" he question leaning he face closer to hear him this time.

"Yes," he said again louder.

"Good boy," he said as reached down with his free hand and squeezed Seth's groin, one last insult, one last reminder of how powerless against him Seth truly was, before he exited the bathroom.

Seth collapsed on the bathroom floor, shaking uncontrollably. He hugged himself as he rocked back and forth. He couldn't do this, he just couldn't. It didn't matter if Riku is supporting him this time, he simply could not deal with that man. Quickly he picked himself up and ran out of the building. It's that same pattern over and over again, he gets hurt, and he runs away. He's always taken the easy way out, why should he suddenly change now?

Ansem casually walked back to the group, taking his place next to the mayor as Sephiroth finished explaining the number of students he expects to house one day.

"It certainly will be a large school when it's done, oh yes," the mayor comment.

"Yes, but I will start out with maybe ten students, until all of the dorms are built," he continued.

It bored Ansem to tears to have to listen to his half brother drone on and on about his dojo. But at least one thing was worth him standing here and that is Sora. The brunet hung on every word that Sephiroth said, looking around in awe. It was obvious that he wants to be one of though ten students.

"What about teaching the local children swordsmanship?" Ansem asked.

Sora let out an excited little squeal when he heard that question. One that he himself was too nervous to ask.

"If any of them show that they have talent, then perhaps," he replied. He would not waste his time teaching untalented hacks just because they were lucky enough to be born on the right island.

Sora wanted to jump up and down. He has talent, sure he hasn't beat Riku yet but that is only a matter of time. The blue eyed boy could barely contain himself as he daydreams of being taught by the best.

Ansem smiled to himself. _'Such a little ball of energy,' _he thought. Any new side of Sora that he is able to see thrilled him. If it was not for the fact he didn't have any of his tools with him, he might make good on his threat to harm the brunet. He could do it anyway but it would be a rush job. No with someone like Sora, he would want to take his time, anything less would be unsatisfying.

As the group moved on to the next area, Riku noticed that his twin was no where in sight. He developed a sinking feeling in his gut when he looked around again and didn't see his brother. Riku grabbed Sora by the arm and gently pulled him away from the rest of the crowd.

"Did you see where Seth when?" he whispered.

"No why?" he wondered.

Shaking his head in worry he replied, "Not good, we have to find him." He couldn't keep the alarm out of his voice.

Sora nodded not fully understanding the other's panic. He followed Riku out of the dojo.

"There are not too many places he likes to hide, so if we split up we should find him in no time," he explained, already in full overprotective brother mode.

"Why so worried Riku?" asked as he turned his head in a cute puppy dog fashion.

He shook his head; he really did not want to explain to Sora the real reason. "I just want to keep him out of trouble so our dad doesn't send him to military school," he replied. Sadly it that was not a joke, it was one his threats. "I'll check the kid's island if you look around here," he suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll go to Cid's first," Sora replied explaining what he would do.

With a look of disbelieve he said, "Sora."

Shrugging he defended himself by saying, "What? He likes to talk to Cid about stuff. He might have gone there."

Riku had forgotten about that. He might argue with Cid a lot but he does like him. "Right. Call me on my cell if you find him ok?" he said before he was off.

"Ok," Sora replied with a smile but secretly wondered how he was going to do that when he doesn't have a cell phone himself. Riku paid him no mind; he was already gone by the time the brunet wanted to voice the problem with his plan. The boy simply shrugged his shoulders and walked to his one of his favorite places on the island. Even though he refused a burger earlier, it sounds like a good idea now, besides it might take them all day before they find Seth he'll need his energy. Upon entering he was greeted by Aerith.

"Hey Aerith, have you seen Seth?" he asked, figuring he might as well get the detective work over with first.

"No, I haven't seen him for a few days why?" she asked sweetly.

"No reason, but if you see him let me know," he said as he took a seat at a counter.

"Sure. What can I get you?" she asked her favorite customer freely.

"Ok," Sora replied as he rubbed his hands together in thought. "I want a cheeseburger with everything, a large order of fries, and a coke to go."

It didn't take long before he order was done and he was once again on the search for his friend. Sora bit into his burger as he thought, _'Now if I was Seth where would I go?'_ He knew that the other didn't really associate with anyone else on the island unless he was with himself or Riku, so checking with the others might be a waste of time. He wouldn't go home, he barely spend any time there. He took another bite of food. Riku was better at finding his brother than he was. He wondered around aimlessly. He decided to look along the beach figuring it was as good as anyplace to start. _'Why did he have to disappear on us?' _He wanted to hear more about the dojo and find out if he could join. Then maybe after some training, he could finally defeat Riku in a sword fight. Well beating Riku wasn't the only reason he wanted to join, but it was certainly in his top three reasons. He just wanted one win against him and he would be happy.

In the distance Sora could make out a familiar form on the dock. He picked up his paste and moved toward it. The figure was pasting back and forth and murmuring to himself. He finally crouched down grabbing his head as he rocked back and forth, he definitely wasn't acting right.

"Seth," Sora called out when he was close enough.

His eyes were that of a wild animal, haunted, ready to strike out at a moment's notice. Sora took a step back, almost dropping his half eaten cheeseburger. He put his food down and approached the other cautiously. Swallowing the lump in his throat he called out again, "Seth."

He looked up from his position on the ground, a flash of recognition cross face, "Hey baby."

Feeling more confident Sora walked over to him and stood next to him. "What'cha doing?"

Seth didn't answer him at first. He licked his lips as he thought about the question. Turning away, his eyes glassy, he answered, "I'm leaving."

"The island?"

Getting up to his knees he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist as he buried his face in the other's stomach, "Yeah. Want to come with me?"

Confused by the other's actions Sora asked, "Seth, why are you running away?"

In turn Seth tighten his grip on the brunet, his voice was a mixture of angry and desperation. "I'm not running!"

Sora let out a small grunt as the other's gasp became tighter, almost painful. He tried to push Seth away. This was weird even for him. He tried to ask him a few more questions, "Where would we stay? What would we eat?"

"Whatever we want," he growled tightening his grip again.

Sora started to panic, "Hey come on Seth, it's getting hard to breathe here," he pouted.

"Why won't you just leave with me?" he desperately asked, his voice cracking every so often as if he was trying not to cry.

"I can't just walk away from everything Seth," he tried to explain.

"It'll be safer if you did. He won't be able to…" he stopped. Sora didn't know about Ansem. He didn't want Sora to know. It was too hard to explain.

Confused Sora asked him a few questions, "Safer? Who's he?" When he didn't get an answer he tried again. "Seth talk to me," he begged.

"No! Just forget it," he barked as his anger bubbled up to the surface but as soon as it hit him, it passes. "Forget it," he whispered.

Sora didn't know what to do he was starting to get freaked out. _'What could have caused this?'_ he wondered to himself. "Seth? I don't understand."

He stood up and coached Sora over to the railing where he trapped him against it. For a long time he just stared at the blue eye boy saying nothing to him. He was lost in thought. Contemplating what he wanted to say, what he wanted to do. Finally after a long pause he said, "What do you say baby, lets leave this island together," he begged. Seeing no protest from Sora he kissed him changing his tactic.

The brunet for his part made a little whining noise in the back of his throat but didn't say anything to him. A blush crepe over Sora's cheeks as the other when back to kneeling before him and snuggling his midsection, it border on indecent. If anyone just happened to walk by, well Sora didn't want to know what they would think. He didn't know what to think. Seth could be a little weird at times but this was different. He didn't understand why he was acting like this. Irrational one minute and clinging the next. He had to contact Riku; surely he knows what is going on, what to do. Maybe he could explain why his brother has finally snapped. Thinking quickly Sora said, "Just so you know, the next ferry isn't do for another five or so hours."

Shrugging he replied, "So I'll wait."

"Why don't we wait at my house?" he asked but almost immediately regretted it, seeing the perverted look on Seth's face.

"I guess we could," he replied before kissing the brunet's midsection.

Sora laughed nervously as Seth stared predatorily at him. Standing up he kissed Sora before taking his hand and dragging him to his house.

To Sora's horror he noticed that his mom wasn't home when they entered. Seth led them up to Sora's room shutting the door behind them.

"When was the last time we were along like this?" he huskily asked as he stalked Sora. The brunet's legs hit the back of his bed causing him to fall back on it. He shouldn't be acting like this. It wasn't like they haven't been intimate before. The other loomed over him smiling hungrily. As he was about close the gap between them for a kiss Sora put a hand on his chest and said, "Seth wait."

"Come on baby," he begged as he tried again only to have Sora turn away from him. Stunted he called out to the other boy questioning him, "Sora?"

Thinking quickly Sora said, "I need to get something for downstairs."

Pleased with the possibilities that statement could bring he let the other boy up as he said, "Kinky." Before he flopped on Sora's bed waiting for his return.

Laughing nervously he didn't want to know what he was thinking. "Ha, ha, ha…I'll be back."

Rushing downstairs he dialed Riku's number. It rung twice before he answered. Relieved Sora all but shouted his name. "Riku!"

"Sora what's wrong? Did you find him?" he asked.

"Yeah, Seth is here," he confirmed.

"Here where?"

"At my house. You need to hurry up and get over here! He's acting weird," he tried to explain using as few words as possible.

"I'll be over soon," he said before he hung up.

Returning to his room he found Seth spread out on his bed. He stood in his doorway looking at the other boy. Seth seemed to have calmed down somewhat. He thought back to their earlier conversation. He asked him to leave with him and he wants to keep him safe. Safe from what? If he questions him now Seth could go off the deep end, he knew that. Maybe with Riku here he could find out what's going on.

"Like what you see?" he cockily said with a grin.

Sora shrugged.

The other's nonchalant answer ruffled his feathers a little. Standing up he quickly moved to trap Sora against the door. He wanted nothing more then to forget Ansem's touch and the only way he can do that in his mind was to replace the memory with something more pleasant.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he purred.

"No."

"Too bad," he whispered in Sora's ear before he licked it. Picking him up by the waist he carried him over to the bed where he unceremoniously dumped him on it. Aggressively he kissed Sora, moving them so that he lay between Sora's legs. His touch was rougher then normal; the need to forget was driving him. Seth made quick work of their shirts. Sora squirmed underneath him. He knew that Riku was on his way and did not want him to walk in on this.

"Wait," he begged but his plead fell on deaf ears. Sora pushed against his chest wanting to slow Seth down. Instead his arms ended up being pinned above his head as his lips were attacked to quiet him down.

Turning his head to the side Sora broke the kiss. "Stop," he pleaded, his voice cracking, making sound so small and helpless.

It trigger something in Seth, it made him feel like his heart was ripped from his chest. It was too familiar. He pulled back to hover over Sora. He rubbed his forehead on Sora's chest. "Why? Can't you see I need you?" he whispered.

Sora didn't say anything; he was lost in this situation too. He wrapped his arms around Seth's upper body pulling him closer. The silver haired male rested his head on the other's stomach he laid a lazy trail of butterfly kisses around Sora's bellybutton. "I need this," he pleaded again desperately. He did not even he recognized his voice.

Sora kept his arms around the other's head, giving in. Riku would be here soon enough. He would know what to do.

"Isn't this cozy," a strong male voice said from the doorway.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed as he sat up on his bed.

"Go away, we're busy," Seth growled out as he pulled Sora closer to him.

"I see that," be replied moving into the room shutting the door. He wasn't mad, he agreed that they would both date Sora, this was to be expected. In truth he was angrier about Seth running. "Why did you run away?"

"He…" Seth growled out, tightening his grip on Sora. The boy for his part gave out a tiny grunt of pain. He didn't remember volunteering to be Seth's squeeze toy. "It's better if we leave."

"You know that's not true," Riku tried to reason with him.

"What do you know!" Seth sat up and shouted at him.

To his credit Riku was able to keep his cool. Calmly he asked, "Sora let me talk to Seth alone for awhile ok?"

Pointing at his younger brother he shouted, "No, he's not going anyway!"

Rolling his eyes at his childish behavior he pointed out the obvious to him. "Seth, it's for the best."

Looking back at Sora he knew he couldn't tell the truth in front of him, "Fine."

With a deep sigh Sora waked out of the door shutting it behind him, letting the two brothers have their moment of peace.

"What happened? You were alright this morning," he asked concerned.

Seth looked down at the floor not wanting to say what happened but knowing that he had to. Riku knew everything anyway so what was one more thing. "He cornered me the bathroom at the dojo. It doesn't matter what we do, if he wants he can get to us and Sora."

He was surprised to hear their boyfriend's name. "He threaten Sora?"

"He threaten everyone," he corrected.

Sitting next to his brother on the bed he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He wasn't going anywhere; he wanted to make sure that Seth knew that. "We just have to stick together ok?"

"What about Sora?" Seth asked.

He didn't have a good answer for him. "We'll have to keep an eye on him too. If he's with us Ansem can't touch him," he replied, it was the best he could come up with.

"It's risky," Seth replied darkly.

"I know. You can still tell dad…" he suggested.

"No," he growled out ready to go off on Riku but a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Guys, everything ok?" Sora asked from the other side.

"Fine baby. Why don't you come back in," Seth said.

Sora peeped in the room. Looking at the other two he couldn't help but blush. He didn't know why, he just could not help himself.

"Come here baby," Seth said as he opened his arms up for a hug. Sora complied wearily. Scooping him up in his arms rolled them over so that he pinned Sora underneath him. "I'm tired now. I don't think I can fall asleep without my favorite pillow."

"Seth," Sora whined as the other snuggled up to him. It was more lighthearted then before the brunet noted. Talking to Riku must have helped.

Sighing heavily Riku sat on the edge of the bed facing away from the others. "Sora do you think we could stay here tonight?"

"I guess. Why do you ask?" he wondered.

"It'll be easier on us, with all the guests arriving if we could stay here. You know how Seth can get around crowds, he's worst when it's family," he offered up as an excuse.

"So you really want to stay a few days," the blue eyed boy reasoned.

"You're so nice to offer," Seth seductively growled out as he licked the outer shell of Sora's ear.

"It'll be fun," Riku weakly argued.

Sora wanted to say something but with Seth attacking his weak point behind his ear there wasn't much he could do.

Annoyed with his brother Riku hit him as he said, "Stop that." So maybe it bugged him a little seeing Seth with Sora like that.

Looking up with a wick grin on his face Seth didn't have to say anything for Riku to know exactly what he was thinking.

Shaking his head he let out a sigh. "That is so wrong," he flatly said.

"Share and share alike," Seth offered up with his usual wick grin.

"Seth," he warned.

Sora looked back and forth between the two confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You know you want to," Seth said trying to tempt his brother.

"Guys?" he whined not liking where their conversation was going.

"Seriously?" he asked, his voice going up in pitch.

"Hey don't ignore me! What are you talking about?" Sora asked as he started to get angry.

"This," Riku said before he bent over and kissed Sora on the lips.

Wasting no time Seth when back to suckling Sora's ear. Pushing against his twin, Riku was able to move him enough room for him has better access to the object of their mutual affection. Sora tangled his fingers in Riku's hair wanting more, losing himself in the moment. If this was what the next few days are going to be like he could definitely deal with anything else. Someone tugging at his shorts, he broke the kiss and looked down. Reality came crashing down around him. "Maybe we should slow down," he suggested.

Riku could tell that he was nervous about this part of their relationship. Even he had reservations about it. It was weird making out with his boyfriend the same time as his brother. "I think that's a good idea."

His brother just looked at him like he was stupid. "Really?" Sighing heavily he hugged Sora close to him.

"Maybe we should just take that nap." Sora suggested.

The older of the twins growled as he moved around to get comfortable. He ended up with his head on Sora's shoulder, his arms wrapped around his midsection while he tangled one of his legs with the brunet's. Riku laid on his side facing the two of them, watching as their boyfriend stroked Seth's hair. It didn't take long for Seth to go to sleep. Wrapping his arms around both of them he watched over them. He was almost asleep himself when Sora said, "Riku."

"Yes Sora," he whispered.

"I just remembered I left my lunch on the dock," he said sadly.

Riku didn't know what to say, he just laughed. After everything it was nice to know some things don't change.

TBC…

A/N: I rewrote this a few times over. It's turned out to be heavily focused on Seth, which I didn't mean for it to be. But I'm trying to set up the last part which will hopefully be within the two chapters. If you noticed the chapter is titled Day 1, there are 3 days total until the conclusion.

I'm not too sure about this chapter; you all will have to let me know what you think. Speaking of which, next time we will see Sephiroth and Cloud's relatives. So there is still time for any character requests. Until next time.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	21. Day 2 part 1

"Twins"

Chapter 20 Day 2

By: Double aka Lil' Black Angel

June 3, 2009-September 14, 2009

Beta'd by:

Pairings: Sephiroth x Cloud, Leon x Cloud, Riku x Sora, Seth (OC) x Sora

Feedback: Yes please I love hearing from people.

Summary: More family arrives as the day of the wedding is at hand. Ansem continues to plot.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is own by Square Enix and Disney. Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy 8, and Final Fantasy 9, Final Fantasy 10 are own by Square Enix. I do not own any part of them. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warnings: Yaoi that is male/male relationships.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Sora bounced on the balls of his feet. He hadn't been this excited since yesterday actually. He stood behind the twins as Riku dug in his pocket to find his key to the door.

"I know I have it somewhere," he said annoyed as he when to look in the other pocket.

Unable to wait any longer the brunet ranged the doorbell. The two brothers looked back at him with stupefied expressions.

"This is our house Sora." "Found it!" Seth and Riku said at the same time.

The door opened to reveal a dark figure, tall with long black hair and red eyes. He wore a long sleeve open black shirt and matching pants. His handsome face smiled as he saw who was on the other side.

"Vampire!" Sora shouted as he pointed at the stranger. His face turned white despite his health tan. He genuinely looked scared.

Seth took a deep breathe in and refrained from slapping his head. Riku just shook his head and laughed as he corrected him, "No Sora this is our grandfather."

"Vincent Valentine," the man said introducing himself. He held out his hand to the brunet to shake it. Wearily Sora took it. Vincent held onto his hand and turned it over so he could look at the underside of Sora's arm. "You have such lovely veins," he teased.

The youth quickly pulled his hand back and held it to his chest as he hid behind Riku. "He's joking Sora, I promise he's not a vampire," Riku said trying to reassure him.

Vincent smiled at the poor boy, which was looking at him like he wanted to drive a stake through his heart. "You are not the first to say that," he said moving aside to let them in.

"When did you get in?" Riku asked happily as he stepped in the house.

"Last night," he replied nonchalantly. Turning to his other grandson he asked, "How have you been?"

"Good," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch," he replied.

"It's ok, I know how your work can get," he said. Out of all his relatives his grandfather was his favorite. He has always been truthful with him; if he had a question he would answer it. The only exception to this was his job. He works for the government and that was all he would ever say. Seth believes that his grandfather is a spy but he could never confirm it. The only thing he knows is he travels a lot and works on special cases, not that he would say what they are. Just knowing that he works for the government at all was probably a state secret.

"Was it a case?" he asked.

"Yes I did," he confirmed.

"Any cool?" he inquired knowing that he would not get a straight answer.

"Yes and no I can't tell you about it," he said guessing his next question. Seth let out a sigh as Vincent half hugged him and ushered him in the house.

Sora stood alone on the pouch debating whether or not to follow. "I promise not to bite," Vincent said hoping to calm the poor boy down.

With a burst of courage he quickly walked past him, watching the dark haired man like a hawk. "Besides, I already ate breakfast," he said as one last tease as the youth past by him.

Sora squeaked and took his place behind the brothers again, watching the _'would be' _vampire closely. Seth just laughed at Sora's reaction. He never considered the man scary or a vampire but with his otherworldly appearance he could see how someone as innocent as Sora might think differently. "I promise he's harmless. He just has a bad sense of humor," Seth reassured him. "So has anyone else arrived?" he asked as he turned to Vincent.

"Some of Cloud's family and Lulu and her clan," he answered.

The twins groaned at hearing that. While they love their aunt and uncle their cousins, the three silver haired devils known as Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo were another story. Simultaneous flashbacks of all the times they had been tortured by their cousins growing up ran through their minds. A particular incident where they were locked inside an overturned port a potty for two hours crossed both of their minds at the same time. Those three took sadistic gleam in new ways of torturing their younger cousins every time they visited which thankfully was not that often.

"Where are they?" Seth asked. '_Great just one more thing to look out for_,' he thought sarcastically to himself.

"Out to explore the island I believe, however Auron and Lulu are out back with the others. You should go greet them at least," he replied knowing that they would want to interact with their older cousins as little as possible but that didn't mean he would let them be rude to the others.

The twins actually felt sorry for the residents of the island. Hopefully no one would be too traumatized by their pranks. And whatever terror they unleash hopefully it won't ruin their reputation. But there was nothing they could do about it. It was a three against two fight and they always fought dirty to boot. Dragging Sora with them the two brothers walked out back to greet the others. Upon exiting the back door they found their father, Cloud, Auron, Lulu, and two women that they guessed were apart of Cloud's family.

Sora's eyes bugged out of his head. One of the women before them wore a black dress the front of it seemed to be comprised of multiple belts overlapping each other. Her hair was pulled up in a bun with a few decorative pins sticking out giving her an exotic look. First a vampire and now a "Wi…" he started to say out loud but both Riku and Seth covered his mouth before he could voice that thought.

"Careful Sora she might turn you into a frog if you call her that," Seth whispered in his ear. This time he wasn't joking. No his aunt Lulu was not a witch but a voodoo priestess. That was pretty close right? Close enough that either Riku or himself didn't do anything to upset her. The dark haired woman smirked at the reaction to their friends slip. The two boys were always so polite, Catherine's little gentlemen she always called them. It seems that they still are.

"Boys who is your friend?" she asked sultry.

"This is Sora," Riku spoke up for him.

"Oh the little friend that you stayed with last night?" she asked. It wasn't a completely innocent question. She always seemed to know more about things then she was willing to share. Her perceptive smile made all three youths nervous. What she wasn't telling them is she slept in Riku's room last night and inadvertently got a bit of a show before one of the twins shut the blinds to Sora's window.

"Yeah that's right. We're going to stay over there so it's not so crowded here," Riku quickly explained.

She nodded. "That's very nice of Sora's family to do that. Make sure to thank them."

"We did," they said together.

The three spent the next hour eating breakfast and talking to their family. It was pleasant, Riku noted. After getting over his initial fear of Vincent, Sora was actually talking to him without wondering where the garlic was stored. Seth relaxed and was actually being nice to everyone. As long as they stayed away from Ansem or only interacted with him while in a group setting everything should be alright and Seth should be able to keep it together long enough that he doesn't get sent to military school.

"Hey guys I have to go," Sora said out of no where looking down at his watch.

"What where?" Seth asked.

"I promised Kairi that I would help gather some paopu fruit today," he said sheepishly.

The two brothers shared a look. It was dangerous for Sora to be out without at least one of them to protect him. After all they didn't know where Ansem or the three terrors known as their cousins were hiding.

"I'll go with you," they said at the same time. They looked at each other annoyed. They were starting to turn into the stereotypical set of twins that always talked at the same time or finished each other's sentences.

"That's ok, really, it'll be boring besides your family is here and…" started but was interrupted.

"I insist," Seth plead.

Sephiroth turned to the twins. "Boys, I'm sure as much as he likes you company even he needs a break from you, besides everyone is going to want to see you when they arrive. And need you forget that tonight is the rehearsal dinner," said the last part in a warning tone to remind them of what will happen if they misbehave.

"We'll be back in time for that, right Sora?" Riku asked his friend.

"We're not pestering him!" Seth protested.

"Brother let them go. There're young and anyway everyone can harass them at dinner tonight," Lulu said from here seat next to her husband.

He raised one elegant eyebrow at her. His sister usually knew best when it came to this sort of thing. After giving it some thought he gave in. "Find but I want you back in plenty of time to get properly dressed for this evening."

"Thanks dad," Riku said for the both of them.

"Thanks Lulu," Seth said to her knowing that without her he would be stuck here all day.

The three left for a new adventure.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Three silver haired young males sat outside of an old abandon house. The place had long been over taken by vines that grew around it. The windows were all busted out probably done by someone who was bored. In the mist of this decay was a clearing with a circle of boulders that surrounded a well used fire pit. A few beer bottles and other trash littered the yard around it. This was someone's getaway but who's the three could careless, for the time being it was theirs.

The oldest male had short silver hair and a muscular build. He was known more for his bronze than his brains. His name is Loz. The middle brother is called Yazoo. He has long silver hair and a slim build. He's an enigma. Only his brothers really understood his aloft personality. The youngest brother acts as the leader of the trio. He was also the most vicious. He enjoyed pulling pranks on other but they were more cruel then funny. He has medium length hair and green eyes like his two brothers. He is called Kadaj. All three wore similar outfits, black shirts and jeans. Although now they are regretting it as the weather is hotter then what they are use to.

"This sucks. There is nothing to do here. And it's hot," complained Loz as he threw a bottle against the house shattering it.

"Quit you whining," Yazoo snapped. There was no sense in complaining about the situation. They were all stuck here in this miserable place.

A snort came from the youngest of the trio as he vicious snapped, "Be a man," to his older brother knowing that would get under his skin.

"Shut up," he cried.

"Both of you be quiet, I'm thinking," Yazoo said from his perch on the highest rock.

"I hope it's about how your insurance is paid up," a newcomer said to the three.

Kadaj snorted.

Loz who was already upset turned to the stranger and pointed, "You must be mistaken. Just get out of here before you get hurt!"

"He just totally disrespected you Seifer, ya know," Rai said in a matter of fact tone as if he needed to have it pointed out to him.

Swiping his hand out in front of him he yelled "Shut up. Are you related to though twin bastards?"

"What's it to you?" Kadaj asked curious as to what this guy had to do with his cousins.

Still acting too cocky for his own good Seifer cracked his knuckles as he said, "I own them a beating. Maybe you would like to collect it for them."

Turning to the largest of the three Kadaj calmly said, "Well at least you won't be bore for long."

The larger male smiled as he stood up and crack his neck.

"Are you looking for a hospital trip?" Seifer asked not at all intimidated by them.

"Funny I was going to say the same to you?" Kadaj replied. "Oh, and about Riku and Seth I want you to leave them alone," he added.

"Why's that?" he asked but not really caring about the answer.

"Because…" he started as he stalked up to the other boy getting only an inch away from his face, looking at him with malicious in his eyes. Seifer stared eye to eye with him still not intimidated by the shorter male. Suddenly without warning he punched Seifer in the stomach causing him to double over. Bending down he whispered in his ear, "Torturing them is our job."

Loz laughed as he watched his brother go to town on the 'would be' bully. Looking over at the largest member of the other gang he signaled for him to bring it. "Come on," he roared. He wanted in on the fun too. When Raj did nothing he charged after him, giving chase for a moment before he finally tackled him to the ground. But once engaged the other male proved to be more than a worthy opponent. Loz grinned happily; it has been a while since he had fought someone who could match his strength.

Then there was Yazoo. He sat aloof on the large bolder watching his idiot brothers fight. The only one left was a girl and he was in no mood to beat up a girl, besides he liked the angry stare and dark look in her one visible eye. Giving his best sultry smile he tilted his head to the side motioning her to follow him as he slide of the rock and started to walk away. He didn't look back to see if she would come.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other looking at the ground trying not to blush. Guys normally didn't look at her like that ever. Not even Seifer who she has followed since they were little. Maybe because most boys were afraid of her, she has beaten most of them up at one point or another. But this one seemed different. Making her mind up she quickly caught up to him. If he tries anything funny she could just beat him up too.

Happy to see that she joined him, he said, "They're idiots."

"Agreed," she replied.

His smile widen, he likes a girl of few words. In that moment he knew that they would get along just find. "I'm Yazoo."

"Fuu," she replied.

"Well Fuu, how about something cold to drink?" he asked.

"Ok."

Yes definitely a girl of few words. But that was just fine with him. It left time to do other things besides talk.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Ansem listened listlessly as Reeves continued to go over his schedule for the next few days. Ansem acted like he was writing important key notes down on a legal pad but in reality he was just making random marks on it. It could not even be called doodling; it was just slashes here and there. Finally he could not take anymore torture. "Reeves…" he called out to get the other's attention but when he continued to talk Ansem said his name louder this time.

"Yes Ansem," he answered back a little annoyed by being interrupted it.

"Did you take care of that thing I asked you about earlier?" he asked without looking up from his notebook.

"Yes, and may I add that it was very difficult. Are you sure you're brother with be ok with it?" he asked worried that the formal general will have his head for what he did.

Smiling smuggle he answered back in his most confident tone of voice, "Of coarse. After all everything that I've planned has been for him. He'll have to see that."

Reeves was not reassured. "It you say so. Now about the press conference that we will be holding this afternoon," he started.

"You really do worry too much. It will be fine. All of the questions are prewritten by me," he said to reassure him. Standing up he stretched his aching muscles. "Before that I'm going for a walk."

"Ansem," he warned not liking the idea one bit.

He was unaffected by Reeves. "It is a working vacation," he said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. Even he needed some alone time. A brief walk around the town before he had to deal with anyone again would be good for him. Since the campaign started he has not been able to do any experiments. Creating new heartless was always such a great stress reliever for him. But he couldn't partake it such actives with Reeves or his bodyguards consistently by his side. Speaking of his two shadows, he could feel their present behind him. He turned to address them. "Reno, Rude."

"Sir," Rude replied in his usual professional manner. He stood tall and proud waiting for his boss to give him his next order. He wore a simple black business suit and tie. He had no hair on his head but he did sport a well groomed goatee. Next to him was a red headed man. He was the exact opposite of him. His hair was long and pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. He wore a blue suit and his white button up shirt was untucked.

"Gentlemen, I would apprise it if you would not follow me this time," he said in his usual diplomatic tone of voice.

"But it's our job," Reno whined.

Ansem took a deep breathe in, closing his eyes in thought. A smile creped across his face as a brilliant idea hit him. "I have a task for you," he started. Knowing that he has their attention he continued, "I want you to investigate Cloud Strife."

"Why's that?" Reno asked.

"He's marrying my brother. I just want to make sure that he's clean is all," he replied acting like the concerned brother.

"But…" Rude started however Ansem put his hand up.

"This is important to me," he insisted.

"Who will protect you?" Rude asked.

Shaking his head Ansem tried not to laugh. "Do you really think I need protection on this island? You're just like Reeves; you'll grow old before your time. I expect a full report by this evening," he commanded knowing that the task should keep them busy until then. Not looking back he walked out of the building.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

"I told you this was a better idea," Seth said as he licked his sea salt ice cream. He leaned against the railing of dock taking a break from walking. Riku stood on one side of him and Sora stood at the other. All three faced the ocean as they enjoyed their icily treats.

"I guess but Kairi is going to be mad at me for ditching her again," he replied nonchalantly.

Seth laughed. "She'll get over it. Besides you can always blame us."

Sora lightly shoved his arm. "That's the plan," he stated matter of fact. "It is your fault."

"You didn't protest too hard from what I remember," he teased back.

Sora stuck his tongue out in a childish manner earning a laugh from the twins.

Seth leaned over and whispered in Sora's ear, "You didn't protest too hard last night either."

Sora flushed a bright red as he remembered what happened the night before.

"_Where am I sleeping?" Seth asked the brunet._

"_Pick a spot," he said as he motioned toward the floor. _

_With a cocky grin the youth jumped on Sora's bed making himself comfortable. _

"_Hey that's not what I meant!" he protested. Sora tried to pull Seth off of his bed but the other boy refused to budge. He tried pushing him but Seth wouldn't dislodge. He got on the bed with him and tried again to force him off of the bed. With Sora where he wanted him Seth grabbed the boy and pinned him underneath his body. He straddles his waist and loomed over Sora. _

"_But I want to sleep with my favorite pillow," he said in a sing song voice. _

"_No," Sora whined. _

"_Please," he begged using his best puppy dog expression. _

_But Sora was not going to fall for it. He turned his head to the side and barked out a strong, "No." _

_Seth moved his hands under Sora's shirt and teasingly ran his hands over his ribs. Quickly Sora tried to stop his hands from advancing any further but it was too late Seth started to tickle him. He laughed and struggled but Seth was bigger and held him in place. _

"_Please Sora I want to sleep in bed with you," he pleaded again. _

"_No-o," he giggled out sticking to his guns. _

"_What's going on?" Riku asked as he stepped out of the bathroom having just finished his shower. He wore only a pair of blue boxers. A few drops of water ran down his chest from his damp hair. _

"_Help me Riku!" he cried out in one quick breathe. _

_Riku sighed and joined in on the fun. At first he sat next to his brother and lightly pushed him, acting like he was going to make him stop but then he pouched on Sora tickling him too. _

_The younger of the three squeaked and squirmed tried to get away. "I'm going to pee!" he shouted hoping they would let him go but no luck. _

"_Say yes first," Seth replied in a sing song tone of voice. _

"_Y-yes," Sora gasped out unable to take anymore. _

_The twins stopped but didn't move from their superior position over the boy. Sora breathed heavily too tired to move. _

"_What did he just agree to?" Riku asked his brother. _

"_To be a pillow," he happily replied. _

_Riku rolled his eyes, it would be something stupid. "Share and share alike," Riku said to a triumphant Seth. _

"_Hn?" the other two said at the same time. _

_Seth smiled back, "That is what I always say."_

_Sora was still gasping for breathe, "What? Not again," he complained fearing he might be tickled again. He wiggled his way out from under his captures. He tripped on the blanket and fell to the ground. _

"_Are you ok?" Riku asked concerned. _

"_Yeah," Sora said rubbing his head. _

_Riku bent down and kissed the top of Sora's forehead. "Better?" Sora flushed and looked away. _

"_Don't be shy Sora," Seth spoke up as he too lean forward to kiss Sora on the cheek. _

_They helped him back in bed. He sat nervously between them with Riku in front of him and Seth behind him. Riku made the first move, pulling Sora close he coached him into a gently kiss. Seth wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and kissed his shoulder. It was warm and safe. Seth grabbed the hem of Sora's shirt and lifted it over his head breaking the kiss the brunet was sharing with Riku. Sora turned to the brother behind him and accepted the kiss Seth gave him. Riku playfully twisted Sora's nipple causing him to moan into Seth's mouth. He broke the kiss and looked back and forth between the two on either side of him. It was clear what they wanted, but he was unsure about it. They had never shown an interest in each other, at least from what he could tell. And this was the first time that they had done anything like this together. Would it be weird? Sora didn't know. Riku moved forward and kissed Sora as a way to reinsure him. Giving in Sora let them guild him down on the pillows. But the bed itself was small and Seth slipped off it. He tried to catch himself but knocked the nightstand over instead causing a loud bang. _

"_Boys that's enough roughhousing go to bed," Sora's mom yelled from down the hall. _

"_Ok," Sora hollered back. Reality crashed down around him. His mom was just two doors down. She could walk in any minute to check on them. "We should just go to bed," he said solemnly. _

_Seth got up and walked over to close the shades. "Sounds good to me," he said as he slipped back into bed with the other two. "But you're still going to be my pillow."_

"_No funny business," Riku reinsured him. It didn't make Sora feel any better. In the end the twins slept on the floor while Sora stayed in his bed. _

Sora pushed Seth away pouting. "That's not funny."

Seth finished his ice cream as he laughed at Sora's expression; it was just too easy to tease his lover. "I think I'll get another one," he said as moved away. "Anyone else?" he offered. Neither took him up on it.

When Seth disappeared around the corner Sora turned to Riku and said, "He's doing better."

Riku shook his head in agreement. "Yeah, he finally settled down."

Sora looked down at his half eaten ice cream. He wasn't really sure how to ask the question he wanted to ask. "Something bad happened to Seth didn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Riku asked nervously. He wondered if his boyfriend had figured out the secret.

"I don't know just how he acts sometimes and some of the things he says, it's weird," he tried to explain.

Riku tried to laugh it off. If Seth wanted Sora to know then he'll have to be the one to tell him. "Seth's a weird guy."

Sora looked away from the other not really accepting his answer. "I guess."

Riku tried to explain further. "It's just he's been though a lot."

Sora sighed. It seemed like Riku was not going to give him a straight answer. He could ask Seth himself, but he probably would just get mad. He stared out at the water. Maybe he was over thinking it. He chewed on his Popsicle stick. It bothered him not knowing and only guessing. For now he had to leave it alone.

Seth walked out of the small store with his ice cream. He had to admit this stuff was addictive. He had never heard of sea salt ice cream until Sora introduced it to him, now he wondered how he lived without it.

"Hey you!" an angry voice yells at him from behind.

Seth looks behind him to his surprise sees a roughed up Seifer coming at him. "What happened to you?" he asked. It's not that he really cared but he was curiosity.

"It's your fault!" he accused.

"Really? Do you want me to take responsibility for the sky being blue too?" he asked sarcastically. Couldn't this guy a new pastime besides blaming him for everything?

Seifer pushed him causing Seth to drop his ice cream. Angry Seth pushed him back. From there the bully grabbed Seth's shirt to use as leverage to throw him down to the ground. Straddling his waist Seifer when to punch him in the face. Seth quickly flipped their positions and rained down his own punishing fists. Seifer was already hurt from the fight before, but he was so angry that his gang was beaten. And Fuu just left them. With a new surge of strength he flipped them over and took control of the fight again.

"Like that pretty boy?" he asked cruelty as he rubbed his elbow in his face.

Seth grunted and pushed it off of him. "I swear you have a thing for me!" he accused.

"Shut up you stupid fag!" he yelled hitting him again.

It triggered something in him. With an animalistic growl he flipped them over again and started to pound Seifer into the ground until he fell unconscious and even then he didn't stop.

A dark shadow fell over the pair as Ansem bent down in front of them. Seth froze and stared eye to eye with his own personal demon.

"Why did you stop? I was admiring you handy work," he said coolly.

Seth was too petrified to say anything. He watched as he uncle looked around and of course there was no one in sight. He dropped his knife. Seth stared at it as it stuck up from the ground. He watched as the sun hit the edge causing it to shine a dangerous white. He knew from experience how sharp it was. If he were to reach out and grab it he could finish it here and now.

"Go ahead and take it," he said with a wick smile. "Finish him off." Finally something entertaining today, he watched and waited for his nephew to do something.

Seth swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He dare not look up at the older man. His heart raced in his chest, his palms sudden felt sweaty. His mind couldn't focus on one thing. All he had to do was pick it up and plunge the knife in Ansem's black heart, but he couldn't get his body to move.

"Come now boy, show me your worth," he growled out as he started to lose his patients with him.

"My worth?" he repeated like a drone. What was his worth? He looked down at the unconscious Seifer, to the knife, to finally back up at Ansem.

"Prove to me that you are not so worthless," he continued.

Was he worthless? He certainty felt that way. Even when given the perfect opportunity to kill Ansem, he couldn't do it. He was too scared to pick it up. Did that make his uncle right? He really was useless if that's the case. He felt trapped. He didn't know what to do.

"What's this?" a female voice said from behind Ansem. A young woman in her early twenties stood only a few feet away from them. She was petite with medium length curly light brown hair and eyes. She was dressed in a grey business suit. It did nothing to flatter her.

The man quickly picked up his knife and stood up to face the newcomer. "Nothing to be concerned about Miss?" Ansem stated as he walked toward her. It was like watching a bad horror movie. The poor unsuspecting victim had no idea that they were going to get killed but the audience did. Seth wanted to yell "Run lady he's got a knife" but just like in a horror show, running would do nothing but delay the inevitable, the killer eventually gets his prey. He could only sit and watch helplessly.

"Cissnei Rekka with Central Times," she said introducing herself.

"This is a family matter Miss Rekka, nothing news worthy," he said to her as he lead her away from the two boys.

"Funny it looks like something to me," she said turning to look back at the teens.

Ansem used his best debonair smile to try and charm the young woman. "My nephew has quite the temper. I was trying to lecture him on the consequences if he were to let it get the best of him."

Looking past him to the two boys on the ground she asked, "Like it has today?"

He moved in her line of view and answered with a reassuring, "Yes."

She could tell that something was not right here. The smile that Ansem gave her made the hair on her neck stand on end. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear as she suppressed a shutter ignoring the bad feeling in her gut. "And how does this effect your policies on juvenile crime?" she asked never missing a beat.

"Always looking for the story," he complimented with a laugh.

She smiled at him waiting for his comment.

"Very well. It changes nothing. The one thing that separates me from my opponent is common sense. Not everything needs a zero tolerate policy. That does not mean being soft on juvenile defenders. I believe in tough punishment when it's called for but more importantly reform. It best for society if we can change the behavior of these juveniles before they reach adulthood and become real harden criminals," he said.

Looking past him again she said, "Juvenile criminals like your nephew?"

"My nephew is a work in progress, which is why as family I was trying to help him see his error. Furthermore his records are sealed. Any mention of them would be a legal violation and very troublesome," he threaten without actually doing it.

"I see."

"If you have any further questions on my policies Reeves will be more than happy to answer them. I believe he is having a conference this afternoon at the hotel," he said leading her in that direction.

"Right, I should go do that," she replied as she broke free. Seeing her chance she left the scene without further ado.

Ansem watched as she walked away. That one could be dangerous. He doesn't remember seeing her name on the approved list of reports. So how did she get here? "Stray dogs indeed," he said to himself. Maybe he was starting to lose his touch. Turning around he saw that his nephew had slip away leaving the unconscious boy. With a bore express he too walked away. There were other plans he had to take care of.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Cloud rested his head on the kitchen table. Why was talking to his siblings so exhausting? They should have gone to the Justice of the Peace and did it but no Sephiroth wanted to do it right.

Across from him sat his younger brother Zidane. He wore a light blue and white shirt with jeans. His blond hair was neatly comb to frame his face. He stared intensely at Cloud with a worried expression on his face. His brother has been though a lot lately. He just gave up his military career and he just got out of the hospital which they only recently found out about. He or his fiancée could have called them sooner with that news. And soon he'll be marrying another man. An older man with two teenagers that were closer to Cloud's age then he was. "All we're asking is, are you sure you want to do this Cloud?"

The blonde's head shot up and looked at his younger brother through narrow eyes. "For the thousandth time yes, now quit asking me!" he practically yelled.

"Hey he's just being a good brother," Rikku said defending Zidane from her seat next to him. She was the youngest of the three Strife siblings. She wore a bright yellow belly top with short shorts. Her blonde hair was braid and pulled up; a blue bandanna finished the unique look.

"I'm marrying Sephiroth," Cloud argued.

With a heavy sigh the younger blonde male said, "I know that. But all I saying is he's old enough to be your…"

"Don't go there," Cloud said venomously. He knows how old the other man is. In the beginning of their relationship it was somewhat of an issue but not now. Cloud never had a problem with it and Sephiroth quickly got over it.

"Didn't you have a poster of Sephiroth on your wall growing up? I can't wait to tell him that!" Rikku exclaimed making the situation worst.

Cloud had tried to forget about that. He never mentioned it to his lover before and hoped that his younger sister won't. "Listen Rikku don't you dare do that!" he threaten.

"So where is the groom?" Yuna ask speaking up for the first time in awhile breaking up the potential fight up before it started. She was their cousin. She wore a white button up top and jean shorts. Her mismatched eyes stared at Rikku trying to silently communicate that now was not the time to test Cloud's thin patients.

The blonde girl smiled at her older cousin not really understanding the look she was giving her. Turning her attention to Cloud once again she answered him, "With mom."

"Oh god," Cloud said as he put his head back on the table.

"It could be worst," Yuna pointed out.

"How?" he asked.

"She could be having the sex talk with him," Rikku giggled out.

Cloud groan loudly. This day could not get any worst. It started out well enough. His mother and Yuna along with some of Sephiroth's family had a pleasant morning together. Then everyone else showed up. Zidane started pestering him about Sephiroth once he laid eyes on him. He stared daggers at his younger brother blaming him for the headache that was starting to form.

"What?" Zidane asked.

"I going to check on them," Cloud suddenly proclaimed as he got up.

"Do you think he's worried that she really talking to him about that?" Rikku whispered to Paine.

"Doubt it," she replied in her usual cynical way. "It's more like he wants a break," she continued sending a pointed look at Zidane. Paine was cousins other cousin. She had dark silver hair and red eyes. Her hair was short and spiked up giving her a rocker appearance.

"What?" he asked again. Why couldn't they see that he was only looking after Cloud's best interest? Sephiroth was too old for him in his opinion. And even worst he made him move all the way out here, where it would be difficult for any of his family to come and visit.

"You have been hounding him about marrying Sephiroth ever since we arrived," Paine accused.

Zidane put his arms behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. "Well I just want to make sure he really wants this," he said nonchalantly.

"I'm sure he does. He seems to really love him," Rikku chimed in trying to defend Cloud's decision.

"I guess," he said giving into the three girls. Looking around to make sure that Cloud was no where around he scudded closer to the table leaning. "Anyway on to more important matters," he said.

"Like what?" Paine asked.

Zidane puffed his chest out and announced. "Like his surprise bachelor's party."

"But he doesn't want one," Yuna said. Everyone knew that Cloud had already refused Zidane's offer of a party.

"And isn't this something that you are supposed to discuss with his guy friends?" Paine asked not really interested in his scheme.

Turning to his cousin he snidely remarked, "Your close enough besides he doesn't have any friends."

"That's so sad," Rikku said with a small pout on her face. She didn't know that her poor brother was a loner on top of everything else. She would have to fix that for him.

Zidane waved his hand in front of his body as he stood up to get the three girls attention. "Listen it's my job as the best man to give him a proper party."

"So why are you telling us this?" Paine asked nonchalantly, still not interested in his plot.

Looking around to make sure that Cloud was no where to be seen he lead forward and waited for them to lean in too. "I need your help kidnapping him," he whispered.

Yuna pulled back and exclaimed, "Are you serious? We can't do that!"

The other two girls quickly covered her mouth to quiet her down.

"Why not?" he asked.

Yuna looked to the others at the table to help her out with this. She knew Cloud would not be pleased with the idea not to mention Sephiroth. "Well…we can't. What about the wedding?" she asked hoping that would be enough to get Zidane to back down.

"I'm doing this for the wedding," he reasoned with his cousin.

"This should be good. How is throwing him a bachelor's party suppose to help the wedding?" Paine asked.

"Because this is his last chance to sewn all of his wild oats. To get everything out of his system because once his is married he won't be about to do anything fun anymore," he wildly explained, throwing his arms around as if it would help in making his point. Couldn't they see that this was a right of passage for Cloud?

"So?" Paine deadpanned.

Her simple question almost knocked the wind out of his sails. "I don't want him to have any regrets," he said sincerely.

Looking at her cousins Rikku spoke up for the three of them "I guess we could help."

"Great," he said happily.

Rikku leaned across the table and pointed at Zidane as she said, "But we get to go to the party."

"What you can't go. No girls allowed unless your strippers," he argued as he moved away from the crazy girl.

"I hope that's not the type of stripper you got him," Paine commented just to get under his skin.

Rikku crossed her arms in front of her. "We won't help if we can't go besides it'll be boring if it's just you two," she argued back.

Knowing that he can't do it on his own he gave in to her demand. "Ah! Fine."

The three girls leaned in closer to him. "So what's the plan?" Rikku giggled out.

Finally getting somewhere he rubbed his hands together. "Ok. I met a guy this morning that is willing to fly us to Kalm. I was thinking of taking him to the big casino there."

"Sounds fun, I can't wait!" Rikku happily said as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"Shh! Now this is what I want you to do," he said as he started to explain his plan to the others.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

"That's disguising," Kadaj commented as he watched his brother break the kiss with the girl from earlier.

"Yeah we could be related to her," Loz added in a serious tone of voice.

"We're not related to everyone with silver hair," Yazoo replied.

Loz shrugged. "It feels like it. Grandpa does get around a lot," he said emphasizing the last word.

Yazoo sighed. He wished that they would grow up a little. He looks down at the girl and raised one eyebrow as he nodded his head in the opposite direction of his brothers. Taking her hand he led her away.

"We won by the way, thanks for the help," Loz shouted at him suddenly angry that he was being ignored.

"Idiot," Kadaj said. With a devilish smile he came up with an idea. "Let's follow them," he commanded. There was nothing to do on this island anyway so he might as well.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

"Unbelievable!" Sephiroth shouted. "That was not the agreed on price," he continued to rant. "What do you mean that's the price to include the extra fifty guests? I did not authority any more guests!"

The unfortunate soul on the other side had to explain to him that a call came in yesterday for an additional fifty plates to be served at the reception.

"Who called you?" "Reeves? Why would he?" "No never mind, we'll go with that. However if there are any other additions you are to call me first," he commanded before he hung up the phone. He shook his head as he sat down at his desk. He should have known that helping Ansem would be nothing but trouble.

"What happened?" Cloud asked as he stood in the doorway.

The older man held out his hand and beckoned his lover to him. Cloud quickly walked over to him and sat in his lap. "Our wedding just got hijacked," he explained.

Cloud rubbed one of his hands up and down the other's chest to try and calm him. "How so?" he asked.

"We'll be hosting an additional fifty guests at our wedding. Probably politicians, military leaders, everyone we wanted out. I should have known Ansem would do something like this," he said with a heavy sigh.

Cloud kissed along his jaw line until he reached his ear. He seductively whispered, "I don't care as long as you're the one at the alter with me. It could be the whole world watching us."

He chucked at that statement. Leave it to Cloud to make him feel better about a bad situation. "That's good to hear because the way things are going it might be televised," he said, not at all joking. It wouldn't surprise him that he his brother would somehow manage to get it on TV.

Cloud hugged him to try and calm the older man down. "So what did mom say to you?"

Sephiroth smiled. "Worried?" he teased.

"Curious," he explained.

"The usual take care of my son or else speech," he said with a laugh. Cuddling with him he asked, "Why does this have to be so stressful?"

"We could always elope," he suggested. Sephiroth laughed, maybe they should. Feeling better he lean forward and kissed his future spouse. Wrapping his arms around the other's waist he pulled him closer deeping the passionate embrace.

A knock at the door disrupted their kiss. "Kuja is here Sephiroth," Auron said from the other side of the door.

The formal general rolled his eyes. As much as he loved his younger brother, dealing with his over the top attitude was not what he need right now. Cloud slipped off his lap and held out his hand for him, together they left to greet Kuja.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

The young reporter ran along the sidewalk trying to catch up to her subject. "Wait," she called out.

Seth turned toward her and rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" he said sharply.

She smiled at the young man happy that he stopped. Walking up beside him she answered simply, "To talk."

Seth was not in the mood to listen to this woman. He didn't know any gossip about his family and doubted that his father would appreciate his opinion in a national newspaper. "No thanks."

Not put off by his attitude she continued to question him. "You don't like your uncle too much do you?"

'What was it that politicians always say about a bad situation,' Seth thought to himself. That was it. "No comment," he deadpanned.

"Already politically savvy I see. That's a good trait to have," she complimented him even though she doubt he was listening to her.

Seth just stared at her hoping she would get the hint to leave but she stuck to him. "Look I'm not going to give you any dirt on my family."

"And you're loyal. That's good too," she replied without missing a beat.

Seth rolled his eyes and picked up his paste.

He was going to be a touch one to crack but maybe he could provide a precious clue. "Just listen ok?" she said as she reached out and grabbed his arm. When she was sure that she had his attention she continued, "I've been researching Ansem for a long time now. He's not as clean as everyone thinks."

'_Thank you captain obvious,'_ was something he really wanted to say but for some reason he kept it to himself. "And what do you want from me?"

She smiled brightly, maybe she was starting to get somewhere with him. "Just a short interview is all."

Seth quickly turned on his heels. He started to walk away again with a quick resounding, "No."

'_I can't let him get away,'_ she thought to her self. She knew that she may not get another chance to talk to him. "Just one question," she said trying to bargain with him.

He didn't turn around to face her. He just continued to walk away. Seth knew that he should be close to Riku and Sora. "No way, whatever I say you'll just twist it," he splat out, hoping to discourage her.

"You haven't even heard my question yet," she teased. He certainly was frustrating but nothing a great reporter like herself couldn't handle.

"Fine ask it, but I may not reply," he barked.

She had only one question. Truthfully she had many questions she would like to ask him. She had to make this one count somehow. Settling on one, she finally asked, "Why did you try to burn his house down?"

Seth snorted and turned away from the persist woman. A brief image of the dead girl he found in his uncle's kitchen flashed across his mind. He shook his head and finally answered, "Who knows, I just felt like it." He tried to sound nonchalant about it, but he was too tense to pull it off.

Cissnei nodded. She could easily tell that it was a lie. But even that gave her a lot of information. She has studied his case inside and out. Even though they were sealed, she had ways of getting the case files. She wouldn't be a good reporter if she didn't. She read the psychological report that was done on him. And just now observing him she knew that he didn't do it because of some mental breakdown. He wasn't a serial arsonist according to his work up that only left one conclusion. He had a reason for doing what he did. But what? She felt that she was one step closer in her ultimate goal. "Do you know why I wanted this assignment," she said as she walked up beside him.

"I don't know, to make a name for yourself?" he guessed. To be honest he didn't really care.

"It's because of my sister. She ran away. She told me she couldn't take our parents rules anymore so she left. Honestly as far as parents goes they're not that bad. It's just that she was always a rebel at heart, kind of like you."

"I don't understand," he said confused by her sudden change in tactics.

She leaned against a brick wall, she looked up toward the cloudless sky lose in thought. After a short pause she continued to explain to him her reason. "When I got older I started looking for her. I tracked her down all the way to Central and that's where the trail went cold. The last person that she was seen with was Ansem."

His head snapped in her direction, shocked to hear that. "How do you know that?"

"I'm a very good detective," she said confidently.

He looked her up and down. No she didn't look anything like the girl he saw that day. But if what she said was true then there was nothing anyone could do. She was one of his heartless now. "I'm sorry," he whispered before he ran away from her.

This time she didn't follow him. She had several things to think about before she talked to him again. He knew something but what Cissnei didn't know. She'll have to gain his trust for that. She turned around and started off in the opposite direction to get to the press meeting before someone noticed that she was missing.

From the shadows an angry man crushed his cell phone in his hands as he watched the pair part. No one seems to know how to keep there word these days. He will have to fix that.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Cloud stepped onto the front porch for some fresh air. Not only was his family exhausting but so was Sephiroth's. His fiancée's younger brother had some weird ideas. Seriously why would either of them want to be in a video game?

Cloud walked around the house to his workshop in the backyard. He looked over his tore up motorcycle and sighed. He hasn't had a change to work on it ever since he wrecked. Would it be ok if he disappeared or an hour or two he wonder. He gripped one of the handlebars, if he could only ride for a bit. But he couldn't leave Sephiroth by himself with that bunch; he may go crazy and massacre them.

"Target in sight," a bald man whispered. Keeping a close eye on Cloud he moved in. Hiding behind a bush he signaled for his partner to come closer.

Early they did a little research on their target. But there was nothing on paper that would point to any problems. By all accounts he was a good solider. He had no criminal history, not even a speeding ticket. He was almost too clean. There had to be some dirt they could get on him. After all they were the best. Turks did whatever they were assigned to do whether it be an assassination or being someone's bodyguard. They always completed their assignment. This one was becoming more difficult than it should be.

Reno licked his lips as he peeked in the window. The blonde inside was bent over the motorcycle apparently working on it. He could appreciate the view. The red head man shifted to get a better look. Rude noticed his partner's unprofessional behavior. If he kept it up they would get caught.

"Psst!" he hissed trying to get the other's attention.

Reno looked at him silently saying what.

Rude cross his hand over his throat to signal to him that he needed to cut that out. He was not going to fail this mission just because his partner was horny.

Reno rolled his eyes at him. He made a few quick hand jesters to tell him something but Rude did not understand. He shook his head. Reno did it again and still Rude had no idea what he was trying to tell him. If he only would follow the official signs instead of making up his own all the time he would be able to understand him. Reno looked at the target, seeing that he was still working on the engine he creped over to his partner.

"I said he is too busy working to notice me checking out his ass, dumbass!" he hissed.

Rude reeled up on his knees so that he had a height advantage. "Well excuse me for not knowing stupid!" he harshly barked back without being loud.

Reno poked him in the chest. "What do you mean by stupid? I clearly signaled what I was trying to say," he argued.

"No you didn't. None of that was in the official handbook," he rebutted.

"How could you not understand this," he said as he moved his hands in a manner that could be suggestive of groping something. "To not mean ass?" he finished.

"I'm not a pervert, unlike you!" he growled out. Only his partner could make him lose his legendary cool like this.

"What! I am not," he replied childishly as he stuck out his tongue.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" the blonde ex-soldier said from behind them.

They looked up with equally shocked expressions on their faces. How could anyone snick up on them? They were trained Turks! The target had his arms crossed over his chest looking down at them impatiently waiting on an answer. They stood up and circled around him, trying to intimidate him.

"We ask the questions around here," Reno said cockily as he flipped open his stud rod. Slinging it over his shoulder he started to interrogate him. "Now than about Sephiroth," he said as he tried to poke Cloud with his weapon the blonde sprung into the action. He grabbed it and pulled Reno forward knocking him off his feet, he shoved him into his partner. They tumbled down together in a heap of limps. They quick got up. Cloud blocked a punch from Rude; grabbing the back of his head he slammed him into the door, knocking him to the ground. Reno tried a snick attack but Cloud was able to see right through it. As the red head tried to attack him from behind Cloud grabbed his arm and hip tossed him into the near by bushes.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care. But if I see either of you again I'm getting my buster sword out, got it?" he asked but he didn't wait for an answer, he simply walked inside the house.

"Damn it! I can't believe you lost!" Reno said as he tried to get some leaves out of his hair.

"Me? What about you?" he asked. Rude Straighten his suit out as he continued with, "Come on we need to regroup and get back to base."

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

"Hey where have you been?" Riku asked his brother.

"No where," he snapped back. He was in no mood to answer anymore questions.

Sora moved to stand in front of him. He tried to get the other boy to look at him but he wouldn't. Sora placed his hand under the other's chin to hold him still. He ran a finger over the cut on his lower lip. "What happen to your lip?" he asked concerned.

"Seth," Riku called out when his brother did not answer Sora.

The older twin pulled away from Sora abruptly. "Nothing I got into a fight ok," he barked out.

"With who?" Sora asked still concerned for his boyfriend.

"Seifer."

"That jerk," Sora huffed and stomped his foot. It figured that it was that bully.

"It's fine. Look can we just go home or something," he snapped. He pasted back and forth on the dock, unable to stand still. He really wanted to get out of here and to somewhere safe, but he feared that that place did not exist anywhere on this world.

Riku exhaled sharply. There was no use in arguing with his brother. When he was ready to talk about it he'll be there to listen. Besides if it was Seifer it probably wasn't that important. Hopefully their father will not say anything about the split lip. He took Sora's hand and began walking home. Seth didn't say anything about it and preferred to hang back and walk by himself.

When they were a few feet away from Seth Sora whispered to Riku, "Are you ok?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" he answered back in a hush tone.

Sora looked back over his shoulder. "Because…" he said leaving the rest unfinished.

"Let's go back to my house," he said in a commanding voice. He could feel a headache coming on. Knowing Seifer the fight probably wasn't Seth's fault but still their father may get mad at him anyway. Might as well get it over with and let their dad know.

To his surprise Sephiroth did not even notice that fact that Seth had gotten into a fight as he was too busy talking on the phone making last minute arrangements for the wedding. Seth retrieved an ice pack for his lip.

Lulu stopped Seth from entering the living room where Riku and Sora waited for him. "What happened?" she inquired.

He shrugged.

"Was it one of your cousins?" she asked hoping her sons had not already caused trouble.

"No, just some bully," he replied.

With a smile she asked, "Did you win?"

He laughed what an unusual question maybe that's why he liked her. "Yeah."

"Good. Take a seat I have something that will help it heal faster. After all you are participating in the wedding right?" she asked as she turned to retrieve a small container from her moggle shaped bag.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, me and Riku are."

Lulu took his chin in one hand and applied the brown paste to his abused lip in the other. "Be more careful, Sephiroth is up in arms right now about Ansem," she warned.

"What?" he asked, his blood running cold. What could it be?

"Apparently Ansem is trying to take over the wedding," she said with an amused smile. "So don't go creating anymore drama with Riku or your '_friend_' Sora," she warned in a motherly way.

"Right."

Meanwhile in the living…

"What do you think? Isn't it great? I have to say I have outdone myself this time," Kuja spoke to a stunned Riku and an amused Sora in such a way that it didn't matter if they were the ones he was talking to as long as someone was there to listen to how great he is.

On the table was the object of conversation, a small one foot dancing black mage. His golden eyes glowed as his body swung to a rhythm that only it heard.

"I'm going to use them as a promotional tool for my new video game coming out this fall. This particular character is called Vivi," he continued.

"That's really cool!" Sora exclaimed, his eyes never leaving the dancing doll in front of him.

It amused the older man how the boy swayed with the mage's. He was simple, probably easy to manipulate, he liked that. He could be useful to him in the future. "Keep it," he offered as he left the boys alone as they no longer amused him.

Riku did not like the fact that Sora was ignoring him. He leaned over and whispered, "It's not that cool."

Sora snacked the Vivi doll from the table, clutching it close to himself, he denied that statement fiery, "Yes it is! You're just jealous!"

Amused by the other's actions he purred, "Maybe." He pulled Sora close to him.

"R-Riku what about your family?" he stuttered out as he tried to get away from Riku. He pushed against his chest and turned his body away from him but it was useless. Riku was stronger and more determined to get Sora to cuddle then Sora was to get away.

"So," he said as he placed a quick kiss on his lips. What was the big deal? His father was marrying another man and no one has been upset about that. Why would they care if he had a boyfriend? Sometimes Sora was too shy for his own good.

"Well that's gross," Seth said as he entered the living room.

"Why's that?" Riku asked annoyed by his words. Sora used the opportunity to get out from Riku's grip.

He took a seat next to Sora and said in a teasing tone of voice, "Because you're not kissing me." He tried to steal a kiss for himself but was denied.

"Not with that stuff on your lip," Sora explained. He didn't know what it was but it looked gross and he didn't want that stuff on him.

Riku laughed as Seth pouted.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

A bored Kudaj was a dangerous Kudaj. Anyone could be a target to amuse him. At the moment his brother Yazoo was filling that roll. He along with Loz stalked Yazoo and his new friend Fuu across the island never giving them a moment of peace. Frustrated the middle brother walked to his uncle's house. The other two would not try anything in front of their mother. However this is exactly what Kudaj wanted. Seeing their grandfather in the kitchen he quickly grabbed Fuu and pulled her in the room.

"Look grandpa, we found another illegitimate child of yours," he said proudly.

Vincent and Fuu both stared at each other stunned. Loz was in the background laughing at Yazoo who was in turn very upset with his brother's childish behavior.

"Daddy?" the girl said in an unsure tone of voice. Causing the two brothers, who started this whole thing to laugh out loud at Yazoo's expression of disbelieve.

"Ha, ha, ha I'm starting to like this girl," Kudaj said as he tried to collect himself.

Vincent took everything in stride. Not missing a beat he said, "Possibly."

"See I told you. So how does it feel to make out with your cousin?" Loz laughed out.

"She is not our cousin," he replied in an angry defensive tone. "Besides that would make her our aunt," he said under her breathe.

Fuu rolled her one visible eye. Walking to stand in front of Kudaj she said, "I know who my parents are idiot and he's not one of them."

Stunned for the second time Kudaj declared, "She can speak more then one word at a time!" He started laughing again, thinking his joke was that funny.

She waved to Yazoo as she walked out the door. "Later," she said softly to him.

"Wait," Kudaj called out.

"Why do you care?" Yazoo asked annoyed with his younger brother.

"Because she's probably the most interesting person on this island. Besides she knows how to tell a joke," he explained. Grabbing his brother by the collar he pulled him out the door. "Come on," he commanded. The only thing that might be more interesting would be their cousins. He stopped in his tracks. He didn't know where they were hiding and it was too hot to look for them. His current target however was in sight. Maybe she would join their group while they were stuck here. Little did he know that they were upstairs.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Ansem walked into his brother's house. He talked to Reeves about the wedding and the last minute changes that he wanted. Reeves would put his input in here and there, trying to convince him that some things were not possible with such short notice. But Ansem fully believed in him and he could pull it off. Reeves for his part wished Ansem didn't have so much faith in him.

"Discussing my wedding?" Sephiroth bellowed. His anger still had not subsided from earlier.

With a smile that could charm a snake Ansem replied, "Of course. It is why we are all here."

Sephiroth crossed his arms in front of him. Ansem had some nerve to think that he could get off scot free for messing with his wedding. "Funny after I got off of the phone today I swore it was your wedding that we will be attending."

Ansem tried to laugh it off but seeing that Sephiroth was dead serious he turned to Reeves and dismissed him. "Perhaps we could continue this in private?" he offered.

"Indeed," Sephiroth said solemnly. He then led his older brother up the stairs to his study. Shutting the door behind them he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Why helping you of course," he calmly explained. Even though he was facing a lion he remained cool.

Ansem's attitude only served to make Sephiroth anger. "How by turning my wedding into a three ring circus?" he asked, wondering how his brother was going to explain this one away.

Wasting no time Ansem when on to explain his reasons for interfering. "No by inviting some very important people that could help with your future. You have to make connections if you are going to open that school of yours. They could supply you with the grade A students, the kind that I know you want to teach," he explained trying to make it out like he was the good guy in this situation.

But Sephiroth was not swayed by his argument. "I don't need your connections for that. I have plenty of my own."

"But you have to keep them up. That means talking to people, having parties, inviting them to weddings. Not moving to some god forsaken island on the outskirts of the Union," he explained hoping to get through to him.

Sephiroth stared venomously at him. "I have my reasons for moving here." None of which Ansem needed to know about.

"And I am sure that they are good ones," he said as he approached his brother. Placing a hand on his shoulder he gave him his best version of a concern face. "Sephiroth can't you see I'm doing this for you."

Sephiroth shrugged off his hand from his shoulder. "And the election has nothing to do with your sudden benevolent behavior?" he questioned knowing his brother too well.

Placing his hand over his heart Ansem said, "You wound me. Your happiness is what is most important here."

"Then stop interfering with my wedding. Cloud and I chose to have a small ceremony with just family," the ex-general ordered.

He still needed Sephiroth for his political plans. He quickly changed gears. "You do know what they are saying in Central about you?"

"I have an idea and I don't care. I'm tire of the political games that plague the capital. I want to be somewhere quite where I can pass on my techniques to the next generation without interference."

'_Sephiroth would say something like that,_' Ansem thought to himself. He had to try a different tactic again. "It's too late to change. People have been invited and Reeves made all the necessary changes to accommodate them. It would be disastrous to go back now." Perhaps he could win him by force.

"How is that my problem?" he said coolly.

"I need this. I need your support brother," he pleaded. It came down to the last resort, begging.

Sephiroth was tired. Dealing with family always wore him out. "No more surprises Ansem. I want to know about all your changes," he finally said giving in. Fifty additional guests weren't that bad, he could have invited the entire senate.

"I swear," he said with a smile.

Sephiroth walked out past his brother to go and talk to Cloud. He should have known that Ansem would pull something like this. At the very least he promised he would tell him about any other changes he deem fit for his wedding.

"It's just a stupid wedding Sora," Seth said. He still couldn't believe that he would want to go, when he didn't want to go.

Sora was a little disappointed. He wanted to get to know more about their family. They all seemed like such interesting people. "Yeah but I still wish I could go. I bet it would be a lot of fun," he beamed.

"Sure why not? Everyone else is coming," Sephiroth said as he descended the stairs.

"Really?" Sora asked jumping up from his seat in excitement.

The older man did not stop he continue on his way to find Cloud. "What's one more at this point," he sarcastically said.

Sora refrained from squeaking in delight as he hugged his Vivi doll close to his body.

"Why are you so excited?" Riku asked. He didn't understand either as to why Sora was so happy about going.

Turning to his boyfriend he said innocently, "There's going to be food right?"

Riku laughed at Sora's answer. It would have to do with food wouldn't it? "Do you have to ask?"

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

A/N: This chapter has been a lot of fun to write. However I had to break it into two parts because it got so big. The next part is almost done. I have to fix a few things, add a few things and it'll be ready. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, I love hearing from people.

As always thank you for reading and please review.


	22. Day 2 part 2

"Twins"

Chapter 21 Day 2 part 2

By: Double aka Lil' Black Angel

June 3, 2009-September 20, 2009

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Pairings: Sephiroth x Cloud, Leon x Cloud, Riku x Sora, Seth (OC) x Sora

Feedback: Yes please I love hearing from people.

Summary: The climax.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is own by Square Enix and Disney. Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy 8, Final Fantasy 9, and Final Fantasy 10 are own by Square Enix. I do not own any part of them. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warnings: Yaoi that is male/male relationships.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Evening came fast for the sleepy little town. Before anyone knew it, it was time for the rehearsal. The event was held at a picturesque church. It was a simply white building with a few stain glass windows that lined each side for decoration. The church was built on a high cliff that faced the ocean. It overlooked the entire island keeping watch over the fishing village below.

Sephiroth stood in its doorway facing inside. He counted the pews wondering if there was enough room for everyone. If he had to kick out a few senators or military leaders it would not hurt his feeling. Tomorrow he would marry again. It both excited and frightened him at the same time.

He bowed his head and whispered, "Please don't be too mad at me Catherine."

"Why would she?" Lulu asked from behind him.

Sephiroth turned to face his half sister. Smiling he called out her name.

The dark haired woman smoothed out a few winks in his shirt. "Catherine would want you to be happy. You know that right?"

"Still I wonder," he confessed to her.

Looking into his mako enhanced eyes she said, "She loved you despite your many flaws."

"Me flawed?" he asked with a little bit of humor in his voice, raising one silver eyebrow.

She slapped his chest playfully before she spoke again. "You're too much. But seriously don't think about that. Let yourself be happy."

He didn't look convinced though. He still had the same melancholy expression on his face as before.

Lulu tucked a stray pick of hair behind her ear. "I miss her too," she confessed to him.

"I know," he replied in a low tone.

She took his hand in her own and told him, "You're over thinking it. Come, they're waiting on us," she commanded as she pulled him into the church.

The rehearsal itself was quick at the former general's instants. The day had just dragged on draining his energy with it. Last minute preparations were still being made that he had to get to. If he was lucky his brother had no more surprises for him.

"Then you exchange rings and vows," the priestess explained. "I understand it you wrote your own," she continued.

"Sephiroth," Cloud called out. "Sephiroth, your vows," he continued.

The older man snapped to attention. "Vows?" he repeated. Cloud just stared at him worriedly. "I rather wait until the wedding to share those," he explained.

"Of course however now is the time to work out any kinks," the older woman insisted. In a doubtful tone of voice she asked, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Don't be ridiculous," the silver haired man snapped.

Cloud covered his lover's mouth embarrass for the both of them. "Sorry, it's been a stressful day. If someone would let me help, it wouldn't have been."

She smiled at the two before her. "At least it's not a case of cold feet. Just remember, this is a happy occasion. Don't fret over the small things too much. Now I assume you're ready for dinner?"

Cloud laughed at her. Telling Sephiroth not to worry about the little stuff was like telling the sun not to shine. It does so naturally. He dragged his lover from the altar. "Everything is set up and ready to go for dinner tonight," he reassured him.

The older man sighed heavily. "Good. You know we could skip dinner and head to Kalm to elope," he said half jokingly.

"And let all your hard work go to waste?" he asked in a teasing manner.

Sephiroth smiled. "No we can't have that."

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

The rehearsal dinner was held at the dojo. Carters were bought in to decorate and service the food. The soon to be wed couple decided that it would be best to have a buffet style dinner to accommodate everyone's taste. The tables that were brought in for the special occasion were draped with crisp white linen. Dark blue cloth napkins were decoratively folded over gold rim plates. In the center of each table was a bowl with flooding white candles. Each table could seat four guests.

Sephiroth stood up and clink his fork against his glass to get everyone's attention. Clearing his throat he thanked everyone for coming and hoped that they enjoyed the meal.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to be here?" Sora nervously asked Riku.

"Sure why not? Dad invited you to the wedding didn't he?" he reassuringly said to his friend.

Sora nervously twitted his thumbs as he looked down. "I don't think that was really an invitation."

Where was his earlier excitement at now? "Listen Sora if anyone says anything, you're our date ok? I mean the best men should have a date right?" Riku asked.

"I guess," he whined.

"They have cookies," Seth lightly teased hoping to brighten Sora's mood. The brunet smiled and got up with him to get something to eat.

"I still don't see why you won't let me throw you a proper bachelor party," Zidane complained to Cloud.

"Because I don't need one," he said threw clinked teeth. He did not want to deal with this now. There was enough drama without his brother trying to do his duty as his best man as he put it. Sephiroth was finally relaxed after all day of fighting with carters and seating arrangements and who knows what else.

"Leave him alone, if he doesn't want one don't force the issue," a beautiful dark haired female said to Zidane.

"But I'm the best man, it's my duty to remind him of all the good things he'll be leaving behind tomorrow," he pouted. When he saw the expression on his girlfriend's face he knew that he made a mistake. He laughed nervously hoping that his girlfriend won't kill him later. Realizing that he stuck his foot in his mouth he tried to back out of it. "I mean…um," he wasn't sure what to say to her.

Cloud lean over and placed a firm hand on his shoulder and reassured him, "We'll make up for it at your bachelor party."

Zidane looked nervously to his right to where Garnet sat. "Yeah maybe," he replied nervously. If he wasn't dead that is.

Sora drooled over all of the wonderful desserts that were on display. The carters certainly knew how to please him. He was so engrossed in trying to decide what pastry he should try first that he didn't pay attention to who was in front of him until he bumped into that person. Coming out of his daydream he was flabbergast as to who he ran into him. "Fuu what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

She looked down at the ground in shame. "Captured," she said softly.

"She's Yazoo date that we helped acquire," Kadaj intervened. Sora didn't know where he came from, it seem like he came from thin air. "The question is who are you? Are you part of Cloud's family?" he asked looking him up and down.

Sora felt nervous under the intents glaze. "No I'm…"

"He's with us," Riku said to his cousin interrupting his integration. Seth stood right behind him trying to look intimidating not that it worked.

The three brothers shared a look between them. "Seeing the same guy kinky," Kadaj teased.

"I always knew you two were a bunch of fruits," Loz said joining in on the fun.

"Shut up Loz," Seth spat from behind his twin.

Angry at his little outburst the older male childish replied, "You shut up!"

Lulu put her hand on Loz's shoulder as she warned, "Boys, that's enough remember what I said."

"Yes mother," the trio chimed in at the same time. They grabbed Fuu and left to finish getting their food.

"Don't let them get to you," she said trying to comfort them.

When they were alone again Sora asked, "Who are they?"

"Demon spawns," Seth deadpanned.

Sora didn't really get it. "No seriously."

"He was being serious. They're the ones that beat up Seifer today," Riku replied. For once he could agree with Seth's sarcastic remarks.

"Oh."

Sitting down at their table the boys wasted no time in digging in. The food was as good as it looked maybe even better.

"You guys have a big family but I don't know they all seem kind of different," Sora noted.

Riku shrugged. "You can thank our grandfather for that."

"Why's that?" he curiously asked.

"Because he has a way with the ladies," Seth replied wiggling his eyebrows.

Sora still didn't understand so Riku tried to explain it. "You see Sora they are all half siblings. They have the same father but different mothers. Well except for dad and Ansem they have the same mother but different fathers."

"Wow. Did any of them grow up together?" he wondered. He wasn't trying to be nosy; he was only curious.

"Not really. From what I've gathered dad didn't know any of his sibling until he was a teenager," Riku continued to explain.

"That sounds so sad."

Riku thought about it and agreed with Sora. He was only now really getting to know his brother again. If he was only a little more stubborn he would not have let Seth push him away all though years ago. But there was no time for regret now. They still had to face the real reason for that, Ansem.

Looking around the room Riku noticed that everyone was having a good time. The music that the dj played was soft but not boring. It was a nice relaxing atmosphere except he felt uneasy. As he continued to look around he made eye contact with Ansem. His uncle sat with Kuja and two other people that he did not know. He quickly looked away. But when he glanced back up the man was still staring at him. It was creepy. He diverted his glaze to Seth and was relieved to see that he hadn't noticed Ansem yet. He was too busy flirting with Sora. Their neighbor was a good influence on him. In that moment with that thought Riku realized his brother was right, he really was turning into his father. He groaned audibly catching the attention of the other two.

"You ok?" Sora asked worried for his friend.

"You bet. I just realized something," he replied faking a smile.

"What's that?" Sora asked turning his head to the side like a lost puppy.

"I didn't get any cookies," he explained.

Sora laughed at his silly answer and gave him one from his plate. Riku took a bit and looked over again in Ansem's direction. His uncle was no where in sight. Panic swept over him. His eyes darted back and forth; he tried being discreet about it. He didn't want to raise any suspicions. He spotted him with his father talking. Seth noticed his twin's unusual behavior. Following his line of sight he saw what had his attention. He reached across the table and took his hand. Getting Riku's attention he shook his head telling him to let it go. Riku nodded and when back to eating his food.

Ansem smiled as he watched the three boys from his table. Plotting, planning out what he was going to do about Seth. It was clear to him that the boy didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. And by the way Riku was looking at him; he knew what had happened that day. He smiled devilishly, what a bad boys they were. He will have to punish them before he leaves. But how was the question. He didn't have much time and there are too many people around. He would have to be patient and hope that an opportunity will show up.

Rikku practically bounded in her seat. It was almost time for the big plan. Making eye contact with Paine she nodded. Getting up she moved into position. She noticed that the others were already in place. She didn't know if this plan would work or not but it'll be fun if it does.

When everything was ready Yuna left the bathroom and approached Cloud. Leaning over she whispered, "Cloud we need your help."

Alarmed he asked, "What's wrong."

"Rikku slipped and may have twisted her ankle," she explained. He when to get up but she placed a hand on his shoulder. "She doesn't want to alarm your mom ok. If you could help move her back to the house, everything should be alright."

Nodding he smoothly got up and followed her into the other room. He found his sister sitting on the floor holding her ankle. Quickly he kneel down beside her asking, "What happened?"

"I slipped," she said sheepishly.

Cloud picked up his sister intending to carry her but from out of no where his brother jumps on his back. He dropped her but she landed on her feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cloud angrily asked as he tried to throw him off.

"Get his feet," Zidane directed. Paine and Rikku quickly followed the order and grabbed him. "I know you don't want believe me but this is for your own good! You'll thank me one day."

The four kidnappers each grabbed a limb and carried a fighting Cloud out the side door. Despite causing a commotion no one from inside came to his aid.

Sephiroth watched from the window debating whether or not to help Cloud. On one hand Cloud deserved to have the party on the other he was leaving him in the hands of his siblings and cousins and make kill them for their little stunt. Sephiroth had a feeling it won't come to that. If he really wanted to get away he could do it on his own. Turning around he went to entertain the rest of his guests.

The boys had finished eating awhile ago. None of them wanted to dance. "What do you want to do now?" Sora asked.

"To be honest sleep," Riku replied.

"Sounds good but I need to stop by the house before we go to Sora's," Seth interjected.

Seeing that everyone was distracted by Cloud and his crazy family they discretely got up and left the party. None of them saw the shadow that followed them. The trip to where they lived was quick. Temporarily said good bye to Sora, they walked into their own home.

"Hurry up," Riku called out as Seth ran up the stairs. He turned around only to be met with a fist to the face. Stars flashed before his eyes as everything when black. He never saw who hit him.

Seth when though his nightstand grabbing a few condoms and lube for tonight. Riku might have been tired but he was horny. If he was lucky he could convince Sora that love was in the air tonight, so to speak.

"My, what a naughty boy you are," a teasing voice said from behind him.

Seth dropped the contents in his hand and turned around to see his own personal boogie man. He turned ghost white as all the blood drained from his face. '_Where was Riku?_' he wondered.

"What do you want?" he spat.

"So nice of you to ask," he replied with a smile. "I believe we want the same thing," he continued as he leered at the condoms and lube on the floor.

Looking down Seth felt his stomach turn. That solved that problem. "No, you said…" he started but did he really believe this murderer? "Liar!"

"I like to think that I manipulate the truth to my advantage. I haven't gone after your brother or your boy toy have I?" he asked.

Seth's eyes widen to an impossible size. "What have you done with Riku?"

Ansem smiled wickedly at his nephew. "He's taking a nap," he explained.

Seth was beyond angry but just like yesterday he was still too scared to do anything about it. Ansem crossed the room and backhanded the boy knocking to the bed. Seth scrabbled away from him as best he could.

"They'll be home any minute. You should just leave now before you get caught," he threatens hoping it would work.

"When I left the party was just getting started," he countered as he loomed over his prey.

He made a move to grab the boy but Seth was able to kick him away. Seeing his chance he ran out of the room and down the stairs. He spotted Riku at the bottom of the steps and quickly moved to his side.

"Wake up Riku we have to go!" he exclaimed as he shook him.

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked confused.

"Just get up…" he never finished his sentence as he was violently shoved away. Riku tried to stand but received a boot to the face for his efforts.

"Remember you made this worst Seth," he growled out.

Meanwhile at the party…

A wet and angry Cloud came stomping into the hall. Sephiroth tried to hold back his laughter as he asked, "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask. Let's just go home," he said as he walked over to his lover.

"Anything you want," he said with a small bow.

At home…

Seth scrambled around the couch to try and get away from his uncle. He called out to Riku several times hoping he would wake up. Frustrated with chasing Seth around, he flung the couch out of the way to go directly after his prey. Ansem grabbed the younger male and threw him against the wall.

"I told you not to talk to anyone didn't I?" he angrily said as he drove his forearm in the back of Seth's neck.

"I haven't told anybody I swear!" he swore.

Ansem was able to trap both of his hands behind his back further trapping the boy. "You're a terrible liar. What were you talking to that report about?" he asked believing that he knew the answer already.

"Who?"

"Cissnei," he hissed.

Seth gasped for air as he was being pressed further into the wall. "She was being nosey but I didn't tell her anything," he said trying to convince the madman of the truth.

"I don't believe you."

"Let go!" he yelled as he struggled to free himself.

Ansem flipped Seth around only to backhand him again knocking the boy down. He grabbed him by the collar and helped him up. Ansem pulled on Seth's tie chocking him with it. Seth could taste blood in his mouth. Ansem when on to lecture him but he didn't pay attention. He was too focused on trying to breathe. He had to get away or Ansem really will kill him this time. Mustering all of his courage he lashed out against him. It surprised the senator that his victim was able to still fight back. Seth ran upstairs with Ansem on his heels.

Riku woke up. He was still confused as to what hit him. Groggily he looked around for his brother but didn't see him. He scanned the living room before heading upstairs.

"I'm still mad at you," Cloud declared as he opened the door to their home.

Sephiroth still found it funny. Poor Cloud squirmed so much that his captures lose their hold on him and he ended up in the sea. "I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing with you," he tried to explain. He leaned down to kiss Cloud but the blonde turned away from him.

A loud bang drew their attention away from their playful fight to what might be going on upstairs.

"Stay here," Sephiroth commanded as he ran up the steps.

Cloud snored. Who did he think he was? He quickly followed him upstairs.

Ansem took out his knife; he had had enough of his two little problems. Seth was on the floor apparently knocked out and Riku was not fairing much better on the bed.

"What did I tell you Seth?" he growled out. "You will watch as I take your brother. After that I'll go play with that bitch of yours next door. Grabbing Riku by his tie he takes his knife and plucks one button at a time. He was going to enjoy this.

Seth grabbed his head. Everything was swirling. He tried to focus but he was seeing double. He could not let this happen. With a new found courage he staggered to his feet before he leap at Ansem grabbing at the weapon. "I won't let you hurt anyone else." His sudden bust of bravery surprised even him.

The two fought for a moment but Ansem was stronger. He pushed the boy off of him slashing his chest in the process. "Did I hurt you Seth?" he asked in a rhetorical fashion. "You wound me Seth. Is that how you see our times together?"

"You molested me you bastard!" he shouted.

Ansem laughed out, "Like you didn't enjoy it."

He could not believe what he just heard. His brother molested his son. And now he was trying to do it again. He shook with incredible anger. How dare he! How dare he hurt his family like that! Sephiroth busted into the room staring murderously at Ansem.

"Sephiroth…" he said stunned that his half brother caught him. His mind raced to think of an excuse he could use to explain what he walked in on. But he never got a change. The former general had hit him hard across the face, rocking him. Everything was falling apart. He stuck out against his brother, trying to cut him with his knife but the other was an expert at hand to hand combat. Seeing that the tide had turned again him Ansem fled the bedroom. Cloud who had also heard what he did tried to stop him. Ansem surprised the ex-soldier and threw him to the ground. That was a mistake as the senator tried to descend the stairs Cloud was able grab his leg tripping him. He rolled down the stairs losing his weapon in the process.

Sephiroth grabbed a sword that hung on the wall. It was not his famous Masamune but it was sharp and in his hands deadly.

"I have to get away. I have to hide," Ansem frantically said to himself as he tried to get up. It was difficult with his foot twisted in an odd angle, probably broken. He crawled over to an end table to pull himself up. Heavy footsteps caught his attention. He looked up to see his brother descend the stairs. He looked every bit of a vengeful angel; cold, violent ready to smite him.

"Don't worry dear brother, where I put you no one will ever find you again," he said as he closed in on him.

For the first time in his life Ansem truly knew fear.

Vincent walked in to see the aftermath. Taking the sword from his son he said, "Quick you and Cloud go change clothes and return to the party. It's still going on."

"What are you doing here?" Sephiroth asked.

"I was worried about Cloud so I came to check on him," he explained. Seeing his grandsons he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed pj's," Seth explained. It wasn't what he needed but it was what he was telling him.

"Go, I'll take care of them," Vincent told Sephiroth. He cleaned and bandaged the cut on Seth's chest. "It'll probably scar," he explained.

The boy touched the wound that was over his heart. He knew how close he came to becoming one of Ansem's heartless. He was lucky to get away with only this.

Vincent directed them to get what they need and leave now. They did so without second guessing him. After everyone had left the house Vincent pulled out his cell phone. "It's me. I need maid service. Yeah that's the location. And hurry." What a mess he walked into. But luckily it was him that came to check on Cloud and not Zidane. This was something he could fix.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

TBC…

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review.


	23. Epilogue

"Twins"

Chapter 22 Epilogue

By: Double aka Lil' Black Angel

September 20, 2009

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Pairings: Sephiroth x Cloud, Leon x Cloud, Riku x Sora, Seth (OC) x Sora

Feedback: Yes please I love hearing from people.

Summary: The aftermath.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is own by Square Enix and Disney. Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy 7: AC, Final Fantasy 8, Final Fantasy 9, and Final Fantasy 10 are own by Square Enix. I do not own any part of them. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warnings: Yaoi that is male/male relationships.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

"The nation mourns as the body of Ansem Xehanort was found late yesterday evening. The victim of an apparent drowning accident…"

Sephiroth turned off the television; he did not want to hear any more. He didn't want to hear how people with miss his brother or what a good person he was. He knew the truth. He found out what kind of monster his brother really was. It has been two days since he called off the wedding in light of his brother's disappearance. How his father was able to clean the crime scene up so quickly was amazing.

Vincent walked into the kitchen returning from his trip to Ansem's home in Central. He had a job to finish. As far as the world would know Ansem was nothing more than a powerful senator, a philanthropist, and good businessman. Not the murderer and rapist that he truly was.

"How was your trip?" Sephiroth asked.

He considered telling him a lie. It would be easier but instead he answered him. "Disturbing." What he saw in that man's lab, will haunt him for the rest of his life. Hearts; jars and jars of human hearts lined the wall on the east side. The bodies, what was left of them were buried in a national forest that bordered his property. But that wasn't the worst part. He kept a detailed journal of all the 'experiments' he preformed on his victims in perfect detail. He kept mentioning shadowy creatures he dubbed heartless. There were sketches of these creatures too. Bright yellow eyes and black bodies littered the pages. Ansem described how he wanted to create his own army of heartless but for what Vincent did not know. Most of the journal was nonsense or horrifying descriptions of torture. He wondered how Ansem was able to continue his murder spree without detection. Than again there was no pattern to his victims. Most were children that ran away from home; others were homeless, druggies, prostitutes. The only thing that connected them were they were all weaker then Ansem. They were general people society didn't care about.

But then why did he attack Seth? From what he understood from reading the journals, it was Riku that he wanted. Riku had something special about it. Ansem only described it as a blinding light around him. He felt threatened by it. He wrote that if he did not crush Riku's inner light than Riku could lead to his downfall. In a way he was right. By going after his nephews it lead to Sephiroth killing him. His only regret was that the public will never know the real Ansem. He will be remembered as a hero who died tragically. What a load.

"Were there others?" he asked.

"Yes," he simply answered.

Sephiroth felt his heart sink, to think that there were other children that when through that. "How many?"

Vincent took a sip of his coffee. He really wanted to lie to him but it would do no good. Sephiroth could fine out if the truth if he wanted to. He knew Sephiroth wouldn't say anything about it. He does have a high security clearance than himself. "I don't know. I stopped counting after eighty."

"Were they…" he started but stopped unable to finish his sentence.

Vincent knew what he wanted to ask. "Yes, Ansem killed his other victims."

Sephiroth slammed his fist down on the kitchen table. Angry at how the government was handling this situation. "Than why is he being treated like a hero?"

Vincent tried to calm his son down. He understood his rage. "That was not my decision. It came from above," he explained. Despite his protests the higher ups decided to cover up that man's crimes. They had to protect the image of the government.

"What about his victims? What about their families? Is there no justice?" Sephiroth ranted.

"As far as the public will know they were killed by a group of pedophiles and slave traders," he said. The men he was setting up were not innocent victims but a ring of criminals that had evaded justice for too long. They deserve what's coming to them.

"And that is justice?" he barely whispered out. He was having a hard time controlling his temper.

"No but it's all I have."

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Cloud sat on the dock next to Leon waiting for the ferry to come. It's been an interesting few days to say the least. He didn't know what was going to happen after Vincent sent everyone out of the house the night Sephiroth killed Ansem. They had returned to the party doing everything they could to extent it. He even fought with Zidane about getting him all wet only to make up and forgive him the next minute. It was late when they returned home only to find that everything was clean and back in place. He told them that the twins were fine and they could check on them in the morning. The next day they started to 'look' for Ansem. They even called off the wedding under Vincent's advisement. The biggest surprise for him was when Leon showed up for the wedding. He was sure that he would not come back after he refused him last time. But if Leon was anything it was persistent.

"I thought you would be married by now," Leon said.

Cloud shrugged as he replied, "Me too."

"I'm glad you're not," he said truthfully. He wasn't sure why he was here. He thought that he could win him back but somewhere deep down he knew that he lost him when he cheated on him. Maybe he just wanted to make it up to him somehow.

"It doesn't mean anything. We are still going to get married," he said defensively.

"When?"

"I don't know," he replied. They both still wanted to get married but it'll probably not happen until next spring, than again a fall wedding is always nice too.

They could see the ferry in the distance. It would dock in only a few minutes. This could be their last time talking to each other. When Leon saw Cloud get up to go, he reached out and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry Cloud. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know Leon. I hope you can find you own happiness," he replied before he walked off.

"So he left you again?" Irvine said as he flopped down next to his best friend.

"You're still not funny," Leon snorted. He was not in the mood for his friend's witty humor.

Leon's comments never affect him. He just laughs them off. "Maybe but I know how to have a good time," he said. The last few days have been tough on his friend he just wanted to help him forget.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"It means I have two tickets to a very exclusive show in Kalm. What do you say? She's very pretty. I think her name is Rinoa," he asked as he held out the two tickets in front of Leon's face.

Leon turned his head in the other direction not really in the mood for any type of show. "Whatever."

Irvine interpreted his comment as Leon's way of saying yes. "Ha, good choice. It's the first step in moving on."

The boat finally docked. He got up and turned to his friend. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said before he left the island.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

Cloud sat at on a stool at Cosmo's. It was the first time he can remember dining in; Sephiroth will sometimes bring food home from this place from time to time. He just needed some time to think before he returns home. Seeing Leon off effect him more that he thought.

Aerith sat his order in front of him. She stared at him for a moment. He looked at her as he chewed his food. "I sorry, it's just that you look so familiar to me. Have we met before?" she asked.

"No I think I would have remembered it," he said. It could have been consider flirting but it was too innocent for that.

"Perhaps in a past life," she sweetly said as she walked away to tend to her other customer.

A man in a black hoodie walked into the restaurant. He walked up to Aerith and pulled a knife on her demanding all of the money. He twitched nervously. Looking around the eatery, there was only Cloud and one middle age man. "Don't try anything!" he shouted.

Cloud's sense of justice would not let this go down. When the crook was distracted he sprang into action. He grabbed the man and spun him around. The would be robber tried to slash Cloud across the chest but he grabbed his arm holding it away from himself before he hit it with his other palm in such a way that he broke the man's arm with a sick snap. The criminal dropped the knife as he cried out in pain. Cloud subdued him and waited for the police from Kalm came to take the man away.

"Young man that was incredible," the middle age man said.

"It was nothing," Cloud said.

"Oh-oh, I won't say nothing. You know we haven't had a sheriff in this town for a few months now," he explained.

"I thought sheriffs were elected," he commented.

The older man shook his head. "True, normally but here the mayor appoints the sheriff," he informed him.

"And you know the mayor?" he asked.

"Oh yes very well indeed. Well you see I am the mayor. So what do you say how would you like to be our new sheriff?" he said with his typical laugh. He was such a jolly old man.

He could be the one to protect this town and her people. It was something he could see himself doing. "I'll do it," he happily replied.

"Oh good! Let's go down to the town hall and fill out the paperwork," he said as he led the man out of the restaurant.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

It's been a month since school started and almost two since Ansem died. Riku sat in study hall. It was the last class of the day for him. He completed his homework in the first fifteen minutes and now he was bored. He had time to think for once. '_So many things have changed_', Riku thought. '_After Ansem's body was found there was an investigation, what a joke. They deemed it an accident but I know the truth, my family knows the truth._' He shook his head there were no need to think such dark thoughts now.

A note hit his desk from out of no where. Ok it came from his left hand side but he wasn't paying attention to that. Making sure the teacher wasn't looking he opened and read it. He smiled, Sora wanted to go get milkshakes after the dojo meeting. Yes his dad final got it open. He, Sora and Seth were all students there. Of course Seth was in a different class because he has other things to do directly after school. He looked over to his blue eye lover who was staring intensity at him. He nodded yes. Sora bounded in his seat. He was so easy to please.

'_It's funny how our relationship with Sora had brought me and my brother closer together after almost tearing it apart for good. Seth now that was a subject all on its own. After our father found out what Ansem did to Seth, my brother refused to talk to him for a week. I don't know if he was embarrassed or what. Eventually he did start to speak to him but not about Ansem, he never talks about him. I guess that why after school started dad put Seth into therapy_.' Riku laughed to himself as he remembered waiting for him on the first day he when to see the doctor.

Seth had the most particular expression look on his face. "I have to come everyday after school from now on," he explained.

'_Yeah, my brother really is messed up._'

'_Come to think of it, it wasn't long after he started therapy Seth broke up their little threesome. He only said that he wants something of his own. At first I thought he would go back to being depressed but seeing Dr. __Quistis Trepe has really helped him. Even though he broke up with Sora they still remain friends. It's kind of weird come to think of it.' _

The bell rung bring Riku out of his deep thoughts. He gathered his books and walks over to Sora. The brunet smiled lovingly at him. "I have to get something from my locker. Wait for me?" he asked.

"Always," he beamed back.

Sora walked to his locker getting his math book that he forgot earlier. When he shut the door he was greeted by Seth.

"Hey. How it's going?" Sora asked.

"Good," he replied.

"So have you asked Roxas out yet?" Sora pestered. Ever since they broke up he has been trying to hook them up. He just wanted Seth to be with somebody and Roxas was a good catch.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Will you give it up already?"

Sora gave him his trademark pout. "I just want you to be happy," he said defending himself. He really thought that he and Roxas would make a good couple, too bad Seth didn't agree with him.

"I am," he replied. He walked with Sora to their traditional meeting place with Riku. It was just outside the main entrance where the flagpoles were. They generally walked Seth to therapy before they when to the dojo.

Before they got there Seth grabbed Sora and ducked into an abandoned classroom. Sora was surprised and didn't understand what he was up to. Seth hugged him. "You're still special to me," he confessed. Sora looked up in wonder at the other boy. He kissed Sora on the lips. It was soft and gentle, such a contrast to his normal rough kisses that he had shared with Sora in the past. "Someday I'll steal you away from Riku and have you all to myself. I haven't given up you."

Sora watched as the other left the classroom. Life can change so much in a short amount of time. He never would have guess how his life would change when he got new neighbors. He walked out the classroom and to the flagpoles. He placed a chaste kiss on Riku's lips before he took his hand and walked with him to the dojo. Life certainly was more exciting with his twins in it.

KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH-KH

The End

A/N: That's it. It's done. To everyone that has read this fanfic till the end, thank you. Above all else I hope you enjoyed the ride.

As always thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
